Zeros Wrath
by VIRUS-GO
Summary: Asura fulfilled his objective: to avenge the death of his wife and to save his daughter from the tyranny of the god of the universe, destroying him forever. But with it the Mantra power, which he needs for live, disappears. Accepting his destiny, Asura dies hoping to reincarnate to be with his family again. But fate had other plans: Louise Valliere had to call a familiar.
1. A life well lived

**Special thanks to LucianNaruto for being my beta-reader**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom company.

· OC characters are my authorship.

· History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the character_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in brackets and italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Words in bold indicate** **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!** **PUNCH!** **BOOM!** Indicate sound effects

۞ **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation** ۞

* * *

—Part 1 - Nirvana and Reincarnation—

—Episode 1: A life well lived—

It was a city, but not just any city... it was a city that shone with the brightest color of gold.

Not only that, literally every structure of the city had that beautiful color: the streets, the houses, the buildings, the ornaments, the sculptures... everything was engraved and sculpted with the finest and spectacular artistic details.

Although it was a much more technologically advanced city, you could still see different rustic elements and the presence of different plants such as trees and flowers that instead of contrasting with the environment, increased the magnificence of the city creating a perfect and pure harmony.

If the simple fact of seeing her make any person feel insignificant... now imagine telling that same person that authentic gods live in that city.

And here we are, inside the house of one of them. It was a nice quiet place. Contrary to the outside, it was not shining in gold, but equally beautiful. Fine decorations of fabrics, beautiful ceramic ornaments, lighting came from small and numerous torches arranged throughout the place.

But what most characterized this place was that no matter where it was, the love of a family could be felt.

In fact, there was one there.

She was the mother. A beautiful woman with long black hair and a slender figure. She wears her hair in a braided style on the back of her head with a golden headdress and a long cream dress with a purple tunic embroidered with jewels. She wears a golden girdle on top of a green blouse under her tunic and cream"colored shoes. She also uses a gold ring on one of her hands. Her eyes and look so full of love and tenderness could only be compared to her soft and angelic voice that could calm even the wildest beast. On her arms, resting and sheltered from a blanket a small being, fruit of her belly.

She was the daughter. A small creature that had recently arrived in the world. Her skin was like her mother's, but naturally much more delicate. Her hair was just growing but you could tell she would also be the same color as her mother. Her eyes still did not open but she was fully aware of what was happening around her, knowing exactly who was holding her and who was retreating.

"BUAA! Buaaaa!"

Crying.

That was the sound that the little one produced; that was the only way she had at the moment to tell the world that something was hurting her... that she was sad.

He was the father. His hair was white and was combed in a pointed style, which to a great contrast to her tanned skin. His eyes were of a deep red color, similar to the tone of blood or apples. He wear a hakama pants black with a pattern of red flames and a golden belt, also use them gilded ceremony greaves on both legs and was completely barefoot.

But there were 2 things that stood out most in their appearance: the first, are the multiple and deep marks distributed throughout his body, which seemed to divide it by sections and the second was his arms... huge arms capable of crushing anything, covered from the shoulder to the fingers of a thick layer of solid gold, giving it the appearance of a powerful armor.

"There she goes again" Said the mother while rocking her little girl who continued with the sob "She cries every time you leave the home"

The man had a wild expression and a wild look; a look that promised the most merciless and unimaginable suffering to anyone who crossed his path.

A look that immediately vanished when he heard his daughter cry.

Walking towards the creature, he look she with a smile. He could not believe how small and delicate she was; something completely opposite to everything he showed himself to be... and yet, that little girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in life, comparable only to the wonderful woman who brought her into the world.

Slowly and with extreme care he use one of his hands toward the cheeks of his daughter and made a small tickled him. She smiled in response, cheering the man's heart.

"I do not know what to do when she cries" he speak with a serious but calm voice, full of all the love that as a father he can transmit to his daughter. Turning away from the little girl, her gaze acquired a furious determination "The best I can do is punch anyone who make her cry" He declare with his wild look again.

"Jijiji" that was the laughter of his wife, causing him to turn to see her "How befitting of you... right, Mithra?" the woman said with small laughs as she hugged her daughter. Then she turn to see her husband "I will raise our daughter" she said to the muscular man as he returned a questioning look "You will concentrate on m the world a safe place for her. Do what you think is right. You bring out the best in you when you fight for what you think is right" Upon hearing such words, her husband's lips curled into an affectionate smile, one that was reserved only for the woman to whom he decided to give all his love and sharing his life to the end of the times "Please..."

HUNDREDS OF YEARS AFTER

Asura was running as fast as he could; not even the multiple golden spears embedded in his entire back stopped or reduced in the least. But he did not have the time to take them off, he had to get home soon.

Once inside he found who he was looking for... and his soul broke into thousands of pieces.

There on the floor was his beloved wife; his beautiful, kind, divine and beloved wife in a pool of her own blood from a deep wound in the stomach.

He went straight to her and with the greatest delicacy he could find given the situation, he raised her body with his huge arms and pulled her closer to himself.

"Durga" said the name of his wife with a full look of fear, verging on despair.

She, hardly, opened her eyes... giving him a smile.

"Save her" she spoke. Her voice, once full of joy and life, was now full of pain, but it did not lose its softness.

"I will" he replied to his beloved and proceeded to bring her even closer to his body "Save you strength!" he said with impetus, his voice was also full of pain and proceeded to bring it even closer to him in an attempt to convey his love and warmth... but especially in an attempt to hold on to the life of his wife. Although he knew what was soon to happen he saw the magnitude of the wound, he did not want to believe it. He wanted to retain even the smallest hope.

Durga's hand reached for his shoulder, making Asura withdrew his body a little to see her movements. The same hand touched his cheek and gave his a soft caress. A horrible mixture of sadness and suffering he filled his heart, which was reflected in his face...

...because he knew what was about to happen...

His wife gave him an affectionate look accompanied by a tender smile, which together formed a face that expressed all the pure love she had for him.

"...Please... be safe..." she said in an extremely weak, barely audible voice.

A second later that same hand moved away from his face and descended until the ground stopped. Keeping her smile, she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Asura watched his wife's body as the pain inside him continued to grow.

They say that when you are about to die your whole life goes through your mind, but what happens when the love of your whole life die in front of you?

Simple: you remember everything that happened and did together. The happy and sad moments, the small jokes and pranks of one towards the other, the pleasant chats and discussions, the congratulations and the scolding. But above all of them, you remember what they created together.

Mithra

That little girl, that little angel born of love of both, had been kidnapped by a group of bastards.

The pain within him increased to extraordinary levels.

He had completely failed, He had not been able to protect them both. He had a duty and only a duty, did not? He had to make sure that the world was a safe place for his daughter and wife. Was he so focused on protecting them from monsters that he did not realize the existence of others, even worse, so close to his family?

The pain within him increased to astronomical levels

How could such a quantity of pain exist?

Suddenly he realized something and that pain began to transform into something else.

Something incalculably more powerful.

His wife had made a request, a request with the last of her strength.

Bring Mithra to home.

He was going to do it.

Even if he was go to face the whole world, was going to do it.

Even if he became the enemy of whole cosmos, he was going to achieve it.

The power within itself finally erupted...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "

...his eyes became white and bright.

The pain had turned to wrath... Asura's Wrath had awakened.

MORE THAN 12,500 YEARS LATER

Asura was meditating under a waterfall with his eyes closed. The fresh and constant water towards wonders with his body, mind and spirit.

He spent several hours there, he did not know how many; not even he took the trouble to have something to indicate the end of his meditation, because he himself was the one who would decide when would be enough.

The opening of his eyes indicated the precise end of his meditation.

"Wait for me"

And the beginning of his last confrontation.

HOURS AFTER, POINT OF VIEW: ASURA

 _Finally I had gotten a ship; one of the few that I did not destroy, I must add._

 _After turning it on, I programing it with a timer so that after a few minutes it would take off and take a course outside the orbit of the planet Gaia. Lucky that these things have an automatic pilot. Taking an advantage of the first minutes, I went to locate myself in front of the ship; I was literally standing outside the ship, at the bow and tip of it._

 _It will seem stupid... but I know what I'm facing and it's better that way._

 _Once the engines ignited, then ship gradually rose several meters per second until it reached a suitable height. Then it change its angle of inclination making the tip rise and I with it. Even standing, I did not fall for the angle change._

 _Then, the engines entered the second phase and with a new ignition the bigger thrusters are pushed with the sufficient strength to travel at several kilometers per second. The ship went through the clouds while the wind hit my whole body, it took less than a minute to get out of the planet. Even with all the hustle and bustle, I does not even wobble._

 _Once outside and in orbit, I could observe with clarity my objective: an astronomical statue large of an androgynous man, sitting in the position of lotus meditation, with multiple arms whose hands and fingers were in some position of meditation, also known as "Mudra". The statue was completely made of gold and Mantra energy, and was located tens of light years away. He possessed a multitude of golden arms outstretched palms, which forms part of a large ring floating behind him, constantly emanating light pulse with the colors of the rainbow. To top it off, there were several dozen lights white and blue around it. It looked like stars, but if anybody looked more closely he would realize that they were not stars..._

 _...they were galaxies._

 _And then, the giant statue moved._

 _More specifically, his main arms and hands were rearranged in such a way that the left one formed the "Chin Mudra" or "Mudra of the conscience " and the right formed the "Jñana Mudra" or "Mudra of knowledge", both with the index fingers and thumb touching and forming a circle while the others were extended, the difference was that the left palm pointed up and the right palm down. Immediately began to concentrate in the space between both hands a gigantic amount of Mantra energy and a few seconds later it manifested as a powerful and massive energy beam of Mantra concentrated of golden color, that can not only destroy... this disintegrate the entire planet Gaia and hundreds of millon celestial bodies that had the misfortune to be on your way._

 _But I was prepared._

 _I lifted my arms to the sides and allowed the plates that formed my pectorals to open revealing the mantra reactor... now MY Mantra reactor._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _A great Mantra energy runs through my body from the center of the reactor, shining in 8 different colors representing the 8 affinities._

 _And then... I grow up_

 **PIIAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 _The energy beam finally hits me. For several seconds I absorb what would be the attack that was directed towards the planet Gaia. It was painful but I hardly suffered any damage._

 _Once the attack ends relax my arms... my 6 huge arms._

 _I stop for a moment to look at this new transformation. I am literally bigger than the same planet Gaia. My body is now grayish-black although my hair is still white, even more. There is a gigantic set of rings behind my back, although not connected to it, all with multiple shapes with protruding peaks and the same color as my skin. The marks of my body, which serve as channels to transport my Mantra shine like a liquid rainbow, indicating that I now possess the 8 affinities of the Mantra: Greed, Violence, Laziness, Vanity, Lust, Pride, Melancholy and of course Wrath, my affinity original._

 _This new and most powerful form that I have come to get is called:_

۞ **ASURA THE DESTRUCTOR** ۞

 _I turn around for a moment to look at Gaia... to look at them. They are not in their bodies, but they remain as spirits._

 _On the one hand there are the 6 cursed who unleashed my fury..._

 _...and on the other is the family that I no longer own._

 _My eternal rival, as well as my friend and political brother: Yasha._

 _The woman I fell in love with, the mother of my daughter, the love of my whole life: Durga._

 _Back to my original position once again seeing my target and start to move around the space. I Active a function of my giant ring, causing it to separate from the area of my back, it followed moving multiple pieces of the same and other disintegration. Once it was finished, it was put back in its place; It was smaller and thinner than before, but now it would allow me to move at massive speeds and totally superior to any technologically advanced ship that has been built._

 _With a look full of fury, a single thought passed through my mind:_

 _Mithra... I'm going to save you._

 _And I shot out towards the golden statue._

 _Multiple golden spheres of energy Mantra, so giant like the moon, they began to be thrown at me by the statue and by their pattern of movement they could change direction to follow me until they hit. I using my giant arms began to counterattack with my heavy shots of Mantra with tracking atribute to destroy them, which now had a white-rainbow glow contrary to the usual bright orange-red if it was just my affinity for wrath. Seeing that it was not enough, the statue began to create perfectly spherical rocks the size of a planet and to throw them to me in conjunction with the spheres of Mantra, but I destroyed them with the same method._

 _Of course, there were so many Mantra spheres and planetary rocks that in some cases I had to dodge them to avoid being damaged and even so very few of them managed to hit me, damaging me a bit but at no time slowing me or stopping me._

 _NOTHING was going to stop me._

 _It continued to attack me with them for a long time until it changed technique and it generated a planet massively larger than the previous ones, and therefore my size as well. I throw it to me with a breakneck speed and started a new tactic, using my quick shots of Mantra to weaken the rock and the heavy for perforating and slow. This worked because once I had it a few thousand kilometers away from me I carried all my strength in a single blow..._

 **[Y]**

 _Impact against the surface of the planet and I continue applying even more force until I perforate the rock and I cross it towards its interior._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]** **[B] [B]**

 _With some effort I get through that huge rock to the other side. I turn back and once I confirm that it has stopped and therefore will not go towards Gaia, I return my speed towards my objective. I could easily have surrounded that gigantic body to dodge it, but with the direction and speed I was carrying it was completely sure that it would destroy Gaia if I did not stop it, so I went through it reducing its speed until I stopped it._

 _If that damn cretin thinks I'm a stupid beast he's very wrong._

 _The statue began to throw rocks at me the size and shape of a planet, spheres of Mantra and this time added stars the size of a small sun, but I use the same tactic as in the beginning to destroy them all. It was then that the statue moved its arms and made a gesture of attracting or invoking something. I turn to my left in order to see the result of such movements._

 _A star…_

 _…colossal…_

 _...came dangerously close to me._

 _I charge against it with my quick and heavy shots but without stopping my flight towards the statue. The damn thing was getting bigger by the second and even it got to devour several planets on the way to me. Finally I get to destroy it and I increase my speed towards the statue._

 _Once again, it started throwing me Mantra spheres and instead of planets and stars, he now attacked me by shooting me with Mantra rays. Knowing that this attack I could not destroy it like the spheres, I had to dodge as many as I could. They were smaller and weaker than the one that he had used to try to destroy Gaia. However, as it was a continuous attack, he could shoot several at once and only had to change the angle of the epicenter to hit me, it was really difficult to avoid rarely gave me but it doesn't matter, I can resist this and much more._

 _Once again that damn put his hands in Chin and Jnana mudra, loading another attack devastating of Mantra. This time, instead of firing a single beam of Mantra to my direction, it caused it to split into multiple smaller rays but with destructive power intact. I had to make an effort to ski them but I got it and this time none of them hit me._

 _"LET US PUT YOUR SKILLS TO THE TEST" the unhappy man spoke to me with his voice so stupidly full of ego._

 _"LET´S NOT" I answered with hatred._

 _He returned to throw me a few stars and rays of Mantra, followed by a few spheres. Finally I had it right in front from my; I was a few thousand kilometers from the statue, which was massively larger than mine. Comparing the sizes, if the planet Gaia were an average city... that thing was a whole continent._

 _I charge with all my wrath a single blow, with my 3 right arms, right in the center of his forehead..._

 **[FURY!]**

 **PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 _Impact with a force impossible to calculate that ends up_ _breaking at least that small part of the statue, however I do not stop and_ _continue to_ _push the blow in order to drill it... until I get it._

 _And I went inside the statue._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

EVENT HORIZON

 _Peaceful._

 _It was the only_ _way to describe this site._

 _An extensive sky that extends as far as the eye can see, with warm and relaxing colors and the purest air you can imagine._ _The_ _most impressive_ _of all_ _was that I was not standing on any piece of land or any construction... my feet were touching, literally, a floor made of_ _HEAVEN ,_ _with the detail of generating ripples similar to standing water when walking._ _It was a simply perfect and divine environment, which seemed to have no end or_ _limit_ _that could be perceived with the senses,_ _could not expect less than a pocket dimension._

 _But I'm not here to admire the atmosphere._

 _I'm here for my daughter, to get her back from that bastard..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS** "... _and_ _talking about the bastard._

 _A sudden_ _tower of Mantra is created a few meters away from me and it materializes_ _as the most powerful being in the whole universe..._

 _the_ _supreme ruler and creator of it ..._

 _in a_ _few words: the true god._

 **CHAKRAVARTIN**

 _"I PRAISE YOU" he said calmly and began to levitate towards me._

 _A face that was the mix of masculine and feminine features, his blond-platinum hair was combed back and covered by a golden crown that covered his entire head. I wore a tunic made of fabrics golden ones that covered both legs, the waist and the middle of the chest. He was quite thin and tall, even more so than me. From his back were 22 arms arranged in various Mudra positions, only 2 of them holding ceremonial scepters made of solid gold, while the main arms were in prayer position. After his back but not connected to it, there was a ring formed by a set of arms similar to those of the statue, each of them also made of solid gold._

 _My form had changed once again, now it was my normal size with the exception of my 6 huge arms reinforced with a Mantra and gold armor, making it look like I had giant gauntlets, my skin also returned to its normal color like my clothes. This transformation received the name of:_

۞ **MANTRA ASURA OF THE 6 ARMS** ۞

" **YOU ARE INDEED THE ONE TO INHERIT THIS WORLD** " _said while making gestures with his arms_ " **GAIA... MUST BE LED BY ONE OF ITS OWN** " _His hand pointed towards me_ " **NOW THAT YOU HAVE BECOMES A PERFECT BEING, I MAY NOW LEAVE THIS WORLD, AND SAVE OTHER WORLDS IN NEED OF MY GUIDANCE. COME AND JOIN YOUR DAUGHTER** "

 _From his left hand a small silver sphere was generated, which floated towards me as it increased in size, and once it was level with the ground it disintegrated into multiple particles releasing whoever was inside it..._

 _Mithra... my little daughter._

 _Nothing had changed in her. Her long black hair, styled with a straight style behind him that reached up to her waist and with a pair of braids in front, on her head was a decoration similar to a golden tiara that collected her hair. Even wore her long ceremonial dress priestess, blue and white colors._

"Father!" _she shouted running to hug me and of course I corresponded_

 _I surrounded her with my huge main arms, letting her head rest on my shoulder... she had already suffered too much._

 _Then Chakravartin approached us with a satisfying smile._

" **I AM COUNTING ON YOU** " _When he was close enough, he bent down and extended his hand, waiting for me to accept._

 _Instead I look him with a surprised expression. And how not to do it, it was such an unreal moment._

 _The creator god of the entire universe... was giving me that universe so that I could govern it and mold it to my whim._

 _I turn my gaze to my daughter and she responds with a small but beautiful smile... I do not need anything else from her to know that everything is going to be solved._

 _My gaze returns to the supreme god, the muscles of my face relax in a sign of acceptance and I extend my hand..._

 **[B]**

 **PUNCH!**

 _With a direct hit on all his stupid face._

"I refuse!" _I shout with wrath at the implications of that proposal._

 _He, who created the malignant beasts Gohma that tormented and murdered countless humans and demigods over billions of years on the planet Gaia._

 _He, who manipulated me and my ex-partners into his hunger to fulfill his perverse plans._

 _He, who kidnapped my daughter to use as a recipient to be able to manifest in this world._

 _He, who says that wants to leave this universe to travel to different ones and REPEAT IT ALL._

I WONT ALLOW IT!

 **"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"** _he exclaimed with hated, while covering with his hand the part of his face that I hit._

 _The feeling was mutual._

"I will destroy you and your so-called world! "

 **"THAT'S UNLIKELY!"** _he declare._

"Father!" Mithra spoke to me with a look full of concern.

 _Suddenly the bastard one released a wave of energy that impacted me and my daughter. Using my arms I could cover her but soon I realized that this only affected me leaving Mithra intact. At the end the energy pushed me several meters while Chakravartin used his powers and returned to lock Mithra in a silver sphere that disappeared in his hand._

 _In the distance, I got up. I saw him straight in the eye as my anger activated again, filling me with power; I prepared to attack him._

 _Finally the final fight came._

 _And I'm going to win it._

 _I lunged at him with all my fury to hit him but he use his pulses of Mantra energy to repel me and he take advantage to generate spheres of energy Mantra and threw them towards me, also he create smaller spheres that shot constant rays of Mantra and these constantly moved from horizontal form._

 **"I MAY HAVE OVERSTIMATED YOU"**

"Shut your face!" _I shouted angrily. I did not care about anything he had to tell me._

 **"I HOPE YOU DON´T DISAPOINT ME ANY FUTHER"**

"Shut up!"

 _It was a combination of attacks difficult to evade but I managed to do it and based on timely impulses I managed to confront him._

 **"GOOD. VERY GOOD"**

"You won´t be laughing for long. Your time is up!"

 **"I HAVE HEARD THESE WORDS BEFORE"**

"I refuse to accept your world!"

 **"THEN YOUR SHALL RETURN TO NOTHINGNESS!"**

 _Using one of his golden canes he try to hit myself with the base of it in the face, but I dodge it and instead it hit the ground and it started to crack. Once it was completely destroyed I was blinded by an extremely bright light. I felt how my feet stopped touching the ground and how my body began to fall towards an abyss opened my eyes to find myself in a fairly familiar place._

 _The Naraka._

 _Here is where all the souls of the dead go to atone for their sins. It consisted endless number of pillars of an intricate designs in from faces tortured to decorated structures that connect to a well bottomless darkness. It's still as horrible as I remembered it, because I've been here a couple of times..._

 _Dead._

 _I direct my vision towards a new golden statue of gigantic proportions. I do not lose the time and start attacking it with my quick and heavy Mantra shots. Curious, although the statue was not as big as the one I faced in space, with my normal size made it seem like we were going back to fight as at the beginning._

 _And as at the beginning I'm going to destroy it._

 **"IF YOU WILL NOT INHERIT THIS WORLD... RETURN TO NOTHING!"** _he exclaimed as he attacked me with spheres and rays of Mantra._

"Shut up!" _I yelled angrily, as every time I had to hear your damn voice._

 _I destroyed and dodged as many of his attacks as I could. Once I was close to him, I went straight to his forehead._

 **[FURY!]**

 _Using the Mantra propulsion from my huge main arms, I hit a single blow that began to crack the statue. However, it did not break like it did the first time, instead it was like breaking a huge glass, with the statue and the space around it painted on it or, to be more exact, it was like when the bastard broke the floor of his pocket dimension and made me fall here._

 _Once destroyed, I realize that I am in the same heavenly dimension, at no time did we move and everything was an illusion or a distortion._

 _Coming from a god... it does not surprise me._

 _And speaking of that damn idiot, was a few meters from me looking at me with annoyance._

 _Ready for the second round? I yes._

 **"YOU'RE THE REDENDOR! YOU MUST BECOME THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!"**

"Not everything is twisted to your will!"

 **"IT IS NECESSARY! YOU MUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY! OTHERWISE... THE WORLD WILL COME TO END!"**

 _If that is the case, I have a different destination for you._

 _It generates new spheres of Mantra, this time they looked like bubbles with a bright yellow center and starts to throw them to me. However, I have an idea and instead of dodging or destroying them I wait for the right moment to hit them and thus return them to him, they impact in his body causing damage and causing him to lose his balance._

 **[Y]**

 _I jump back and generate again my multiple golden rings, I charge a lot of Mantra and throw towards him in the form of multiple powerful shots coming from the metallic peaks that adorn it. To top it off, I turn the rings into Mantra energy with which I also attack him causing a huge explosion._

 _I take advantage of that he is still weak and I charge again against him hitting him with my 6 arms. At a certain moment he recovered and began to generate Mantra energy from the ground. I turn away quickly and see how he had creating a giant Mantra column where I was before. If I received that attack I would be much damaged. I repeat the process again, hitting as much as I can until the column of Mantra is generated when I dodge it until it vanishes and I attack again._

 **"WEAK. VERY WEAK"** _he said when suddenly he shoots me with a ray of Mantra that comes from the center of his forehead, hitting me full in the chest and sending me a few meters away. Repeat the attack with that beam and barely managed to dodge it._

 _Deciding that the best thing is to keep the distance I start attacking him with my quick and heavy shots, while he throws me again his Mantra spheres that I dodge easily. Change tactics again and generate other small spheres that fire the rays of Mantra, they begin to move horizontally causing them to dodge them by jumping and rolling, however the unhappy took the opportunity to throw me more Mantra spheres that together with the rays was impossible dodge them all so I received multiple impacts._

 _A trap impossible to avoid._

 _Unless…_

 _I let my wrath take hold of me and allow the stored energy to finally be released._

"AAAAHHHH!" _and with a scream, I active my.._.

 **Unlimited Mode**

 _The unlimited mode, also known as "Trikaya", had saved my life so many times and allowed me to defeat the most powerful of my enemies. It consist of a mode, not transformation, where the marks on my body emanate a bright light, due to the Mantra that flows through my body and while I am in this state, I am completely invulnerable to any type of attack or damage, I wins unlimited resistance and also increases my strength and power. As it lasted no more than a minute and could only be charged when feeling the adrenaline of the battle I must be very careful when I decide activating it_

 _And now was the time._

 _The rays of Mantra no longer caused me any harm, as well as the golden Mantra spheres that also began to throw me, barely and tickled me. Leaving to evade the attacks, and or I just concentrated on shooting and hitting him as many times as I could while the unlimited mode lasted._

 _Just as it was about to end, the damn attacked again with a pulse of Mantra that separated me several meters. Not counting the short time, that was the Trikaya's only weakness: I was immune to all physical and energy damage, but could still be pushed or moved by any attack strong enough. Once the trikaya was deactivated, he returned to shoot me with his transparent spheres and his rays of Mantra._

 **"THE SUFFERING TO WHOM THIS WORLD HAS BEEN SEEN SUBMITTED... IT WAS TO CHOOSE MY SUCCESSOR! AND WHO EXCEEDS MY EVIDENCE WILL BE THE REDENDER OF THIS WORLD! "**

 _And all the human and demigod lives that perished in the process were part of the plan?_

 _DON´T FUCK ME!_

 _Managing to dodge all attacks and take the opportunity for punch with all my strength. Again he started to create a Mantra column so I had to move away from the area, followed by dodging new Mantra spheres that were chasing me around the area._

 _My instincts tell me that something beneficial is coming for me._

 **"WEAK. VERY WEAK "**

 _Now!_

 **"GO DEAD!"**

 **[A]**

 _Using those words as a signal, I jump and manage to evade another shot of Mantra from his forehead._

 **[Y]**

 _Taking advantage of the height, I push down with all my strength and I hit him in the face with 3 of my arms doing to he fall again. And Again I release a lot of blows to unhappy cretin and to top it off, I use for second time the massive attack in which I use my rings to cause a huge damage. Before he could rise, I lashed out with all my strength to beat him._

 **[FURY!]**

"AAAAAHHHH! "

 **[Y]**

 **PUNCH!**

 _My fist hit his face but I do not stop just at that, I keep pushing with all my strength while I see how it opens his eyes in a surprised way. He think I was not going to get him damage? In a few seconds the strength of my arms manages to throw him back and a few meters he of stops to grab his face in the area where I hit he. I could feel his fury growing, as if the one clenching his fists and grunting was not a sign of it._

 **"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"** _his face contorts into a mix of anger and despair. He quickly throws away the gold canes and attacks at full speed towards me, with his fists ready to hit me..._

 **PUNCH!**

 _I let him do it, but not to hurt me but to stop his movement and so have him right in front of me, to be able to respond with all the strength of my fists._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

 _Our screams sound as we face each other in a multi-armed struggle. Launching hundreds of punches per minute we block each other. Our forces were the same._

 _Not by much._

 _I charge with even more power in my extra arms, to the point that they break on impact against his. However I could see the surprised expression of the damn when he realized that despite having destroyed those arms, his also ended up cracking._

 _I take advantage of the short distance..._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _...I charge my anger on my right arm, making it shine with intense power..._

 **[FURY!]**

 _...and I connect a hook in the jaw to the damned stupid._

 _This raises him a few meters, the ring of golden hands behind his back disappears._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _I do not stop and immediately I attack to hit him multiple times in the whole body_

"A world that needs to be directed deserves to come to an end!" _I shout while continuing my attack._

 **[FURY!]**

 _And I finish it with a powerful direct blow to his stomach. His face contorts in a grimace of pain and surprise before the impulse sends him rolling several meters into the distance. It looked like an octopus with all those long and thin arms._

 _Once it stops, it's not long before he gets up and I'm ready to respond to any attack._

 _But he is not going to attack me._

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _shouts angrily while a lot of Mantra surrounds and begins to rise above the ground "_ **ARROGANT DESTRUCTOR! I SHALL ERASE YOU OF EXISTENCE!"** _He says at the same time that he creates a sphere, black in the center with a white glow at the edges._

 _Wait... that's not a sphere..._

 _...it's a black hole._

 _The hole consumes him and begins to suck all the air around me, but it cannot move me an inch._

 _After a few seconds the hole disappears._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CRACK!**

 _The whole area trembles and the hole reappears but now with the colors inverted. However in a few seconds the same white radiance increased its diameter consuming the black part... and this time it was expelling the air instead of absorbing it._

 _That meant..._

 _Yes. As I supposed._

 _He came out of the glowing sphere... with a transformation._

۞ **CHAKRAVARTIN THE CREATOR** ۞

 _He was just a little taller than me, his body was also thinner and definitely much more sinister in appearance. It was covered with a shining platinum armor decorated with multiple symbols, with the exception of his chest at the level of the sternum, the throat and half of the face to the nose, since these were black with red lines, same color as his eyes but seeing it better, those were not simple red lines..._

 _It was his power._

 _Once he left the sphere and as soon as his foot touched the ground, the whole environment changed completely. There was nothing... and when I say nothing... I mean literally nothing._

 _Empty... it was the best and perhaps only word to describe it._

 _I proceed to ignore the environment and his new appearance to charge with all my power and attack him._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _My body is covered with the brightness of the Mantra and I launch myself in direct flight to give it a blow._

 _No matter how powerful he becomes... who will win this fight will be me._

 _I approached quickly to his position and I see him move his arm, it seemed that he was going to block my attack... well, I will make sure he loses it. Only a few meters away I realized that what he use to block me..._

 **[B]**

 _It was his finger._

 **"WEAK. VERY WEAK** " _he said in a voice more sinister and sharp than before_ **"DIE"**

 _From his finger he began to generate a powerful silver-colored Mantra energy, much more powerful than any other attack he has used against me so far. It was such a great power that ended up destroying in pieces the layer of Metallic Meat and Mantra that formed the covering of my arm with which I attack it and the same thing happened with the opposite arm, making me suffer during the process and throwing me several meters backwards._

۞ **VAJRA ASURA** ۞

 _I had returned to my main transformation, one in which I only had my 2 main arms and, from the shoulder to the tips of my fingers, they were covered with a layer of gold, which allowed me to increase the damage of my attacks and grant protection from enemy attacks. In addition to losing my giant arms, it had also resulted in severe damage to the entire body: various areas of my skin were destroyed leaving depressed and irregular spaces, many others were filled with countless cracks, even had severe burn marks. Finally the golden cover of my arms was also shattered and cracked in some places._

 _I saw him directly in the eyes._

 _I get enraged and my body is surrounded by orange Mantra energy, representing my original affinity now that I lost my transformation._

 _I do not care._

 _I do not care if I have to fight again with my arms destroyed and nonexistent, as I have done in the past..._

 _I DO NOT THINK LOSING!_

 **"YOU SHALL NOT... DEFY ME!"**

 _I rush in a direct tackle to the bastard who was now produce Mantra of color platinum/dark. I manage to throw off a few hits that he seems to ignore._

 **"YOU ARE A FOOL! "**

 _And you a fucking manipulative monster!_

 **"THE TIME TO ADJUST ACCOUNTS HAS ARRIVED"**

 _It's fine for me!_

 _Quickly the bastard blocks my blows and manages to grab one of my arms, I notice that he has become much faster and more agile than before. He jumps and elevates us several meters then proceeds to throw me down until I hit the ground. He does not end there, with a swooping motion it tries to hit me in the stomach. I foresee the attack and I can evade it just in time..._

 **[B]**

 _And I take the opportunity to hit him in the stomach, sending him to fly several meters._

 _"You 've done enough! The world is not yours to control!" I scream with all my fury, which increases my power and I focus on my right arm, in a short time I run to him..._

 **[Y]**

 _I hit him in the center of his stupid face and the impulse pushes him back several meters into the distance accompanied by his cries of pain._

 _I start to attack him with my Mantra shots, which have also returned to being Orange-reddish. He takes them full but ignores them while charging against me and once close, it generates new pulses of silver mantra which my instincts scream at me that I must dodge. By jumping I get rid of them and I notice that they had a different characteristic: they were waves of cutting energy._

 **"ON THE CONTRARY, I CREATED IT "**

 _And what does it matter? The fact that you have created life does not mean that you have the right to treat it as you please, or rather... IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE IT SUFFER AND KILL IT WHEN YOU LIKE OR GET BORED OF IT!_

 _I keep evading his sharp waves while continuing with my rapid and heavy shots. Until he changed tactics again and proceeded to create some strange Mantra swords on behind he... which quickly went to my direction and hit me, causing me intense pain and making me fall._

 _How many attacks have this lunatic?_

 _He come back to me. I get up and seeing that I can´t evade this attack I use my Mantra's pulse to damage it and destabilize it. It was a very useful attack but I had to use it with caution. It consisted of a small but powerful pulse of Mantra of wrath that I generated when rotating on my axis, ideal to harm my enemies or take them off. But I had the problem that after using it I had to wait a few seconds to do it again because it caused me fatigue. I could only use it continuously if I accessed my unlimited mode._

 _I proceeded to hit him with all my might and even though I connected several attacks, he managed to recover and use his own pulse of Mantra to make me lose my balance. Then he attacked me with 2 powerful kicks, the first one I was able to stop with my arms but the second one although I stopped it, he used his Mantra to boost it and managed to push me back several meters._

 **"THE SUFFERING THAT THIS WORLD HAS SEEN..."**

 _He again create new swords of Mantra, more than the previous time and I throw them directly towards me. Quickly take evasive action and I managed to avoid the attack, if any of them struck me it would have been fatal._

 _But the thing does not end there._

 **"IT WAS TO CHOOSE MY SUCCESSOR!"**

 _Create a massive sphere of silver Mantra and throw it straight at me. I could not dodge it so I went straight to it..._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _I connect several blows against it and I destroy it. Without stopping I move towards him, who prepares to give me a blow, I do the same..._

 **[Y]**

 _I'm faster and my fist hits his jaw, causing an orange liquid to shoot out the other side of it... it was his blood; sending it flying several meters and causing it to fall. I run towards his direction and take the opportunity to reload my Mantra of wrath and proceed to hit him again in the face, pushing him another few meters into the distance._

 **"WHY SO ANGRY?"**

 _AND EVEN QUESTIONS DAMNED BASTARD?!_

 _Using his powers, paralyze time and me with it. Create a lot of those swords and then, he lets that time continue by and they all swords hit me. It was very painful but even though they pierced my skin, my regeneration took care of repairing the biggest damages. He comes back to me using the waves of cutting Mantra and I avoid them jumping or dodging while I attack him with my quick shots._

 _He approaches me and paralyzes time again. He adjusts himself in position, he lets the time run again and he throws a direct blow to my face._

 **[B]**

 _I interfere with another blow and our fists collide. Try to grab my head._

 **[B]**

 _But I put my arm to protect myself. He turns on his own axis, throwing me, teleports himself and reappears in the direction he sent me ready to hit me._

 **[B]**

 _Turning my body in the air, I use the inertia to take him by one arm and rearrange him to whip his head on the ground. But the damn one teleports again. I look for it on my right and I can´t find it, I look for it on my left and I see it half a meter from my sitting in a crouching position, with my fist on my chin and looking at me curiously. I turn away from him quickly and resumed my fast shooting attack mantra._

 _Suddenly, he comes back to haunt me and attacks me with its cutting mantra waves which I dodge as best as I can even though some they impact me. In a moment he stays still and I run quickly to try to hit him but I see how a lot of dark Mantra gathers in him and with my instincts screaming to run, I out of this area just in time to see as a powerful black Mantra column it´s created from the ground around it. Then it moves towards my direction and connects a powerful direct blow to my stomach that throws me to meters. I recover in the air and run straight to him, who surprises me by creating a giant silver Mantra sphere and throwing it against me._

"AAAAAHHHH!"

 **Unlimited Mode**

 _I activate my Trikaya again and allow the sphere to hit me without causing me any harm, only making me stagger. I continue towards his direction and he sends me new Mantra swords that hit me but they disintegrate immediately without damaging me, it only destabilizes me a bit._

 _Is it that the imbecile does not know that in this mode I am totally invulnerable to attacks?_

 _Not impossible. What he is looking for is to stop me long enough until my unlimited mode is over and to resume the severe attacks._

 _Well I will not leave it easy._

 _Even with the Trikaya I decide to dodge all his attacks and go straight to the idiot, who waits for me preparing another ultra powerful blow with Mantra, with the intention not to harm me but to separate myself from him until my mode is over. I get close enough and instead of receiving the impact I dodge again..._

 **[B]**

 _I take him and hit him right in his stomach..._

 **[Y]**

 _I take another chance and hit him again in the jaw, pushing him several meters._

 **""RESISTANCE IS USELESS!"**

 _That we'll see... I WILL FINISH WITH THIS!_

 **[FURY!]**

 _I charge with all my wrath direct towards him, taking advantage of the power of my Trikaya..._

 **[Y]**

 **PUNCH!**

 _Impact with my right arm a powerful blow to his stomach but the unhappy does not even move a millimeter, even looks at me with mockery._

 _That will be his downfall._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _I concentrate much more energy Mantra in my fist..._

 **[FURY!]**

 _I manage to sink his stomach a few centimeters... now he shows a surprised expression._

 _I rearrange the position of my feet as I concentrate a massive amount of Mantra my hit. I even shine its metallic armor as if it were melting._

 _I return to rearrange the position of my feet and punch harder, causing that he thrown some orange blood behind his back. Worried, he grabs my arm with one of his hands as he pushes my face with the other in a completely useless attempt to get rid of me._

 _It all comes down to this._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _the scream coming out of my throat is unnatural, a clear representation of all the wrath and hatred that flood my body._

 _And it's time to release them._

 **[FURY!]**

 _I concentrate all my power in my fist and I can push him back just a few meters. Right in the center of his stomach, a powerful red flash emerges..._

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

 _A second later that red flash explodes and expands into a gigantic Mantra attack of wrath that covers the entire body of Chakravartin. The attack was a powerful and immeasurable energy stream of red, yellow and orange, with the appearance of fire and electricity that flowed from the epicenter point and covered a diameter of 10 meters. Meanwhile my unlimited mode is disabled._

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

 _It was the sound of his damned platinum armor, my attack had managed to crack it, and he did not move from its position beyond the short distance after I hit him and exploded the massive attack._

 _Once a few seconds passed, the current of energy was reduced until extinct._

 _"_ **WHAT?!"** _He exclaimed in surprise. He was touching the ground but apparently was difficult stay stand up_ **"IMPOSIBLE! "**

 _I advance towards him with arms up, looking him to the eyes with all my hatred._

"This ends now!"

 _He threw himself directly at me..._

 **[B]**

 _but I can intercept him with a blow on the face. Followed by it was a mutual exchange of punches and kicks between both without advantage for any._

 _In a moment I managed to grab him by one leg and hit him hard against the ground. I threw a blow towards the head but he manage to evade it and kick me out of balance. Then he tackled me, making us roll like a ball until I could separate and take advantage of it to grab him by the head..._

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 _and hit it twice on the ground._

 _I got on top of him, preventing him from escaping._

"I understand it all now!"

 **[Y]**

 _I brutally hit his head and continued with a series of wild blows._

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

"The real reason for my wrath!"

 **[Y]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

 _Unexpectedly, he got up and hit a blow against my jaw, pushed me to the right and after a few turns he managed to get on top of me and immobilize me._

" **YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!** " _He said while was unloading a series of powerful blows making me bleed._

 **[Y]**

 _I stopped him with a powerful grip on his face while pushing him back. He tried to do the same to me but I was stronger._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

"I could not stand it!"

 _He attacks me with 2 kicks, but I took advantage of the second one and I was able to catch his leg, attracted him to me..._

 **[Y]**

 _I give him a blow to the face that makes him retreat a few meters. Now he had a great difficulty to stay on his feet but when he got it quickly he hit me in the face. I counterattack... using my head._

 **PUNCH!**

 _His blow hit my forehead at the same time I push my head forward with force._

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

 _Which caused arm that he use to hit me to crack even more as the energy of my blow went from his fist until his shoulder. I even saw dozens of small pieces of platinum shoot out in all directions._

 **"AAAAAHHH!"** _he screams in agony, his powers and strength have decreased considerably, now he was very difficult to stand up **"**_ **NO!"**

"There is always some fool who want to rule the world!"

 **[B]**

 _I connect a direct blow to his face that again makes him retreat a few meters._

"Always forcing others to do what they can do for themselves!"

 _He tries to get up... but he barely manages to squat._

" **HOW CAN YOU BE SO POWERFUL?"**

 **[B]**

 _I connect a left hook that throws he back into the air and makes he go back.._

 **"I AM... THE ONLY... GOD"** _says making a massive effort to get up. This time he succeeds and charges his body with his silver Mantra. He rushes at full speed towards me..._

 **PUNCH!**

 _I allow his blow to hit my face... but that hardly does anything more than make me take a step back._

 _Quickly I take his forearm with my hand and feeling how my Trikaya activates again, I squeeze it little by little with all my strength..._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **CRACK!**

 _Until I manage to crush it and he howl of pain._

"That's because... I don´t pray to no one" my whole body is covered by a flaming glow of red Mantra but where more power is concentrated is in my fists that shiny with a powerful white light giving the appearance of metal or rock heated to red hot _._

 **[FURY!]**

 _My right fist impacts on his stomach, making him bend._

"Nor will anyone pray to me!"

 **[FURY!]**

 _My left fist hits another rising hook in his jaw, lifting him a few inches._

"But... above all else..." _I let my wrath flow and I charge much more Mantra in my right fist_ "I never... forgive you..."

 **[FURY!]**

"FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY! "

 **[Y]**

 **PUNCH!**

 _I unload the blow in middle of his face and I push him back several meters. In just a few seconds a small glow appears on his chest and from it comes a golden sphere that bounces a couple of times against the ground before rolling and stopping. The sphere grows and from it my little daughter Mithra comes out, it fills me with happiness to know that she is safe._

 _That damn stands up._

 **"THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY"** _he said with agony_.

 _I have a different destiny for you._

"This is your end!" _I charge with all my energy to kill him._

 _This will be the final blow._

"Wait!"

 _I stop abruptly, or rather someone stops me._

 _Mithra_

 _She advanced until she was between me and Chakravartin, arms outstretched, doing her best to I don´t attack him._

 _Why?_

"If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost!" _She looked at me with despair and sadness_ "Without Mantra you cannot survive! "

.

.

.

.

.

 _That…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I already knew_

"But…"

 _And I had accepted it since before._

"You will still live" _I tell Mithra while I_ _dodge her, returning to my goal._

"FATHER!" _the cry of my daughter full of sadness makes me close my eyes._

 _For a father, that kind of screaming causes even more damage than the most powerful of attacks._

 _I open them again while I let go of all the wrath that takes over me filling me with energy._

 _And I mean ALL MY WRATH._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! "

 _THIS WILL BE THE FINAL HIT!_

 **[Y]**

 **PUNCH!**

 _Impact directly on his face reaching to sink it. Without stopping I continue sending more and more energy to my blow..._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[[FURY!]]]**

 **PRAAAAAAAAAAAMCK!**

 _I bust half of his head._

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 _He screams in agony while from the destroyed part of his skull come several dozens of thick red-black ropes... they were his essence and power, which fly in multiple directions before disappearing completely._

 _A second later, the body also disappears in a small explosion._

 _My unlimited mode is over._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Like everything._

 _The pocket dimension slowly begins to appear, giving way to the view of space full of stars._

 _I feel my daughter lean against my back._

 _Is crying._

"Why do you always act so recklessly…?" _she asks and I do not know what to answer._

 _A sudden glow emanates from my body._

 _I'm about to disappear_

"No" _exclaims Mithra sadly, much more than before_ "I didn't want this to happen... that's why I..."

 _I turn around and look at her eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes equal to those of their mother, who in the past received me so full of brightness every time I returned home now they receive me with pain and sadness... and it is I who is causing them._

 _I really am the worst._

 _But…_

"I... I couldn't bear to see you suffer" _I tell her with sincerity._

 _No exist father, who deigns to call himself as such, able to endure even for a moment to see his children suffer or allow them to suffer._

"Stupid" _says Mithra while crouches her head. I do not blame her._

 _I'm definitely the most stupid being in this whole universe._

 _But at least this universe is now safe._

 _She is safe._

 _Small rivers of tears form from their eyes and run down their cheeks. With my left hand I caress her face and she raise her head to see me._

"No more crying" _I say softly as she grabs my arm with her little hands_ "Smile" _clings to me with more strength and rubs her cheeks against my hand. Even with the gold coating I can feel its warm skin and the warmth of it._

 _I lift my head as I look at the beautiful space, illuminated by countless bright stars. I close my eyes…_

 _Soon I will be one with it._

"My wrath... is finally... "

 _Down my head and I see my daughter for the last time._

 _My eyes return to their original color._

"gone"

 _Mithra turns to see me and her lips form a smile. The most beautiful I have ever seen on her face._

 _The best gift I could have received before I left._

 _In a few seconds my arm disappears. Mithra's smile also does it..._

"Yes" _she says softly and she smiles again. Even with everything that has happened to him, she could smile again._

 _Really she is strong._

 _Even more than me._

"Durga" _I say my wife's name for the last time in this life_ "I´ll be home... soon"

 _Finally... my body disintegrates._

 _I have died._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Empty._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I could not feel anything_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I could not hear anything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I could not see anything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But everything was at peace._

 _This is what the cycle of reincarnation implies._

 _Once you die you should wait in a very similar state to sleep until your soul lodges in a new body._

 _Of course without any memory of your previous life._

 _But it marks a new beginnin._

 _I just hope that the new life that I live will be able to meet Durga..._

 _and together we can bring Mithra._

 _Yes... it's definitely going to happen, I feel it._

 _I just have to wait..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..._**

 _What?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It must have been my imagination..._

 ** _My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call…_**

 _Ok, I'm totally sure it's not my imagination._

 _Not to say that is COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE to hear other voices while you are DEAD._

 ** _I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar..._**

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!_

 _What is a Familiar?_

 _Why, in short, are mentioning a deity?_

 _Why mention a pentagon with powers?_

 _How can I hear that voice?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And why that voice sounds exactly like Mithra?_

 ** _Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and to my guidance and appear!_**

 _What the...?!_

 _I can´t think of anything else while a sudden and powerful flash blinds my nonexistent eyes._

 _My body hits an earthy surface and every part of it is flooded in a gigantic amount of pain..._

 _Which should be impossible considering that I'm dead..._

 _Or not?_

 _I quickly open my eyes._

 _I can feel._

 _I can hear._

 _I can see._

 _The texture of the earth and the grass under my body._

 _The sound of numerous voices that by their tone were of teenage boys and girls._

 _A lot of black smoke... as if an explosion had happened._

 _Does that mean they attacked me... or are they going to attack me?_

 _I try to stand up but my muscles barely respond; my whole body hardly moves a few centimeters. Something like this would be impossible given my metal flesh and my internal mechanical components._

 _WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME?!_

 _The smoke begins to clear... I will not risk anything. I will continue to strive and as soon as I recover the mobility I will launch into attack._

 _If they think I'm going to fall without fighting, they're wrong._

 _Dead or alive... wrath is still the source of my power._

 _The smoke is finally removed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A girl? A human?_

 _She seemed to be the same age as Mithra in terms of appearance, around 13. She was wearing a white shirt with buttons, a short black skirt. She wore long black socks that go up to the thighs and shoes of the same color. Behind her back she wore a long black cloak with a brooch, with the drawing of a pentagram, it was golden in color and apparently it served as a tie of the cloak on the collar of her shirt. Finally her face was a bright peach color and her hair and eyes were pink..._

 _How exotic._

 _I noticed that there were many other young people several meters away from me, only the pinkish girl was the closest, and they had clothes very similar to hers. A uniform maybe? I also noticed that many of those young people had unreal colored hair at least for human standards. Finally, many of them had an animal with them. Will they be pets? Some were strange. I could see dogs, cats and various birds, a mole, a small orange frog, etc. But I also get to see a kind of lizard red with the tip of the tail emanating fire, a gigantic blue-winged reptile that looked like those dragons of the stories that Durga read to our daughter when she was little, but the strangest of all was a creature that I would only describe as a huge eyeball with thin protuberances._

 _On behalf of the entire Mantra, where the hell am I?_

 _I could see a huge structure made of polished gray rock with some adornments, windows and small adjacent structures but it did not look at all like the buildings of Shinkoku Trastrium, the city that was my home. I saw some trees and a great wall of polished rock, all within a grassy plain without cease._

 _The girl was standing in front of me and looked at me with a mixture of astonishment and annoyance... as if the power to feel those emotions had not betrayed me before._

 _But before that she could say anything..._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE AND WHAT DID THEY MAKE ME!?" _I scream letting my fury go afloat, causing the girl to take a few steps back scared and practically everyone else will get scared of the impression. Even if it's about human children, being thrown on the ground without moving is not a situation that makes me happy, not to mention that if I am where and how I am, it means that these children can do —something—._

"Louise, what were you thinking? Called a savage commoner with the —familiar invocation—" _someone asked and everyone but the girl who was watching me started laughing, forgetting the previous scare._

 _At least we all speak the same language._

"I... I've just made a small mistake!" _The girl in front of me, who apparently was called Louise, shouted with a refined voice._

 _To be honest, it scares me... that girl has a voice equal to Mithra, just by changing the accent. She should be the voice that I heard before ending here._

 _After an exchange of words the girl went to talk to a bald man and dressed in deep blue clothes who carried a small backpack on his shoulder and held a wooden cane._

 _I could feel a melancholy coming from him._

 _My head is aching. I just hope that everything that is happening and the situation I am in is not the result of my reincarnation... which I doubt because it was an extremely short time as I learned it in the Moksha of Purushartha._

 _For my luck, my body begins to respond and I get on my knees. I was just about to get up when I saw the pink haired girl approach me. Even on my knees I was taller than her. Her face expressed annoyance and resignation and for my luck although she sound like Mithra she did not look like her. That if it had been traumatizing_

"Hey" _the girl was met with a look of confusion on my part_ "You should consider yourself lucky. Normally a noble would never do this in all his life" _Noble, does she refer to behavior?_

 _Using a small wooden stick the girl undulates it in my direction and touches my forehead with it, says a few words before bringing her hand to my face, it was quite small and soft, holds my chin and brings her lips towards..._

 **[Y]**

 _I move my head and prevent her lips from connecting with mine. I do not know what the hell is happening here ... but I'm definitely NOT GOING TO KISS a girl that sounds like MY DAUGHTER._

 **[Y]**

"Stay still"

 _But she is insistent._

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 _By this point she is screaming at me. It reminds me of Mithra the few times he got angry; the difference is that my daughter was adorable and this girl is annoying. I need to get answers or get out of here. Finally I recover control of my body and I can stand up. Many exclaim surprised by my height and not a few girls blush to see my muscles. I decide to ignore them, I do not have time for male pride._

 _I walk towards the adult man, who as I heard was a teacher, which means 2 things: one this place is a school or some kind of institution and two, I can speak with an authority to know what the hell is going on here. I see clearly as he tightens his wooden stick more tightly in addition to tense muscles of the arms and legs, clear sign to prepare for anything that might arise, even escape if necessary._

 _This man was in a war._

 _Halfway down the road I feel a blow behind my head. It did not hurt but the curiosity about who dared to make such uselessness was bigger and I turned to see the pink girl who was missing a shoe and who, anger flooded all her face and spirit, starts screaming at me. I decide to ignore her and return to my path only to feel a second blow that knowing where it comes from I do not even pay attention, while all the other young people continue with their mockery._

 _Just as I was about to speak to the man my instincts shouted that I was in danger and I quickly turned around._

 **BOOM!**

 _An explosion hits my chest and makes me close my eyes. I was not strong enough to harm myself but to destabilize me. I hear how some steps approach at high speed._

 _Suddenly I feel a new weight on my body..._

 _And a few lips pressing against mine._

 _Oh no!_

 _I open my eyes to the girl who recently yelled at me with her arms around my neck. Apparently she had gained momentum and jumped to get to me and kiss me._

 _This is horrible to say the least I AM KISSING AN GIRL THAT SOUNDS LIKE MY DAUGHTER!_

 _Immediately I use my arms to pull her away from me and hold her in the air. She sees me with a face of satisfaction besides that her wrath begins to reduce significantly. But how the hell does that have to do with kissing me...?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" _I release the girl and scream in pain, but not just any pain. This was definitely THE MOST STRONG AND CONCENTRATED PAIN that I had ever felt in my life. Right in the back of my left hand could sense like the heat of a supernova were burning inside out, but although there was the epicenter I could feel expanded to the rest of the body while smoke from my body. I release the girl and I watch to see my extremity._

 _And I'm surprised_

 _First: the gold coating on my arms had disappeared, leaving no trace of it. It was something that only happened if I voluntarily deactivated my Vajra transformation... and only deactivated that mode during the time of peace that I spend with my family._

 _Second: all the marks on my body that served as channels to transmit Mantra had disappeared. In it´s place it had a smooth but bronzed skin._

 _Third and last: some strange marks began to come out of my left hand horizontally. They were not like my previous ones, they looked like a writing in a language that I can´t understand._

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

 _Just when the marks end, the pain it also does it and I only reach to look at the pink gir one with wrath before my conscience returns to vanish._

 _in what situation I reincarnated?_

POINT OF VIEW: FEMALE NARRATOR

Asura, who until recently had defeated the supreme god and creator of his universe, avenged the death of his wife and saved his daughter, was in a problematic situation.

After having died and returned to life in a strange place with even stranger people, he received the unexpected kiss of a girl whose voice is equal to that of his daughter.

Strange marks appeared on his left hand as he noticed that his body had changed considerably.

What unexpected journey awaits the man who is capable of killing gods with the power of his wrath?

.

.

.

 ** _ZERO´S WRATH_**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT I** **NFORMATION!**

 **Hello to everyone readers, I am VIRUS-GO and here I bring you a fanfic that I have wanted to write for a long time but I could not find the inspiration to do it well. It was not until and read (translated from English) the fanfiction "Storms Overhead" from the author "Lione'Tabuukilla'Fortuna'", which is a crossover between "Familiar of Zero" anime and video game "inFAMOUS" I finally could find the necessary inspiration; a fanfic that by the way I qualify with an EXTREMELY BIG, PURE AND BRILLIANT PLATINUM MEDAL, because it is one of the best fanfics that I have read in my life and I recommend it to anyone.**

 **Now I am going to answer some important questions at this moment that surely you can be doing:**

 **If you say that "Storms Overhead" inspired you, does it mean you're going to copy it´s story but with the new characters?**

 **R = NEVER! That was one of the most beautiful stories I have ever read and I will only use it as a reference to do mine; Of course, some situations may be similar (although practically 90% of Family of Zero fanfics involving another invoked character do) but I will always make sure that I am creating my story, because my goal is that you all enjoy it but my goal is for this story to become, comparable at least, with Storms Overhead.**

 **Is there any other influence or just that fanfic? R = I've also been influenced by other great fanfics like "The blade of the void" by the author "DestrinBriar" which presents a crossover with Megaman Saga Zero , "Unfamliliar" by the author "Cpl_Facehugger" which presents a crossover with [PROTOTYPE] , in addition to other fanfics . The main problem with these and those not mentioned is that they are extremely great stories but that their authors never finished them.**

 **CLARIFY: I am quite sure that there are stories even better than " Storms Overhead " however are crossovers of Familiar of Zero with anything of which I have no knowledge (Fate/stay, ELDEL Scrolls-Skyrim, SpecOps: The line are crossover examples more famous and successful) not to mention that they could severely modify what I already have planned to do with the story and I run the risk that if some idea or concept I find so excellent could somehow end up doing plagiarism of the same (I realize it or not). Although as I mentioned earlier this story is mainly inspired by "Storms Overhead" so expect references to it.**

 **Every when you update? R = It would be a fallacy to say that publishes chapters every few day, besides my college career (Medicine) m and consumes a lot of time. I cannot promise to upload a chapter every so often but I can promise to give indications that this story has not been abandoned, at least once every 2 months.**

 **Will there be romance, ecchi, harem? R = Yes, yes, maybe.**

 **What medium do you rely on to make the fanfic: light novels, manga or anime? R = Mainly the novels as they will contribute to the story more extension, not to say that it will address the issues and situations in a much more serious and difficult way that as we saw in the anime (because apart from changes in the plot, the anime it is a "soft" version of what the characters really lived in the light novel), but I will make an effort to introduce elements of the anime that I consider to be pleasant and necessary in the fanfic.**

 **How extensive, in words per chapter and chapters, do you plan to do the fanfic? R = In terms of words I'm not sure, I 'm guided by the pages I fill in a Word document and for me an acceptable chapter is at least 10 pages with narrow margins. And as for the number of chapters, I hope to reach a minimum of 50.**

 **Will you use OCs (original characters) and OoC (characters out of character)? R = The safest thing is that I create some necessary OCs for the plot and as for OoC it will sometimes happen but only for a specific reason and a specific situation, with its due explanation. I also plan to give some more history and participation to some characters.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 6, 2019"


	2. Starting from cero

**Special thanks to LucianNaruto for being my beta-reader**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom company.

· OC characters are my authorship.

· History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in brackets_ _and in italics_ _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Words in bold indicate** **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!** **PUNCH!** **BOOM!** Indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1 "Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 2: "Starting from cero"

It was a room.

A room whose furniture indicated the social status of who they belonged. Solid and beautiful pieces of wood carved and gleaming with various details and decorations. There was a wardrobe, a dresser, a small round table with 2 chairs, a cabinet with showcases and of course a bed, but this one was of 4 posts with white curtains.

Inside it was a girl who slept with a calm expression. It was not until the rays of sunlight passed through her window that she started to wake up.

"Munyaaaa" is the soft sound that comes out of your little lips. She carves her eyes while slowly regaining the senses. Suddenly she opens them when she remembers the day she is in "Today is the day" she said in a slightly sad voice, knowing exactly what that calendar date meant, but quickly changing to a certain expression "Yes, today I will show everyone that I am not a zero" she said in a voice full of courage and determination rising from the bed.

She wipes her face with some towels, combs her long pink hair, dresses in her uniform and goes to the window. There is a moment to admire the pentagon-shaped fortress that makes up its school, with a main tower in the middle and the corridors are connected from the main tower to each of the smaller towers at the corners. A magnificent structure that only the nobles could build.

Noble. That term in which she turned her whole life.

Be a noble

Although it was practically already, I could not prove it like everyone else did. And the worst thing is that they made fun of her for that reason.

But today I was going to change.

Walk to your desk and see the multitude of books, scrolls and writings accumulated in the: —Advanced invocation magic circles—, —Family invocation: theory and practice—, —How to properly recite an invocation spell—, —The flow of the magic in the body volume I: position and movement of the arms and the wand—, —The flow of magic in the body volume II: position and movement of the torso and legs—, —History and notes of the invocations more outstanding—, were some of the few titles that could be seen. She would have to return them later, but for more than 3 months she had squeezed these and much more for a single purpose.

Summon a familiar.

Taking a small paper that contained the words that I select as the most appropriate for the invocation, she went to her door and with a soft breath opened it.

 _Nothing will ruin this day._

"Look, if it's not our dear Louise the Zero" said a woman in a burlesque tone.

 _Except her._ She thought with distaste the girl named Louise as she saw the other woman. So excited was she that she had completely forgotten about her nemesis.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

A long red hair stretched down her back, same color shared by her provocative eyes. Her whole face was the definition of beauty and sensuality. Her skin was a completely natural brown and her body possessed a perfect figure of envy that accentuated with her great height, she was easily the tallest girl in the place. But of her body, the most remarkable were her large breasts the size of a melon; She herself made them stand out even more by keeping the 2 top buttons that make up her uniform unbuttoned.

A growl came out of Louise's throat before she regained her composure and looked down at the red-haired woman with disdain "I suppose you've run out of men to seduce Zerbst and that's why you come to me and say nonsense" she said in a voice of complete security.

Instead of being offended the other woman just smiled even more "Well and... Where did you plan to go today?" She said receiving a small raised eyebrow of the pink.

"Did you hit your head while you were coaxing someone? I'm going to summon my Familiar!" she said with determination, receiving a burlesque face.

"Do you mean it? The burned earth resulting from explosions does not count as a Familar, did you know?" the redhead said, widening her smile even more.

"It's a waste of time to talk to you" Louise said before turning around and walking towards the dining room, having breakfast and then going to the courtyard designated for the invocation, ignoring any other words that the redhead said.

VESTRI COURT

There was a crowd of young students, all dressed in black capes. Many were talking mainly about what family they would like to have and only a few were silent for their own reasons. On the ground, drawn on the ground, was a circle with a pentagram.

An adult stood in front of the crowd of young people drawing his attention. It was Professor Jean Baptiste from Colbert

"At last the day of the invocation ceremony has arrived" he said with an authentic smile "Even though this is your first exam as second year students, it is also a sacred day for you. As you know over 6000 years ago in which our Founder Brimir gave us the magic us nobles, he ordered the construction of this Academy and established the ritual invocation. The ritual has 2 reasons: first provide the most suitable familiar for the magician, with his servant and eternal. And the second: it is to definitively establish the main elementary alignment of each one"

Many resumed talking to each other, either asking again what they would invoke or thanking their founder for the blessing of magic and Familiar.

"Oh the emotion" someone spoke behind her, it was Zerbst "I wonder what great Familiar you would invoke"

"Leave me alone" replied Louise, who was still reading the lines I selected for the ritual.

"Very well, now we will proceed" said the teacher as he took out a small parchment from his brown backpack. In it were all the names of the second year students on the left side along with a space on the right to write down the names of the Familiar and thus keep a record. "All must go to the front and be located in the middle of the circle, remember that this serves to allow a better conduction of magic, but still do your best. Then recite your invocation lines and when your Familiar is present perform the union of the contract. When they end up with the rest of their classmates, do you have any doubts?" Before the denial of all the young people, he smiled and continued. "In that case, the first one will be..."

Louise was not paying attention to most of the invocations. She already knew that most would only invoke something that easily fell into the classification of pets while the teacher told the student what elemental affinity represents. She looked up a bit and saw that his assumptions were correct: dogs, cats, birds were the predominant thing, she also saw a turtle and a snake. At one point she saw a boy with brown, spiky hair had summoned a creature called basically a giant eye with protuberances. Many were surprised by that.

"A nightmare, great" was what a student said.

"Really great" the professor said.

"If some day I come to invoke something like that, it will be the humiliation of my life" it was what a girl expressed a few meters from Louise.

Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency.

She was a young girl with blond hair, combed in a curly and long style with 2 strands falling on her forehead and with a large red ribbon tied around her hair. Her blue eyes shone like the water of a small lake. Like other students, she has the same clothing format. Instead of white socks, use a pair of socks similar to those of Louise and black school shoes. After Zerbst, she was the second person who bothered Louise the most.

"If you invoke something, then an adorable and beautiful creature will appear, Montmorency" was what a boy with the appearance of a gallant after the aforementioned said.

Guiche Armand de Gramont.

He was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a white blouse with ruffled collar under a long black cape. His clothes show his bare chest and she wears a pair of violet pants. Everyone who knew him could characterize it for 2 things: his wand that had the shape of an artificial rose and the fact that he was a coquettish womanizer.

"Of course!" the girl answered for sure.

"The Familiars that are always invoked are the most suitable for their masters" Guiche said in a conceited but cheerful way, they could even see small shines around his body "For example, I will be..."

"Following"

"Oh?" was what Guiche said while they cut his monologue and realized that it was his turn to do the invocation so he went to the center of the circle "I am Guiche Armand de Gramont, Mr. Colbert" He started to speak but they were not words of invocation, he was just showing off while doing exaggerated body movements "Let me invoke a Familiar that would be engraved in the history of this school ... and that will also have my fame and my...! "

"Stop bragging. There are many students left after you" the teacher had to force him to finish.

"Very good" Guiche said as he cleared his throat and began to recite his lines while continuing to make his movements. "Always acting as our guide, the great Brimir, brings a great servant who is worthy of Guiche the Bronze!" At that moment the earth began to tremble "Respond to my divine invocation!" The land in front of Guiche began to crack before a small mound of earth was formed and it came out... a giant brown mole with a blue triangle in front "EH?!".

"A mole Mr. Gramont, this indicates that his main magical affinity is the earth element" said the teacher while writing down the result "Pass the next as soon as he finishes fixing the circle" said proceeding to perform a small spell of earth to level the ground .

The next was Montmorency, who like all the others stood right in the middle of the circle and taking out her wand proceeded to say her lines.

"Great Founder who has blessed us with magic and whose blood runs through our body... Listen to my call and give me my Familiar!"

Like other invocations, a small amount of light emanated from the lines of the circle-staff and concentrated on a small sphere from which the girl's Familiar emerged: an orange frog.

"Very well Miss Montmorency, this indicates that you affinity is the water element" said Colbert

"Yes" affirmed the girl who then retired with the others, receiving praise from Guiche, who although at first was stupefied by his familiar mole in the end I end up admiring him.

"Following"

What happened was a girl.

Tabitha de Orléans.

She was a girl even smaller than Louise. Her hair was light blue with eyes of the same color and she wore red-framed glasses. She wears a long-sleeved white blouse under a long black cape that extends to her feet held by a circular, gold or brass pin tied to a ribbon. She was wearing a short black skirt and long white socks shaped stockings that reach her skirt, and school uses a pair of brown shoes. Instead of a wand, she brings with her a wooden stafftaller than her and curved.

Many began to talk about what the blu-haired girl would say, as she was well known for being quite reserved and introverted to the point of confusing her with muteness. Every time someone tried to start a conversation, they could only expect 1 of 3 things: that she did not respond, that she responded with signs or that she did so with very precise words without forming a complete sentence.

So when she went into the invocation circle...

"My familiar... come to me"

They were not surprised at all that their lines were so short.

What surprised them was the large amount of light that came out of the lines. The particles of light quickly gathered together until they reached a small size, then a medium size, then a fairly large one until finally revealed her familiar: a blue dragon.

"Woooo!" was what exclaimed the other nobles to see such a magnificent and powerful creature.

"A wind dragon" was what Colbert said when he identified the creature by its color. Like the students, he was surprised "Then it goes without saying that her affinity is the wind, Miss Tabitha" Receiving a nod for an answer, the blue-haired girl left the circle with her familiar walking after her after making the contract "Following"

Louise was more than surprised, she was impressed. Although her lifelong rival was Kirche, it was an unmentioned fact that between the blue and the pink-haired they disputed the first place in terms of theoretical knowledge. Sometimes earned one, sometimes the other. They did not hate or fight each other, but they crowned themselves as the smartest in school.

Only Tabitha could perform spells correctly.

After a few common invocations, it was the turn of the person I most hated.

"Oh my beautiful Familiar!" Exclaimed the redhead in such a way that she seemed to be letting out a moan, which caused blushes on the faces of the men present and the annoyance of the women _. You can´t act decently at least during the ritual?_ It was the thought of Louise "Guide by the fire and passion of my heart... and find the way to me! "

Again a considerable amount of light began to form in a creature the size of a tiger that when released her familiar...

"A salamander?"

"Kirche invoke that?"

They were the questions that some students were asking and it was not for less. While Tabitha's dragon was amazing, salamanders were also very rare Familiars to summon and see outside areas of extreme danger and heat where few people venture to go.

"The last the best. You invoked something very good, Miss Zerbst" it was Professor Colbert's comment.

"It is a result that fits perfectly with my nickname, Kirche the ardent" she replied with a seductive smile.

"Well, are you all ready?" I ask turning to see the other students.

"Miss Vallière is still missing" was the answer that the redhead gave with a mischievous smile while turning to see her finding something hiding among other students. The aforementioned gave her an annoyed look and proceeded to approach the circle while she left with her new Familiar.

All the other students began to comment among themselves... and their comments were not at all pleasant for the little pink-haired girl.

"I wonder if the Zero can do it"

"There is no possibility that she will invoke something. It will just be another explosion and ready"

"Let's leave behind that is going to explode"

"The circle or her?" To this last comment most laughed.

Louise kept walking while ignoring the comments of others but inside she really suffered because literally this ritual was THE LAST opportunity that she was going to have to show that she could be considered a competent noble magician.

And because? Because since she has memory, every spell she has tried to cast has ended in the same result: an explosion.

Whether it's a simple spell to levitate to a real attack to wound, it only results in explosions.

That's why this day was going to show everyone how wrong they were... or that was the plan because after seeing the great familiars who summoned Tabitha and Kirche all their motivation went to the ground.

But now she was here and could not back down.

 _It does not have to be something great, with a dog or a cat, even a mouse is more than enough... I just have to invoke something._ Was the thought that hovered in her head, because although the Familiar most of the time represented not only the affinity but also the power of the magician also had exceptions like the director of the academy who was a powerful wind magician but his Familiar is a mouse.

Louise stopped right in the middle of the summoning circle.

"After seeing that security sample before, surely you will invoke something more incredible than this little boy, or not Louise?" was the question of her nemesis Zerbst.

"Of course" was the firm response she gave to the redhead. She pulled out her wand but saw that her hand was shaking so he took a few seconds to breathe... and make a prayer with all her heart.

 _Please,_ _great_ _founder Brimir,_ _help this humble servant of yours._ _If_ _only for once_ _in my life can I make a spell that is right, I do not ask for anything else._ _Today and just for today, please take pity on me and let me invoke my Familiar._ _Let your hand guide my hand and may your will be my words._ _Amen._

After calming down, she raised her wand and began to add the lines she had practiced for so many weeks.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..."

Everyone is surprised by those lines.

"What kind of summoning spell is that" was the question of Montmorency as she held her frog

"Well at least it has some originality" Guiche answered

Invoking a Familiar was simple but complex: contrary to what might seem and unlike other spells, there is no set of sentences defined to invoke a creature that serves the magician for the rest of his life. In fact the ritual almost allowed the magician say the phrase and/or sentences that wanted while "asked" a creature to be his familiar.

However, the thing does not end there.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."

The words that the magician pronounced had to come from within him... they had to be sentences that represented his own feelings and emotions. In turn they had to make movements with the wand to allow the flow of magic from the magician to the environment, according to the 2 stages in which the spell consists: the first stage was a moderate amount of magic while pronouncing —the prayers that the magician would like—.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a Familiar…"

and the second was the —affirmation— where it was requested or ordered that the Familiar finally appear.

"Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

 **BOOM!**

A HUGE explosion shook the area causing several students to fall before the kinetic force.

"In the end I just like that" said a student lying on the floor.

"Do you want to kill us all?"

"You can´t do minimum that your failures do not affect us? Look at my shirt!"

"Renunciation once and let you get expelled zero!"

They were some of the hurtful comments the students said but Louise was not paying attention to them. She was totally and absolutely focused on the outcome of her ritual.

If there was a result.

There was too much smoke in the area to see well.

After coughing, Guiche bent down to talk to the water mage, who had also fallen by the explosion "Are you Ok Montmorency?" She did not answer him but kept looking forward. "Something wrong?" She pointed out with her finger was in front and Guiche turn his head in that direction surprised to find Louise with something...

No…

With someone.

It was a man lying on the ground, but little by little began to get up. For a few seconds he turned to look at Louise and then turned them to look at them.

The one mentioned could only see with disbelief who had just invoked.

 _Is this my Familiar!? This is my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant?!_ It was the thoughts that flooded Louise's mind as she looked at the man who was lying in front of her. She quickly remembered the prayer he made a few seconds ago and felt her stomach sink. _Founder Brimir, do you have a sense of humor that is not mentioned in the books?_

She must have discovered who this subject was. She was about to talk to him but was greeted with the most furious look that she ever seen and the most angry voice that she ever heard.

"WHAT DEMONS ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

The scream was so powerful that Louise recoiled in fright as she felt the beating of her heart speed up, then noticed that she was not the only one, because everyone else also got a scare from the impression. A few seconds passed before everyone could calm down.

"Louise, what were you thinking? You called a wild commoner in the Familar invocation" Someone asked, and everyone but the girl she was looking at began to laugh, forgetting about the previous scare.

"I... I've just made a small mistake" The girl in front of him shouted with a refined voice.

"What mistake is talking about? Nothing unusual happened"

"Of course! After all, she is Louise the Zero!" said someone else, and the crowd laughed again.

Louise only growled at the words of her classmates before turning to the teacher

"Mr. Colbert!"

"What is happening, Miss Vallière? "

"Please! Let me do the invocation one more time! "

"I can´t admit that, Miss Vallière" the professor answered impartially, earning a look of surprise and fright from the aforementioned one.

"Why not?"

"It is strictly prohibited. When the student passes to the second year, he must perform the ritual and summon a Familiar, which is what you was just done. In this way, your elementary specialty is decided by the Familiar who calls and allows you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You can´t change your Familiar once you have convened it, because the Familiar Invocation is a sacred rite. Like it or not, you have no choice but to accept it"

"But... I've never heard of being a commoner like a familiar! In addition did not see how scream? He's a savage!" Everyone around him laughed. Louise frowned, but the laughter did not stop.

"This is a tradition Miss Vallière, I can´t allow any exception" the professor told the man "He may be a commoner, but since he was summoned by you, he must be your Familiar. Never in history has a human being been called as a familiar, but the first Familiar Invocation has priority over all the rules. In other words, there is no other way to avoid it; it has to be your familiar"

"You have to be kidding..." Louise let her shoulders fall disappointed.

"Well, then, let's continue with the ceremony"

"With him?"

"Yes with him. Hurry. The next class starts at any time. And in case you still have doubts I remind you that if you do not make the contract then we should expel it, so hurry up and form the contract" All expressed their agreement and began to mock.

Louise looked at the man's face with regret. He had risen and knelt and still was taller than her. That bothered her a little but she told herself that this man was only taking a position of reverence before a person naturally superior to he.

"Hey" Louise did not receive an answer just a look of confusion "You should consider yourself lucky. Normally a nobleman would never do this in all his life"

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" she said as she moved her wand close to the face of the man" Pentagram of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being, and make it my Familar" she took the chin of the man with her right hand before proceeding to make the contract signature of the invocation ritual: a kiss on the lips.

.

.

.

Until he realized that the man had dodged the kiss.

 _How…?_ _How do you dare?!_ It was the thought of the Vallière "Be still" Louise said, a little irritated. Her face was approaching. While trying to give another kiss...

And other…

And other…

"How dare you reject the kiss of a noble?!"

Man does not listen to her but he rises in his totality. Many girls (including Louise) blush when they finally see their physique. It seemed that he had trained since the day he was born: pectorals, biceps, legs, abdominal squares! Combine that with a wild look and a bright brown skin, this man was definitely a well-sculpted warrior.

Suddenly the aforementioned began to walk in the direction of Professor Colbert, who tensed holding his magic stick.

Louise is surprised by such action. She realizes that it would be impossible to stop him forcibly but he can´t let that familiar escape her, so in a moment of desperation she does the first thing that comes to mind: she removes a shoe and with extreme precision and so much strength as possible, she spear it in the direction of the head of the huge subject. The shoe hits and causes him to turn in his direction.

"Now listen to me, wild! You're going to let me finish the contract or..." she is silent when she sees that her goal is returning to Professor Colbert. The laughter of the other students floods the air, which causes him to get angry again and takes off his other shoe and throws it at the head of the subject who does not even want to stop this time.

For this moment the fury flooded all of Louise's senses. Every gram of self-control had already been lost, so in a moment of madness she decided to take extreme measures: take out her magic wand...

 _YOU_ _ARE_ _GOING TO BE MY FAMILIAR, WHATEVER YOU WANT_ _IT!_

and sing an attack spell.

" **Ignis** **Sphaera** "

 **BOOM!**

The man turns around and receives the impact. Louise was so crazy that she is not surprised that the man survived an attack that would have killed anyone else. She quickly runs in the direction of the man and jumps with all her strength towards to he, clings her arms behind his neck and connects her lips giving him a kiss, finishing the contract.

That man pushes her away with his arms, carrying her like a rag doll. Louise can´t help put a face of satisfaction as she relaxes and regains her senses. She honestly could not believe that she would have done something like that, but it does not matter now she has a familiar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG" Louise hears the cry of suffering of this man while watching how smoke from your body.

 _How strange. is it that no other familiars happened to him?_ She asks surprised and a little scared as the man releases it and grabs the left hand, where the runes of her Familiar are engraved.

After it was over, the man looked at her one last time before finally falling unconscious.

Nobody said a single word. For several seconds only a slight breeze could be heard.

"Well, that was definitely an invocation and contract out of the ordinary, but happiness Miss Vallière" she addressed the aforementioned smile while she recovered and put her shoes back on.

"Thanks Professor Colbert"

"Although I am afraid to tell you that I can´t define your elemental affinity" he said with all honesty while on the record sheet the word "Human" next to Louise's name.

"It's just because he's a simple commoner" she answered heavily, although not quite sure of the simple word.

"If it were a powerful magical animal, I would not have been able to make a contract" said someone in the crowd.

Some of the students laughed. Louise frowned:

"Don't make fun of me! I even do things right every now and then!"

"It's true, only once in a while, "Louise the Zero" hahaha" said the water mage laughing

"Mr. Colbert! —Montmorency in the drain— just insulted me!"

"Who do you call —drain—? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you still wet the bed like a little girl, so the —Drain— looks better for you!"

"I did not expect better manners from Louise the Zero"

"Be careful what they say! The nobles must show due respect to each other!" Intervened the adult magician "Well, everyone, return to the room I will help Miss Valliere with her familiar and then we will reintegrate" she said while she saw all the students, except for some pinky, reciting on themselves the spell for levitation.

" **Levare corpus"** they say practically to the unison and levitating proceed to comply with the order.

"Professor Colbert, I appreciate it very much"

"No problem Miss Valliere" he replies as he sees the runes in the subject's hand "These are very unusual Runes, allow me a moment, Miss Valliere, as I take note of the runes of your familiar" receiving an affirmation and proceeding to copy the runes in a small book that he took out of his backpack and put it away before performing the levitation spell on the faint " **Levare corpus** " the man's body began to float while the girl led him to her room.

HOURS AFTER, NIGHT

LOUISE´s ROOM

POINT OF VIEW: AZURA

"Aug" _was the moan that I let go while I was waking up_ "What happened? Was it a dream?" I _asked, getting up and noticing what I was lying on "_ Ha?"

 _"_ Until you finally woke up _"_ _said a familiar voice near me._

"Mithra!" _I turned to see my right to meet the pinky girl... who kissed me_ "Demons"

 _"_ After a lot of discontent, I decided to accept you as my familiar _" to accept me as your Familar? Now if I'm confused "_ Thank me" s _he stopped in front of a closet. I better try to clarify this situation._

 _"_ Look girl, I do not understand what's going on here, so I suggest that you first pre... _" I was speechless as I watched as the girl began to undress without caring that I was in front. So I stopped her with my arms_ "Throughout the Mantra! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to sleep, so I'm changing and do not yell at me" _said the latter with annoyance._

"Do it in another place where I can´t see you!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Do not you have shame or education?! There is a man here!"

"Do not yell at me, commoner! Besides, a man? Where? If you mean yourself, do not worry, there is nothing wrong with being observed by my Familiar" s _he responds as if she were speaking to a wall._

"I'm not going to put up with this" _I said as I went to the door of the room_.

"Hey! Where are you going?! I did not give you permission to leave!"

"I do not occupy it, you do not send me" I open the door and leave quickly but instead of leaving I hold it from outside. As the door opens inward I can feel the girl pulling on her.

"Come back here! Stop doing this!" She _yells at me as she tries in vain to open the door._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Let´s go_

"Kya" _I hear her scream and I see sideways as she fell with her back on the straw bed where I woke up and that gives me a bad spine. Concluding that it does not cause him any harm and will take a long time to get up, I proceed to leave here. Noticing that I am in a tower I quickly take the stairs down._

 _I reach the bottom floor and see how a blond boy who was holding a rose was flirting with a girl with brown hair. I can detect pride with vanity and lust respectively._

"I'm very good at preparing soufflé" _she says with a dreamy look._

"I would love to try it" _he_ _answers_.

"Really?"

"Of course, Katie. I can´t lie before your eyes. There are no lies in my feelings for you.

 _I can refute that. But I do not intend to waste time on them so I pass them by._

"It's the commoner that Louise summoned" _says the blonde._

"Oh of today's ceremony. It is a very important news even among those of the first year" _says the girl._

"Hey you!" _The boy catches my attention, I'm on the sidelines of the other stairs._

"What? " _I reply dryly turning toward him._

"What lack of manners is this how you address the nobles? There is no doubt that you are a wild man, you do not even dress decently" _I suppose you mean my torn pants since I have nothing to cover my torso and abdomen. But still…_

"Well, she does not seem to mind" _I respond with stoicism._

"She?" _the blond asks before listening to a dreamy sigh at his side and being scared when sees the brown hair girl looking at me with a flushed face "_ Katie? _!"_

"What muscles..." _are the words that come out of your mouth._

"Familar!" _Shit. Is the pink-haired girl, it takes too long with these 2. I proceed to leave ignoring everything else._

 _I get to what would be the living room and I see a redheaded and brunette girl next to another man. I detect the lust of both. I pass them long and finally I leave the tower. The cold night air runs through my skin as I run towards the rock wall, it will be easy to jump._

 _But just when I was gaining momentum..._

"What the hell?!" _I exclaimed as I feel like my body is raised in the air. I can feel the presences of several after me, I turn to see them._

"I would be pleased if you surrendered" _the blonde speaks to me while holding his rose in my direction, is he making me float?_ "It is not proper for a noble to deal with these annoyances" _now I can only feel the pride come from him._

"A familiar who flees from her master? It's hilarious!" _exclaims the redhead and I detect how her lust diminishes. On the other hand, the hairy woman who is also with them, I feel her anger increase._

 _I was not going to be holding, them up so I decided to get rid of the —grip— to say it in a way, I do not understand what kind of power this is. It would be easy: I just had to push myself to the ground with a blow and then show these brats that they have no power over me. But just as I curved my arm to launch the blow and saw the night sky out of the corner of my eye ... all my hope disappeared._

 _There were 2 moons in the sky: a small red and a big blue, unlike the only white one I remember._

 _And that's not all: virtually all the stars in the sky were no longer in the position that studied them._

 _I finally understood what was happening: whether reincarnation or not, I am in a different world._

 _I'm not in Gaia anymore._

 _Maybe I'm not even in MY universe._

 _Once again fear invades my heart._

 _Durga... Mithra... How will we be together again?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _We went back to the pink room. I was still too impacted to understand what they were saying, but I thought I heard mockery and the word Zero. Once they left I was left alone with the girl. She started talking to me, and when I did not answer, she started yelling at me and when I did not answer, she came up to me and..._

 _"_ MAKE ME IF YOU STUPID FAMILAR! _" The scream left me buzzing an ear but it made me leave my state. Mother Gaia that good lungs and throat has this girl, sure it comes to stun a Gohma Howler._

 _"_ Okay, just let the hearing recover _" I said while rubbing my ear._

"Heaven, why my Familiar must be such a stupid commoner? Why it can´t be something great like a dragon, a manticore or a Griffin?" s _he mentioned the dragons again, but I do not know what the hell these other 2 are._

"Ok first we go in parts where I am?" _I asked annoyed._

"We are in the Academy of Magic, located in the country Tristain" _she responded as if it were the most normal and general knowledge._

"And who do you call plebeian?"

"Well, you're not a magician, right? So you're a commoner"

"What does it matter if I'm a magician or not? What is that to begin with?"

"Are you really asking me these questions?"

 _I breathe deeply, preparing to respond. I'm sure she will not believe anything I'm going to tell her, but we need to resolve this situation._

"I know it sounds unreal but I must tell you that I'm not of this world"

"What are you saying?"

"My world does not have these so-called magicians and only has a white moon"

"Is there such a world?"

"I can swear to you for my life" _my fourth life if I can add, but she do not need to know that._

"I do not believe anything, and even if it were true, you are already my Familiar"

"That's another thing I do not understand, what is a Familiar?"

"A Familiar is a creature that a magician invokes and serves him for the rest of his life"

 _Now if I was starting to get mad._

"Basically it's a slave"

"Basically" _she answered with simplicity._

"I'm off" I _started to get up._

"What?! Do not! I order you to stay here!"

"You do not order me anything girl"

"Don't call me girl! My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" _She responds with a voice and feeling full of pride._

 _For all the Mantra. That is not a name, it is a tongue twister._

 _"_ Well, my name is Asura _"_

 _"_ What a strange name _" look who speaks_

"It thinks what you want" _I answer him in an indifferent way, her anger increases and before she said something_ "you said you did not want to invoke me, right?"

"That's right, who would want to invoke a stupid and useless commoner like you?" _she says with contempt and I ignore her insults. If this brat knew what I'm capable of doing._

"Well, there is only one way to solve this situation... send me back" _I tell she in a simple way._

"That's impossible"

"Why!?" _I ask surprised and scared._

"Because you are subject to a contract like my Familiar, it does not matter if you come from the countryside or in a completely different world. Once the contract is made, it can´t be undone"

"You got to be kidding"

"You say you're from another world, right?" _Louise asked, apparently still puzzled._

"Yes, one where there are no magicians and only one white moon, if you like I can give you the location of the stars in the sky, just please send me back"

"I told you, it's impossible"

"Why?"

"That's because there is no spell that can connect this world to another world"

"Then, how did I get here, if it is supposed to be impossible?" _not to mention that the world you brought me IS THE ONE OF THE DEAD._

"Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. No one has heard of another world"

"Obviously the proof is me"

"The Familar invocation spell is used to call the living beings within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is the first case of family convocation in which a human is called"

"Well, if that's the case, just cast that spell on me one more time"

"Why!?"

"Because maybe he'll take me back to my world. Many times an entrance is also an exit"

 _Looking visibly perplexed, Louise tilted her head to the side._

"That's not going to work. The Familar Invocation is a one-way spell. There is no return for a familiar who has already been summoned"

"You are telling me that in the whole history of these so-called —Familiar invocations— there has not been a single person who had the slightest curiosity or taste for research to know if a Familiar can return to their place of origin and create a spell to it... how pathetic!" _I answer crossing my arms._

"Hey do not call the wizards of Halkeginia pathetic!" _She shouts annoyed, her anger increases_

"Whatever, leave your name in the story and try it with me"

"It is impossible. I can´t even launch it now"

"What!? Why!?"

"...When the family invocation is done a second time..."

"Yes ...?

"...It's completely ineffective unless the first Familiar has died"

"Really?"

"Do you want to die? "

"Yes"

"The time then... What did you say?!" _Louise shouted at me surprised, I do not blame her. Not every day you hear a person say that if you want to die as if it were nothing. She put her hands to her face_ "My familiar is not only a useless and stupid commoner, he is also suicidal".

"Not exactly" _I answer, calming her nerves._ "It's just that I've already fulfilled my objective and my... pending issues" _to say the least._

"Pending issues?" _she asked confused_

"Have you heard of ghosts and souls in pain that can´t enter the world of the dead because they still have outstanding issues to fulfill in the world of the living?"

"Something like that I have heard" _she replied with a look of fear, I think she is thinking wrongly._

"Before you're wondering, I'm flesh and blood" _metal but they count_ "Only before you summoned me I fulfilled all my goals and pending issues so I honestly do not care if I die to rest in peace" _and then reincarnate._

"Well, now if you have a goal in life: be my Familiar. So I forbid you to die" _damn it, she's so stubborn. Down my head and I see the strange scriptures or symbols that are in my left hand_ "Do you want to know what that is?"

"Honestly yes"

"That's like a stamp that says you're my Familiar"

"The mark of slavery you mean" _I answer with annoyance. I did not leave a hell controlled by a magalomaniac only to enter a new one being the slave of a screaming, annoying, narcissistic little girl and the worst of all her voice sounds the same as my daughter's. That continued bothering me and disturbing me even now._

 _"_ Call it what you want, but you will be my Familiar whether you like it or not. The contract is already done and if you really come from another world, then you have nowhere to go. If you behave disobediently you will be punished and I will not feed you _" she answered me with such confidence as she overflowed pride throughout her body, as if leaving me without food was the perfect threat to make me obey._

 _I did not care._

 _I was modified, practically built to not need to eat at all._

 _Although something was right... I have nowhere to go._

 _If what she said was true, then there's no way I'm going back to Gaia and even if I come back I may die: being a warrior-like demigod, I can´t survive without Mantra but as I kill that bastard Chakravartin then the whole Mantra of my universe was lost forever, so just a step in my world I will die again and once again I just have to wait for reincarnation. Maybe the laws of cosmology work differently here and that's why I'm still alive even though there is no Mantra, although I think this Louise is directly or indirectly involved; I reiterate: SHE INVOKE ME FROM THE WORLD OF THE DEAD._

"Well I will be your Familar" I _answer resigned._

"You were to be anyway" _do not make a brat._

"But only until I finds a way to return to my world" I inform firmly.

"For the last time that is impossible"

"It was not impossible to invoke humans as Familiars until recently? " _I ask in an ironic way. She gets upset but talks again._

"Of course, of course. In fact, I'll be very happy if you do it. Because when you return to your world, I will be able to summon a new familiar"

 _This girl is simply unbearable, I can´t imagine an imbecile spending more than 20 minutes with her. I accept only because I will be more likely to return to my universe._

"What else can the familiar" _wonder relaxed, I need to get as much information as possible._

"First of all, a Familiar can grant his master an improvement in vision and hearing"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that what the familiar sees, the teacher can also see it"

"Oh" _that's either very good or very bad depending on the situation. For me it is very bad._

"But it seems that it does not work with you. I can´t see anything"

"Yes, but it is not as if it mattered" _I say indifferently but inside I am grateful._

"Also, a familiar gets the necessary elements for the main spells. For example, reagents"

"Reagents?

"They are used catalysts to cast certain spells. Something like sulfur or moss..."

"Uh-huh" _I see where we're going._

"But you see that you will never find things like that, right? Considering that you do not even know what kind of reagents there are"

"I believe or not, I am good at chemistry and I can distinguish the reactants, if they are exactly the same as there are in my world or you will tell me that here the sulfur is not a strong yellowish, yellowish or orange non-metal and burns with blue flame, it is insoluble in water and is found in native form in volcanic regions" _I answer with confidence. It seems that she can´t believe that a muscular person also stands out in theoretical matters._

Louise frowned irritably, but kept talking.

"And this is the most important of all... a familiar exists to protect his master! You have the task of protecting it from any and all enemies, it is a duty of the highest priority! But that could be a little problematic for you"

"Really?" _I ask mocking. If this little girl only knew THE TENTH PART of what I am capable of doing._

"A powerful magical beast almost always defeats its enemies, but I do not think you can beat a raven"

 _I walk in the direction of his bed and hold it on one of the posts... with one hand._

"What are you doi...?"

 _She can´t finish speaking and her jaw drops when she sees that I can lift her bed as if it did not weigh at all. After a few seconds, I return it to the ground._

"Convinced? "

"Well, I suppose if you can protect me from assailants and mercenaries" _I would like to tell she that those guys would not even help me to warm up, but is better that she believe it for the moment_ "And finally you should wash my clothes, clean my furniture and other domestic tasks"

 _WHAT!?_

"What?!" _I ask surprised if this is an Academy that the servants would be responsible._

"You are my familiar. Wash, cleaning and other minor tasks are naturally your job"

 _Shit, this is not good._

 _It is not that I am a lazy man who does not want to do domestic chores. Being at home during times of peace, I did not like to do anything that caused dirt and if I messed up something for a reason I would order it again later. It's good that we had servants who washed and cleaned but I also contributed with my part, and if I messed something up I cleaned it up, giving Mithra a good example._

 _I can clean the furniture and keep things in order... but even at home I was not allowed to wash my clothes or other fabrics! I was literally banned from the laundry room by my wife, daughter and even the servants, because in one way or another I always ended up tearing the garments with my enormous strength, no matter how much I restrained myself._

 _"_ Well in the latter we will have problems... _" I saw how Louise returns to undress without caring at all that I am here. Turn my eyes away_ "Do not you really care that a man is here? _" I said in the most forced way possible._

 _"_ You are not a man. You're my Familiar _" by the time I finished taking off her uniform she threw it in my face and she put on clothes to sleep, which was a transparent pink dress and white panties "_ Wash that for tomorrow _"_

"Where to go to sleep?" _ask having a bad feeling._

"In a pile of straw" _as I guess. She went to her bed, lay down on it, snapped her fingers and the fire of the table lamp went out "_ Wake me up in the morning _" after that she had fallen asleep in a few seconds. I stayed still while holding her clothes, which by the way I was NOT GOING TO WASH. I sigh tiredly as I see the clothes that Louise left in my hand and I throw them under the bed, then find a servant to wash them for me._

 _I need to reflect and ponder this situation well._

 _I sit in the pile of straw in order to at least have something comfortable to be in, I cross my legs and I settle down to meditate. This has been a very long day._

 _How did she invocation bring me here? What is this magic she talks about? Will it be similar to Mantra? How can I go back? Can I still use the Mantra?_

 _They were some of the questions that ran through my head, but only the last one is perfectly capable of answering._

 _I raise my fist and concentrate all my anger on it as if it were carrying a shot of Mantra..._

 _Nothing happens._

 _"_ As I supposed _" I say resignedly. I think I still have strength, speed and endurance, but any Mantra-related ability has disappeared._

 _No shots from Mantra_

 _Without unlimited mode_

 _Without Vajra form, Mantra form or six arms form._

 _Another interesting thing is that she, although she treats me like a servant and does not consider me a —man— if she considers that —I am human—. Should I pass as a human hiding my abilities as demigod?_

 _No, I will not._

 _I already lost my Mantra and I do not care what they think of me. Hide my skills would give me an advantage in the surprise factor in the future, but I will not be holding that these children underestimate me or go over ready with me. Even if it's not my affinity, I will not give up my pride._

 _And if any threat comes, I'll end it._

 _This is going to be very difficult... but I will overcome it._

 _Durga... Mithra... no matter how long I take, I'm going back to my world and we're going to be a family again... I promise._

 _Even if I have to starting from cero._

 _I close my eyes and go to sleep._

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **As you can see in this section, what happened in the first episode of the anime, which in a certain way can be considered a prequel to the first chapter of Zero no Tsukaima's novel.**

 **Although this is a fanfic and anything can happen or change to the author's liking, I would like to make a list explaining the reasons for the development and change of the scenes:**

 **1\. In the novels Louise invokes Saito and they are already understood from the beginning, as if the invocation portal also established an automatic translation spell.**

 **2\. For the ritual, combine the phrases that Louise said in the novels as well as in the anime and manga, to end up with something more extensive and better. In addition it did not take many attempts at as in the novels, the reason is explained further below.**

 **3\. In the novels Saito does not faint and goes to Louise's room where he agrees to be his familiar while he finds a way to go home. As Asura is not a petitech, consider adding the exclusive anime scene where he escapes and sees the moons so that he realizes that he is no longer in his world.**

 **Something I also want to do with this story is to clarify several of the points that were never explained in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima and Asura's Wrath and that seem important to readers and future writers.**

 **1\. They did not explain exactly why Louise's invocation words were so rare or exotic and consider that as each Familiar represents the magician then each magician must use his own words.**

 **2\. By the way they performed the invocation ritual, I decided to structure it in 2 parts: the part where energy is channeled and the part where the Familiar is asked.**

 **3\. In the novel sometimes they do not say the names of the spell, while in the anime they pronounce them in English. I decided to be original and decided that the spells would be mentioned in Latin (or as close to the Latin as Google translator allows me XD).**

 **4\. Asura will not be the furious warrior who only knows how to hit everything in front of him. Now that "His anger finally ends" I want to develop a more talkative Asura with personality, knowledge and skills that were not seen in the game.**

 **Now I would also like to ask you a favor: as you could see in the previous chapter, this fanfic will use elements of the game of Azura's Wrath, so imagine that each chapter is like in the game and in the end I need you to qualify me. This will help me improve the story and it is likely that in the future it will rewrite the chapter into something better.**

 **Do it more or less by following the following guidelines: "Narration" (If I express myself correctly when narrating the story), "Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way), "Details" (if at the moment of describing something I understand when I describe it) and "Originality" (if I write something that surprises them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other fanfic).**

 **Everything will be qualified from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". For the next chapter I will average it.**

 **All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 6, 2019"


	3. The magic kingdom of a fraud

**Thanks to the user Lucian Naruto for helping me as a beta reader and his advice.**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom company.

· OC characters are my authorship.

· History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the_ _character_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in brackets_ _and in italics_ _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Words in bold indicate** **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!** **PUNCH!** **BOOM!** Indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1 - Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 3: The magic kingdom of a fraud"

* * *

IN THE MORNING

 _"_ Stand up _" I say_ _firmly without any tact while applauding strongly again and again._

"What, what!? What's going on!?" _she replies scared._

"It's morning, girl"

"Hey? O-Oh ... Wait, who are you!?" _Louise shouted in a quiet voice._ _Her expression was empty and lost._ _Do I really wonder after everything that happened yesterday?_

"Asura" _I answer dryly._

"Oh, my Familiar. That's right, I summoned you yesterday, right?" _Louise got up and bost._ _Then, she order me_ "My clothes" _Before waking her, I had searched for the uniform in her closet and placed it_ _on a chair, then_ _laid it_ _on_ _the bed_ _._ _Louise_ _began to undress slowly._ _I flew away for -modesty- although she does not consider it that_ _way_ "My underwear"

"That takes it yourself" _I said with folded arms_

"They are in the bottom drawer... of that closet... Over there"

"That-takes-it-yourself. I do not care what you say, I'm a decent person" _Not to say that the only underwear of a woman who comes to play in this or any other world is that of my wife... if I understand, hehe._

 _She listened to me, which surprised me enough that I thought I would fight more._ _After putting on her underwear along with the other uniform she broke my illusions._

 _"_ Dress me _"_

 _"_ NO _" I answered in a dry and firmer way than_ _ever_ "You are not disabled and it is just a uniform, so dress yourself"

 _In Shinkoku Trastrium we all dressed ourselves._ _We only required the help of the servants if it was difficult to put on._ _Although I know_ _that the_ _cursed_ _s_ _of Sergei, Augus and Kalrow_ _always asked to be dressed_ _by women_ _for the pleasure and pleasure of their vanity, feel_ _the hand in their skin and laziness respectively._

 _Not_ to _mention that I will not put_ **_panties_** _a girl whose voice is identical to that of my daughter._ _I've had enough trauma with the kiss. I only dressed my daughter sometimes when she was little until she reached the age of 100 years, at that point is physically looked like a human child of 10 years._

"You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles should not dress themselves if a commoner servant is Avail"

 _As if I care._

"You dress yourself and it's my last word!"

"In that case, as a punishment for being a disrespectful Familiar, there is no breakfast" _declared Louise, lifting a triumphant finger._

"I do not care, I do not need to eat" _which was true but she understood it as a challenge, since under her finger and her anger began to grow._

"You will not say that when I finds you begging" _she declared, annoyed and finally had dressed herself. I did not answer, I better let her dream._

 _We left her room._ _We saw three identical wooden doors along the wall._ _One of them opened_ _and appeared from the inside to the_ _girl_ _last night_ _with flaming red hair._ _She was taller than Louise but even smaller than me._ _Her face was attractive, and she wore a captivating bust._ _Her breasts were like two melons._ _The first two buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned, highlighting an impressive neckline that impulsively pulled her eyes out of her orbit. Her skin was tanned, giving it the appearance of a healthy and natural beauty._ _And worst of all: her emotions were of lust._

 _Olga I found your lost sister._

 _Her height, skin color, course, and chest size... Everything had a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked those points of charm._

 _When she saw Louise, she smiled broadly._

"Good morning, Louise"

 _Louise returned_ _the greeting with a frown, her anger rising by the second._

"Good morning... Kirche"

"That... is your Familiar?" _Kirche asked with some sarcasm, pointing to me, I felt that her lust increased dramatically._

"That's right"

"So he really is a human being? That is incredible!"

 _It bothers me a little about that. Although I decided not to mention anything about being a demigod and pretend to some extent human being, still I hated that she to underestimate me._

"Is that summon a commoner with the Familiar invocation... What else can be expected from Louise the Zero? "

 _Louise's white cheeks turned red._

"Shut!"

"Yesterday, I also summon my Familiar"

"Ah, really…?"

"Yes, and when you have a Familiar, you must make sure it's as good as this one Flame! "

 _Kirche called her Familiar, triumphant._ _From her room, it was the red lizard_ _that I saw yesterday, who_ _slid out._ _A wave of_ _heat began to whip the atmosphere._ _The creature was at least as big as a tiger._ _His tail had a flame, and his mouth emitted sparks and embers._ _I opened my eyes surprised, it was definitely an impressive animal._

"Huhuhu! Do not tell me it's the first time you've seen a fire salamander!"

"Honestly yes, and I hope it's not dangerous"

"Do not worry. As long as he does not order it, he will not attack. Do not tell me you're afraid of him?

"I would never be afraid of something like this" _I answered sharply, as if he was challenging me._ _Surprising the girls a little._

"Is it a salamander?" _Louise asked trying to change the subject._

"So is! A fire salamander! Look, look at the tail. A flame so alive and great means that it is without a doubt a salamander of the Dragon Mountains of Fire! It's like a brand! The traffickers can´t even put a price on one of these!"

"That's good" Louise said bitterly.

"True? It matches my affinity perfectly! After all, I am Kirche the Fiery. Wherever I go, the boys come about me. Unlike you…"

"I do not have time to go flirting with everything I see, unlike you"

 _The truth and I start to bother this girl Kirche._ _Not only because of her teasing but because of her lustful emotions and Louise's voice remind me of the moment when the damn witch of Olga caught Mithra with a sword in her throat._ _I do not want to hurt her, but I want to do something._

 _A_ _moment where I leave my sense of humor..._

 _Oh, I found it._ _This will be fantastic._

"Enough Louise" _both turned to see me._ _The aforementioned one was upset._

"How is that enough? " _she asks me_

"And what is your name?" _Kirche asks me_

"Asura"

"Asura? What a strange name"

"Watever. Louise stops bothering Kirche" _I respond nonchalantly hiding my smile_ _and_ _turned to Louise, who was paralyzed by my words._ _While the redhead smiled with pleasure and before Louise shouted at me I finished "_ have a little compassion" _by this point they both looked at me strangely._

"Compassion? What are you talking about?!" _Although I was still annoyed, I was not going to shout at myself and it gave me the guidelines to continue._ _I turned to the brunette._

"One question, is your salamander a male?" _ask politely, I can almost imagine the result of this._

"Of course" _she_ _replied proudly._

"As I guessed. My most sincere condolences" _I said putting the saddest expression possible._

"What are you talking about?" _asked Kirche in dismay._

"Hey, you've been acting weird" _Louise said while looking at me surprised._

"Have not you noticed?" _Now I put on an expression of disbelief._

"Realize what?! I do not understand anything! Explain at once!" _Louise now, if she was desperate, looking at Kirche and her expression showed the same, as if I knew something important that she did not._

 _And now is when._

"That the only —man— who will not be with her because of interest in her body, which will continue with her in good times and in bad, in health and in sickness and until death separates them, it is a —fire salamander—. Louise notices: that is to start crying"

 _Nobody said anything or moved for a few seconds._

"Pffff" _was the sound that came out of Louise's lips as she covered them with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other._ _Her whole body trembled in a vain attempt to contain the laughter._

 _Kirche, on the other hand, had a face so red that it rivaled the flame of her salamander._ _I could feel the anger spreading_ _her lust as she looked at me with murderous eyes._ _After a few seconds, he recover the composure._

"I could not have expected proper manners of something from the Vallières. Let´s go Flame" _said she very upset as she retreated up the stairs but barely noticed her familiar was not turned_ "Flame?" _She call him again and she was surprised when she saw what he was doing, Louise also..._

 _And above all me._

 _The salamander was bowing... in front of me._

 _Good in essence, just under the head in a submissive manner, but it was clearly a reverence._

"What?" _was the question of Kirche, I turn to see_ "What did you do?" _Asked furious._

"Nothing I swear" I _answered honestly._ _I just hope it's not what I'm thinking._ _I do not want to go through that again._ _I went to the salamander "_ Heed and go with your mistress _" barely finished saying those words the creature ceased its reverence and obediently returned with Kirche as if nothing had happened._ _She sent me one last furious look, 2 can play the same "_ Do not forget to invite us to the wedding _" I saw how her body shuddered and I felt like the anger was increasing again._ _Louise went back to screaming with laughter._

 _After a few seconds_

 _"_ That was very good _" he said with joy it seems that we are making progress "_ Well done familiar _" to the devil._

"My name is Asura and I did it because that behavior reminds me of someone I hate enough" I _answered firmly, she looked at me strangely, I guess she did not expect me to harbor feelings of hatred._ _Suddenly her stomach roared and she hid her flushed face... it reminded me of Mithra she did the same_ "I think you better have breakfast"

"True" _she answered me with a confident attitude and we started to walk, just before going down the stairs she saw me out of the corner of her eye_ "For what you just did to Kirche I decided to suspend the punishment and let you have breakfast"

"Really" _ask without giving any importance._

"Of course, as a master I must reward my Familiar from time to time" _she said, filling herself with pride._

"If you say it" _I answer indifferently._ _I did not care at all if she fed me or not, but I admit that I'm curious about the taste of food in this world._ _If I am going to be here because Gaia will know how much, then it would be better to enjoy small things like this so as not to go crazy._

DINNING ROOM

 _After leaving the tower where Louise resided, we went to the dining room._ _Many were surprised to see me and again several girls blushed again to see my muscles._ _Now if I allow myself a bit of male pride especially because of the envious looks of several men._

 _The dining room at the Magic Academy_ _was_ _the central building and the tallest._ _Inside, there are three extremely long and parallel tables._ _Each of them seems that it can easily accommodate a hundred people._ _The table where Louise and all the second-year students are seated is the table in the center._

 _It seems that students can be identified by the_ _color of their layers._ _Looking_ _from the entrance, everyone sitting at the table on the left looks a little larger and wears purple mantles;_ _they must be the third year._ _The students at the table on the right are wearing tunics with_ _a brown smell, the first year._

 _I suppose that every_ _magician on school grounds, students and teachers alike, meets here for_ _breakfast, lunch and dinner._

 _On a higher level, teachers could be seen enjoying a pleasant chat._

 _Apart from that, I see how all_ _the tables are_ _beautifully decorated: not_ _many candles, bouquets of flowers, baskets full of fruit._ _We could only see this kind of dedication at home during important events like a nomination or a victory party, but here it seems that they had it every day!_

 _"_ The Tristain Magic Academy does not only teach magic, you know _"_

 _"_ Good" _I reply, indicating that I'm listening_

 _"_ Almost all magicians are noble. The saying —The nobility of a noble is achieved through magic— is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining rooms should also be suitable for a noble _"_

 _"_ Okay _" I said beginning to bother me, that seems a terrible excuse to say that they only liked to eat the best of the best and in the best environment._

"You understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the large Alvíss dining room. Be grateful _"_

"Yes" _answer offhandedly, the annoying thing_ "What is a —Alvíss—" _I wonder at the strange word._

"It's the name of a type of small people. Do you see all the statues there?" _Where she pointed, lined up along the walls were elaborate sculptures of little people_ "They come alive during the night"

"Do they really take life?" _I ask surprised._ _They look like the_ _Doji_ _troops_ _or the_ _operators of the Kagebosh Machinist Troop in the sense of being artificial beings but who can move._

"Well, they dance. Enough of this, get out my chair. You are not a very competent familiar " _commented Louise, crossing her arms and tilting_ _her head, which made her_ _pink hair curl._ _Oh well._ _Ladies first._ _I took_ _Louise's chair for her,_ _not even_ _giving her_ _thanks as she sat down._ _Me while I look for a suitable chair for my size._

 _"_ Louise you'll know where I can find a bigger chair, I'm afraid I'll end up breaking this because I 'm very heavy _"_ _321 kilograms for more than_ _400_ _millennia to be exact, but I was not going to tell she._ _Then_ _Louise pointed to the floor, where she had_ _placed "_ It's a plate" _I say while I have a bad feeling._

"Yes it is. You know, familiars must stay outside. You're only here because I request it"

"In other words, I'll eat on the floor" _receiving an affirmation from her I sat on the floor_ "At least I will not damage the furniture" _I said noticing how my head was at the level of the table._ _Then I heard them making a prayer._

"Oh, our great Brimir, and Our Lady, the Queen, we give thanks for this humble meal that you have kindly given us this morning" _they all said to the unison as they closed their eyes and put their hands together._

 _How is it that's a humble meal?_ _I complained_ _while looking at food._ _That_ _they had_ _more than a meal. If someone has a humble food, that being_ _I. I mean, what in Mantra name all_ _there in this bowl? This is worse_ _than you give a pet, ant the pets in Gaia eat better than this!_

"Can you give me some meat please?" _ask kindly_

"I'm not going to give you, you'll get used to it"

 _I try to eat the bread on my plate_ _and I notice that it was quite hard and with a bland taste._ _In the end I end up leaving, if I'm not going to enjoy it then there's no point in eating it._

 _Although there is something that caught my attention: they spoke of a founder and -god-._ _Remembering my experience with the gods, I started_ _to get angry._ _It is also rare as they said, since a founder only has the duty to establish the foundations of a structure or society while a god is a being with a power that goes beyond deadly capabilities and imagination and has absolute control over something or about a concept._

 _Will it be that the founder was praised as a god?_ _Or a god who pretended to be a mortal to be the founder?_

 _I do not care in reality, with not being a reverend manipulative wretch._

EARTH CLASSROOM

 _The classrooms of the Magic Academy are similar_ _to a stage._ _And like everything else, it was made of stone._ _The professor was giving a lecture at the lowest level, and the seats_ _and tables_ _were arranged up_ _like stairs._ _When I and Louise entered, all the students in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them._

 _And then the laughter started._ _Kirche was also there,_ _surrounded by a group of boys and exuding lust._

 _Definitely the lost sister of the cursed Olga._

 _I also saw the_ _familiars that everyone had brought;_ _They were a varied group._

 _Kirche's salamander was curled up sleeping under her chair._ _There were students with owls resting on their shoulders._ _From a window, a giant snake peeked into the classroom._ _A boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Apart from these, there were also ravens and cats._

 _But what_ _struck me most_ _were the creatures considered_ _fantastic monsters._ _Between them_ _a huge eyeball_ _floating softly in the air, which I remember was the weirdest thing I had ever seen_ _What is that?_

"Louise, what's that monster river that looks like an eye?"

"A Bugbear"

"So what about that octopus thing?"

"A Skua" _Louise_ _replied_ _in a sullen voice and sat down._

"I suppose I can not sit on the chairs either" _ask already knowing the answer_

"That's the seat of a magician. Familiars are not authorized to use it"

 _She dropped me to the ground while we waited for the class to start, at least I hope to find something interesting_ _in it._ _I have not been to a class for more than 500 thousand years._

 _The door opened and the professor entered._

 _She was a voluminous middle-aged woman dressed in a purple robe and wearing a hat._ _She had a plump, round face with a kind expression on it._

"What a peculiar dress" _I whispered_ _to Louise._

"You're not the one to talk to" _Louise_ _whispered to me, I suppose she refers to my naked torso._

 _The woman looked at the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile._

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Familiar Invocation was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned every spring"

 _Louise lowered her eyes._

"Well, go. You have summoned a... impressive familiar, Miss Vallière" _she said as she looked at me with bright eyes, a blush_ _and detected how her lust began to grow._ _Oh, Mother Gaia,_ _please no._

 _Nor want to have to suffer again the courtship attempts flirty women around me. Being a warrior demigod made you famous and admired by everyone. But unlike my teacher and some other warrior demigods I can not stand this kind of thing on a daily basis. Worse still, many women demigods and women humans were really trying to make some kind of loving progress with me EVEN KNOWING I WAS MARRIED._

 _I will only be faithful to Durga, thank you for trying._

 _On the other hand, the_ _comment was innocent enough, but the class erupted in laughter._

"Louise the Zero! Do not go around and take a random commoner from the street just because you could not summon anything!"

 _Louise's long pink hair rose as she got up._ _She raised her voice with_ _her_ _anger_ _rising._

"No, I did everything correctly! He is everything that appeared!" _Thank you for trusting little girl_

"Do not lie! I bet you could not even make the invocation familiar properly, right?"

 _The other students chuckled._

"Mrs. Chevreuse! They insulted me! Malicorne the —cold— just insulted me!"

 _Louise slammed her fist against the table in protest._

"Cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I have not caught any cold!" _She speak a boy who was blond, with small eyes, white skin and quite fat._

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly as if you had caught one!"

 _The boy named Malicorne raised and looked at Louise._ _Chevreuse pointed at them with her wand in her hand._ _The two soon shook themselves like puppets and stiffly sat down again._

"Miss Vallière, Mr. Malicorne. Please, leave this argument unnecessary"

 _Louise looked visibly downcast._ _All the vivacity he had shown earlier seemed to have evaporated._

"Calling your friends Zero or Cold is not acceptable. They understand?"

"Mrs Chevreuse, it's just a joke, but for Louise, it's the truth"

 _Laughter erupted from somewhere._

 _Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a serious expression. She pointed her wand again, and out of nowhere, the mouth of the laughing students was suddenly filled with lumps of red clay._

 _"_ You should continue with the lesson that way _"_ _This put a firm cap on the taunts_ _"_ Now, let's start the lesson _"_

 _I was really fascinated, surprised and_ _somewhat_ _scared. And how could I not be?_ _This woman managed to make clay appear in the mouth of the burlesque students!_ _It may not seem like much but the scientific implications go beyond what I'm sure NO ONE IN THIS WORLD can understand._

 _While I can understand that these magicians have the power to control the matter and/or energy of the elements, she has just demonstrated_ _the result of a NUCLEOSYNTHESIS, the process of creating new atomic nuclei from the preexisting nucleons (made of protons and neutrons) to get to generate the rest of the elements when joining with the neutrons_ _._ _Most likely, she has transformed the nitrogen and oxygen molecules in the air into thehydrated_ _alumina_ _siloate, which is clay._

 _Which is very similar to what we demigods do: converting energy into matter, and using_ _it mainly to_ _convert our Mantra energy into_ _structures_ _metallic_ _s to_ _strengthen_ _our body._

 _Converting mass into energy is practically a joke, given that a_ _very small amount of mass produces a huge amount_ _of energy._ _Understand something as simple as burning a trunk transform the_ — _matter_ — _that is wood into "energy" which is heat and light._

 _But turning energy into matter everything works the other way around._ _We need a spectacular amount of energy to produce a very small amount of matter._ _For that reason only the warrior demigods can fight against the Gohma and for that reason we used the prayers of the humans, since their Mantra energy allowed us to create the matter to build units of robotic infantry and naval battle units._

 _Chevreuse coughed loudly and waved his wand._ _Pebbles appeared_ _on his desk from nowhere._

 _"_ My runic name is —Red Clay—, Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will teach you all the magic of the earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mr. Malicorne? _"_

 _"_ Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. So Fire, Water, Earth and Wind _"_

 _Chevreuse nodded._

 _"_ And combined with the now lost element of the 'Void', there are five elements in total. As everyone should know about the five elements, the earth occupies a very important position. This I do not say because the earth is my affinity"

 _Yes, of course, because his feeling of vanity says the opposite teacher._

 _"_ The magic of the earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it were not for earth magic, we would not be able to produce or process necessary metals. Lifting large rock buildings and harvesting crops would involve much more work. In this way, the magic of the earth element is intimately related to the life of all _"_

 _In that if I can agree._

"Now, everyone, please remember that the basic magic of the earth element is "transmutation". Although there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, it is essential in the construction of foundations, so let's go over it one more time"

 _So they call nucleosynthesis "transmutation"._ _Or will transmutation be something different but at the same time similar to nucleosynthesis?_ _Better I keep watching._

 _Chevreuse turned his attention to the stones and spun his magic wand over them, then whispered a spell_ " **Transmutationem Petram** " _and they began to shine brightly._ _When the brightness dissipated, the pebbles had turned into shiny pieces of metal._

"Is that gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?" _Kirche leaned over her desk._

"Latón" _I answered dryly, calling everyone's attention._

"Correct Familiar. It's simple Laton. Only square-class magicians are capable of transmuting into gold. I am just..." _Chevreuse coughed cockyly "_ A triangular magician"

"Louise" _I_ _call_

"What? We are in the middle of a lesson! And you have no right to respond"

"What is that of squares and triangles?"

"It is the number of elements that can be added to a spell, which also determines the level of a magician"

"Explain me a little more please"

"For example, you can use a ground spell. But if you add fire magic to the same spell, the total power increases considerably" _she explained to me in a low voice._

"Oh I see"

"Those who can stack two elements like fire and earth together are called linear magicians. The Lady of Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements: Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangular magician"

"What happens when an element of the same type is added?"

"Reinforce that element and make it stronger"

"I see. So, in other words, is the power of a magician determined by how many elements can he stack?

"Exactly"

"It is a stupid and deficient system"

"What?!"

"Miss Vallière! "

"Yes?"

"Please, refrain from chatting privately during the classes"

"Sorry"

"Since you have the time to chat, maybe you should have the time to do a demonstration, right? "

"Hey? I?"

"Yes. Try changing these stones from here to a metal of your choice"

 _Louise did not get up._ _She just sat there staring uneasily._

"Excuse teacher but it was my fault that Louise spoke" _I told the truth, even though we get along, I do not intend for someone to get in trouble for me._

"I'm already Familiar, but since the Familiars represent the magicians, then Miss Vallière is still to blame"

"Incredible" _I said resigned_

"Miss Vallière! Does something happen?"

Mrs. Chevreuse called her again, but Kirche raised her voice full of concern.

"Umm ..."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if I did not ..."

"And why is that? " _I was wondering too._

"It's dangerous " Kirche answered clearly. The majority of the class nodded.

"Dangerous? Why?"

"This is her first time in Louise's class, right? "

"Yes, but I heard that she is a hard-working girl. Now, Miss Vallière. Do not worry, as a test. You will not be able to achieve anything if you are afraid to make mistakes"

"Do not do it, Louise!" _Kirche screamed with her pale face._

 _But Louise stood up._

"I will do it"

 _With a nervous expression, he quickly made his way to the front of the room._

 _Louise came down and stood beside Chevreuse and smiled._

"Miss Vallière, you have to vividly visualize the metal you want to transmute"

 _Closing her eyes, Louise cast a short spell and pointed the wand._

 _Why did my instincts scream wildly at me to run?_

" **Transmutationem Petram** "

 _The stones on the table immediately exploded._

 _Louise and Chevreuse caught the explosion squarely and were thrown against the blackboard, and people shouted._ _The frightened familiars added chaos._ _Kirche's salamander suddenly awoke from his sleep and rose on his hind legs, exhaling a flare._ _A manticore exploded in flight and crashed into a window to escape._ _Through the hole, the giant serpent that had been spying slithered inside and devoured someone's crow._

 _The classroom was in chaos._

 _Kirche stood up and pointed at Louise._

"That's why I told you not to do it!"

"By God, Vallière! Save us from some grief and just leave school now!"

"My Lucky was devoured by a snake!" _Who gives a crow the name Lucky?_

 _For my part I was not damaged at all but I felt the kinetic of the explosion and my skin ended something stained._

 _Madame de Chevreuse was on the floor, judging by her occasional contractions, she was not dead._

 _A Louise smudged with soot rose slowly._ _It was a sad sight to behold._ _Her torn blouse revealed a thin shoulder, and her panties could be_ _seen under her torn skirt._ _However, she_ _did not seem at all disturbed by the discord in the room._ _She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot from his face._

 _"_ It seems that I was wrong a little..." he _said, with a weak voice._

 _Of course, that provoked a vehement response from the other students._

"That was not —a little— Louise the Zero!"

"Its success rate is always zero!"

 _And finally I understood why Louise was called —Zero—._

HOURS LATER

 _Just before lunchtime, it was when we finally finished sorting out the classroom which Louise had turned into a real disaster. Although I was the one in charge of the glass of the new window, who moved all those writings and who had cleaned the soot from the living room with a cloth, while all that Louise had done was to clean a few desks and very unwillingly while I did it._

 _Mrs. Chevreuse, who had regained consciousness two hours after being caught by the explosion while returning to class, did not give more lessons on Transmutation for the rest of the day. It seemed that she had been really traumatized._

 _Having finished the cleaning, me and Louise (most she than I naturally) started the way to the dining room for lunch._

 _Detecting her melancholy, I decided that the best thing was to encourage her. If something has taught me the paternity is that young people need someone they can trust, even if I do not say the right words they must understand that they are not alone and someone supports them._

 _"_ You know they are very wrong to consider that your explosions are bad _" she stops before entering the dining room and I feel her anger begin to grow "_ All power is a talent and you only need to apply it well, the explosions would be of great help if you will dedicate to the construction or you will enter the army, although I do not suggest much this last one _" her anger kept increasing, I think this was a bad idea "_ In any case do not worry about what others think, here you have me _" her anger I reached the critical point and I was already preparing to receive his screaming when suddenly it vanished._

 _"_ You do not really understand what it means, stupid Familiar _" well, I did not expect it to work at all but I will not stand her insults._

 _"_ I wanted to be friendly with you, raise your spirits and show you that your explosions can be beneficial , but if you are going to behave like that then your capacity for empathy is the same as your spell success: zero _" And now her wrath reached the top._

"For your insolence towards your teacher you stay without eating at lunch!"

"I do not care" _I answer him as he enters the dining room growling. For my part, I did not want to waste my time in there, so I went elsewhere to browse. Anyway, I still need to memorize the school grounds well._

 _"_ Excuse me sir _"_

 _Turning to see where that voice came from, I glimpse a normal looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a large silver tray, staring at me intently, her hair was carefully trimmed with a ribbon and she had bright, dull blue eyes._

"What happens?" _I answer_

"Are you by chance who became the Familiar of Miss Vallière...?"

 _Apparently she had noticed the runes inscribed on my left hand._

"Do you know me?"

 _"_ Just a little, it has become a rumor. And you know the fact that a commoner had been called in the Invocation Ceremony _"_

 _The girl smiled sweetly, that was the first carefree smile I had seen since I had come to that world._

"Are you also a magician? _" Ask just to be sure._

"Oh not at all, I'm just a commoner like you, I serve the nobility here doing the housework" _I think I already know who to ask for help with Louise's clothes._

 _"_ I see... my name is Asura, nice to meet you _"_

"That's a pretty strange name... I'm Siesta"

 _"_ Oh, why did not you enter the dining room?" _she asks kindly and I only answer honestly._

"I know what awaits me if I go there: I'll be sitting on the floor while everyone else is eating what is practically a buffet; In addition, my supposed mistress has punished me without eating and even if I had not done what she offers me to eat, it's just rubbish"

"Oh heavens! You must be very hungry" _she asks me genuinely worried, the first person who cares about me since I'm here._

 _"_ Not really, I can spend a lot of time without eating _" forever in fact._

 _"_ It is not necessary be the rude Mr. Asura be made. Please follow me around here _" Do me the rude? If Yasha had heard that, surely it complements it with a scathing comment towards my attitude. But seeing that this girl has been kind to me I decide to follow her... she reminds me of Mithra's, she was very kind to everyone._

 _I was led to the kitchen located in the back of the dining room, an immense number of large pots and ovens were lined up inside, the cooks and other servants like Siesta were busy preparing the food._

 _"_ Please wait a moment, is it okay?" _I assist him with the head._

 _I sat in a place near the corner, again there were no chairs that could support my weight, and Siesta disappeared quickly from the back. Soon she came back with a bowl full of hot stew in her hands._

"This is a stew made from the remains of food of the nobles if you do not care, you can please eat this"

"I can do it?"

"Yes, it's nothing more than the staff meeting, however"

"Well, thank you very much" _I hold the spoon and bring some of the stew to my mouth Mother Gaia!_ "This is very good!"

"It's great, there's a lot more if you want to repeat so take your time"

 _I do what he tells me and I allow myself to eat slowly to savor each bite. As the warrior demigods are modified in every aspect to be extremely lethal, efficient and durable in battle, I do not need to eat to nourish myself or obtain energy unlike the normal demigods or —Saadhaaran—, so if I do so it is only for taste, mainly as with my wife and daughter in times of peace. While I eating, Siesta remained watching me smiling sweetly all the time._

"I was really exquisite, thank you very much"

"I'm glad you liked it, feel free to visit me whenever you are hungry, if you do not mind having to eat whatever we have, I would be very happy to share it with you"

"Thanks" _I say as I get up and turn to see_ " there was something I can do for to pay you or, tell me and I'll give you a hand"

 _She thinks for a moment and then smiles._

"In that case, please help me serve the desserts"

"It's fine"

 _A lot of dessert cakes were organized in a large silver tray, I easily loaded it while Siesta took the desserts with the tongs and then served them one by one to each nobleman. It was fun to imagine how easy and fast it would be if I did this in my 6-arms form._

 _Then a magician in particular stood up, while giving off pride and vanity. The friends around him were intruding all kinds of fun into him. I recognized him as the one I saw the other night I tried to escape and especially the one who raised me up in the air with his stupid rose wand. My wrath began to flood me. It was impossible but if any of the other demigods came to know about that event it would be the laughingstock of all for the next 500 thousand years._

"Then Guiche! Who are you going to leave with now? "

"Who is your lover, Guiche?"

 _Then the proud magician was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to her lips._

"Leave? I argue that no woman fits in such a special relationship, after all, a rose blooms for the taste of many"

 _This guy is comparing himself to a rose, an egoist like this is far beyond being able to help him, he was even worse than Sergei. He was the kind of narcissist that made viewers more ashamed of themselves. I turned around deciding to ignore it._

 **TINK**

 _At that moment, something fell to the ground and looked away. It was a small glass jar with a purple liquid spinning inside. Having finished delivering the cakes I charge the tray on one arm while taking the vial with the other._

 _I did not know what it was but it could be anything: from the simplest as a reactive to something as dangerous as a deadly poison. It would seem that I am exaggerating but I am aware that in places like these there may be many rival families, at a level perhaps greater than that of Louise and Kirche, who would be more than willing to send one son to harm another in order to destabilize parents._

 _Well, there was only one way to find out, after all, as a demigod, I am immune to poison. I uncork the bottle and allow myself to smell it a little..._

 _"_ Blessed Mother Gaia _" I say absolutely surprised._

 _It was a fragrance..._

 _Not any fragrance..._

 _It was the perfume used by my dear Durga._

— _Wild lavender flowers_ —

 _My eyes began to fill with tears, luckily no one paid attention to me. I quickly dried my eyes, closed the bottle and went back to the kitchen where I was napping and left the tray._

 _"_ Thank you very much for your help _" she says cheerfully_

 _"_ No problem, I owed you. See you later _" I say before I retire while trying to hide my facial expression, now I am the one who is flooded with melancholy. Was this a gift or a torture of the universe?_

 _I honestly did not want to know the answer._

"Stupid familiar!" _I hear the cry of Louise in the distance, at least I know who will take the melancholy in an instant_ "Where have you got?!" _she asks full of anger._

"I wanted to help a maid distribute the desserts"

"Well, do not do it again! A Familiar must always be by his master's side!"

"Whatever" _I respond annoyed, although she is quite good with her goal of removing this sensation._

 _We walk to the patio where there are some tables, apparently have recess or something like that. After we arrived at a table she sat down and looked at me annoyed._

 _"_ Bring me some tea _" She order_

"Could you not ask me that before we left the area where the Teas were?" _I ask with irony and mockery. Her anger increases._

"You are my familiar and do what I tell you when I tell you!"

"One more, whatever" I _say stoically before proceeding but before_ "Oh! Louise, one thing"

"And now what?" _Throughout the Mantra, girl being kind to others is part of the nobility, did you know?_

 _"_ I found this fragrance bottle lying on the floor, I did not see who it belongs to _" she examines the bottle for a few seconds._

 _"_ For the purple color it must belong to Montmorency _"_

 _"_ Mont ... what?" _I Asked surprised, another name rare and difficult to pronounce for the list ._

 _"_ It's a girl with blond hair and laughs with a red ribbon, blue eyes and also goes in the second year _" she clarifies_

"I have it. If I see will give it" _I say turning around to fetch tea, but she did not say which one. Well I'll bring him whatever._

 _Before arriving at the largest table where were the drinks and snacks I see the girl with laughs... and the blond proud with her, sharing a table and with their familiars. I walked in his direction listening to his talk which, to summarize, was pathetic._

 _"_ I talked to Belldandy all night _" said the blond stroking his mole_

 _"_ I see... all... the night... right?" _Asks incredulously while caressing her frog_

 _"_ Yes, those intellectual eyes, it is t and deep and dramatic touch… she was absolutely predestined to be my familiar! _" for all the Mantra that exaggerated "_ Your familiar is also very cute, just like you _"_

 _"_ You're as flattering as ever _"_

 _"_ I can´t tell lies before your eyes _"_

 _What cheesy phrases, but I suppose that between family is fine, although it is rare._

 _"_ But recently I heard the rumor that you're also dating a freshman" _she asked something upset._

 _What the hell? She said "also"._

"It's just nonsense! _"_

 _"_ Excuse me _" they turn to me._

"Oh? He is the Familiar of the Zero" commented the girl of difficult name

"Yes, a simple plebeian with wild aspect _" continued Guiche insulting me_

 _"_ Well, this savage found this _" I said showing them the bottle of fragrance "_ I think it belongs to you, miss _"_

 _"_ It is the perfume that I give to Guiche what do you do with him? _" She said as she took the vial from my hand and examined it_ "You opened it" _she said looking at me with furious eyes_

 _"_ Not only savage but also a mean thief. Only the zero could invoke something like you _" he said making exaggerated movements._

 _Very good. I'm fed up._

 _"_ I do not steal anything small malcried _" I said firmly as they opened their eyes surprised_

"How did you call me a commoner?" _I felt his anger growing. I did not care._

"Malcried. And to answer your question" _I said looking at the girl_ "I´m found it in the dining room while he talked to his friends, they wondering about who was going out and answered that —no woman fits into such a relationship and a rose blooms for the taste of many—. And yes, I opened it, I was afraid that it was some dangerous product, but then I discovered that it was perfume... with a very beautiful smell" _I made the effort not to be able to have a sad expression. I Note that Guiche was sweating a little._

 _"_ Of course it is beautiful, I myself did. What gave you for thinking it was a dangerous product... wait, What was Guiche said? _" she asked while looking angry at the blonde, who started to sweat even more._

 _"_ D-do not pay attention to the words of this savage commoner, my dear Montmorency _" detect that his pride and vanity diminished, or in other words his ego._

"It's not right to lie to your little sister _" I said simply and they looked at me strangely_

"He's not my brother, he's my fiance!"

 _Oh go now I understand what is happening..._

 _I will break he the illusion._

"I apologize, you both look so much like I thought you were siblings" _before she could say anything I continued_ "In that case, who is the brown-haired girl from last night?" _The girl's fury reached high while Guiche began to gains melancholy and violence, in other words: fear._

"He's just saying nonsense Montmorency! _"_

 _"_ Oh look, there is she" _I said pointing to the girl who was in the distance, Guiche's fear grew_ "I think his name was Katie... Miss Katie! _" I shouted making the girl look towards my direction as well as many other nobles also saw us. I motioned him to come closer and I saw that he was holding a white basket._

"Montmorency! Come to a place of shade away from this wild! _"_

"No! I want to know what's happening here!"

 _Katie had arrived and I noticed that the basket gave off an exquisite smell._

"Mr. Guiche, here's the homemade souffle I told you about last night. I thought it would be perfect for today's tea party" _she spoke with a happy and innocent expression._

"Last night? Then you were flirting!" _for this point a great multitude of students of all the years began to approach us._

"Who goes here?" _asked Katie addressing the blonde with laughs._

 _"_ That this idiot has been cheating on us! _" She screamed with anger. Katie was filled with melancholy and began to cry uncontrollably._

"I did not want to believe it, but I knew that you and Miss Montmorency were..."

"They are misinterpreting it. Listen Katie, the only person that I keep in my heart is you ..."

 **PLAT!**

 _But the girl named Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could._

"Just like I thought! You've been making moves with that first year, right?!"

"Please, Montmorency Fragrance, do not twist your face like that, for anger like that! It saddens me to see you like this! "

"You're a liar! "

 **PLAT!**

 _Guiche ended up lying on the floor with 2 slap marks on both cheeks while everyone around us were laughing with laughter. A few girls came up to me._

"Take you can keep it, you said it was beautiful, right? At least someone appreciates my gifts!" _said the blonde giving me the perfume and leave the place._

 **"** Stay with this too, enjoy it **"** _then Katie handed me the basket with her souffle._

 _Interesting, I broke his fantasy to a womanizer and got a perfume and a dessert. I think that's how the heroes of the stories feel... but they do it without expecting anything in return and I received a reward. Does that make me a mercenary? Anyway, I'm not going to stop to think about it._

 _Guiche got up and posed in the most_ — _dignified_ — _way possible._

"It seems that these ladies do not understand the meaning of the existence of a rose"

 _Yes, what you say, idiot. I have to go enjoy a souffle and I still had take tea for Louise._

"Your disgusting plebeian" _calling my attention I look over my shoulder_ "Thanks to your actions the reputation of two ladies has been harmed. How will you be responsible for this?"

 _I answered as if it was nothing._

"It's your fault for stay with both at the same time"

 _Guiche's friends burst out laughing._

"It's correct, Guiche! It was your fault!"

 _Guiche's face flushed crimson red._

"Listen, plebeian, when you show us the fragrance bottle, would it have hurt to be a little more subtle and not start a conversation? Was not it just enough to leave her there?"

 _Most likely, yes, but honestly I decided I shouldn´t. Durga has told me that I get the best out of myself when I fight for what is right, and this was the right thing to do._

"Anyway, your stay with the two at the same time would have been discovered in any way. I advance the inevitable. Now I'm gone" _I said, starting to walk._

"Mph... Ahh, you are..." _Suddenly he fell silent, I think he finally finished his nonsense "_ I challenge you to a duel!"

 _I stopped at the same time everyone around was panting. I looked back over my shoulder._

 _"_ Keep a little dignity kid and do not start a futile fight. It is obvious that you have the blame, everyone here has already noticed. You just want to fight with me to —recover your honor— _" some magicians attended my words and they made fun of Guiche again._

 _He smiled._

 _"_ Sure, it was my mistake. At the end of the day it is obvious that a commoner could never defeat a noble. I completely understand that you are afraid of me _"_

 _Fury._

 _That was what I felt._

 _Now if I get mad at this stupid child, of course I know it's provoking me but still..._

 _"_ No one calls me a coward and less a stupid boy _" many gasped when they heard me insulting a noble. I smiled "_ I accept your duel, after I eat the soufflé _" I said taking the above mentioned dessert out of the basket and making a loud breath._

 _"_ Well I hope you enjoy it, because it will be your last meal. See you in the courtyard of the Vestri Court _" and finally he left. Followed by many other partners._

 _"_ Asura! _" It was Siesta, who came running and could detect a melancholy of her._

 _"_ Hello Siesta, what's wrong?" _by his expression I think she knows what happened and she knows about the duel._

 _"_ You... will die"

"Hopefully"

"What?!"

 _"_ If I'm honest Siesta I do not care whether I'm alive or dead _" although this last only in my universe._

"But how can you say that? When a commoner insults a noble, it is most common for him to assassinate him"

"Really?" _I ask genuinely. I did not like what he said._

"Hey!" _And there comes Louise_ "What do you think you're doing?! I saw everything that happened!"

"Hello Louise"

"It's not time to say hello! How can you get involved in duel as if it were not a big deal?!"

"He established it and I accepted" I said simply.

 _Louise sighed disappointedly shrugging her shoulder._

"Apologize to him"

"No" _I detected as her wrath increased rapidly_

 _"_ If you do not want to get hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now he may forgive you _"_

"No way. Now let me eat the dessert, do any of you want a little?" _ask kindly, they looked at me as if I had grown a second head and did not answer "_ More for me" _I took a big bite. It was delicious! It was vinky and caramel._

"What stubborn ... But you know? You will not be able to win, you will be seriously injured and you will be lucky to continue living with very serious injuries"

"That I will not know until I try, right?" _I said before taking another bite._

"Listen, no matter how strong you are, a simple plebeian can never beat a magician!"

 _I ignored her and I kept eating. When I finished, I put the small bottle of perfume inside the basket and asked Siesta to take care of it for me. She accepted giving me a sad and worried look._

"Then, where is the Vestri Court? " _Ask the air waiting for the answer from anyone._

"By here, plebeian" _one of Guiche's friends began to guide me, it was the fat boy Malicorne._

"Ah, heavens! Seriously! Why does this familiar want to go ahead and do things on their own?"

 _Because this Familiar defeated a GOD._

VESTRICOURT

 _The VestriCourt was the central garden located between the towers of the Wind and Fire. Being located to the west, the patio did not receive much sunlight even in the midday hours, but this was the perfect place to have a duel._

 _Right now, that place was full of people who had heard the rumors. I could hear them all that many spoke Guiche naturally going to win but others bet that I would last l least a few minutes to have the strength of my muscles._

 _They do not have a damn idea._

"Gentlemen! This is a duel!"

 _Guiche raised his artificial rose to the top, generating an ovation from the crowd._

"Guiche is having a duel! His opponent is Louise's plebeian!"

 _I also have a name._

 _And then, when I finally reached the combat area, Guiche turned to me._

"First of all, I applaud you for coming here instead of fleeing!" _Guiche commented with a singing voice as he turned his rose._

"Fuck you" _many again gasped in surprise. Is nobody here used to being insulted?_

"Guiche was enough!" _Louise shouted_ "In addition, the duels are strictly forbidden!"

"Only duels between nobles are forbidden, nobody has forbidden the duels between noble and plebeian"

"I'm surprised that your womanizer brain allows you to use that logic" _I mock him and I feel his violence increase._

"I was going to give you a sword to defend you, but now for your insolence I will deny you that advantage"

"I never asked you stupid child. Are you going to keep talking or are we going to start?"

"Ok, now we will fight until one can not stay standing! _" Guiche said and looked at me with a relaxed smile and shook his rose. A petal floated down as if dancing in the air and when I touch the ground a small area around it shone with a white light..._

 _And the armor of a warrior emerged._

 _Her height was about the same as that of an average person, but it was built entirely with deep green bronze. It was fully articulated. The arms were metal cylinders but other parts such as the head, shoulders, hands, etc. They were the components of an armor: a helmet, shoulder pads and gauntlets. She had an unfeminine face on what would be her visor and his breastplate (the part that covers the front of her chest) had protuberances resembling the breasts of a woman. She wore a white dress made of cloth that covered her legs and also carried a spear. Under the bright sunlight in its shell, the armor gleamed._

"I suppose I forgot to mention it before. My name is Guiche —The Bronze—. Therefore, my bronze golem —Valkyria— will be your real opponent"

 _So here they present themselves formally before fighting. Well I guess I can do the same._

 _It's been a long time since I said or used my full name, but I never forgot..._

"My name is Asura Shakti-Haath " _I said firmly and many began to mutter to each other._

"Hey! You told me that your name is Asura" _Louise said with an eyebrow raised._

"Yes, my name is Asura and my last name is Shakti-Haath" _at that moment everyone started to criticize me._

"Do not say foolishness!"

"Only the nobles have last names!"

"As if I care, let's start this farce, yes or no?" _Ask already tired of all this waste of time._

"Begin!" _A Guiche friend shouted and the Valkyria launched towards me pointing his spear towards the heart for the enjoyment of several eyes and the fear of Louise and Siesta._

 _Remembering last night, I no longer have any Mantra abilities, only my advanced physical abilities._

 _That means that I still have the stamina..._

 _the force ..._

 _And of course…_

 **CRANK!**

 _The resistance._

 _I smiled as I watched the pieces of bronze fall to my feet, as well as the faces of everyone around me..._

 _Impacted. It was the only word that could describe them. I saw how they opened and closed their mouths like fish. His eyes wide open trying to process what has just happened, I think several are not breathing._

 _And Guiche is one of those._

 _I could see his face, slightly pale with some sweat on his forehead, his laryngeal prominence moving irregularly and his emotions now indicating nothing._

"Is that all?" _Ask making everyone out of their stupor "_ My turn _"_

 **[Y]**

 **CRANK!**

And put them back in when they saw how the blow shattered the armor and its pieces scattered everywhere. _I stayed a few seconds doing nothing, letting them process the situation. It seems that they are not used to being overpowered by a non-magician._

 _Well today they will learn._

"You're still an idiot" _I said beginning to walk toward him in a calm way. I could feel his fear growing and he sent more petals of his rose to the ground that soon became more Valkyrias_.

"Attack! Attack!" _Fear flooded him and all his armor went towards me..._

 _towards its end ._

 **[ B ]**

 _Destroy one of a right hook_

 **[X]**

 _Destroy another from a left hook_

 **[A]**

 _Pierce the torso of another and throw it to the side_

 **[B]**

 _Crush one with your fist_

 **[B]**

 _Knock down another and crush her with her foot._

 _At this point Guiche began to back off while throwing more petals._

"STOP HE! DO NOT LET ME CLOSE UP!" _Fear flooded his senses._

 _6 Valkyrias ran towards me, they were not armed. They threw themselves with their outstretched arms clinging to my whole body, immobilizing me. Listen to Guiche release a sigh of relief_

 **[FURY!]**

 _His skin lost its color when he saw me use my arms to "compress" all the armor using a bear hug. Release the pieces of or that were left of them and stare at them._

"Nnn-no! Wait! I...! "

 _"_ Before finishing the fight I want to make an questions! _" I said raising my voice and getting everyone's attention. It feels good to have control of the situation "_ They are questions s for all, anyone can answer, but if they stay quiet or I lie then your partner will suffer the same fate as their Valkyrias _" I saw all tremble thinking that would fulfill my words. In fact I lied, but I had to give them an incentive._

 _I stared at them all, several cringed the moment my eyes locked on them._

 _I take a deep breath... and I 'm sure that every good thing will end of this..._

 _But I had to clear up my doubts._

 _"_ From the time I was summoned I discovered and understood several things from this site, including the nobleman called s are those who can do magic, while commoners are those who can not and must serve the first _" I let process my words a little_ "However there are other things I do not understand: the fact that the plebeians are less favored by the nobles, that the latter are the only ones who can have surnames and I understand that a noble can kill a commoner if wish" _I said this last with hatred. It reminded me a lot of the great rebirth of the Deus bastard_ "So my first question is: what is the reason for these actions? Or rather, what gives them the right to do them?"

 _I began to detect how everyone's fear was beginning to increase. His eyes wandered from side to side as if searching for the best possible answer that would satisfy me._

 _"_ It was because of the work and grace of our founder Brimir _"_

 _Everyone turned to see who answered: Guiche. Even trembling with fear, I managed to gather the courage to respond._

 _I do not give he points for that, but I already have a base to continue._

 _"_ That brings me to my next question... Who is that guy? _"_

 _This time the gasps were even stronger and everyone lost their fear, although some began to increase their anger._

"Do... don´t you know who Brimir is?" _Louise asked me._

"No, I had never heard of him until now" they _started talking among themselves, there were words like inculturation or heretic but_ _I ignored them "_ I would like you to tell me exactly what you did, from the beginning and in the most summary way possible _"_

 _Again many spoke among themselves unsure if they should answer me or not. Once again Guiche took the word:_

 _"_ Makes more than 6000 years our God Brimir we gave the magic system that we use today nobles. He had 3 children and a student, that from whom the royal families of the kingdoms of Halkeginia descend. But his most important action was rid of the threat of... elves _" many shuddered to hear this Name "_ they are beings who exert an unknown and very powerful magic _"_

"—They are—? Are they still there? _"_

 _"_ That's right, they open the desert of the Sahara and are the sworn enemy of humanity proclaimed by Brimir himself. He was also the first and only user of the Void element that existed and it was thanks to that that he could allow humans to survive. But the place that the elves inhabit is the holy land, a place that belonged to Brimir and that is why for hundreds of years crusades have been carried out against them to recover it... all have failed _"_

 _I took a moment to process this information._

"And the plebeians?"

 _"_ The descendants and elected of Brimir are the nobles, the opposite of commoners. If not for Brimir, not even they would be alive, therefore we have a right over them. Whether it's from deciding their dress to their life and death, they belong to us because Brimir decided so _"_

 _For this everyone smiled arrogantly and could feel how their pride and vanity increased._

 _As if what they had said was the absolute truth for them._

That...

That...

"Ja"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ja"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! "

 _That's right, I was laughing. Everyone could see me laughing loudly and even some of them covered their ears. Continue like this for a few seconds until I finally calm down._

 _And I told them what everyone wanted to ignore._

"Your god... is an imbecile"

 _I could almost hear the sound of their minds breaking at the moment I insulted their stupid god. In the end my assumptions were correct. I could feel how the anger and violence of everyone begins to increase, once again I am the target of everyone's hatred._

"Oh wait, my mistake. For a god to be an imbecile he must first —really— be a god and like yours is not, then before imbecile is a damn fraud"

 _Now I could hear the sound of everyone's teeth grinding and breathing fast._

"FAMILIAR APOLOGIZE AT THIS MOMENT!" _And there was Louise shouting at me. His anger was at a higher level than what I've ever known I could feel._

"I will not do it"

"I ORDER IT TO YOU!"

"You do not order anything to me! And to them they are not going to hurt that someone tells them the truth!"

"How dare you insult our founder?" _Guiche had finally lost all his fear and now finally looked at me full of hate._

"Because they treat it as if it were a god when it is not. How much is a messianic figure and even that I put in doubt" _the levels of hate increased even more._

"You're nobody to criticize Brimir!"

" You're just a dirty commoner!"

"Where I come from there is a saying: children are the living reflection of parents. If you are the descendants of Brimir or his chosen ones, by their behavior and way of thinking they have given me to understand that he was a truly idiotic father"

"Don't you dare insult Brimir!"

"He is a true god!"

"Was he able to convert energy into matter? Could manipulate space-time? They know that, I'm satisfied that he could control the weather. Obviously not"

"Heretic!"

"Blasphemous!"

"Say what you want but do not apologize for telling them the truth! And the truth here is that..." _I take a lot of air_ "YOU LIVE IN THE MAGICAL KINGDOM OF A FRAUD! "

 _Hate._

 _I will explain in detail how much hatred floods the emotions of these children._

 _If the word hate could be recorded on every square centimeter of the whole earth, object, furniture, floor and walls that make this school would not reach even half of these noble feel hatred for me at this very moment._

 _Hate._

"I've been clear or you need that I write it?" _No answers_ "Well, let's finish the duel, do you think?" _I said looking at Guiche again. He looked at me helplessly, by this point it had become clear to him that he had no chance against me._

 _"_ Stay behind Guiche, it's our turn"

 _A group of magicians of second and third years began to advance to the front, with their wands ready._

"What?" _asked the blond._

 _"_ Guiche, from the beginning we all knew that this was just a farce of yours to try to recover your honor. We only came to see a show _"_

 _"_ But now this disgusting plebeian savage insulted the great Brimir and therefore all of us, so we must punish him in the worst possible way _"_

 _Guiche smiles knowingly uses his rose to create 3 more Valkyrias_

 _"_ If that is the case then I can still learn, this is still my duel at the end of the day _"_

 _"_ Then, Guiche de Gramont, let's destroy this insolent heretic together _"_

 _Everyone turns to see me, there are at least 20 magicians in total._

 _With a huge group of students looking at me with hatred and a small willing to attack me I can not think that I have become once again the enemy of all._

"De javu" I say softly and reposition my feet and prepare for combat "What are you waiting for?!"

 _Quickly everyone throws me an attack spell of all the elements: powerful balls and streams of fire, lethal blades and whirlwinds of air, massive torrents of high pressure water, big and sharp ice spears and heavy objects and metal weapons built to from the earth they are thrown at me._

 **[Y]**

 _I take a leap and rise high, letting all those attacks pass below me. Certainly I could have held on like that, but it's part of my strategy. Once in the air_ and _before they attack again I throw a punch towards the ground that makes me go down._

 **[B]**

 **BRARARARARAM!**

 _It is the sound of the small earthquake that I create with my blow, making many of my opponents fall and also many of the public. I quickly address the first magician who is closest to me_

 **[Y]**

 _A small blow to his stomach knocked him out. I do not want to seriously damage them, so non-lethal blows is more than enough. I'm going to a second_

 **[B]**

 _and I do the same_

 **[B]**

 _And to a third party_

 **[B]**

 _And to the room_

 **"Levare corpus"** _I listen as the magicians recite a spell that makes them levitate and rearrange themselves for combat, most only use it to stand fast from the ground but there were some who remained in the air to cast spells. Good strategy to get rid of falling again due to my impacts._

 _But in the end it will be useless._

 _I receive a wave of spells on me that do me no harm. I impulse with a jump to one of the magicians in air and I take it from his uniform_

 **[Y]**

 _I nudge it towards another magician in the air, both impact finished out of combat. I run towards one of those who are on the ground and begin to reduce their attacks. I'm glad to know that their hatred towards me has not clouded their conscience to cast an indiscriminate spell that ends up hurting one of their companions._

 **[B]**

 _From a small blow to the head knocked out the magician. Suddenly I start to float, I notice that they used that levitation spell on me to keep me from moving and later I start to receive the impacts of multiple spells while I am in the air. Once again good strategy._

 _Once again... it will be useless._

 _I threw a blow towards the ground but instead of hitting it and causing another earth, I use it to push myself doing a cartwheel._

 **[Y]**

 _Of a kick in the abdomen I defeat to another magician and the impulse that this takes does it to strike against other 2 magicians knocking them also._

"Stop him!" _was the scream of Guiche_

 _My feet begin to sink into the ground as if they were quicksand. Quickly his Valkyrias again try to immobilize me, I was wondering where they were._

"Don't let him escape!"

 _The magicians of earth and water that still remained used their spells to make large pieces of earth cling to my body, imprisoning me as if I were a cocoon. This same brightness when the magicians transmuted it into a metal structure preventing me from moving. Note that it was the blond who gave the orders._

"NOW SHOOT!"

 _A powerful combined spell of fire and air surrounds me. It generates a heat so intense that the metal begins to melt, almost as if it were once again submerged in hot lava. A minute goes by and the magicians stop applying their magic. I hear them breathe tired as they see what's left of me._

 _A statue that is dropped on top of molten metal, which gradually solidifies_

 _Everyone in the audience smiles. Guiche takes the word:_

"Gentlemen, it has been an honor to end this disgusting plebeian with you..."

 **CRACK!**

 _Fear seizes their emotions when they see me emerge from my metal prison like a demon, throwing multiple pieces of metal in all directions. Some fall to my opponents making them bleed._

 _They are so surprised that they do not even have the capacity to think about pain._

 _And as for me, beyond a few skin burns and multiple spots..._

 _"_ No... they made me... NOTHING" _I say in the most bloodthirsty way possible. All of fear begin to recede, some s and have urinated in his pants._

 _Let's get this over with._

 _I launch myself into the attack by connecting blows to the stomach, head and chest, all with just enough force to knock them out, not to seriously injure them._

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 _And the last one was Guiche._

 _He had fallen to the ground on his back, his wand no longer had petals and he looked extremely tired, sweaty and with tears coming out of his eyes, still he was waving it uselessly towards my person trying to attack me with a spell that would never come out. I'll take it into account to investigate later._

 _Grabbing him from one of the folds of his shirt I raise him as if nothing happened and I give him a look of anger that I am sure he will never forget._

 _"_ What... what are you? _"_

 _I smile_

"Asura Shakti-Haath... a commoner"

 **[FURY!]**

 _I hit the guiche back against the ground, I think I just broke a couple of ribs and the blow behind his head made him faint, but otherwise it's fine._

 _I stand looking at all my opponents lying on the floor unable to move, some shrink just to feel my gaze. Without saying a word I withdraw._

 _I get to where Siesta and Louise were._

 _The first was a mix of emotions on his face and spirit, from sadness and fear to the joy, the rivers of tears coming out of his eyes was also indicative of that._

 _And as for the second, I was still shocked or even paralyzed. I think he still can not process everything he saw or the things I said._

"What do you think, Louise? I win. I think that from now on it would do you good to trust me more _" talk to you in a calm, friendly voice and without burlesque intentions, although I expected her to respond in anger and screaming._

 _It was the opposite._

 _"_ We will be killed _" she said with fear while her face lost color._

"What do you mean?"

 _"_ You just insulted the founder, they warned the church and they labeled us as heretics. The inquisition will come for us and we will be judged... no matter where we flee or hide, they will find us and kill us _" tears started to come out of her eyes._

 _I felt a twinge in my heart (or where my heart should be) for being so stupid and not knowing about this before. Apparently a Familiar represents his master and therefore his actions, the fact that I offend his god is the same as Louise has offended him. Nor did I think of the fact that if this place had a god it therefore has a church and consequently an inquisition._

 _Durga and Mithra are right: I can be very clueless if I focus on perfectly fulfilling only one important thing without considering the smaller ones._

 _But I can fix that._

 _"_ Nobles! _" Scream around and making everyone jump with fear. They had begun to lift up their fallen companions and even try to cure them. Many who did not participate in the fight raised their wands to my address while they trembled, afraid that they could decide to attack again. I will not do it unless they provoke me "_ If any of you ever inform the church about what happened or the things I said, and they come here to annoy me or attack me or Louise... _"_

 _I took a breath and answered them with the most cruel, inhuman, cold, ruthless and full of wrath that I could release:_

 _"_ **YOU ARE GOING TO BEG THE ELVES TO PROTECT YOU** _"_

 _I turned around without waiting to see their reactions, but I know that many began to cry or even faint._

 _I also saw around me and noticed that there were many more people than at first, including students, teachers and staff of the academy._

 _I turned to see Louise who was looking at me as if I were the demon himself. I smiled and asked her amicably._

"What flavor do you say you want your tea?"

POINT OF VIEW: FEMALE NARRATOR

Asura began to understand how the new world in which he had appeared and disliked worked.

Seeing as the actions of magicians were similar to those demigods who in the past destroyed his family, he raised his voice among the masses and book a duel which only é l remained standing, demonstrating the power that still retains.

But at the hour he rises to be judged by the greatest and most powerful cult of all nations, his only defense being his firm will.

What will the ex-demigod do to face once again the odyssey of being the enemy of all?

.

.

.

 ** _ZERO´S WRATH_**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **As you see, I decided again to combine the events of the light novels and the anime to do something original. Next I explain them to you.**

 **1.** **In the novels, Siesta feeds Saito and in gratitude helps him distribute desserts in the dining room, which causes the perfume bottle to be found. In the anime Saito brings a pay to Guiche while everyone is at tea time and as revenge for making him float the night before reveals his infidelity to Montmorency and Katie.**

 **2.** **In the novels and anime Saito only fights with Guiche, but since that would not even be an attempt to challenge Asura, I decided to express his thoughts and thus fight against various magicians in him.**

 **3.** **In the novels, Saito faints because of the wounds of combat ... Asura suffered nothing and now it has become the terror of the nobles.**

 **I also decided to include elements and clarifications that I have never seen the other writers do, and can help them in the future.**

 **1.** **They never mention the smell of Montmorency's perfume, and I decided that the color would be a lavender smell and that the same smell would be the one used by his wife Durga.**

 **2.** **They never mention the taste of Katie's suffle, I decided it would be Vanilla with caramel.**

 **Remember that you can qualify me. Do it more or less by following the following guidelines:**

• **"Narration" (If I express myself correctly when telling the story).**

• **"Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way).**

• **"Details" (if at the moment of describing something I can understand when I describe it).**

• **"Originality" (if I write something that surprised them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other places).**

• **Everything will be rated from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". For the next chapter I will average it.**

 **All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **"This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 8, 2019**


	4. That she feels isn t love

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "E"**

 **Characters: "A"**

 **Details: "D"**

 **Originality "B"**

 **TOTAL** : **"C"**

 **Special thanks to Lucian Naruto for being my beta-reader**

 **Remember that you can rate me from the "S" to the "E" this chapter.**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my authorship.

History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in brackets_ _and in italics_ _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate** **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!** **PUNCH!** **BOOM!** Indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1 "Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 4: That she feels isn´t love..."

He had already spent a week since Asura had started his life as Louise's familiar in the Magic Academy and defeated a group of wizards in a duel, which occurred after the ex-demigod expressed his displeasure at the beliefs of the noble and insulting the greatest religious figure of the same, earning hatred but above all the fear of virtually the entire academic community. Naturally he does not care at all.

If someone had to explain a normal day of Asura, they would express it in the following way:

In the first place, like most of Tristain's animals and humans, he woke up in the morning. His bed was the floor with a pile of straw as usual, but thanks to his metal body he did not suffer from any pain.

Asura kept waking Louise every morning with her uniform ready, but it was Louise who had to dress herself, not only because Asura had made it very clear to her that he would never dress her, but even she began to be afraid of the monstrous force of man and could easily "break it like a twig".

However Louise continued insisting that he should apologize for offending the founder before there were consequences, to which he replied that he would never do it and when those consequences came he would face them without her ending up damaged in one way or another. In response Louise decided to leave him without eating until he apologized, which was completely ineffective against Asura.

He had also spent time finding information in the academy library, only to discover that although they spoke the same language, the writing was completely different. He made an attempt to ask Louise to help him by looking for those books that might have the key to send him back to his world or at least create a translated alphabet together for him to do on his own , but Louise refused to do any orders saying that not help in anything until he apologize. Naturally Asura did not yield.

With the students and teachers having a mortal fear to the point of fleeing his presence, Asura spent his first week without getting anything on how to return to his universe. He did not give much importance, since the demigods were immortal he literally had "all the time in the world" to find a way back.

In the mornings, he was undertook way to the kitchen, being invited by Siesta. Asura, having defeated all those student in the Patio Vestri, had become someone very popular in the kitchen.

"Our Fist has arrived!"

The one who had called him that way was Marteau, the chef in chief. A man very close to entering his forties. Naturally, he is also a commoner, but with his position as head chef of the Academy, he earned as much as a low-class nobleman, a fact he could be proud of. Dressed in simple but very fine clothes, he lead the kitchen with firms signals from his hand. In spite of his very respectable occupation as head chef of the Academy of Magic. Marteau was not entirely arrogant, and surprisingly he does not like magic much and does not have a good opinion of many nobles

He called Asura, who had mainly used his fists to defeat Guiche and company by the nickname —Our Fist— and treat the former demigod as a King. Thanks to Marteau, the kitchen had become an oasis for Asura.

Asura sat on the floor due to the lack of a chair that could support his weight, but still he did it with a smile, Siesta promptly brought him a plate of hot stew and soft white bread. Asura had rethought his decision not need to eat, because of the amazing skills he displayed during the fight, many began to rumor that was not really a human, so he started to act more like one and a human need was eating quite often by what he went to the kitchen at certain times more to enjoy the food than to feed.

"Thank you"

"The stew today is very special" Siesta declared, looking particularly happy. Asura curiously lifted a spoonful to her mouth and her face instantly lit up.

"Wow! This is truly delicious! This is totally different from what I usually eat!"

At that, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one of his hands.

"Well, of course. That the same stew that we saw the noble kids"

"I can´t believe that this is the kind of food they eat every day" and it was true. In his hometown servants was being prepared delicious meals your family every day, but during the celebrations became even harder to create a truly delicious dish. What Asura was eating was the latter.

Marteau commented strongly against the comment made by Asura.

"Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. How to make pots, pans and dirty castles, even the evocation of incredible jewels and even control dragons And that's what! But if you look at it in this way to create dishes as exquisite as this is a kind of magic really. Do not you think so, Asura?"

Asura nodded. "Not at all."

"You are a good man! You are a great man! Literally too" He place one of his arms on the shoulders of Asura "Our fist! Let me give you a kiss on your forehead! Please! I insist!"

"I'd prefer you did not do it, and besides stop call me like that" Asura said stoically.

"Why not?"

"It's just that... it makes me feel uncomfortable" although he knew that the intention of the nickname and the deal was completely different from those received in Gaia for his state of demigod, he remember the atrocities and genocide that caused their demigods ex-colleagues and humans who willingly let themselves be killed by them believing falsely that their souls would be saved from the Gohma.

The man released Asura and crossed his arms in protest.

"But if you destroyed with your fists the golem of that magician and defeated all the others with them! Do not you get it?"

"Yes, but I still feel uncomfortable" and furious, but Asura was not going to tell him.

"Just tell us, where have you learned to fight with your fists and make those movements? Tell me where I can go to learn to fight like that" Marteau looked closely at Asura. He asked the same thing each time he came to eat and Asura's answer was always the same.

"In a very distant place, so far that I doubt that they find it in their maps. We do not have magicians so for thousands of years my society trained to strengthen our bodies and development of fighting techniques to face any threat. But even so, our doctrine is only to use them to defend and defend ourselves, never to harm others for selfish reasons " it had to massively twist the truth of its origin, but only in that way was it able to give a credible answer.

"Guys! Have you heard that?!" He shouted and his voice echoed throughout the kitchen area.

The younger chefs and the apprentices answered:

"We've heard it, Chief!"

"This is what they call a true teacher! They will never brag about their abilities! Look and learn! The truth is that a true teacher is never a presumptuous!"

The cooks sang happily.

"A true master is never a boast!" Asura sighed.

Asura was simply telling Marteau an acceptable truth, but him always thought that Asura was only being modest. Asura feels a bit frustrated but, but deep down he was convinced that it was necessary even if he was lying to an man of such good heart. Furthermore, if Marteau discovered that in his original world he was practically what was known here as a noble, Asura feared losing the trust that Marteau had over him and start to hate him. Not that it affected him significantly, but neither did he want that to happen, even with the eccentric nature of the cook.

Then Marteau turned around to look at Asura.

"You know Our Fist, you're starting to like me more and more. So what do you think?"

"Mmm, what do me think what...?"

The cook turned to Siesta.

"Siesta!"

"Say?"

Siesta, who had been happily observing them getting along very well, responded brilliantly.

"Bring our hero here some of the best of Albion"

Her smile widened and she recovered one of the bottles of high quality wine from the shelf, she did a little while in Asura's glass. Siesta watched from man was impressed as Asura calmly took the wine in one gulp, because compared to the Fenim, the main alcoholic beverage of Shinkoku Trastrium, the wine had much less alcohol. These events were repeated almost routinely: Asura visited the kitchen, while Marteau became increasingly attached to Asura, and Siesta's respect for him became even greater and greater each time.

Although that particular day... there was a shadow color crimson spying Asura from the kitchen window. One of the younger chefs realized that.

"Hey, there's something behind the window" The shadow gave a confused "kyuru kyuru" and started his escape.

 _I've heard that sound before,_ thought Asura with a raised eyebrow. In fact, he had noticed the shadow from before, but he did not feel any threat, it did not matter to him.

"And tell me Our Fist..." asked Marteau a little lower so that only Asura listened to him "do not you really care that those nobles feel hostility against you? They might try something in the future.

"They have already tried, your know?" he answered, diminishing importance.

Asura was referring to all the following times that the mages tried to attack him after the duel. Naturally they all failed miserably.

First it was a group of 30 male students of all ages who were experts in attack spells and who came from military families... Asura defeated them in less than 2 minutes.

Then they tried a more strategic option and decided to send their familiars with letters asking for help from the royal palace and their families, mentioning what the ex-demigod had said and done, the threat it represents to the kingdom and asking for help to end their life... Asura discovered them and the brats had tried to stop him long enough for the familiars to carry the message but strangely the familiars seeing Asura bowed before him without listening to the orders of their masters. Although this had bothered Asura at first, he decided to use it in his favor and destroyed the cards. The idiots considered even more demon.

At a certain moment a group of noble girls arrived to confront him in a duel, with the excuse that Asura would be a knight and would not hurt them... until today they consider that Asura had mercy in only dislocating their wrists so that they did not cast spells instead. To hit them like the others.

And even with Louise's cries, Asura never regretted her actions.

Curiously, only one of the teachers had the courage, or stupidity, to face Asura directly.

Flashback:

In the courtyard of the school just at lunchtime, Asura was sitting in a meditative position, with both hands forming the mudras of consciousness (Chin Mudra) and with closed eyes. It was located in the small water source located in one of the walls of the barrier that surrounded the Academy and that was used by the servants for cleaning or personal hygiene. The sound of running water was a great help to calm him down and clear his thoughts. Although he knew that his odd position caught the attention of many of the students, he was completely sure that none would come to bother him.

"Demon... stand up in the presence of a noble!"

Asura opened his eyes annoyed. He already felt that someone with enormous pride and violence was approaching but he had the intention of ignoring him. He did not like manipulatives and this guy was one of them. A tall guy with jet black hair and a black cape. And each movement gave him an unpleasant, uncomfortable feeling. Although he was very young, his hostile attitude and cold look have given him a bad reputation on the part of the students

"No" he replied dryly and could feel how the emotions of the man increased.

"Then you leave me no choice ... I Kaita the burst will challenge you to a duel!"

A group of gasps sounded throughout the courtyard. It was the first time that one of the teachers had tried to confront Asura directly in a duel. The students had already communicated their fear to the teaching staff and demanded that Louise get rid of the wild plebeian, however although the same teachers also wanted Asura to leave the academy (or even better to be executed him) he was still Louise's familiar and therefore, her property. Can not be disposed of unless it represents an imminent danger to the institution and the students; Seeing as Asura only defended himself from the attackers and don´t hurting them permanent, they told the students that just not attack and avoid contact with the warrior.

But there must always be the exception.

Kaita taught "wind magic" and "Magical combat", this last is the subject destined to teach the nobles how to defend themselves and face their enemies. He also forged the attitude of honor and pride in young nobles for they future lifes. In addition, if there was a talented student, the teacher could even recommend it to the army and the noble after overcoming extremely difficult tests and training, would serve the crown by honoring then family.

Many students and staff of the academy began to gather near both men, although they knew that the professor was very powerful also they were more than aware of what the white-haired could endure.

Many students and staff of the academy began to gather near both men, although they knew that the professor was very powerful also they were more than aware of what the white-haired could endure.

"And now why should I accept your duel?" Asura asked lazily.

"Because more would be! For insulting our great founder Brimir of course!" Kaita said with an extreme feeling of pride on his face.

 _No, it's not because that. Asura knew he was lying._

 _Thanks to his overdeveloped audition the ex-demigod had heard different conversations among professors even through the walls. Many of them, when they did not offend him, talked about a possible rebellion on the part of the plebeians provoked by him. Although Asura would really like non-magicians to receive better treatment from the nobles, he followed his ethics of not killing humans and therefore it would never occur to him to actually carry out a rebellion._

 _Kaita was naturally one of those who most considered that Asura had the possibility of doing that rebellion and therefore it was very obvious that the teacher was here: to kill him._

 _"But... if you repent at this moment I will be kind with you... you will be punished severely for your offense, but I will spare your life... This is my only sign of generosity!" He said with malice in his voice and pride overflowing everywhere._

 _Asura turned to look towards the crowd. So many students and staff saw me with a mixture of fear and emotion: the first for the like that someone would finally kill him and cease to be his living nightmare, the second for the pleasure of seeing him defeat a nobleman but knowing The teacher's power is likely to not survive this time._

 _And Louise and Siesta? They also stood in the crowd and looked at him with an expression that clearly said "Please accept... for what you most want, accept"._

 _Asura smiled._

 _Asura turned to look towards the crowd. So many students and staff looking at him with a mixture of fear and emotion: the first for the like that someone would finally kill him and cease to be this living nightmare, the second for the pleasure of seeing a noble defeat him, because in the minds of many the power of the teacher could defeat Asura._

"Well, in that case I do not regret" Asura said closing his eyes again. Many people had already gathered, it was also obvious that Kaita tried to attract as many as possible with his screams.

"Well, in that case... you will die!" Kaita pulled out his wand and started reciting a powerful spell "Fera venti...!" everyone could hear how the currents of air began to swirl around the professor "Audite mea vox!" the currents began to intensify and joined in a powerful mass of wind that even began to flash with electricity "EXITIO! "

Worthy of his runic name, a powerful blast of bright wind shot out at Asura and hit him with a huge force, producing a flash and sound like lightning. A huge curtain of smoke from the earth that also suffered some of the damage covered the view of Asura's body... if there was anything left of it.

"Asura!" was the cry of his master and the servant after seeing how the warrior did not even try to dodge that powerful attack. Everyone in the audience was divided between those who were crying for joy, finally getting rid of the wild plebeian and those who were crying for losing their defender. It is not necessary to say who is who.

Kaita, knowing that no one could survive her best attack, turned around and confronted the crowd. Looking with a false condescending smile towards Louise "I apologize for my actions Miss Valliere... but this familiar chose his fate by disobeying a noble" then turned to see the staff of the academy and sent them the malicious look, proud and with absolute superiority "May this be a reminder to you commoners!" His voice also reflected his feelings, full of contempt "We the nobles were blessed by the founder! We are superior your!" The nobles nodded at those words, while their faces showed a satisfying smile "And if you ever dare to disobey us, be sure they ended up like that savage that...!"

 **TUMP**

The faces of all the students in front of he changed to an expression of absolute horror. Some even backed down. Kaita was completely paralyzed.

 **TUMP**

It was the unmistakable sound of something heavy taking steps on earth... and coming from behind him.

 **TUMP**

 **TUMP**

 **TUMP**

 **TUMP**

Kaita stopped breathing when she felt the terrible presence of someone taller behind her back. He no longer had the will power for a single spell, he had spent all his power in that attack and still had failed with his objective.

"What are you? " Asked sobbing professor of combat. Although he knew that the commoner would not kill him, his pride had definitely died.

"Asura" he said before quickly snatching his wand and whipping it on the teacher's head, so strong that it caused him to faint before the astonished gaze of all the students and staff. He smiled calmly. "It's time to go back to school" he said as he looked at the sky, which curiously for days began to form gray clouds that almost completely prevented the passage of light and heat from the sun on the school.

End of Flashback.

"Yes, is true that they have tried and failed" Marteau replied with a smile that later changed to a very serious expression "But you really should reconsider the way in which you act, sooner or later the pride and ego of these bastards will force them to try other ways to hurt you.."

 _Karma._ Asura thought. That philosophical concept of his culture in which your actions will sooner or later rebound on you no matter who you are. He saw the chef in the eyes and gave him a smile full of confidence.

"Thanks Marteau, but in addition to fear and hatred there is another thing that I have also sown only that it still does not grow enough" he said as he left his dishes and was about to leave "Thanks for the breakfast"

"Have you had a similar experience in the past? What happened? " He ask with genuine curiosity.

"You will know at the time" Asura retired while listening to the chef laugh, inviting him to visit them more often.

Then, after breakfast, having cleaned Louise's room and asking Siesta to help him with the laundry, Asura accompanied Louise to class. Naturally him was the terror embodied by all the students and teachers, so he stayed as far away as possible from the brats who several times turned to look at him to make sure he was not going to attack them. Asura ignore them

Asura also discovered the educational system that they used and as Louise said, they not only teach magic but also different subjects destined to the correct development of a nobleman.

1st year: "Basic Earth Class", "Basic Water Class", "Basic Fire Class", "Basic Wind Class", "History of Magic" , "Basic Mathematics", "Language and Writing", and " Religion and Prayers"

2nd year: "Advanced soil class", "Advanced water class", "Advanced fire class", "Advanced wind class" "Advanced math", "Geography and Society" and "Combat with basic magic".

3rd year: "Administration and Economy", "The kingdom and the army", "Biology" , "Philosophy" and "Combat with advanced magic ".

As in the Gaia one day in this world lasted 24 hours. So they were divided into:

Breakfast at 6:00 hrs

First classes from 7:00 to 9: 30 hrs

First Break from 9:30 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.

Second Classes from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 hrs

Lunch from 12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m.

Second Break from 1:00 p.m. to 2:00 p.m.

Last Classes from 2:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.

Free time until 18:00 hrs

Dinner at 18:00 hrs

Free time until 7:00 p.m.

Curfew at 8:00 p.m.

At first, the classes attracted Asura's attention with its wonders: turning water into wine, combining various chemical agents to make special potions, materializing fireballs from nothing, levitating boxes, wands and balls towards outside of classroom windows for familars to search, etc. But after a while, Asura's interest disappeared so he started taking that time to sleep. Louise told him that sometimes doing that make her looked bad, but there were no rules that forbade familar to sleep during class, and many students preferred it that way.

But after a while, the novelty disappeared so he started taking that time to sleep. Louise told her that sometimes doing that looked bad, but there were no rules that forbade familar to sleep during class, and many students preferred it that way.

Just by looking around the class, all the nocturnal familiars were sleeping soundly, including someone's owl. In fact, if they tried to wake Asura, that would mean that they were recognizing him as an ordinary human being. Louise bit her lips with the irresistible desperation of telling the sleeping Asura what she had in mind, but she could not do it because that would mean contradicting herself with the fact that he was nothing more than a familiar.

That same day, barely covered by sunlight, Asura was deeply asleep during one of the lessons. The wine that had taken that morning was taking effect and Asura was dreaming.

It was a dream in which he was with his little daughter Mithra in his hometown. She was a few feet away from him and she wore a calm expression.

 _"Father, where are you?" asked his little daughter with an anguished expression_

 _"Mithra. I am in a different place but soon I will meet you and your mother"_

 _"I know you will" she replied with a friendly smile "but take your time..."_

 _"What?" He asked as the room was put in black and the figure her daughter began to get away from him "Mithra? "_

 _"I... I'll be fine" the figure of Mithra began to fade and her voice began to echo in the room" people taking care of me and I enjoy every day ... you have nothing to worry" at this point now her eyes began to lose color_

 _"Mithra! Returns!" Asura started running and tried to reach his daughter, but the ex-demigod did not move from his place._

 _"...You have nothing to worry about, father..." her eyes became completely white and her friendly smile became very frightening_

 _"Mithra!"_

 _ **"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

 _"MITHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Louise touch Asura by the shoulders and tried to shake him "Hey! What kind of dream are you having exactly?!" she exclaim because a minute ago he had started to mutter a strange name while moving irregularly. Seeing that he did not react, she tried another tactic using one of her best arsenals: her strong lungs "WAKE UPPPPPPP! "

"Mithra!" Asura stood up and suddenly hugged Louise protectively, while his eyes gave a mixed look of concern and anger, causing everyone to be frightened. It takes a few seconds to regain composure and calm down. Lowering his head just to see Louise quite angry and blushing. He released her and stepped back a couple of steps. "This has an explanation, I swear."

"Get out of here!"

Asura ignored her to avoid problems, but as he closed the door he managed to see Kirche's lizard. Why a lizard so interested in me? He thought before closing the door.

POINT OF VIEW: ASURA

 _I stayed out of the classroom of the wind tower, which at the time was used for Economy class._

 _That was a nightmare, but it gave me something to think about. Mithra will really be fine? Will she return to our home or change our home to forget her suffering? What will be the government of Shinkoku Trastrium? Will Mithra still be chosen to guide them as the next empress? Will the demigods resent she if they discover that I was take away they divine status? These and more doubts swirled in my head. I know that Mithra was loved by all the people in Gaia and that she was taken care of, that is why I was not_

 _Determined: I must redouble my efforts to be able to return with my daughter. But I need help._

"That is a face that conveys a lot of concern, for a man so strong must be something very serious right?"

 _I turned my head and came across 2 men and a woman._

 _The first wore a long gray hair that mixed cleanly with his mustache and beard with the same color. His skin was wrinkled but you could still see that he had vitality, something that seems to be common among the nobles. He wore a gray tunic and held a staff with his left hand. His emotions emanated pride and laziness, therefore he should have a quiet personality but there was also a small amount of lust... I hope that is not what I am thinking._

 _The second man was the same guy I tried to talk to the day I arrived in this world, but Louise's attack and contract prevented me. He was bald except for buds of brown hair on the side of his head, yet it seemed that he was in the middle of the road between a young adult and an older adult. He wore a deep blue robe and wore glasses. Just as the first man carried a staff in his right hand. His emotions emanated violence and laziness, which indicates that he was taking a cautious attitude to the situation, however he could also feel a deep melancholy that he tried desperately to hide. I still believe that this guy was a soldier._

 _Finally the woman was young and attractive, it was obvious that she was in her best time of life. Her hair was green and long, but it was tied in a ponytail. She wore an outfit where he combined the purple, blue and brown colors on the cape, shirt and shoes respectively, they also wore glasses. Her emotions showed me the same thing with the bald man, she was taking a cautious attitude, but curiously also detects a lot of greed._

 _But regardless of their dress and emotions, I knew one thing about them: they were staff members of the school. I had already seen them from a distance and I had also seen them looking at me indiscriminately, like everyone else and that of course I did not care._

 _Well, I said I had to redouble my efforts... so I better take the opportunity._

"That's right, I'm worried about something, something quite important and I will not deny help if you can offer it to me" _I answered honestly and with a calm voice, the last thing I occupy is to scare them away_

"Fantastic, in fact I expected that we could have a conversation, if possible in my office" _the white-haired man told me._

"Guide the way" _was the only thing I said and soon they turned around and started walking towards our destination. I followed them from behind. Along the way we ran into different people and listened to their varied comments, from members of the teaching staff and some students glad that at last I was put a stop, even members of the staff plebeian grieving for a supposed horrible fate that awaited me and anothers happy that would strike more nobles this day. They really have that idea of me?_

 _Finally we arrived at the old man's office, located on the top floor of the main tower. I watch that was pretty well decorated; although Louise's room was elegant and luxurious, this room showed an absolute professionalism with many shelves full of books, diverse decorations on all sides , a medium" sized desk on one side of the room and a bigger and more luxurious one with several articles and multiple documents about it. I think I already have an idea of what educational position he exercises._

"Thank you for coming... Oh! And I apologize for not introducing myself, my name is Nicholas Osmond of Maastricht, but everyone tells me Old Osmond or just Osmond and I am the director of this academy" _as I supposed_ "And who are present here are my colleague and teacher in this academy Jean-Baptiste Colbert and my secretary Miss Longueville" _the director took a seat behind his desk while the other 2 were standing at the side of the room_ "Feel free to take a seat"

"Asura Shakti-Haath. I will decline the offer, I am too heavy and the chair will not be able to support me" _I answer without detours, he nods._

"Okay, I suppose you've already given an idea of why you're here" _the question as he stares into my eyes, obviously reading my movements and looking for ways to extract all possible information._

 _You'll have difficult, old man._

"Hit a nobleman who challenged me to a duel, beat a group of nobles who got into that same duel, hit a group of nobles who attacked me without even challenging me, neutralize a group of girls without hitting them, hitting a teacher with his own magic wand after he attacked me and I shouted to the four winds that the god they adore and supposedly is the ancestor of almost every known magician is an imbecile and a fraud... and if you are question, the list will continue extending depending on what they do or try to do the noble in the future" _I answered stoically, with a tone that made it clear that despite everything I have done I did not care in the least the consequences or what they believed._

 _The director nodded again before answering_ "Precisely young" _Young?! I HAVE THE AGE SUFFICIENT TO HAVE SEEN THE BIRTH, EVOLUTION AND DEATH OF MULTIPLE SPECIES!_ "But really if I'm worried about what your actions will end up triggering in the future, more specifically Miss Valliere "

"Maybe he did not know, but I made it clear to the nobles who attacked me the first day that if they do something that puts Louise in danger or damages her, they should beg those supposed elves to stop me and even so I doubt that they will do more than just anger me" _I answered in a voice slightly charged with anger, noting how the mention of the dreaded race, the director and the teacher became tense but the secretary did not, how curious._

"Believe me, I know out every word you said and what you did and I think you trust your skills too much"

"It is not trust, it is knowledge"

"Really?"

"Yes, I know what my limits are and I know what are the battles that I can overcome"

"And what battles are those? "

 _Everyting_

"It's not important and we're deviating from the goal of why I'm here"

"We have not gone astray, I said that I would like to have a conversation with you and that is exactly what we are doing"

"Then let me direct the conversation to something that both of us will like"

"And that would be?"

"Make me get out of here"

 _The presents raised their eyebrows surprised by my harsh words_

"I know the fear that my mere presence influences all the students and staff, the theories that I am a demon, I know the rumors of a supposed rebellion that my actions can cause and I know that what most people want is to here is that this exiled or dead. So among more soon return to my home better"

"And tell me young, Where is your home?"

"On the other side of the portal, which by the way its invocation spell is another failure for its supposed founder"

"How is that?"

"According to what Louise has told me, the invocation spell is only one-way: it brings an familiar from any part of the world to the mage but it seems that no one has bothered to investigate a return mechanism"

"Well, to be honest, never before had a human invocation been seen, you have been the first. Most are creatures who were willing to be familiars of their summoners, maybe you think you're being forced to do this but it's the fat..."

"There is no fate, it is slavery!" _I interrupted him abruptly, the word fate is not among my favorites after what the damn Chakravartin did_ "As far as I have seen I am the only familiar summoned who can speak and think for himself Therefore, I am the only one who can express myself. None of the other creatures is capable of it and so none of you can know the past of it: some could be part of a pack, others should be with their partners or children, and I have seen that some had signs of having human owners" _I said this recalling that some familiares who qualified as pets had small ornaments on their bodies and the nobles only removed them and discarded them as garbage._

 _The teachers began to look at each other, unable to know how to respond to my words. Finally, Osmond spoke:_

"Effectively. There has never been a need to know the familiar's past, because once the familiar is attached to the magician it is completely irrelevant"

"Well continue in ignorance if that makes them feel more comfortable and superiors" _I detected a slight increase in the wrath of both men but not the woman_ "Don't exist there someone else who can spell me back to where I come from?"

"There are spells that allow us to move at great speeds. We have maps that cover an extensive territory, if you show me where your home is, maybe we can use them to return you"

"That will not work, I've already researched several maps in the library and none of them shows the city or even the continent where I come from"

"And what could be the city and continent?"

 _Should I tell him? Well, he'll never be able to find him_ "Shinkoku Trastrium, located on the Brahmā continent"

 _The director made a sign to the other two and they began to look in different documents, maps and books, quickly looking for the places I mentioned but could not find them, as I expected._

"If that is the case, I believe that your home is beyond the explored lands" _commented the director making me sigh._

"Then I must insist to Louise that she perform the invocation spell but in an inverted way or search with other people, maybe there is a small opportunity to return me to my home"

"I told you that this is impossible: the spell was performed in order to always bring a familar, never return it"

"I do not care. I'm going to back where I'm coming from and nothing can stop me from doing it"

"You look desperate to leave here, young"

"And you for taking me information out of deceitful words, old man"

 _The other 2 nobles tensed their muscles to hear my words, did you really believe that by having these muscles that weakened my brain?_

"You are very smart" _said Osmond, lighting his pipe and beginning to smoke_ "Many nobles and commoners never realize my little trick" _He closed his eyes a moment before opening them and continuing_ "Well, I will not stop you from looking for the way to return but I ask you to avoid saying and doing things that hurt the students and staff of this academy, if they can´t hurt you, what need do you have to return the blows? "

 _This last made me smile_

"It turns out that I have a plan"

"A plan?" asked the director and the other two also raised their eyebrows confused.

"Those children... and I am sure that every noble on this contry must learn a certain lesson"

"And what could that lesson be?" _Osmond asked with genuine curiosity._

"I'll know in due time" _I answered_ "you have my word that I will not attack more nobles THAT DO NOT ATTACK MY FIRST OR LOUISE" _I said my conditions clear_ "I retire" _and leave the room without waiting for his permission._

 _I take a few perfectly audible steps and then stop, making them believe that I have retired. Although I am at least 10 meters away from the office and with the shutters closed, my overdeveloped ear, made to listen to the sound of Gohmas thousands of meters away, allows me to listen with extreme clarity to the conversation that these teachers have to say about me._

Osmond "Well, that was certainly informative"

Longueville "Informative? Director Osmond tha man has just told us that he is willing to attack other nobles in the future and that there is nothing we can do to stop him!" _said the woman with an annoyed tone._

Colbert "Technically what he said is that —only if they attack him or Miss Valliere, will he respond— "

Longueville "You really going to trust his words Professor Colbert?" _She ask in the same tone._

Colbert "I do not say that I trusted completely, but seeing that he has fulfilled that warning from before I can speculate that he will continue doing it and he only reminded us"

Longueville _gave a snarl_ "We did not even get information from him, he even found out about our plan and uncovered the trick of director Osmond"

Osmond "On the contrary, I would say that we have very valuable information"

 _A small silence in which I imagine, the teacher and the secretary turned to look at the old director._

 _Me too, will this old man really have discovered something?_

Colbert "What referring to?"

Osmond "First, and what you have already noticed, he mention a city and continent that does not appear on our maps"

Longueville "That's right, and?"

Osmond "It does not matter how far this place is, it should be possible to going in a ship, and even then he insisted that only the inverted invocation spell or similar could carry it, which means that wherever his city is located he can´t go on his own, no matter how much he wants it even with his incredible strength it depends completely on magic"

 _Damn you, old man_

Osmond "Secondly, we already know that that strength and resistance do not come from a magical object or an enchantment, am I wrong Colbert?"

Colbert "No Mr. Osmond. When I took Miss Valliere's family to her room, I was curious if there was any magic inside him so I used the spell — **Virtutem revere** — but I did not find any magic. All its power comes exclusively from... well... physical power"

Osmond "Even so, he has not used that physical power to force us to return him to his home, which means he has moral principles that he is not willing to break even in the situation in which he finds himself".

 _Wait... Did Colbert say he used a spell to examine myself... while I was unconscious!?_

 _Damn you, bald._

Osmond "Third and last, he has criticized the invocation spell, the motives of the founder Brimir and by what he implies he despises slavery; therefore we can suppose that he has a past where he had problems with someone superior or ... more powerful"

Colbert "Who could be even more powerful than him?" _asks with fear._

Osmond "Did not you see his eyes the first day you found him, Colby?"

 _My eyes?_

 _The said master remained silent for several seconds until finally responded._

Colbert "Yes, I could see it and... I really was scared"

 _Scared?_

Longueville "What's wrong with your eyes Professor Colbert?"

Colbert sighed "Miss Longueville those were the eyes... of the most dangerous and unfortunate of all the warriors"

 _What did he say?_

Longueville "I do not understand"

Colbert "During my youth I belonged to the army" _I knew it_ "It is not something I like to remember, but during the time that a soldier spend in it, you learn to recognize different people just by their look. After all it is said that —the eyes are the window of the soul— for a very good reason"

Longueville "And what did you see in his eyes?"

 _Silence_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Silence_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Silence_

 _._

 _._

"Pain" _silence_ "Not any type of pain: it is the pain of see everything lost and destroy in front your eyes and at the same time return that pain multiplied. Whatever that man has suffered I am sure of 2 things: one, is what led him to have that monstrous force and 2, no one could will soport to the same extent as he and still stand"

 _Again, an extended silence_.

Colbert "If he says he will find a way to go home, I have little doubt that he will. What I still do not understand is why he continues to be Miss Valliere's familiar, if he can search with any other mage to help him"

Osmond "That I have not yet discovered ... but for the moment I am more intrigued by that supposed plan What lesson is what we need to learn from us the nobles? I can not help but wonder"

Longueville "I have a better question" she sounded angry

Osmond "What?"

Longueville "Why do you keep sending your stupid mouse under my dress?!"

 _No need to stay more time or have my ear overdeveloped to know that the director was being savagely beaten by the green haired woman, knowing that his familiar was a mouse and my suspicion was confirmed: he was an old pervert._

 _But that Colbert, could know although partly about my past just to see me in the eyes..._

 _...just as I could know part of his past: repentance._

 _I went back to the wind room to meet with Louise and arrive just in time to see how all the students left the class. I retire a little to let them through, more for the fear they had for me that for true education. And almost at the end was Louise with her typical frown._

"Did you go somewhere?" _She asks me annoyed._

"Yes, your director asked me to go with him to talk to his office and I agreed" _she opened her eyes surprised_.

"What did he say?! What did you say to him?! I am in trouble? Is the church coming to judge us?!"

"Only we had a talk about where I come from" _I answer quickly trying to calm his fear._

"I want you to tell me everything they said"

"After dinner"

 _As it was the last class of the day, Louise went to dinner at the big dining room while I went to the kitchen and I was again attended by the staff members. I really loved being there, it will be sad to say goodbye to them when I find a way to return to my world, but after seeing that dream... no, that nightmare I am more determined to achieve it._

LOUISE´S BEDROOM

 _Once we got to her room and I told her what the director and I talked about, her emotions finally calmed down._

"For a moment I thought my heart was stopping" _and I doubt very much that I can apply he rCPR without breaking all the bones of your chest. I reserved that comment. He turned to see me upset_ "all this could be avoided... if you apologize"

"I will not do it"

"WHY NOT?!" _But what powerful screams has this girl, even more than the Gohma Glider screams._

"Because someone should tell them the truth about what they believe. It is not right that they decide the life and death of those who are inferior to them just because a dummy with a special power saved them from a supposedly dangerous race" _and once again I remember with fury what the bastards of Deus and Chakravartin did to all the humans and my family._

"Do not insult the founder! And what is —supposedly dangerous—? They are absolutely dangerous!" _she teeth grind._

"I do not know the elves Louise, I can not say if they are dangerous or not, and if they are, surely they will only be for you... not for me"

 _Her anger increases again and then decreases_

"Sooner or later... we will suffer the consequences of your actions"

 _Karma_

"But you know that in the end who will suffer the most will be you" _how do she say? "_ In the day that church comes to condemn us for your actions and give you the death that you so much want, they will kill me by your side, and you will die with the awareness that because of you an innocent girl was murdered" _for at this point I feel as her melancholy and laziness rise rapidly, becoming sadness. Not only her, by mentioning those words and listening to him with that voice, I can not help feeling a deep pain when thinking of a daughter. I remember my last sacrifice to her, I remember her tears and all the pain I felt when I had to leave her side._

 _Even if it's a different universe and a different person, this is something I do not want to hear again._

"Louise" _call her attention_ "I swear that while I'm still alive, you will be too. Whether it's the church, the elves or any other being, I'm going to protect you from them"

 _My words calm her down and I feel her sadness diminish. She looks me straight in the eyes, relaxes her face, although she does not smile at me, at least she is more relieved._

 _"Well" she answered_ "I'm going to believe you"

"Thank you _" I say satisfied, at last things calm down._

"And now your second sermon!" _To the Naraka with what I said, I felt as her anger increased "_ Who is Mithra? _"_

 _I opened my eyes surprised and my muscles tensed. I know why she asks me this but I did not expect she to do it. If I tell the truth about my family and especially about my daughter, the difficult relationship that we have will only become more difficult, annoying, rare and perhaps bizarre. I will not endure that, nor her._

"A person who... is not relevant to you"

"If it is for you, it is for me"

"Do not start with that nonsense of the actions of the relative are the actions of the master, whom I know is not your business"

"Yes it is. How you master I should know who you relate to and what you do"

"Well, as you've already seen, I spend most of my time meditating"

"Medi... What? "

"When I feel strangely close to the fountain"

"Liar! I also know that you go to the kitchen to eat with the staff when I forbade you not to"

"And if you already knew because you did not stop me? _" She did not answer me but his slight increase of fear did it for her._

"A-anyway, you have not answered my question, Who is Mithra? "

"I will not tell you"

"Do it or you'll sleep outside!"

 _I turned and out of the room. I just turned one more time to look at her with an expression that clearly said -I do not care-. She came to his door and took it with force -last chance- said her eyes, -sleep well- answered mine. At that moment the door was closed with a loud snap. The wind came through the open window, I did not affect at all._

"Mother Gaia" _I say annoying, Louise is really a difficult girl to deal with, I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall. The cold of the stone floor was just a minor nuisance compared to her. Leave the room just for a weird dream and then hug her and not tell her my daughter's name!_

 _Suddenly I saw that the door to Kirche's room opened._

 _The salamander, Flame, crawled out, its tail on, emitting a warm glow. We stare at each other. The salamander came closer to me before leaning in front of me._

 _And I still wonder why._

"Hey, I told you not to do that, besides, why are you here? Go with your master"

 _"_ Kyuru kyuru" _he growled satisfyingly. It seemed harmless, until I put his jaw in my pants and started to pull them with some force._

"Hey, stop it! It's the little I have in this world!" _I told Flame that I kept insisting and pulled harder._

 _I noticed that Kirche's room remained open. Are you trying to drag me there? Indeed. I do not think Flame takes me for the pleasure of doing it. What will Kirche want from me? I have a brainstorm on the reasons that go from the most sane to the stupidest. Maybe she just wants to tell me something about my relationship with Louise. Well, I do not lose anything with trying... if only this lizard leaves me in peace._

 _As soon as I get up, the salamander stops biting my pants and I barely take two steps when an annoying emotion floods my senses._

"Lust" _I say completely annoyed._

 _Contrary to what Yasha would have believed or planned, the fact that he installed me the Mantra reactor gave me 2 capabilities and not one._

 _The first is naturally to be able to use my wrath completely without damaging myself. This means that no matter how much I get angry to increase my power, my body now will no longer be destroyed by my own wrath, unlike what happened when I was turn into Berserker, I won an abominable power but lost control._

 _Since I can no longer generate Mantra this skill is now practically useless._

 _But the second capacity is what I call —Emotional detection—. As the Mantra reactor uses the 8 affinities of the Mantra to combine in an even more powerful energy, it must be perfectly synchronized with them. This gave me the ability to detect the emotions of those around me as long as they match the 8 affinities: Pride, Lust, Wrath, Vanity, Greed, Violence, Melancholy and Sloth._

 _But in addition, the combination of 2 or more emotions results in a new..._

 _Melancholy + Violence: Fear._

 _Pride + Vanity: Narcissism._

 _Pride + Violence: Manipulation._

 _Violence + Wrath: Hate._

 _Pride + Sloth: Tranquility_

 _Kirche... only exuded Lust._

 _Just remembering how Olga put a sword in my daughter's throat makes my wrath increase, Lust has become one of my least favorite emotions, just below Pride and Vanity. I'd like to get out of here, ignoring whatever it is she's planning, but if I do not resolve it now, it's likely to bother me continuously._

 _Well... let's end this once and for all._

 _I keep walking and finally I enter her room, the feeling of lust increases much more. The room was totally dark, except for Flame's soft glow._

"Close the door" _I did it_ "Welcome to my room"

"It's very dark here" _comment as if it was not a big deal._

 _I hear Kirche snap her fingers. From the one closest to me, the lamps went on one by one to Kirche as lights over the street._

 _Mother Gaia_

 _Bathed in that soft glow, Kirche sat on her bed, a worried look on her face. She wore sexy underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her breast were the size of melons._

 _It is no secret that Olga was considered the most beautiful and attractive warrior class demigod of our generation. But ignoring the power, Kirche has opportunities to snatch the title._

"Do not stand there. Come with me" _Kirche cooed with a captivating voice._

 _With a bad feeling in my stomach, I walked towards the smiling Kirche, while I feel the need to cover my nose feeling like the lust increases. I know it would not help, emotions are not particles that disperse through the air becoming a —smell—, but that does not mean they can´t —feel—._

"Sit down" _She ordered in an extremely captivating voice. Surely any idiot will listen to her and sit down, that way Kirche would have him at her mercy._

 _But not me._

"I prefer to stand, thank you for the invitation" _I say in a calm but firm voice. Her lust shrinks a second and then goes up again._ "What's up?" _I ask waiting for an opportunity to tell she what I want. Kirche simply stared at me as she slowly waved her fire red hair. In the dim light of the lamp, Kirche's tanned skin looked wildly erotic, as if she were trying to capture me to carry out her orders._

 _I correct myself: Olga definitely loses her title._

 _Kirche sighed a long moment and shook her head worriedly. "_ You must think I'm a despicable woman" _not exactly, but close._

"What makes you say that?" _I'm really curious, nobody recognize his faults so easily and less tell them to others. Although her lust did not diminish._

"They always consider me that, but it's inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is —Ardent—"

"I know. But it's just a nickname, you do not have to be guided by it if you do not want to" _I told her honestly_

"My desire is as flammable as the straw... that is why I have called you so suddenly Do not you understand it? Do not you think it's something bad?"

"Only if you can´t control it" _I answered in a simple way._

"But... I'm sure you'll forgive me... Right?"

 _Kirche looked at me with wet and tearful eyes. Any man would respond with his most primitive instincts after looking at those eyes._

 _But not me. I have a wife and we are still married even if we are separated by two dimensions: that of this universe and the world of the dead._

"Forgive what?" _and at this point your lust increased more._

 _Kirche suddenly took one of my hands wrapping it with her warm palms before caressing slowly through all her fingers, it was something small by comparison._

"Love you darling. Although for you my love is so sudden" _for all the Mantra. It has to be a joke._

"Yes, too sudden I would say" _I said in the most stoic and sarcastic way possible, but it seems that Kirche either did not understand it or ignored it, his face became serious ._

"The great you were defeating Guiche and all the others... the way you shouted at everyone and criticized our founder exposing your ideas without fear of death... simply, so cool... like a hero of the legends I... when I saw you just that moment, I fell hopelessly in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you so full of! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

 _Blessed Mother Gaia! This girl is worse than I thought. Not only confuses love with lust but also suffers from "sudden crushes" The kind of love that arises when you see someone who fills your expectations and tastes, wanting to be together no matter the situation._

"My runic name, —Ardent—, is very passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Song of love! Only for you... Asura. You show up in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to go for you ... Oh, I'm so embarrassed. But it's all your fault!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Naraka with this._

 _Kirche get up and started to approach me, however, using my arms I hold her by the shoulders. I have the terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen if I did not do it. Kirche looked at me with surprise._

"Do not do it Kirche, you're confused" _I say her._

"What?"

"You fall in love too easy" _the face of the girl turned red in an instant._

"Yes... I think I have more... passion than others. That can´t be avoided. Love is sudden and burns my body so fast..."

"Do not understand Kirche what you really feel is not love, you're cheating yourself... and everyone around you"

 _Detect how Kirche's lust diminished considerably._

"What? No. I am very aware of my feelings towards you. I love you! Maybe it's you who is confused, is my confession too sudden?"

 _Mother Gaia, I bet whatever we're going to go through the 5 stages of the duel._

 _We are already going through denial._

"You really have fallen in love with me just to win a fight? Do not you remember the horrible things I told you when we first met?"

"That is the past, darling. Today is today" _she tried again to approach me and I stopped her again. I will tell she what I think._

"As I told the other nobles when we were fighting, it´s not going to hurt you the one who tells you the truth and the truth is, Kirche, you don´t love me... in fact you DO NOT KNOW what it is to be in love"

 _Her lust finally evaporated. It began to be replaced by the emotion that coincides with the next stage of the duel._

 _Wrath_

"How come I do not know what it is to be in love? After how much it cost me to confess my feelings?!" _She scream with fury and his face showed it._

"I believe or not, I can know the emotions of other people and you, Kirche, what you feel for me is not love"

"Yes? Prove it to me!"

 _We are already going for the negotiation._

"Okay. What do you think if I describe you completely, barely knowing you and so I show you that you are wrong?" _my knowledge in psychology are not the best, but more my time of paternity will be enough._

"Go ahead"

"Well here it goes" _I take a deep breath and she looks at me expectantly "_ During the time you have been in this academy you have divided your time between fulfilling your obligations with not outstanding but satisfying notes and flirting with the kids. Given your affinity for the element fire, you must have more knowledge and spells same powerful than others, but in return you have neglected the other 3 elements or other unrelated matters magic. In fact as you are attractive you flirt and you love the boys to help you with your tasks or even tell you the answers and you have a considerable number of them for that purpose. It is also possible that, in fact, you were not the one who tried to flirt with the boys, but that they came to you, but instead of rejecting them, you decided to accept them for your philosophy of the passion of fire and to obtain benefits from them. Now, each magician belongs to a family, but they refer to it as a —House— and naturally each House tries to ally with others to obtain mutual benefits _" The same thing happened in Gaia._ "By you physique I am sure that there were many nobles of many houses that wanted you and your family gladly offered you the one that best suited them regardless of your feelings" _Again, the same happened in Gaia, but to a lesser extent_ "That's why you do not know what it is to be in loved: all your life you have been living through appearances and actions without considering the emotions of those around you or more important: yours. I have been clear or I need telling you in writing"

 _Kirche looked at me with wide eyes. Her emotions showed nothing, not even lust. When that happens it could only mean 2 things: the person was in harmony with their emotions or did not have any at all due to a shocking event. For Kirche it is obviously the second._

 _We are already going through depression._

"No... can... be" _she said haltingly. Then she change her expression to a completely determined one_ "It does not matter! My feelings have not changed I love you so much!"

"And I still no finish" _she looks at me confused_ "I have physical evidence that I said the true" _I said without giving importance._

"How you...?"

 _At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her. I detected it from before because of its lust. A guy peered inside the room._

"Kirche... I came to check why you had not arrived..."

"Berisson! I said you in two hours!"

"That was not what we agreed!" _His gaze was on me and fear consumed him_ "It´s the blood eyes demon!"

 _They were on the third floor. It seems that this Berisson guy is floating in the air with the magic spell. And by the way, blood eyes demon? My eyes are red apple color! That's what my dear Durga had told me, although I applaud the originality of these nobles._

 _Kirche hastily pulled her wand from between her breasts, and pointed at him annoyed. A flame shot out from a nearby lamp towards the man in the window._

"What an annoying owl" _I watch slightly surprised_ "Eh... you don´t was listen to all that, right?"

"Yes, I heard it. Ready to admit that I'm right?"

"But if he was a friend. Whatever... at this moment, my deepest passionate love is for you, Asura..."

"Another one"

"What?"

 _At that moment, they interrupted again. An arrogant-looking man leaned into the room with a sad face._

"Kirche! What are you doing with the blood eyes demon?! Are not you going to warm the night with me?"

"Styx! What do you sound 4 hours!?"

"Why are you with him, Kirche?"

 _This guy Styx was crazy, and when he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground._

 _I looked at Kirche without saying anything, but my eyes practically said everything._

"Oh, well, I do not want to waste my time. Who said that —the night is long— did not know how fast the sun rises and..." _I showed him my hand with 3 fingers extended in front of her_ "Three" _I down the ring finger_ "Two?" _I down the middle finger_ "One?" _Turn my finger towards the window._

 _Three men leaned inside, and said the same thing at the same time._

"Kirche! What the hell is going on!? You had said that you had no lover! And he´s the blood eyes demon!"

"Manican! Ajax! Gimli!"

 _Wow! Five completely different people! I was impressed._

"Well... wait 6 hours!" _Kirche yells annoyed ._

"At that time it will be tomorrow morning!" _All three said at the same time._

"Flame" _Kirche casually gave an order to the salamander, who was sleeping in a corner. Flame threw a blaze at the three men at the window, and they fell to the floor, together._

"And those were...?" _I asked as if I did not already know._

"They? I do not even know them. But, above all, I love you!" _Kirche took my face with her hands and tried to kiss me._

 _Do not leave it._

"For everything holy, Kirche! This is just what I'm talking about!" _I shouted, leaving her surprised_ "Listen to me, I at first did not even have the intention to come, I just to make it to clear that I do not want any kind of love with you. But I see that the situation is much worse, you confuse your feelings and you hurt others and yourself. Because although you want to make you believe that you are in love with me ... the truth is that no; what you have is lust"

 _Nobody said anything for several seconds. We only looked at each other while in his eyes I could see the lack of brightness even with the lamps lit"_

 _Maybe I was too direct?_

"Ok"

 _Maybe not?_

"Do you really accept it?"

 _Finally the stage of acceptance._

"It would be cruel of me to make someone have feelings towards me when I do not have feelings towards him. Thank you very much Asura for teaching me that" _she said simply before hugging me and as I did not detect lust in her I allowed her to do so._

 _Her breasts pressed against my chest making me blush a little, she was of the same height as Durga. Well I'm glad that things finally cleared up. Ironically I know that many things can´t be resolved by blows._

"And that's why I will strive for you to love me"

 _What did she say?_

 _I look under her head and it's late when I realize my mistake. Her lust shot up, as did her with a small jump to my lips. They were a few millimeters away from making contact with mine and..._

 **[Y]**

 _I raise my head in such a way that her kiss gives it to me in the hollow of my chin._

 _She got upset._

"Honey, Why did you do that? I already understood that I do not know what it is to be in love... but I want to be! Of you! We will be like 2 fires that..."

 **[Y]**

 _I got mad._

"Aah!" _She screamed as she fell backward on her bed after I pushed her. Flame seeing what I did to his mistress got up in attack position._

 **[B]**

 **CRACK!**

 _I bash with my leg on the ground, cracking it, to stoped the lizard. Kirche sat on her bed while massaging the parts of her abdomen where I pushed._

"Honey, why...?"

" **Don´t talk me** _" I said in an inhuman voice, quite annoyed and angry. She recoiled while her emotions showed fear_ "I thought we had reached an agreement... but I see that you are just looking for a way to satisfy your lust"

"It's not lust! I really want to love you!"

"What you want is to FEEL love! It does not matter who comes or provokes you!"

"Then let me love you. Let's fall in love with each other!"

"That will never happen!"

"Who is she?"

"What do you say?"

"The woman to whom your love belongs. I know it's not Louise or someone from this school"

 _My wrath began to increase._

"How do you know about that?"

"No man could say such things with such ease and firmness. There is already a woman in your life, who is she?"

"It's none of your business"

"Yes it is"

"Why?"

"Because I want that she to allow me to share you" _An intense cold began to generate in my stomach and lungs_ "Let me now be the one who tells you the truth about you"

"What?"

"You are a strong, courageous and determined man. You are not afraid to say what you think and fight for what you think is correct. You care about others because after the duel when you threatened the nobles you could simply have said not to send the church to you but you also mentioned Louise, worrying about her despite how she treated you. When you attack these nobles not let them serious injuries and all can heal spell of healing midlevel and rest. You are a good man and any woman who knows you thoroughly, beyond your stunning and wild aspect, will fall in love with you. I want to do it" _she takes a breath while I process her words. She was right_ "It does not matter if I can´t be your wife, I'm content to be your lover. But when you see her again, please ask her to share with you"

"That will not happen"

"I will strive to be equal to her"

"You will NEVER be like her... NOBODY in this world will be equal to her"

"This world?" _She repeats my words, I make another mistake again. She looks at me surprised_ "Does she...?"

"This conversation is finished"

"But Asura..."

"I said it's finished!" _I walked to her door, I opened it and left the room, but before closing it_ "And stop bothering Louise" I _said turning her to see and closing the door before she said anything else._

 _A headache began to form. I really do not care if I had to sleep on the floor, I just wanted to sleep._

"Asura!"

 _WITH A GOHMA WHAT WAS MISSING!_

"What Louise offers you?" _I said with a slightly angry and tired tone as I looked at the girl, who was dressed in her typical sleepwear and giving me her typical furious look._

"Listen to screams coming out of Zerbst's room and now you're exit from her room very tired" _and her anger began to increase, she is already making the wrong idea_ "If you... and she...! "

"I told her that she was a fool and she could never seduce me"

" Y-y-you two...! Wait, what?" _finally her anger calms down._

"Yes, she try to seduce me, but I rejected her, and I told her I was a fool to believe that what she feels for me is love when it's just lust. I'm not lying and if you like you can go and ask her"

 _There is silence for a few seconds until she begins to smile._

"Well done familiar. I almost believed that you had yielded to your ape instincts with that witch of Zerbst"

 _Dammit. First in Gaia they call me stupid and now she calls me ape._

"Good night" _I said as I threw myself to the floor near Louise's door._

"What are you doing? Enter on the room"

"You kicked me out of it, or did you forget?"

"Zerbst is not one of those who surrender so easily, I will not risk her trying something with you"

"I will not talk about who I do not want to talk"

"I do not care anymore, just come in" _and I did. I went back to sit in a lotus position on the pile of straw. Louise also lay down on her bed. We spent several seconds without saying a word to each other_ "You know... you can go out with anyone you want. But, no matter what, you do not have to go out with that woman" _That made me curious._

"Why?"

"First of all, Kirche is not a Tristainian, she is a noble neighbor of Germania. The mere fact of going out with her is completely inacctable. I hate the Germanians"

"Exactly how do you expect me to know those things?"

"My house, La Vallière, has properties on the borders of Germania, so we are the first in the field against the Germanians at the moment when any war begins. What's worse, right in front of us on that border is Kirche's crib" _Louise gritted her teeth_ "So, basically, the Zerbst family is our worst enemy"

"More than the elves?"

"Elves are of all humanity, the Zerbst only of the Valliere"

"And they call themselves a passionate family" _I said with resignation, now I'm also involved in a family duel._

"They are just a despicable family. Kirche's great great grandfather stole my great great grandfather's girlfriend! That was about 200 years ago"

"That's... a long time" _I said without importance. For a demigod 200 years is just one afternoon in the park._

"Besides, the Zerbst constantly defame the Vallières. That's why the girlfriend of my great great grandfather was stolen"

"So basically, all the problem and hate that you have against Kirche is because they took the girlfriend of your great great grandfather?" _I asked incredulously. In Gaia exist cases how she describes, but only in brides, not in already married couples. When 2 demigods or humans are married, it is established that both are united forever, even beyond death because their souls will meet again after the cycle of reincarnation. The fact that a man or woman dishonors their partner with a lover brings a great misfortune to himself and who gets involved because they dishonor one of the most important laws and rituals of our beliefs, so there are extremely few cases that occur. Stealing a girlfriend is possible only if the man proves to be better than the fiancé, but never with the already married couples. Although the rituals were the same, among the demigods there is no divorce, that only humans did it._

"That is not all. We have lost count of how many members of the family we have lost in wars"

"And as if you did not do the same, right?"

"What are you saying?!" _her anger Increasing._

"In a war there are never winners, only who loses more or loses less"

"But the Zerbst..."

"Louise, your family have lost count of how many members died in a war against the Zerbst, but here is a mathematical trick: ask all the members of your family who have participated in those wars how many Zerbst have killed, add them and You will know how many YOUR family has killed. Then turn off your hatred and pride a little and ask Kirche to do the same and she tell you. Now both will really know how many members have lost... and if it was worth it"

 _Louise opened her mouth to complain, but no words came from her. She relaxed but at also kept her frown_ "Anyway, I'm not going to let Kirche steal me one thing. I will embarrass my ancestors if that happens" _With that, Louise poured a glass of water and drank it in one gulp_ "That's why, Kirche is forbidden"

"First: I has say to Kirche that a romance between us never be exist, and second: your ancestors have nothing to do with me"

"Yes, yes they do! You are my familiar! As long as you eat thanks to the Valliere family, you will follow my orders! "

"Is the employees who feed me, should I follow your orders then?" _I turned to see Louise with a sly smile._

"And they feed you because you're my familiar and I study in this academy" _Louise returned my smile._

"I doubt very much that at this point it matters to them" _I answered and wanting this conversation to finally end I told Louise_ "I promise that I will not leave this room, good night"

 _Louise nodded, went to bed, and it was not long before she fell asleep. Take a few minutes to reflect on my situation so far:_

 _That horrible nightmare that I still remember and I wish from the deepest not to repeat it again tonight..._

 _The conversation I had with the director and the things that they now know about me..._

 _The fact that there is no interdimensional travel spell..._

 _And the things that happened with Kirche..._

 _The latter was simply the worst problem of all and for my damn fault. Not by the seduction attempt, not by the attempt to kiss me, but because now she knows about Durga; Maybe not by name but she has the correct indication that I had a wife before. If what Louise said is true and she is going to insist on getting my love, I can only imagine the enormous amount of annoyance and anger that Kirche's actions would cause me._

 _Being honest, I feel some pity for her._

 _At first I hated her because her behavior and emotions reminded me of Olga, but now I see that it is more complicated: she is confused._

 _She believes that love is like fire: a flame that once lit only wait to unleash a powerful fire, but does not know that there are different fires:_

 _Those that warm people_

 _Those who provide protection_

 _Those who enlighten them to find their way_

 _And those that only cause destruction to all that they reach._

 _Kirche... I think it falls into this last category. -I think-, because I still do not know her quite well, and she would not be accompanied by that peliazul just for the sake of it. There must be many things that I still do not know about her, but one thing I do know: that she feels isn´t love... it's lust._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZERO´S WRATH**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again here is a list of things that I have decided to clarify because they were not explained in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima or have been used in another fanfic and I decided to do it:**

 **They never completely mention the structure of the classes of the magic academy in subjects as well as in hours, so I decided to create both taking into account that subjects could be studied in a world made up of magic and that is based on middle age.**

 **Professor Kaita only appears in a chapter for few texts and his behavior was more than enough for me to hate him. I gave him a little background story and then let Asura beat him up.**

 **There are many background characters that I am thinking of giving them a little more depth, history, dialogues and even using them for other parts of the story where they did not appear in the canon. Although I have already planned several OCs that modify the story to a greater or lesser extent, it is something I have the desire to do.**

 **Remember that you can rate me from the "S" to the "E" this chapter.**

 **All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on March 19, 2019"


	5. The best and worst of she

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "S"**

 **Characters: "S"**

 **Details: "S"**

 **Originality "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Remember that you can rate me from the "S" to the "E" this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to LucianNaruto for being my beta-reader**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my authorship.

History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between scripts quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long scripts—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in brackets_ _and in italics_ _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate** **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!** **PUNCH!** **BOOM!** Indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1: "Nirvana and Reincarnation"

Episode 5: "The best and the worst of she"

POINT OF VIEW: FEMALE NARRATOR

In Tristain, there was a thief magician whose nickname was —The crumbling dirt—, which had all the nobles of the country intimidated. The complete name of this magician was —Fouquet, The crumbling dirt—.

Fouquet's tactics ranged from stealth infiltration to outright destruction. The national bank was attacked in broad daylight and the houses were frequently visited silently in the middle of the night. In this way, Fouquet's tactics simply left the royal guardian magicians disoriented.

Fouquet was identified only by the use of alchemy to enter his rooms of interest, turning the doors and walls into dirt and sand, and then walking through them. The nobles were not so stupid, of course they had magically tried to "solidify" everything around their treasure trying to stop the alchemy but the magic power of Fouquet was too strong to wipe out everything that was fortified or not, turning it into dirt and sand .

If Fouquet decided to destroy everything he used a golem of earth with about 30 meters of height. Throwing aside all the guard magicians and smashing the walls of the castle. What allowed him boldly to take treasures in broad daylight.

No one had ever seen Fouquet's appearance up close. Nobody knew for sure if it was a man or a woman, the only thing they knew was that Fouquet was an earth magician of at least Triangular class, who left insulting notes in each crime scene as "I have your treasure —Fouquet, The crumbling dirt—" and also that he preferred treasures and artifacts of great magical power.

That night, the two large moons shone on the walls outside the fifth floor of the Magic Academy, which enclosed the treasure room. The light spread the shadow of a person against them. This was Fouquet.

The long green hair of Fouquet moved with the passing of the wind, quickly showing openly that figure that caused fear to all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the power coming from the wall without being able to stop admiring it _._ _The main tower of the Academy really is as strong as_ it _looks..._ _Will it_ _be_ _a_ _physical attack_ _your only weakness?_ _I could not break something as massive as this without having to attract attention._

It was not very difficult for an earth magic expert like Fouquet to verify the thickness of a wall with his feet, but having to break a wall was completely different. _It seems as if only hardening spells have been used on this, I can´t even break it with a golem._ _It has a strong hardening spell on it ... my alchemy will not really work._

"Damn!... and now that gone so far" The thief's teeth clenched in frustration _"_ No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave this place without the Staff of Destruction" Fouquet crossed his arms and entered a deep concentration.

ACADEMY OF MAGIC OF TRISTAIN - AREA OF REST OF THE FAMILIARS (TO POINT OF EVENING)

"I will not lose"

Asura was at this moment having a battle. His opposite? One that had full advantage over the ex-demigod.

But still, Asura did not back down. After all, it was his opponent who decided to start it...

But it would be he who would finish it.

"Definitively, it will be you who falls" said the warrior, but the adversary did not change.

He recalled all the battles he had for his long life and each enemy he had to face, from the smallest to the largest and most powerful, searching through his memory for something that he would use as a reference for victory.

And it was found empty.

 _It can´t be!_ Asura exclaim for himself. _We have already an hour_ _of mourning._ _How_ _powerful is he?_ The red-eyed warrior asked himself.

"I have fought against beast with the size of a castle, I have fought to death against what were once my fellow demigods, I have fought against the pure evil that lay dormant inside my planet and woke up every thousands of years just to cause as much destruction and death as possible... I free a battle against the same creator of my universe that cost me my life" he gritted his teeth and sharpened his gaze "You, purple ball of an eye, can´t defeat me" gave a small insult to the being that he had in front of him...

The strange familiar, whose species name was Bugbear, was having a battle to keep his eyes on and not blink against what was once the powerful and feared demigod of anger.

Not that the creature knew it, she just wanted to play.

Oddly enough, unlike their masters, Familiars actually liked to spend their time with Asura. Although of course, whenever they saw him they would bow before him before doing anything. Asura stopped bothering him to do so because his intention, whatever it was, was different from the humans in Gaia who gladly let themselves be killed by their former demigods to reach the supposed salvation, which they had put in their heads.

Until today, that thought continued making him feel sick and it turned his stomach. A fate that for its physiology had nothing to vomit.

Returning the duel...

"You… can´t… defeat me!"

"Mr. Asura!"

"What...? Ouh!" was the warrior's exclamation after realizing that the sudden cry of the one who approached from a distance caused him to blink and consequently lose. The white-haired warrior rubbed one eye while the other looked upset as the dwelling creature into a kind of victory dance: floating above and below as he turned on himself.

"What happens Siesta?" He ask rubbing the other eye.

The maid stopped a few meters from the man and did not answer that question, her curiosity was greater and decided to ask her own "Are you crying?"

"No, I just have something irritated in my eyes" it was a pious lie. His pride as a man prevented him from saying something as childish as —I was having a duel of looks with this Familiar, who is an eye in himself, and I lost— "So what happens?"

"Well, I'm going to wash Miss Valliere's clothes, but if you're not feeling well, I can do it by myself" she answered with a small smile.

"Don't worry, it was just a little annoyance, I'm going with you" he answered as he got up.

"And this Familiar?" Siesta asked seeing the Bugbear that he had stopped doing his dance

"He only passed through here" again, he did not like lying to the girl but he had his pride to protect.

"Oh Okay, so let's go" Siesta said, turning around, heading towards the water source. Asura was about to follow her... but first she had to do something very important...

"This does not end here, do not feel victorious" He whisper clearly and quickly to the purple creature, which just bent/under the head/eye/body towards the warrior, before floating off to the area where they rested the other Familiars. Only later did Asura follow Siesta.

MAGIC ACADEMY OF TRISTAIN-SOURCE OF WATER (TIME AFTERNOON, AND AT NIGHT)

"And here's the next one" Siesta said as she handed Asura one of Louise's clothes.

"Here I go" muscular man said before squeezing hard clothes delivered, making the most water in the same spill and easier to dry.

It was a small but nice routine that had two. As Asura could not wash any kind of clothes because he could destroy it with his superhuman strength, he had asked nap to help him but he also wanted to contribute his part. Siesta washing and Asura squeezing.

It did not help that the gray clouds have intensified in the last days, almost covering the sunlight and its heat.

 _I wonder why it will be?_ It was the thought of Asura.

If he had been invoked in the spring season then it was unlikely that there would be rain; to confirm it he ask Siesta the possibility that sudden rains appeared at that time and she answered him, that in those months it was when the sun shone with all its splendor, giving a light and pleasant heat without being annoying or cuddling, perfect for dry the clothes.

 _Well sure it will be something temporary._ It was Asura's thought, it was only clouds. He had other more important things to think about.

After the horrible nightmare and the conversation with the director, Asura took a greater initiative to find his way to his universe.

As Louise already knew that he was hiding from her whit the staff of the academy, there was no point in continuing to hide her, so he started to go even more often but this time not only to eat and have fun.

He had asked them to teach him the written language of his world so that it would be easier for him to get information through the books of the library and others outside of it. _What kind of idiot traveling to another world with a different written language and don´t prioritizes to learn it?_ It was the thought of Asura.

Unfortunately, he encountered the problem that of the little more than 20 staff members of the academy, only 4 knew how to read and write. Among them Marteau for being the head chef and Siesta having had the opportunity to be educated in a temple where she received teaching.

That bothered Asura a little: in Gaia most people knew how to read and write. The demigods had their own language and written language and the humans had theirs, but both were known for the demigods. Every demigod knew how to read and write, they had schools of the best quality in Shinkoku Trastrium, although some, like his daughter, were educated at home. She did not lack educational quality, Durga had been teacher for thousands of years before conceiving Mithra.

In human schools, on the other hand, they were taught the basics: reading, writing, mathematics and religion. The only thing that prevented a human could read and write was his Varṇa, that means the caste or the hierarchical social position among humans: Brahmins, Kshatriyas, Vaishyas and Shudras. The higher you were, the easier it was to have the resources to be provided with education, quite the opposite if you were among the lowest seats.

In this world, the plebeians were the equivalent of the Shudras, or the lowest Varṇa.

Even with that problem and thanks and admiration for Asura, better known as —Our fist— (Asura was still bothered by the nickname) did their best to teach him to read the native language in his free time. Even the translation of letters and syllables between the two scriptures that Asura asked Louise to do together and she refused, he do it with Siesta.

Asura was not stupid, and obviously it was useless to have the translation if he did not have the theoretical basis to use it in addition to having a teacher to indicate where he failed to read and correct errors. But a full-time teacher was something that the plebeian members of the academy could not afford to be with their hero. They did the best they could, when they could, but it was far from sufficient or at least satisfactory.

They recommended that he go to the library to find a book that would help him, because the commoners were forbidden from going to the library. When he asked why, since he had entered without problems several days ago (although he knew it was due to the fact that the woman in charge of the library was too afraid to force him out), Marteau replied that because many of the books that there existed were about the creation of potions, magical objects and magical theory that allows a magician perform it, if any commoners came to obtain such information could be used to attack the nobles.

In that case Asura only sighed, realizing that part of it was true. In Gaia the information was free for all but quite specific exceptions, this is the reason for there existed 2 different languages: that of the demigods and humans. It might seem unnecessary but there was sensitive information that only the demigods could know and use; if humans got it, they could put themselves in danger. An example of this was the creation of weapons, ammunition and vehicles. Although humans could never manipulate the Mantra like the demigods, it was always theorized that the scientific basis would allow them to create something that could cause unimaginable destruction. Although Asura did not like to say it with such words, he could not deny that in the end the demigods were the rulers of humans, even more than their guardians.

Nor did it help that by the way the nobles treated the commoners, these last had the unnoticed but strong intention of revenge.

But that is a story for the future.

"You know, I find it funny" Siesta commented

"What thing?" asked the white-haired.

"You are capable of defeating several nobles with only your fists and survive their worst attacks, but you can´t wash delicate clothes" she finished with a giggle.

"I told you, I'm too strong, sometimes I do not even measure my own strength" he replied while remembering the day he was vetoed from the laundry room of his house. _That those poor sheets rest in peace, it was not their fault to end up in my hands._

"And with this is the last" said Siesta spending the last garment, Asura squeezed and placed in a basket with clothes already clean.

"Thank you very much Siesta, and on behalf of Louise too" he said with grace, knowing that Louise would never thank a commoner for something that is —his obligation— to do.

"Asura... can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Where do you come from?" to Asura that question seemed strange to him, he had practically already answered it before

"I had already told you that I come from a place far away, so far away that it does not appear on the maps that you have and that I could confirm the time the director called me to his office" Siesta started to get scared.

"The Principal did call you!" she exclaimed with a worried expression.

"Yes, but it's nothing serious, I'm not in any problem. Like you, I just wanted to know where I came from" _although he end up discovering more than I would have liked._

Siesta exhaled relieved.

"That's a relief" she said, showing her smile again.

"Well, I'll go and give your clothes to Louise. See you later for dinner Siesta" said the warrior as he took the basket and began to walk towards the room of the young magician.

"Asura" the maid called him before he turned around.

"What's up Siesta?"

"Thank you very much" She said as he lowered his head towards the warrior. At that point Asura's body stopped completely.

Siesta's emotions began to show melancholy. One that was growing second by second, even if her face did not show it. Something was wrong.

"Why?"

"No matter what happens, never get scared. You even faced several nobles being a commoner" her melancholy increased "You gave me a lot of courage" and increased "Thanks to you, I can continue to work..."

"What did they do to you?"

"Huh?"

"What did they do to you and who did it? Tell me now" Asura spoke in a harsher voice.

"I-I-I do not know what you mean. I am perfectly well"

"You're lying"

"I'm not lying! What's wrong with you Asura? You're scaring me!" The maid had started backing away.

Asura sighed. He did not want to scare her but his words ended up giving the wrong impression.

 _I better tell she_ "Siesta ... you want I tell you a secret? Somewhat I have not even told Louise"

"A secret?"

"I have the ability to feel the emotions of the people around me, and I am feeling a sadness that is increasing in you" in the end the melancholy is a form of sadness, only more personal.

"I-I- I'm not sad!" Siesta excused herself, though in fact he was not lying: after the words of Asura violence mixed with melancholy, resulting in fear.

Knowing that it was not a good idea to continue harassing her to tell his the truth, Asura opted to validate the trust they both had.

"Okay. I will not continue to ask you, I will trust you" he said, but deep down he still thought something was wrong "I apologize for frightening you"

"No problem, I regret having acted" she picked up the now empty laundry basket "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" and both began to walk towards their own destinies. That night Asura did not go to dinner.

LOUISE´S ROOM

"For the last time Louise, was Kirche who started" Asura replied annoyed, sitting in a lotus position on the pile of straw. Louise was at her side screaming for some misunderstanding.

"Liar! I saw clearly how you let her rub her body against you in the hallway! In pleny hallway!"

"And you prefer that I removed she to me of with a push? There was not a soft area for her to land, she could have hurt her badly"

In the corridor, a few feet from entering Louise's room, Asura had met again with the Kirche. Incredibly, or maybe not, she went out to meet him wearing the other night's lingerie. She had tried to convince the ex-demigod to enter her room. Naturally Asura refused but she was very persistent. The Germanian girl was try bribe him with objects: a talisman ring, earrings bloody a Hikui bird and a book that was the sacred treasure of the Zerbst family.

None of that mattered to Asura, so the Kirche changed tactics: began to caress the body of the muscular man with her body, making movements that bordered on the erotic, but did not produce any reaction from him.

But then Louise had to out her room and the screams did not take long to appear.

Decide to avoid a possible massacre, Asura convinced Louise to return to her room, avoiding the little magician shouted towards the redhead.

"It does not matter! I thought I could trust your word but you gave in to your lascivious instincts of ape! And of all the girls YOU HAD TO BE WITH A ZERBST!" Only by now he have to endure the screams of the girl.

 _For the first time in my entire life, I hate my overdeveloped ear._ It was the thought of Asura listening to Louise's shrill cries. _Although as we talk about Kirche, I think it's the right time to tell her..._

"I do not care. Louise, think what you want. But I warn you that your attitude of prejudging others will not lead you to anything good... you are already doing with Kirche"

"What? What are you talking about?" Her anger increased

"I've been thinking about what you told me the other night Louise, about the enmity you have with Kirche and come to a conclusion: you have no reason to hate her" Again, the wrath of the pinkish increase to great levels.

"Are you so stupid that you do not remember what I said?! They have killed countless members of the Valliere family! Her great-great-great grandfather stole the lover of my great-great-great grandfather! And besides...!"

"I mean, YOU have no reason to hate SHE, Louise." Asura cut her sentence with a firm voice that preceded the shrill cries.

"What?"

"Everything you told me the other night was the atrocities that the Zerbst family had done to the Vallieres, but at no time did you tell me something that Kirche did to you and only to you, without involving your family and your ancestors"

Louise thought for a few seconds and gave an acceptable answer, at least to her "But of course it is: she has mocked me, my poor talent in magic and my body. And she was who gave me the nickname —Zero—"!

"And how does that hurt you? "

"On my honor, of course"

"Your honor is so weak that some simple insults can hurt him?"

"Of course not! Who would tolerate being insulted at every moment?"

"You insult me"

"You're my familiar... I insult you when I want because you belong to me"

"You only make excuses"

"What did you say?!"

"Louise, answer me something with all honesty" Asura sharpened his gaze in the direction of the young magician, startling her for a moment "Exist something terrible that Kirche and only she made to you, for you hate her so?"

"I already told you that…"

"The insults do not count Louise. I've heard how many other students have insulted you and I do not see you hating them, just wanting to prove to them that you're good at magic. You family does not count either unless the aggression was toward them" for a second, the ex-demigod remembered the horrible moment when he discovered his wife bleeding and her death, as well as the kidnapping of his daughter by the other general guardians "Just apply any damage or direct aggression that has towards you or something you appreciate with your whole soul. So tell me what is it that Kirche has done to you?"

Time passed while Louise's mouth opened and closed every few seconds, as if she was about to say the perfect argument and then she herself realized that it was useless as an answer to the question of her familiar.

Her eyes widened as he met the incredible revelation.

"Nothing" she said softly, but perfectly audible to Asura. "She has not done anything that harms me directly."

"And what about the time they both met? "

"What?"

"You know, the first impression. I guess they met for the first time at this academy. What happened?"

Louise again took a few seconds remembering the past, and with difficulty said the answer to that question "I was... the one that began to despise her"

Asura smiled victoriously "And now that you've noticed, the next time you see Kirche, you might consider them both become friends and..."

"FIRST I DEAD!"

 _We were going so well._ Asura thought with a sigh "What's your excuse this time?"

"There is no excuse. Even if Kirche has not done anything to me, our houses are still enemies. It would be the shame of my family and my ancestors if I made friends with a Zerbst" Louise went to bed in bed, she had her clothes to sleep from the moment she found Asura with Kirche.

"Or you could end a long chain of confrontations, hate and senseless deaths"

"Do not call them senseless. It is our honor that bet in the field of battle. For a noble, the honor is the greatest of all treasures, even more than all the gold that can exist" for this comment, Asura could only give a sigh.

"Do what you want then. I remind you that the problems of your family and your ancestors are not my business, I only take care of protecting you. Good evening, Louise"

"Well" she said, closed her eyes and in a few seconds entered the world of dreams. Asura turned to see her for a moment before also closing her eyes and sleeping.

 _Her honor and pride... show the best and the worst of she._ It was the last thought that crossed his mind.

CORRIDORS OF THE ACADEMY (ON THE NEXT DAY)

"You will stay outside with all the familiars. Non come with me to the classroom" was the declaration of the little Valliere, said in the most authoritative manner possible, but without effect against former demigod of anger.

"As you like" Asura answered without giving importance, he already knew the reason for that order. He watched as Louise walked away to enter her classroom, and also watched as virtually all of her classmates turned away from her with fear in his eyes.

Not only did Asura become a repellent of magicians since he defeated everyone who dared to challenge him to a duel. Louise also began to be excluded by her peers at a level even greater than in the past. Although they used to insult her at every opportunity, telling her how incompetent she was in magic, and rejecting her in the typical social circles of adolescents, now they fled from her as if she were the carrier of a deadly plague and that she would kill them with just touch she.

Asura thought for a moment what to do next and had the sudden wish to eat something in the kitchen. _By the way, I can find out what is happening to Siesta with other staff members._ He thought worried.

KITCHEN OF THE ACADEMY

"Our fist! What a pleasure that you visit us! Why did not you come at night?" it was the greeting and question of chef Marteau. His emotions were lust and pride, resulting in joy.

"Hello, Marteau. I apologize for not coming to dinner, something unexpected happened last night and I did not want to diner"

"Well, it does not matter. You're here, take a seat and I'll serve you a dish right away"

"Thanks" Asura said sitting down on the floor again. They still could not find a chair that could resist its weight.

In a short time, hot food arrived and Asura proceeded to eat.

"Delicious as always" said the white-haired.

"Hahaha! They are only the leftovers of the nobles"

"On purpose. Where is Siesta?" He ask seeing around the kitchen, usually also accompanied him when eating, even though her work was not in the kitchen.

Suddenly Marteau's emotions showed melancholy.

"Siesta did not tell you anything?"

 _I knew it, something is wrong._

"No, what happened?" asked Asura, not eating.

"Siesta was reassigned to become the servant of Count Mott. Just this morning a carriage came early to pick it up"

"Who is he?"

"I believe that its position is the one of messenger of the palace. You saw it a few days ago"

Asura remembered him. A nobleman with purple hair and a red cloak had come. It seemed important, so to avoid problems and disarm his plan, decided to stay at specific points where that noble not notice he but students and teachers yes, preventing them to mention the things he had said and done. Since he only wanted to prevent them from going to betray him, he did not pay attention to his intentions... but he could feel an enormous greed and lust coming from that nobleman.

Asura began to fear the worst.

"Why?"

"In the end we commoners have to do what the nobles want" he turned around heading to the stone ovens "Well let's get to work"

Asura paused a moment to think about the situation. Greed and lust resulted in pleasure: feeling that arises when someone satisfies some need or desire, usually through objects, events or people. With that in mind, he hurriedly finished the food and left the kitchen.

CORRIDORS OF THE ACADEMY

 _The director would be the best source of information but he could also try to lie to me._ Asura was thinking of whom to get information about Count Mott and but he had certain difficulties. _Louise is immediately discarded for obvious reasons_. He sighed as he thought of an option he would prefer not to take. _Maybe if I go with Kirche she..._

"Please Montmorency, it's an infallible plan"

"I told you not Guiche, you have to leave him alone. Do not exhaust his patience"

 _Those 2 blondes._ Thought Asura identifying the voices. Then smiled. _They will serve me._

"But my dear Montmorency, it is our chance to rid ourselves once and for all of that savage commoner. Many teachers are already in agreement" Guiche pleaded with the water mage.

"Do you really think that recruiting every student of the academy and carrying out a massive coordinated attack will kill him? He had already said he would only attack us if we challenged him" she crossed her arms.

"He remains a latent danger for the kingdom. And what about our honor? We can not let a dirty commoner sully our honor" he declared closing his eyes, with his wand pointing at his chest.

"I care little for your honor, insolent kid"

"AAAAH!" was the cry of both blondes. They turned to see Asura looking at them with a look of annoyance in his eyes. Montmorency was frightened, but was Guiche, who was shaking all over her body and began to sweat in abundance. "D-d-d-d-on´t you d-d-d-dare to hurt Montmorency!" Guiche had placed in front the girl in an attempt to protect her, while pointing her wand towards Asura.

"Admirable" was what the warrior said as he raised one of his fists in a non-threatening manner but that caused the earth magician to quickly fall to the ground making a shaky little ball "But you must have the courage to back up your actions" he said as he went down the fist.

"I thought that someone with a huge strength but firm values would not dare to use it to threaten others" mentioned the water magician in an ironic way

"He is fully faithful and not woo other girls that are not you?" responded with the same tone the former demigod. The girl let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked more calmly, watching from the corner of her eye the pathetic form of Guiche on the floor.

"Louise asked me to stay outside because you nobles do not enter the head that I will only respond to the aggressions towards me or towards her. Tell that to your accomplices, kid" said this last sentence to Guiche, who shook his head affirmatively even shaking "I wanted to you give me information about a noble"

"Who?" Montmorency raised an eyebrow

"Someone called Count Mott" Asura felt Montmorency's anger increase.

"What are you looking for that despicable man?"

 _Interesting_

"Don´t you like he? I thought that the nobles was supported their atrocities"

"Mott is different. He is a corrupt nobleman, his position is messenger of the royal palace; a low position from which he takes more benefit and importance than the one he deserve" answered the water mage.

"Do you remember the maid with black hair and purple eyes? He took she away and tried to understand the reason" at that moment Montmorency's anger grew even more and she clenched her fists.

"It would be better if you forget about her"

"Why?" Asura ask wishing that their fears did not come true.

"It is known by several that he has the pleasure of obtaining multiple young and beautiful women to be his lovers"

The Asura muscles tensed at that point. Knowing how the situation would end, his fury began to increase. "Tell me where he live"

"You will not think..."

"Now!" He demanded with an unfriendly face, Guiche jumped, but Montmorency barely blinked.

"Go to the west following an extensive road, you will arrive at a forest and from there traverse it in a straight way. It's a huge walled mansion in navy blue"

"Thanks" Asura answered as he prepared to leave.

"Are you going to fight the count?" Asked Montmorency.

"That will depend on how he responds to my demands"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"If you get to fight... give him a good blow on the face of my part" that caught the attention of Guiche who stopped trembling, but especially of Asura.

"Reason?"

"He try to turn my mother into his lover when I was still a child, blackmailing her with money. My mother did not notice it but I was present. I hate he since then" her look turned slightly somber.

"Montmorency" was the only thing Guiche said

"Okay" Asura replied as he ran towards the school wall, to the strangeness of the magicians.

 **[X]**

 **PUM!**

Their mouths opened wide, surprised when the white-haired man hit the ground with his fist and in that way made an impulse that allowed him to be shot himself upwards hundreds of meters in an instant. What else was this man capable of?

"Impressive" was Montmorency's comment, then felt a hard tug on her arm "Guiche! What are you doing?!"

"It's our chance Montmorency! Now that he does not watch us, we can send the letters of aid to the palace!" Replied the earth mage, pulling the arm of the other nobleman in an attempt to take her with the others, only to feel how she managed to escape from his grip "Montmorency?"

"We're not going to tell anyone anything"

"What?!" Guiche asked stupefied "Why?! If it´s by you request, let he fulfill it and gain advantage of it: if that savage attacks Count Mott, starting the fight then there will be more charges against him. For the first time we have the advantage! "

"It's not because of that"

"Then why?"

"He just wants to get the maid back, he does not want to have any more problems. Also Guiche, remember what he said: only attack whoever attacks him or Louise. At no time is he who initiates the duels"

"But Montmorency..."

"I propose you something: if you do not say anything, I'll give you an opportunity to mend your infidelity" Guiche's eyes opened wide and any of his words was silenced. He had been waiting for this opportunity to apologize a long time and now he had it, but he would lose his chance to defeat Asura. It was difficult to choose but...

"Okay, I will not say anything" Guiche answered heavily. Likewise, he will not be the first noble in the history of Halkeginia to condemn his companions for the woman he loves. But if the opportunity has already emerged, better take it. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I wanted to give you this, my dear Montmorency."

"A Mithril pendant!"

"Do not you think it would look good on you, Montmorency?"

To the bad step to hurry, after all.

OUTSIDE OF THE CONTE MOTT MANSION

It took just 2 more jumps to Asura to get to the mansion. Right in the area between the forest that mentioned Montmorency and the count's mansion.

"I will not waste my time with silly political talks, I'm going to get Siesta back before that damn man does something to her" Asura started running towards the mansion through the front door. He watched the guards begin to run towards his direction.

"Stop there whoever you are!" Shouted a guard while, together with his companions, they pointed their spears towards Asura.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 **[Y]**

"AAAAAAHHH!" was the cry of the guards who flew out of the ex-demigod charge. Multiple other guards also tried to stop him, either by attacking him with their weapons or by launching themselves on Asura. All were defeated on the basis of the pure strength of the warrior.

Asura took one of those who ended up on the floor and coldly ordered him "Guide me to Mott". The guard, trembling with fear, nodded.

MANSION OF COUNT MOTT (MOMENTS BEFORE ASURA ARRIVES)

"Say me Siesta, have you gotten used to working here?" spoke with joy the Count Mott, who was taking a seat in the library of his mansion.

"Yes, a little" was the weak response of the brunette, who wore a maid outfit much more revealing than the one she used in the academy.

"I see, I see ... but do not demand yourself too much" the count got up from his seat and walked to get behind Siesta

"Yes"

"I did not hire you just to do the work of a maid, do you know that?" He said those words in a lascivious tone, as he put a hand on Siesta's shoulder and his head near her neck.

"Yes" was the even weaker response from Siesta.

"Be good and do everything I ordered, and it may give you more money to take your family"

"Yes sir"

"But..." in this point the voice of Mott change to a tone perverse and manipulative. With his hand began to tighten the shoulder Siesta, not with force to hurt but enough to make her remember how inferior she was to him, as had absolute control over it "Disobey me and I'll have to lock you in my —Room of punishment— that there is in this mansion. There they going will all who ever opposed me my orders"

Siesta's voice died inside her throat, so she only managed to nod.

"Excellent" the count released his grip for Siesta's relief. His smile full of lust grew on his face "Now that you have it clear, go to my room put on the clothes I left there for you and..."

 **PUM!**

"What was that?" Count Mott asked, looking away from Siesta, who also paid attention to that noise. "It should not have been anything important..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"AAAAAHHH! "

"Those were my guards!" Count Mott quickly left the room to see what was happening outside his home.

Meanwhile, Siesta was with her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pounding and tears began to be born from her eyes.

"Asura"

MAIN HALL OF THE MANSION

"What is happening?!" Mott asked demanding the answer to any of the guards who heard he.

"Me"

Mott at that moment turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw a tall, dark man with white hair. With his naked torso showing enormous muscles and blood-colored eyes, the look he produced was directed towards him... a look full of fury and destructive intentions.

For a second, Mott felt chills.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Asura" said with a deep and warlike tone, worthy of a soldier.

"A commoner?! What do you do in my dominoes?!"

"I come here by Siesta. I know what you are going to do to she and I come to get her back" he answered as he felt how Mott's pleasure was increasing

"Oh Then you will know that you can´t do anything to take her away. It was an order from the palace to be reassigned as my maid and there's nothing you, a dirty commoner, can do about it"

"Don't be so sure, noble idiot"

"You dare to insult me... Guards!" At that moment at least 20 guards began to out through all the corridors, were those that Asura had not defeated in the entrance "Kill this insolent!" he order with a smile on his face, as he watched his men launch themselves on Asura. Witnessing the death of a commoner was not as satisfying as having relationships with his lovers or collecting books, but it still feels good.

"Ugh!"

"Ahh!

"Ohh!"

Mott opened his eyes in surprise after seeing how all his guards were easily defeated by Asura and ended up on the ground unconscious or writhing in pain. While it was obvious that the man was strong, he do not imagine that he would have the strength to defeat half of his armed guards in less than 10 seconds. He even saw that the weapons they used against the white-haired were easily destroyed when they hit his body.

"Let Siesta go... or I tear you apart" Asura's grave threat sent chills down Mott's spine. A part of his subconscious told him that the muscular man was talk serious and for his safety it was better to meet his demand.

But there was another that reminded him that he was a nobleman, possessor of the magic granted by the founder Brimir and it was impossible for a nobleman to be defeated by a commoner.

Ignorant is a very short word to describe it. Count Mott had no idea who the commoner in front of him was.

"You may have defeated my guards, but they are also just plebeians and I am a noble!" He waved his magic cane towards a vase which spilled its liquid content on the ground... only so that it rose in a small but powerful current of water "My name is Mott Emillus Wondnid, they know me as —Mott, The Sea´s Wave—, I am a triangle-type magician" the current of water was thrown at a high power towards the face of Asura. For any human that would have ripped the skin...

 **SPLASH!**

"What?!" was the question/exclamation of Count Mott, who could not believe what his eyes saw.

"It was refreshing" was the burlesque answer of Asura, who only had a wet face.

"Y-y-you'll see!" Mott answered. He returned to collect all the water with his cane and mixed it with wind magic, resulting in the creation of 4 very sharp ice swords "Die insolent!" the swords were thrown at such a high speed that they would pierce the thorax of a man as if it was paper.

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

"Is that all? " Asura asked mockingly as small pieces of ice fell from his body, the remains of swords that had not made him a scratch.

Mott could feel his stomach sink. The man in front of him had just resisted some ice spears as if nothing had happened. _He can´t be human._ It was Mott's thought. Once again he began to hear the part of his mind telling him to stop, that it would be impossible for him to defeat white-haired man and that it would be better to stop before it was too late.

Only to be silenced again by the part who told him that he was a powerful noble...

and he still had a last trick up his sleeve.

"To think that a non-magician would force me to do my signature spell! If my family, that Brimir welcomes them into his eternal kingdom, would see me at this moment, they would be disappointed in me". He said with as much malice as he could to Asura, who did not respond at all to his comment. "Did you said Asura you calling yourself? Do you know what a "Signature spell" is? "

"No and I do not care"

"Let me fix your ignorance now that you're about to die. A Signature spell is that spell that a magician has developed and characterizes him. It does not mean that only the magician can do it, only that this magician created it and in many cases it is the signature spell that gives the magician the runic name.

Asura barely raised an eyebrow at that information. That could explain why Professor Chevreuse had the name of —Red Clay—, since her spells seemed to specialize in forming clay of that color and because Guiche was called —The Bronze—, since his Valkyries were of that material.

"Although you are a simple commoner you will have the honor of dying for my signature spell" Mott raised his staff and began to sing his spell **"Occursum aqua vitae…"** and a large amount of water began to form in the area above his head, which was extended to cover an volume of at least 7 cubic meters of water and 7,000 liters " **Ineluctabile exitium faciam..."** the water began to move furiously as if they were waves in a monstrous storm **"FURORE FLUCTUS MARIS!"**

Pointing with his cane towards Asura, the water was fired at a very high speed and power. It took the form of a giant wave with the ability to destroy everything in its path.

Mott smiled pleasantly as he watched his powerful wave go toward the commoner. No matter how hard it was, the strength and pressure of the water in his signature spell was enough to destroy thick trees and rocks. If he were a square magician he could have generated more water and throw it with more power, but it was with his combination of current elements was more than enough to kill the commoner and not destroy his beautiful mansion in the process.

The only bad thing is that his willpower was now at very low levels. Generate all that amount of water for his spell and mixed with the power to pitch it, he left almost empty. He was a messenger, not a war mage.

 **SPLAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At that moment Mott felt that the soul was exiting from his body.

"What weak"

His best spell. His signature spell. The spell that gave him his runic name had been totally useless against his opponent.

"Now it's my turn" Asura just had to take a step before...

"No, wait, do not hurt me! I'll give you Siesta, I'll give you what you want, just do not hurt me!" The part of the brain that told Mott to surrender finally paid off, the other simply fell silent.

"Quick" was Asura's last order, causing Mott to run away.

A few minutes later the count returned with Siesta, who brought her suitcase with her few belongings, and some documents

"This is an official letter of mine where I reject the belonging of the plebeian Siesta to my possession. Now any other noble can take it if he feels like it and performs the necessary procedures. That includes the academy. I'm not lying! "

Asura took the documents and passed them to Siesta "Confirm it" she proceeded to read those papers. Although she was not an expert in the documentation, the search for keywords such as —Siesta—, —Liberation— —From Count Mott— were more than enough for her to give an assent to Asura "Well, we retired"

"Thanks Brimir..."

"I will come to tear you apart if you tell someone else what happened! Is that clear?!" was the angry cry of the ex-demigod.

"Yes!" Was the Count's quick reply as he recoiled in fright.

Asura again calmed down. Obviously he was not going to attack the count, but fear is the best weapon for negotiations when you wanted to be the one with the advantage.

"Let's go Siesta" Asura started walking towards the exit of the mansion.

"I follow you!" The brunette answered cheerfully watching from the corner of her eye multiple guards lying on the ground, defeated by who is the hero of all commoners.

FOREST CLOSE TO THE MOTT MANSION

Asura and Siesta walked calmly towards the academy. They had not brought a carriage and the white-haired man, who it had offered to take luggage Siesta, he doubted that the girl would like his displacement based in giant leaps. But it did not matter.

In fact, Siesta wanted that walk to last as long as possible.

 _He confront a nobleman for me._ It was the thought of the girl discreetly seeing her savior. Although she had already seen him defeat multiple nobles before, after hearing his scream outside the mansion, Siesta already had an idea of what was coming and what was going to happen. He was going to win without any effort but it was a new feeling that he would fight to save her and only her.

She could not help but blush.

 _I want to thank he._ And she was about to do it when...

"Does this was what you don´t wanted say me the other night, right?"

Siesta's gratitude died in her throat and instead the sadness was born in her face, she could not help but look away from her savior.

Asura began to notice an increase in her melancholy. It was a question he did not need an answer for. Knowing that he had a new misunderstanding to fix, he kept talking

"It's not what you think. I'm not mad at you"

"Really?" asked Siesta returning to see Asura, with hope in her eyes.

"You had no choice after all" it was the simple answer of Asura "and you knew what I would be able to do in order to save you"

"Yes, but, I thought you only protected Miss Valliere"

"I don´t protect her because I am her Familiar. I protect her because I decided to do it" _and the advantage of having a greater facility to return to my world_ "The same happens with you or any other person"

"Asura"

"Just promise me that you will have more confidence in me and you will let me know when these things happen. No matter how, I'll solve it" were the firm words of Asura, who could not help but remember the horrible event that happened with that human girl named Ahria who had an incredible physical resemblance to her daughter, and how he was couldn´t protect she from the numerous bombs that Olga's fleet launched by order of the same. Event that caused his anger to increase to ultramassive levels and transform it into Berserker.

 _I could not save that little girl from the massive fire... I'm not going to let Siesta be desecrated by an old bastard._ They were Asura's thoughts.

"I promise" Siesta answered with a small laugh, then she remembered "and ... Mr. Asura..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome"

Suddenly a figure in the sky began to approach at high speed towards them. Asura went into combat mode and stay in front of the girl, protecting Siesta from any threat that was coming. To the few seconds a huge blue dragon appeared in front of him and could detect 4 familiar traces of emotions: wrath, lust and 2 melancholy.

"Asura!" That was the cry of the bearer of wrath as she got off the blue dragon and ran towards him. The others also followed.

"Hello Louise"

"Nothing hello! I know what you came for and I order you to stop!"

"You late pretty late" moved to the side letting see the shy figure of Siesta. Louise lost the color of her face.

"Don't tell me that you..."

"I did what I thought was right and I do not regret, Louise. That Count was going to turn Siesta into a sex slave and I was not going to allow it. Here are some documents that I suggest you read" He opened the suitcase where Siesta saved the documents and proceeded to give them to Louise. Colbert, who also came with them, read them together with the pink one.

"...therefore I, Count Mott Emillus Wondnid, rejected the property of the commoner —Siesta of Tarbes— that was assigned to me according to the document —Transfer of Commoner—, file number CT-0014.237-6242 AB, issued by the royal palace..." a few more seconds of reading and Colbert claimed that the documents were legitimate "All this is legal Miss Valliere. Siesta no longer belongs to the property of Count Mott"

"How wonderful! You bravely went to rescue a damsel in distress and you faced a nobleman to save her. What envy I have you!" was the comment of the carrier of lust, Kirche, looking at Siesta, who only blushed.

"..." one of the carriers of melancholy, Tabitha, just continued reading her book, oblivious to everything that happened in front of her.

"I care little the commoner! This stupid ape went to the house of a nobleman to attack him directly! My family will suffer repercussions of it!"

"No, that will not happen. I never said that I was your Familiar, only say my name and then I faced Mott... although in fact it was he who attacked me while I resisted the attacks. I did not have to give it a single blow". _Montmorency will be disappointed._

"Your... damn ape..." Louise's wrath began to increase and everyone saw out of the corner of her eye as she pulled out her wand.

"Miss Valliere" that was Colbert who was trying to avoid the possible explosion of the little magician "even if your familiar has done what he did, the documents are already signed. There is nothing we can do. I propose that we better go back to the academy"

"Arg! Well" she said grumbling, turning around in the direction of the dragon.

"How did you all know?" Asura's question was addressed to Colbert.

"All were hear the unmistakable sound of his hit on earth. Miss Valliere immediately left classes to see what happened. Miss Zerbst followed her and Miss Tabitha followed Kirche. As Mr. Gramont and his partner were outside, they quickly obtained the information. I saw them and I offered to come for the safety of my students"

"Well" and Asura did not say anything else.

"I hope you have not had a bad time, Miss Siesta" Colbert continued a conversation with Siesta, since he unlike many other nobles did not despise the commoners or believed himself better and superior just to have magic. He considered that the best thing for the girl was to have a pleasant conversation.

"Not at all, Asura arrived before anything happened"

"Did you live with the other maids?"

"Actually I did not see any other" that caught the attention of both men .

"There was no other? That is weird"

"Siesta" those present heard the tone of Asura and immediately tensed. That was a voice serious one that could only be developed by someone who had been in the army and commanded hundreds of men, hoping that with a single word each subsequent order would be carried the verbatim and without objection.

"Yes Mr. Asura"

"Mott told you something bad or strange before I arrived? "

The girl took a few seconds before answering, and when she was about to do it, Asura felt her melancholy increasing "Well... she told me that if I disobeyed he, would lock me in a punishment room, that he sent all those once were oppose him".

In a second, Asura's eyes sharpened and in the next, he started running at great speed toward Mott's mansion.

"Mrs. Asura! "

"Dear!"

"What are you doing?! Come back here!"

But Asura kept running without listening to the others.

"Miss Tabitha, please tell your familiar to take us to Asura" was the teacher's request to the blue-haired girl, who after everyone climbed on the loin of her Familiar, proceeded to make it.

"Follow him" the dragon, who was the familiar of Tabitha named Sylphid, complied and went in the direction of the warrior.

COUNT MOTT MANSION

"This is unheard of! How did you allow a savage commoner to enter my rooms?! Do not wait for your salary this month!" were Mott's harsh words to his subordinates who recently began to recover.

"My lord, he was a very strong man! He knocked us down as if he had the strength of an ogre, you saw it yourself!"

"I do not want excuses! You must protect me even if it costs you your life!" Mott's brow was wrinkled with anger and impotence. He quickly gave another order. "Prepare my carriage. I must take this matter to the royal palace and ask for help to kill that monster and..."

"He comes back!" was the cry of one of his guards from the door.

"Protect me! Protect me, I order them!" Mott shouted desperately but his guards already knew what that man was capable of and soon dispersed and hid where they could.

"Damned!" Asura entered violently into the room and grabbed the nobleman from the neck of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"No! Please! Piety!"

"Where is the punishment room? Tell me now!"

"The r-r-r-room of w-w-w-hat?..." Mott was too scared to respond correctly.

"Asura!" Louise's quick cry called the warrior's attention.

 _I will search for it myself._ And I drop Mott to the floor before he run into the rooms and start opening the doors in one punch. Sore, Mott got up and saw the newcomers, including his ex-maid Siesta who quickly followed the path that Asura took, and was able to identify one in particular.

"You, you´re Professor Colbert from the magic academy, you have to help me quickly! There is a plebeian criminal who broke into my mansion, he attack my guards, he attacked me and...!"

"Calm down Count Mott, there's nothing to worry about, I know that man"

"What?! Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"It's not dangerous sir, just fight for what he thinks is right and..."

"Fight for what you think is right?! Do you think it's right for a criminal to attack a nobleman, Mr. Colbert?"

"It's not a criminal sir... he is the Familiar of Miss Valliere and..." at that moment the professor knew that he had ruined everything. Mott's smile widened like never before.

"Oh. So it's the Familiar of the Valliere" Mott turned to see the girl with pink hair. By his position of messenger he already knew about Louise's parents and could easily recognize the pink hair inherited from the Duchess Karin de la Valliere, wife of Duke Centurion de la Valliere. He was going to get a lot out of this.

"Count Mott, I give my most sincere apologies for barging into his mansion without permission and also by the misconduct of my Familiar"

"Do you think apologies will be enough for what he did to me?"

"Not at all sir, I will personally take responsibility for anything he did" she said submissively bowing

"It will not be enough! I will present this aggression before the royal palace and before your parents the dukes De la Valliere!"

"Do not think you're exaggerating, to have faced Asura I do not see a single bruise on the body. In fact, he told us that at no time did he hit you" who spoke was Kirche, making an attempt to calm the situation and prevent Louise from having problems.

"Shut up, Zerbst! This does not concern you!" although Louise did not seem to notice it. Kirche just sighed.

"When a commoner raises his sword against a noble in his own house, the latter has every right to kill him" Mott said vehemently.

"But he did not bring a sword with him..."

"It does not matter! He raise his fists against me, a messenger of the royal palace, which is a completely similar action" He turn to see Louise with a mix look of pride and contempt "Daughter of the Vallieres, I order you to keep control of that beast while I send a message to the palace informing about these events and he receives the punishment that is deserved..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

A scream echoed through every corner of the mansion.

A scream that frezze the blood to all those present.

A scream that was the preamble of an event that no one would ever forget...

"That was Sies...?"

 **Tump**

 **Tump**

 **TUMP**

 **TUMP!**

Large footsteps sounded towards where Asura had walked until recently and it was when they saw him.

CORRIDORS OF THE CONDE MOTT MANSION (MOMENTS BEFORE)

 _It has to be around here, please do not be too late._

 **CRACK!**

 _It has to be somewhere._

 **CRACK!**

Asura was abruptly opening each door with which he came across in order to see what was inside. He was looking for a specific room: The punishment room.

After what Siesta said about the Maids, an idea was born inside him ...and does not liked it at all.

But he had already opened more than 20 doors inside the blissful mansion and could not find what he was looking for. Was it really not specifically inside the mansion?

Not.

It was something else.

What would be a better place in any ideal home to put so many people?

" _The basement!"_

Realizing which was the right place, Asura looked for any stairs that would take it to lower levels of it. Soon he found it and for his benefit there was only a corridor where at the end a door awaited him that did not take long to ram into it.

"Aaaaaah! "

 **[Y]**

The sound of the door shattering was followed by his vision inside the place...

Bizarre and sick... are words that fall short to describe it.

The place was no longer a basement, it was a dungeon. A dark, damp, rotten dungeon. And the worst part was that this place was not uninhabited...

"Aaaahh!"

"Not! Help!"

"Please do not hurt us! "

"No! Please I do not want more!"

They were one of the screams that the residents of that filthy place let loose. The place was extremely dark, it would practically be in darkness if there was not a single source of illumination and it was barely illuminated by the light that filtered through the entrance, but Asura with its improved vision could distinguish perfectly 15 girls dressed in costume of maid, all with thick necklaces that seemed to make breathing difficult, with 2/3 of them cornering in the corner furthest from the entrance. With her emotions emanating massive amounts of melancholy and violence, resulting in a colossal fear that bordered on despair.

And the last third?

A person produces emotions throughout his life depending on his own personality and the situation in which finds himself. The only reasons for someone not generating any emotion was that the person was in harmony with each of them or did not have any at all due to a shocking event ...

But there was a third case:

.

.

.

.

.

The dead do not produce emotions.

The last third was a group of bodies located in different parts of the room that were completely stiff, pale and morbidly thin... and by the nauseating smell that came to Asura's nose, some were already beginning to decompose.

The information was processed at a dizzying speed within the mind of the ex-demigod: that man not only had monopolized a large number of young girls in his mansion, but also when he wanted, he lock them in a filthy place in completely dark, without water, without food, without a place for them to do their human needs and with the dead bodies of what were once their companions to torture them.

Siesta arrived a short time later trying to get Asura's attention.

"Mr. Asura, please stop! If it causes more damage Miss Valliere will have more problems!" However she did not see any response from the man, then she notice something important "Ugh! What is that smell?" She made an effort to see the interior of the place Asura was staring at... and for the rest of her life she wished she had never done it "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

That scream was the trigger that Asura needed for something inside him to activate again.

Running at full speed no matter crashing with the walls and furniture, Asura went to the main room of the mansion.

Once there, he could see everyone present... and his goal.

Those present, for their part, were completely paralyzed by a vision they will never forget.

Asura was a complete beast, with fists clenching so hard that they produced dozens of vibrations per second, a face that was the absolute embodiment of an inhuman anger that never even in his worst nightmares imagined seeing in a man...

But the most frightening thing was his eyes

How furious and full of anger has a man to be so that his pupils and irises become completely white?

Then he raise a fist, effect a blow and the presents saw how the trajectory of it went directly to the head of Count Mott.

Call it a miracle if you want, but there was someone present who recovered sufficiently in time to avoid a catastrophe.

"ASURA!"

Asura's punch lost speed and strength... but not enough...

 **CRACK!**

That was not the sound of the wood or a rock be breaking...

Mott was thrown several meters back by inertia, and was a wall that was responsible for stopping his movement. Everyone could see in horror what remained of him.

Mott's skull was partially destroyed with a bizarre and morbid sinking in his frontal lobe where the Asura hit had made an impact. The blood began to sprout from it and other parts such as the lacrimal and the man's nose which miraculously was still breathing but was completely unconscious.

Everyone had different reactions.

Louise, who had never seen the war or the wounded of it, vomited.

Kirche, who never imagined that her love goal could lose his temper and almost kill someone, began to move away from him.

Tabitha and Colbert, who had seen similar horrors before, had a colder head and went to the count to see his state of health.

"He's losing blood, Miss Tabitha know any healing spell?"

A nod was the response of the little magician, who pointed her staff to the body of the count and began to recite **"Aqua vitalem, renovare corpus tuum"** a small and constant amount of water began to be born from the tip of her staff and went straight to the count's forehead, beginning to stop the bleeding.

"Call healing magicians, as many as you can" the origin of the voice was not other than Asura, who had a somber look. His eyes had returned to normal.

"We have to stabilize Earl Mott first and..."

"I'm not talking about the count"

"What?" Who spoke was Colbert. So far the white-haired actions have been nothing more than a rarity after another. He then saw the commoner Siesta leave one of the corridors, tears sprang up from her face, stopped on Asura's back and clung to her looking for comfort while she continued to cry. "What was did you find?" he search an explanation for everything that had happened.

"See for yourself" was the warrior's response.

 _It seems that in the end I complied with Montmorency's request._

OUTSIDE THE MANSION (ONE HOUR AFTER)

"I will stay here to maintain order and wait for the healers and guards of the queen. I will also explain what happened and we will solve all this situation" said Colbert with solemnity and heaviness.

After making sure that the life of Count Mott was not in danger, Colbert proceeded to investigate what caused the sudden attack of anger of the muscular man and could empathize with him. The girls proceeded to be released and were now under their protection, since they were afraid of the guards, although they did not know that all of them had already fled the mansion. The students of the academy, of course, also discovered what was the reason for the aggression against the count... impacted is not enough to describe how they felt.

Colbert had sent a pelican, which was used in the world of Halkeginia to send messages and large packages, to the royal palace. He exclude information from Asura's attack to Mott and only focused on the discovery of the injured girls. That same information had been given to Asura and Louise in order to reassure them.

"Go back to the academy meanwhile, you have already lost enough classes" after that he gave him a silent Asura look, which only nodded, in a simple but clear way to say —Thank you— when you lacked the will to articulate words .

All returned to the way to academy but with different emotions.

Siesta remained extremely sad and partly traumatized, thinking that she could have ended up like those women.

Kirche was still scared of Asura, although she had already seen a sample of what the angry man could do, that was only a hundredth of what he saw until a few minutes ago.

Tabitha was still reading her book, but a certain fear began to be born within her and she would also prefer not to be near the white-haired one.

Louise had an expression that detonated anguish, fear, despair. All her emotions in general were absolute chaos. At first she thought she would be in great trouble for her Familar actions, then he almost killed a noble, but in the end she was discovered that this noble had treated a group of innocent girls in a manner sadistic and malevolent.

Louise could be proud and arrogant about her noble status, but that did not justify treating the plebeians in a completely inhuman way that came to the morbid.

But of all, who had much bigger conflict, was Asura.

 _I... completely lost control._ Asura was mortified remembering what had happened. _I let my wrath take over me again. I thought I had left it behind after the events of my world. I almost killed a human._

No matter how angry he was, he swore to himself that he would never kill a human, because that would lower him to the same level as his former fellow demigods. He fight in order to prevent them from continuing to kill billions of innocent humans and use their souls to increase their powers. If he killed a human, no matter what evil actions he has done in life, does that make him equal to them? Honestly, he did not want to know the answer to that question.

He had to thank Louise, was her scream that had prevented him from committing the real murder, because with the power his blow was going, it was more than enough to make the count's head explode.

The girls had climbed the Tabitha´s dragon. Siesta caught the white-haired man's attention. "Will not go up, Mr. Asura?" Although her question was innocent, the other girls did not seem to want the same thing.

"I doubt that the dragon will hold my weight combined with yours" _and we all know that they do not want me at their side in these instants_. It was the internal thought of Asura "I'll go back to my mode"

 **[Y]**

 **PUM!**

With another giant jump based on hitting the ground, Asura rose hundreds of meters in the air leaving the girls amazed.

"Flying"

With a simple order from her mistress, Sylphid rose quickly in the air and pursued Asura.

AIRSPACE NEAR TO THE ACADEMY (NEAR MIDNIGHT)

With another 2 jumps, Asura was already arriving at the academy grounds. During the whole tour he could not stop thinking about what had just happened and the obvious repercussions that this would cause. Honestly he did not care if he became the enemy of a whole magical kingdom, the only problem was that this enmity could affect Louise and, in the name Gaia, that he would not let anything bad happen to her. It's not that he would like to be her Familiar, it's that he would simply never tolerate someone else paying for his mistakes.

 _You were right Yasha. I keep thinking with my fists._ Not that Asura was an idiot who did not think before acting, but his personality and affinity to Mantra of wrath made him angry with extreme ease, combine that with his sense of justice and they will get a man who is capable of doing the unthinkable with such to protect others. _Durga... Do you think I did the right thing?_

It was less than one kilometer before it landed right in the middle of the school playground...

And then he saw it.

"What the hell is that?!" Asura see two huge constructions made of earth, both from a height of 30 meters, with a shape vaguely humanoid of. The first of them was using his fist, which had a metallic composition, to hit the main tower of the academy making appear at each blow numerous cracks, while the second was dedicated to attack students, teachers and staff, but staying in a perimeter very close to the first, obviously serving as a guard. There was a person hooded over the first earth giant.

"Kyaaa!" shouted a girl fleeing.

"Help me!" shouted another student

 **PUM!**

Everyone, including the guardian golem, turned their eyes towards Asura who had just landed in the courtyard of the academy.

"GET OUT ALL OF HERE!" he order with a tone that did not allow someone to oppose him. Every person was aware of what the blood eyes demon was capable of do. Without anyone imagined, in the bottom Asura was quite worried. After all he had never fought opponents giants with tens innocents around them. It was normal for him to face Gohmas in very remote areas of any human civilization or that those beasts they would have killed everyone and there would be no human left to save. So that any misstep and someone could be seriously injured or killed. The former demigod turned to look toward the giant of earth that served as guard "Damned!" With that cry started the fight. Many magicians and plebeians, although partially sheltered, saw Asura fight.

The golem pounced one of his arms to hit Asura

 **[X]**

 **CRACK!**

But he responded with another blow of an immeasurably greater force that completely destroyed what was the giant's hand sending large chunks of rock to the opposite side. However, the giant lost no time and tried to crush the white-haired with one of his giant feet.

 **[Y]**

Asura effortlessly held the giant's weight and proceeded to throw it backwards causing it to fall.

 **[A]**

With a jump, Asura rose several meters in the air.

 **[B]**

And with a punch, he threw himself at the giant's chest destroying him completely.

Then Asura left the pile of rocks that remained of the giant and proceeded to see the other, who had formed a hole the size of a person in the main tower of the academy, which was accessed by the hooded person and a few seconds later he had left with a bulky object. Once again to jump on the giant, this start to get away as quickly as he could Asura, jumping the walls of the academy.

"You will not!" Asura's shout echoed all over the place as he quickly ran towards the giant. Suddenly he saw how this formed a sphere of rock of considerable size in his fist using his own land and extended the arm back with clear intentions. _Do you think that will harm me?_ Asura thought mockingly preparing to break that future release.

"Asura!"

A chill ran down Asura's spine when he heard Louise's shout, quickly turned to the source and saw how the girls had already landed at the academy at a safe distance, but Louise had turned away from them and ignored the cries of Kirche and Siesta to get away from there, she was running towards Asura with her wand drawn in her hand.

 _That silly girl!_ "Put on safe, Louise!" But the little magician had ignored him and instead continued running just when the giant had already launched his projectile...

Y this one was clearly aimed at Louise.

The combination of the positions of the giant, Asura and Louise created the figure of an isosceles triangle with Asura and the giant forming the smaller side.

If the rock hit Louise, it would kill her without a doubt. Asura could not afford it. He was not going to let him!

To Louise would be useless to try to blow up the rock, because even if she can perform the spell in time it was possible that only got this broke into medium sized rocks that were still extremely dangerous and with a high probability of killing her. With a single light shot of Mantra that rock would dissolve into thousands of pieces, totally harmless to anyone. But lacking the same, only one option left.

He ran at breakneck speed, something even Yasha could have been proud of. Making a race against the rock towards Louise, who was completely paralyzed while seeing how a gigantic object was soon to end her life.

Asura went ahead of the giant rock and arrive in front of the small pink-hair magician for only a few seconds before the missile hit she. He quickly take Louise from the collar of her shirt...

 **[X]**

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Louise shouted as she climbed several meters into the air, thanks to the vertical launch of Asura.

Meanwhile, Asura turned around and extended his right arm preparing a blow, while looking angrily at the huge projectile that almost doubled its size and was a few meters from his position...

 **[Y]**

 **CKRAAAAAAAAAK!**

The gigantic rock found its end by the fist of the ex-demigod of wrath, breaking into hundreds of smaller pieces, totally harmless to him, but thanks to the inertia would be shrapnel at high speed that most likely not only killed but shattered Louise's body if she had been behind.

They all came out of their hiding places watching the commotion end.

Whoever caused the whole disaster had escaped.

Asura extend his arms to catch the noble Valliere in a nuptial position, turned to see Louise and could only say one thing:

"You're a fool".

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you see, I decided again to combine the events of the light novels and the anime to do something original. Next I explain them to you.**

 **Episode 4 of the anime where Siesta is hired as new maid of Count Mott is completely filled, but decided to make the most to show that although Asura no longer has his permanent state of anger still is influenced greatly by the same and he can still lose control again.**

 **The events of Fouquet's theft occur during the night in the novels and during the day of the presentation of familiars in the anime. I had to develop them in a very different way so that they would fit in time and space** **.** **Certainly the exhibition of familiars will not occur in this fanfic, and even if it did, Asura would refuse to participate.**

 **In order to avoid being accused of plagiarism, I admit openly that the events of Count Mott's mansion were based on the "Unfamiliar" fanfic of the author "Cpl_Facehugger ". However I can swear that what I did is not even the 5th part of bizarre, sadistic and obscure that the way it developed in "Unfamiliar".** **My respects for that author.**

 **I also decided to include elements and clarifications that I have never or rarely seen the other writers do, and can help new writers in the future.**

 **Very rarely have I seen the writers give a full name to the nobles, although I do not blame them as there are even nobles who do not even have a canonical name (Tabitha's mother is the best example). For what I decided to give them for a better development of the story.**

 **I have rarely seen writers develop a member familiar a nobleman specific. Here I mention Montmorency's mother who will tell us about a future OC for the story and the same will happen with many others.**

 **Remember that you can qualify me. Do it more or less by following the following guidelines:**

 **"Narration" (If I express myself correctly when narrating the story).**

 **"Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way).**

 **"Details" (if at the moment of describing something I can understand when I describe it).**

 **"Originality" (if I write something that surprised them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other places).**

 **Everything will be qualified from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E".** **For the next chapter I will average it.**

 **All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF INFORMATION SUPER IMPORTANT!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 06, 2020 "


	6. Feared of admired

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "S"**

 **Characters: "S"**

 **Details: "S"**

 **Originality "A"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Remember that you can qualify me from "S" to "E" this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to LucianNaruto for be my beta reader**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and were encouraged by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my own.

Story made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"Dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in square brackets and in italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** Indicate video game mechanics such as quick time event, where you have to press a button in sync to do something.

 **CRACK! PUNCH! BOOM!** They indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1 "Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 6: Feared or admired"

* * *

VIEWPOINT: FEMALE NARRATOR

ACADEMY DOME (NEXT DAY)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. It's not time to be arguing" it was the Principal's order.

In the Academy of Magic there was a great commotion due to the events that happened the previous day, as if a wasps' nest had been agitated.

Why? That was because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it had been stolen so blatantly using 2 earth Golems, one of them to destroy the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic gathered inside the vault while they were stunned to see the huge hole in the wall. The inscription that Fouquet —The crumbling dirt— had engraved on the wall revealed everything: —I have the Staff of Destruction. Fouquet The crumbling dirt—.

At that time, all the Academy teachers could do was nothing but complain and whine.

"That is the thief who has robbed all the nobles leaving them with nothing, Fouquet The crumbling dirt! How dare she take the Academy as her goal!" shouted one of the teachers.

"Where were the guards, they should watch the surroundings?" Another shouted.

"Even if the guards had been close, it would have been useless! They are just commoners!" replied a teacher.

Osmond just sighed, knowing how difficult it was going to be to fix everything. "Well, now this is the situation we are in. If we talk about responsibility, I think that all of us, including me too, must be responsible for this incident. Why do we think that a thief could never infiltrate the Academy? Could it be that because of the number of mages we have in the Academy, it gives us the assurance that we will not be attacked? This kind of thinking was wrong from the beginning".

Old Osmond watched the hole in the wall and continued.

"It was our confidence that gave Fouquet the courage to infiltrate and steal the Staff of Destruction. All of us are the culprits". He said firmly before turning to the others present and speaking. "Very well, this is what we know: a giant earth golem was breaking the wall while another served as a guard. This last golem was destroyed by the Familiar of Miss Valliere. However Fouquet that was standing on the shoulder of the first golem came and took the Staff of Destruction. After she got back on the golem, they fled further to the wall of the Academy, did I miss something?"

"The golem became it or a large mound of sand director, this once was just a few meters outside the school grounds" said one of the teachers.

"So... that's what happened..." Osmond said as he stroked his beard. "Well then, who were the ones closest to the robbery?" Asked Osmond.

"Was Miss Valliere" say the professor Chevreuse, pointing at the same time to the people behind her.

Actually, the ones they were targeting were Louise and Asura but due to the fact of being a Familiar, he could not be counted as "person". He doesn't care. Many of those present began to tremble at his presence and walked a couple of steps away from him.

"Miss Valliere, was there anything you saw from your point of view?" Asked director Osmond.

"Nothing director Osmond, it was exactly as you said. The infamous thief Fouquet entered the vault and took out an object before climbing on her Golem and escaping". She was obviously avoiding the part where she was almost killed by her imprudence.

"I see" said Osmond. "With the information they have given me, I can conclude that Fouquet is a square-class, non triangular-class magician as Count Mott's last report suggests. Said that, I have a doubt, was there no possibility of finding Fouquet?"

"Although we wanted to continue the persecution but having no clue was not possible. So we gave up the search around" a teacher replied.

At that moment the director noticed something important "Oh, where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since this morning" said one of the professors, being seconded by the others, implying that they didn't know it either.

"Where could I have gone in these difficult times?" Amid the murmurs, Miss Longueville finally appeared. "Miss Longueville, where were you?"

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmond in a calm and fresh way "I'm so sorry to be so late! I was doing some investigations"

"Investigations?"

"Yes, I saw the battle that Miss Valliere's Familiar had against the golems. Naturally I stayed away to avoid getting hurt in his fight. This morning I went straight to the vault before everyone else and noticed the inscription on the wall that was made by Fouquet. As far as I knew that thief, famous throughout the country, had struck again. So I immediately started with the investigations"

"It really is very efficient, Miss Longueville" The director praised his secretary, and then asked again urgently. "But finally, did you find anything?"

"Yes, I discovered Fouquet's whereabouts" Everyone present opened their eyes in surprise.

"Interesting. Where did you get that information, Miss Longueville?"

"According to commoners in the area, they saw what appeared to be a person wearing a black cloak like a hood entering an abandoned cabin in the Ardennes Forest near here. I think that person is probably Fouquet and that abandoned cabin can also be her den"

Old Osmond was very excited and asked Miss Longueville "It´s very far from here?.

"Walking would take half a day, but on horseback it should only take about four hours".

"We must immediately report this to the Imperial Court! Look for reinforcements that are capable of learning such a dangerous mage!" Shout the earth magic expert teacher.

Old Osmond shook his head and looked closely at the woman, gave her a compassionate look before responding to his statement "Impossible Professor Chevreuse! By the time we report to the imperial court, Fouquet will have already escaped! Moreover, if we are not even able to handle a problem as small as this, we would not be able to be called noble! Since the Staff of Destruction was stolen from the Academy. That implies that it is the responsibility of the Academy to recover the Staff by its own means"

Miss Longueville smiled as if she had been waiting for that answer until that moment. Asura felt an increase in her Greed.

Old Osmond coughed for a moment and then began recruiting volunteers.

"Now, we will organize a search team with the mission of finding Fouquet, who wish to participate please raise their wands" All the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, but none raised their wand "Nobody wants? That is very characteristic, does not anyone want to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet The crumbling dirt?"

Louise was among those who had bowed their heads, but finally decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Professor Chevreuse exclaimed surprised "You shouldn't do that! You are still a student! Please leave that to the teachers!"

"But if no one are willing to help..." murmured Louise.

"I also join the search"

Everyone turned to see the origin of the voice: was Kirche who also raised her wand with a little dislike, although Professor Chevreuse was even more surprised and exclaimed.

"Miss Zerbst! Are you not also a student?"

Kirche responded indifferently "Well, I just can't lose to someone from the Vallière family" that made Louise growl.

However, someone appeared behind Kirche: was Tabitha who also raised her staff.

"Tabitha! You do not need to do that! That does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha simply replied "I'm worried" Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered "Thank you... Tabitha"

When he saw three girls, Old Osmond laughed and said "Well then, now it all depends on you three."

"Director! Director Osmond! I strongly oppose! We must not put a student's life at risk!"

"Well, would you go instead of them, Professor Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm... Well... I haven't felt very well lately, so..."

"They have seen Fouquet before, which is good, even though Miss Tabitha is very young here, I have heard that she has already been granted the title Chevalier, am I wrong?"

Tabitha did not answer and simply remained silent. All the teachers watched Tabitha in amazement.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" Kirche asked in a similar way.

Although Chevalier's title is the lowest title that the imperial family can confer on a person, Kirche was surprised at the simple fact that Tabitha could have obtained it even at such a young age. If it is a title of -Baron- or even -Marquis-, those titles could be obtained by buying large amounts of land. However, for a person to be named -Chevalier-, the only way was to have done a great service to the country, this is a title that could only be granted on merit.

Once again, there was a great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osmond went on and watched Kirche and said "Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a distinguished Family of war heroes and she herself has a very advanced training in fire magic". Kirche shook her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, tenderly stood firm.

Old Osmond was now in trouble, there was almost nothing to praise about Louise...

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osmond clearly looked away in the direction of Louise and said "And... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a Family well known to his mages, and... she will be a very promising one in the future… and as for her Familiar" placing his gaze on Asura, Osmond kept saying "Despite being a commoner, he has defeated a lot of nobles in duel" many presents quivered, reminder what the demon could do "If some think they are more capable than the three mentioned, please take a step forward"

No one did it.

Therefore Old Osmond turned to the group of four and said "Then, the Academy awaits for Fouquet´s capture...!"

" **NO"**

Again a chill ran down the backs of the nobles present. The blood-eyed demon, again used that bloody voice that promised maximum pain to anyone who opposite to him.

"They won't go anywhere. I'll personally take care of catching that thief and bringing her here".

Osmond began to speak "Familiar, they voluntarily just offered to…"

"And do you think I care? I knew that the nobles were arrogant but I never thought they were so stupid , cowardly and selfish to send 3 girls against a thief that you said yourself, is on the cusp of the magical power that your class can possess" Magicians were offendeds and their expressions showed it, but nobody had the courage to respond to Asura.

"But you are going with them and…"

"That doesn't change anything!" That scream made everyone present jump again, some of them took out their wand in case they needed to defend themselves, although they knew that it was going to serve them little against the demon "One mistake and all can die"

At that moment Louise had already had enough "Shut up! I have already offered myself for the mission, I would stain my pride as a noble if..."

 **"YOU ALMOST DIE YESTERDAY LOUISE!"** Another shout that startled the mages again, but also caused the little pink-haired to remember that horrible moment, small tears began to form in her eyes. After all the events of the previous day, Asura had not slept in Louise's room for that night, he had a lot to think about and decided to spend the night meditating near the water fountain, although it worked very little "Why did you run towards my address yesterday despite the danger?"

"No respectable master would abandon his Familiar that way. I should help you" she replied frankly.

Asura watched her silently. He just couldn't believe how stupid of those words...

SHE considers that HE needed help?

"To Naraka with this"

"Naraka?"

"A Familiar represents the actions of his master. If I go and catch Fouquet it will be the same as you catch she" obviously, nobody could refute that logic "So I order you to stay here at the academy until I return"

"You don't order me anything!"

 _That is my phrase._ The ex-demigod thought with humor.

"As you want" Asura began looking for something specific quickly across the room until he found "Hey old man, that thing has some emotional value" Asura pointed towards a tall candlesticks made of bronze.

Osmond, that was not offended by the nickname, replied "Not really".

"Perfect" Asura went and took that candlesticks side, then walked in the direction of Louise.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Stupid ape! Ahh!"

 **[Y]**

 **[X]**

 **[A]**

 **[B]**

Less than 3 seconds were enough to turn that candlesticks into a solid mooring for little Valliere, who was now on the ground with arms and legs restrained by metal.

Once he finished, Asura, with the most angry look possible, went in the direction of the director and lifted him from the robe keeping him at the same level as his gaze **"She does NOT leave this academy and she does NOT take off those ties, until I am back. So it means that they should put someone to meet ALL their needs... understood?"**

"...yes..." was the weak response of the frightened director.

"Well" abruptly releasing the highest authority of the academy, he turned his eyes to the green-haired secretary "You has 20 minutes to eat something and prepare your horse, after that we will leave. I will be waiting you at the entrance of the academy" Not waiting for an answer, Asura left the room and walked without stopping where he had mentioned.

"Hey! Come back here and untie me! Stupid ape! Familiar insolent! Moron!"

The nobles looked at each other, feeling sorry for the little magician.

ARDENNES FOREST (HOURS LATER)

Longueville and Asura were in the forest near the academy, but only the warrior was walking while it was the woman who was driving the carriage, which despite considering as such, really was just a carriage with a seat of joined wood plates, so it obviously couldn't support Asura's weight but it would be enough to take Fouquet once captured.

Although, Longueville may have considered bringing a carriage with a roof, the gray clouds already covered more than 90% of the sky.

However, the bad mood that Asura was emitting could even be felt by the secretary, so she try to make a pleasant conversation.

"You know, it was quite noble of you to keep those girls away from this"

"It was the right"

"The truth surprises me how cowardly all the other professors were, they always boast of their magical power but in the end they are only words"

"You're a noble too, aren't you?"

"No longer. It happened… an unfortunate event and I lost my noble status"

"Understood" he said in a tone that ended the conversation. Asura was not one of the people who got into the problems of others private lives unless it was to keep them safe.

Both reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was about the size of the Vestri courtyard and in the middle was an abandoned cabin. The cabin had been built of wood with a rusty stove and on one side there was a completely deteriorated cellar.

Miss Longueville pointed to the cabin and said "From the information I've gathered, this should be the place"

"Well, stay here"

"In fact, I was thinking that I should go with you. Maybe Fouquet is not inside and if I were hidden in the surroundings, I would feel safer by his side"

Asura meditated a few moments before answering "As you wish"

"God, you should have more tact when talking to a woman. That way you'll never get a wife"

 _She has no idea the irony of those words._

They both entered the cabin after Asura destroyed the door with a kick. He did not worry about the existence of hidden traps. Actually there was no one inside and besides, there seemed to be no place to hide. However, their opponent was Fouquet, a square-class mage, so she could still be hidden inside even though there seemed to be no place to hide inside. Quickly both began to search and it was Asura who found the artifact.

"The Staff of Destruction" Longueville said as she watched it closely, while Asura felt Longueville's greed increase.

Asura look to the Staff of Destruction and wonder "This really is the Staff of Destruction? It looks like a... What?" Suddenly he notice how the runes of his left hand began to glow.

"Familiar?"

Asura remained completely static looking towards the glow that was born from the back of his hand. However, something else was going on inside his head. A set of information happened at a dizzying speed but clear and integrated by the mind of Asura, also being recorded in it.

Name: Anti-Tank Light Weapon, M72A3.

Year of manufacture: 1963.

Pitcher

Length: Extended 0.99m/Closed 0.67m

Weight: 2.5 kg.

Shooting mechanism: percussion.

Front view: graduated reticle in 25m range increments.

Rear view: the sight glass automatically adjusts to the temperature change.

Rocket

Caliber: 66mm

Length : 508mm

Weight: 1.8 kg

Output Speed: 145m/s

Minimum range : 10m

Maximum range: 1,000m

Penetration: 300mm

Detonation mechanism: Started at the tip-Detoned at the base

At the same time he felt as his body became much lighter, as his strength increased beyond his already high extremes and all his senses sharpened to surprising levels.

 _What is happening to me? It is similar to when I activate my unlimited mode but at the same time it is something completely different._

"FAMILIAR!"

"What? What happen?"

"You were paralyzed for several seconds and the runes in your hand began to shine. Are you okay?"

"Yes... it's nothing"

Longueville turned to see the object "I wonder why Fouquet stole this. It doesn't look like any staff I've seen before"

"It's because it's not a magic item"

"How do you say?"

"This thing is a weapon: it's called rocket launcher LAW M72"

"How do you know that?"

"... I saw a similar one before" a little white lie to avoid having to give explanations.

"Is it heavy?"

"Judge it"

Asura suddenly threw the object directly at Longueville with a force not enough to hurt her but to do that when she caught it between her arms she almost fell to the ground for losing her balance.

Although the secretary sent a rather angry look at the ex-demigod of wrath, his ability to detect emotions could feel how again her greed increased even more.

Longueville carefully observed the object "I not understand how something like this can be an object of destruction? It doesn't look practical for a mage to handle it even if you use the 2 arms to lift it"

"It is not used in the same way as wands or staffs."

"Do you know that?" The innocent way Longueville asked that question was contrasted with a further increase in her greed.

"You have to remove this latch from behind, extend an inner cylinder also back and put the barrel on your shoulder. Then you take a second latch here in the middle and finally you have to press the trigger on top of the cannon. An object of high destructive capacity will exit the front hole"

"Awesome. It seems pretty simple."

"It is. Now let's go back to the academy"

Both they left the cabin with the Staff of the Destruction, now called Rocket launcher, and were about to return when Asura began to feel the already enormous greed of Longueville was joined with the violence.

" **Sanctus terra, surgens formare corpus, firmum indurabitur quasi lapis et montes"**

Asura turned to see how l ground under the feet of Longueville began to tremble and modified. A small hill formed that grew rapidly until limbs began to come out: 2 arms and 2 legs. It had no head, instead the upper part of his torso had a horizontal hole where you could see 2 glows that simulated the eyes. The whole body was made of dirt and some bushes.

"Actually, Mr. Familiar... I have other plans" Miss Longueville located on the right shoulder of the golem took off her glasses and her expression had changed from a serene to one with the full intention of killing.

Asura smiled "Ja. I had my suspicions but apparently it was true: you are Fouquet. Good idea to take advantage of my absence to make your robbery, you would never have done it if I was present"

"Incredible, to be someone with a lot of muscle, it turns out that you have some brain" Fouquet said mockingly now. "Thank you so much for teaching me how to use the staff by the way"

"What do you want that for? A thief does not need a destructive object if you can already form that golem"

"I have my reasons, but be better explain you everything so you can rest in peace" Fouquet said with a coquettish smile "I had taken me to the Staff of Destruction, but did not really know how to use it. No matter how I waved the Staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response, that frustrated me. After all, if I didn't know how to use it, this would be as useful as a decorative element, wouldn't it? Since I didn't know how to use it, the only way was to let someone else teach me how to use it. If it's the Academy students, there was the possibility that someone knew how to use the Staff"

"And if none of those who came with you knew how to use the Rocket Launcher, what would you do?"

"If that had been the case, everyone had been crushed by my golem and then I would have brought a next group of students to this place, but thanks to you I finally know how to use the Rocket Launcher" Fouquet ended her thanks with a sinister smile.

The white-haired could only do one thing in the face of such revelation.

"Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" Asura began to laugh in the same way he did when he discovered the ideology of the nobles regarding their magic and commoners. Fouquet, who also got to see Asura's fight while working at the academy like Longueville, shuddered. She knew that laughter was not waiting for anything good for her.

"What you're laughing?!" Asura stopped laughing to look at the thief, who was still on her gigantic golem, as if the insignificant thing the world.

"You are incredible stupid Fouquet. Do you really think that thing can harm me? Why do you think I don't mind giving it to you or even telling you how it works?"

"What are you talking about?! The Staff of Destruction is known for its ability to kill a huge 2-headed dragon!"

"Then it´s weaker than I thought. And as for you Fouquet, the only reason I am not capturing you is because first I am going to make you pay what you did"

"The theft of the staff?"

"Who cares that! You attacked the academy and it´s students regardless of their safety, threw a rock that was going to kill Louise on the spot and made a plan in which you were going to attract countless innocents that if you didn't get what you wanted, you would kill them in cold blood!" Asura's fists vibrated with wrath.

"How curious you want to avenge yourself for the attack on Louise, considering that you hate being her Familiar. I think that by this point she will have already told you that only the death of the magician or the Familiar undoes the contract"

"The fact that I don't like being her Familiar doesn't mean I'm going to let someone hurt her or, as I promised all the noblemen who challenged me, threaten her life... You just did it"

Fouquet began assembling the rocket launcher as Asura had explained and pointed towards him...

 **"Ignis sphaera!"**

 **BOOM!**

"Aah!" Fouquet staggered on the shoulder of her golem almost dropping the rocket launcher. A sudden explosion hit very close to where she was standing.

"It can't be" Asura muttered fury in his voice. He turned back and watched as Louise together with Kirche and Tabitha ran to his direction "What the hell are they doing here?! Get out!"

"Shut up!" Was Louise's answer. Kirche and Tabitha stood beside him and recited their own spells.

" **Ventum volu"** waving her staff, Tabitha generated a whirlwind and hit the golem. Fouquet again lost her balance after that attack but managed to support himself from the earth giant. After the storm dissipated, the golem had remained unharmed.

Followed by Tabitha, Kirche wielded her wand that was hidden in her neckline and began to recite.

" **Ignis sphaera!"** A fireball shot out of her wand and completely enveloped the golem. Fouquet had to use her magic so that the golem modified the position and shape of his arms in such a way that she guarded himself in an improvised earth dome. But even though the entire golem was on fire, it didn't seem to have been affected by the fire at all.

The girls had already arrived with Asura and he looked at them in the most furious way they can imagine.

"I'll only say it once: Get out of here NOW!"

"Of course not!" It was Louise who dared to answer the ex-demigod, the other 2 preferred to avoid getting into an argument that didn't concern them.

"Damn it, Louise, don't you care about your own life?"

"This is not for life or death, this is a matter of pride. If I escape now, people will say: She escaped because she is Louise the Zero and her Familiar did all the work"

"Is that important? Let people speak what they want!"

"But I´m a noble... nobles are people who can use magic" Louise grabbed her wand tightly "And the nobles never turn their backs on their enemies"

Although Asura felt a little identified with Louise's way of thinking, that didn't stop he from forgetting the situation in which they found themselves with the infamous thief Fouquet, her giant earth golem and the rocket launcher...

 _SHIT!_

Asura had completely forgotten about the rocket launcher. He had told Fouquet how to use it not only because he knew that the stupid thief would try to use it against him and he would delight in her desperate expression when she saw how the legendary weapon would have absolutely no result, but never imagined that the magicians would arrive to get into his fight.

Chk!

Feeling murderous intensities, Asura turned around and saw how the dome had opened completely and Fouquet pointed at them with the rocket launcher.

"Goodbye" and Fouquet pulled the trigger.

 **PIUUUUUMMM!**

The projectile fired at high speed in a straight direction towards Asura and the 3 magicians, who closed their eyes waiting for their imminent death.

Asura thought quickly and jumped straight into the rocket, punching him.

 **[B]**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A much larger explosion than anyone Louise ever made occurred when the projectile hit Asura's fist and detonated. The shock wave hit the girls who fell to the ground and were dragged a few meters. Sore, dusty and with disheveled hair, the magicians opened their eyes and realized they were still alive.

"Oh, thanks Brimir!" Was Kirche's exclamation as she stood up and shook the dust of her clothes, looked straight ahead where there was a huge, dense smokescreen that made it hard to see. "What happened?" she ask to Tabitha who had also risen.

"He saved us"

"Of course, was Asura who..." Her voice died in her throat when she realized what had really happened. She turn to see the little mage Vallière to see her status.

What she saw almost broke her heart.

Louise was on her knees, making no effort to try to stand up. Her face, before beautiful, neat and with a glow outside of this world, was now almost completely dirty. Streams of tears flowed from her eyes that never seemed to end, nor did she attempt to dry them. Her small chest was expanding and contracting rapidly in an effort to continue sending oxygen to her system and prevent the little magician from falling into unconsciousness.

It seemed that just by a light touch, would cause her to break into countless pieces to never arm again.

"Louise" it was barely more than a whisper that came from Kirche's lips.

"You can be proud of your dead Familiar, Miss Valliere."

The hearts of the 3 magicians skipped a beat when they heard that voice. They turned their heads up, where thanks to the size of the golem they could see Fouquet above the gigantic smokescreen, with the staff of destruction still in their hands and the thief could see them. Her sinister smile never left her face.

"He fulfilled his objective, to defend his master giving his life if necessary" those words were loaded with a malice worthy of someone who did not mind killing innocents "But now it's your turn" Fouquet pointed the rocket launcher back at the 3 girls.

2 of them closed their eyes again waiting for her death.

Louise on the other hand, did not have the strength to try.

Chiki

.

.

.

.

"What?" Fouquet asked no one in particular, seeing how no attack came out of the staff of destruction.

Chiki

Chiki

Chiki

"What happens to this thing!" Cried as she examined the instrument desperately looking for any fault, it´s not to know exactly how to fix it. Kirche and Tabitha opened their eyes to realize that their lives were not in danger.

" **Grrrrrr...** "

An inhuman growl began to emanate from the center of the cloud of smoke, which over time was dissipating until it allowed to see a figure that Louise clearly recognized.

"Asura"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** A powerful and deafening scream came out of Asura's throath, even causing dozens of birds around the Ardennes Forest to fly.

"Impossible!" Was Fouquet's exclamation. She threw the now useless staff to one side and took her wand ready to attack Asura...

 **[Y]**

 **CRAAAAAACK!**

But compared to him, Fouquet was very slow. Asura jumped directly towards the golem and in a single blow managed to defeat him and break it into hundreds of insignificant pieces. Fouquet had fallen from her shoulder, and in a primitive attempt to sustain himself from anything, she had dropped her wand and was now falling 30 meters to the solid and hard earth, where it was most likely that she would receive a painful death.

 **[A]**

However, the place where Fouquet landed was a lot worse but the earth:

She fall right into Asura´s hands.

"No! No!" The desperate screams of the infamous thief were perfectly complemented by her irregular movements of arms and legs when she tried uselessly to escape the very, very angry man.

 **[X]**

Asura did Fouquet the favor of releasing her in a cruelly unique style: with a considerable force he threw the thief towards the earth, as if he threw down a disgusting worthless object or a completely rotten fruit. The green-haired was now lying and sore on the floor, feeling like several of her bones had been broken and her clothes had been torn, small spots of blood began to be felt on it.

But the worst part is that she knew that the Familiar had not yet finished.

Fouquet saw how in just 2 steps Asura stood right next to her battered body. Using his left arm, the warrior grabbed her neck by restricting her on the floor and with the other prepared to hit the final blow that would surely burst her head.

"No! Asura!"

A sudden weight hung over the extended arm of Asura, who turned to look to his right.

Louise had finally regained her senses and had launched herself to stop Asura to prevent he from actually committing a murder in front of her eyes.

"Please! Stop!" Small traces of Louise's previous tears were still in her eyes, but they gave the perfect impression that the little magician was still crying "We already caught her! There is nothing left to do!"

Feeling a sharp stab in his chest, Asura couldn't help comparing Louise with Mithra. The accent was completely different but at the time of crying they both had exactly the same tone of voice.

And Asura was making his daughter cry.

Finally the warrior under his arm and released Fouquet's neck, who sighed in relief.

"Brimir blessed you Miss Vallie..."

 **[FURY!]**

It was not a direct blow to the skull, however Asura had applied a small but effective amount of force on a stomp in the thief's stomach, which caused her a physiological reflex that manifested with a Fouquet vomiting her lunch.

It seems that Asura took advantage from when ordering her to eat something before coming to the mission fraud.

The girls turned to look surprised at Asura who just shrugged. "I wasn't going to kill her Louise. It's not in my principles to take the lives of others, but you'll agree that a blow is the least she deserves for trying to kill your" the students did not know to respond to that situation "Somebody tie her with the ropes in the carriage, let's go back to the academy"

Tabitha put her fingers in her mouth and gave a whistle. A few seconds later, her familiar Sylphid appeared from a distance, thanks which the girls arrived so quickly into the forest.

Louise went to pick up Fouquet's wand and the staff of destruction.

Kirche used the levitation, Levare corpus, spell to move Fouquet towards the carriage, then proceeded to tie her.

Asura just sighed looking at the sky.

How would he like some of the light and heat of the sun. Stupid gray clouds.

ACADEMY OF MAGIC, OFFICE OF THE DIRECTOR

Inside the director's office, Osmond heard what happened on the part of the group being Asura who told most of the story.

"Mmm… so Miss Longueville is Fouquet, The crumbling dirt… as it was a beauty, I didn't think twice about hiring her as my secretary"

"How you contract her?" Asked Professor Colbert who was also present, because during the mission of recovery of the staff he had returned to the academy and whole situation was explained.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress, where I slowly stroked her from her hands to her butt ..."

"And then what happened?" Colbert asked again.

Director Osmond shamefully confessed. "Because she wasn't angry after everything I did, I asked her if she would like to be my secretary."

"Why?" Disconcerted Professor Colbert continued asking.

"Anyway!" Director Osmond shouted vigorously improperly from an old man.

Osmond started coughing and said quietly. "She could use magic too."

"Yes, magic that could kill" Professor Colbert muttered to himself.

Director Osmond coughed again and then told Professor Colbert prudently. "Now that I think about it, the reason Fouquet allowed me to touch her everywhere, served me happily came and treated me as a handsome man while I was in the tavern. It was only to infiltrate the Academy. All those compliments were probably just lies..."

Professor Colbert upon hearing that immediately recalled that he had also been bewitched by Fouquet a few days ago when he was still posing as Longueville and while inviting her to accompany him to eat, she had deceived him by beautiful and cunning words asking about the weakness of the vault and he, ignorantly, revealed the weakness of the walls of the vault to physical force.

Professor Colbert decided that this secret would be taken to the grave.

"That's right, beautiful women are deadly sorceresses."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Louise, Asura, Kirche and Tabitha looked closely at the two.

Upon realizing that the students and the white-haired were staring at them, the embarrassed Director cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"You all have done an excellent job, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and also captured Fouquet."

The three girls nodded proudly.

"Fouquet turned in to the city guards and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the Treasury Room and finally the case will be closed" Osmond said gently stroking each of the three heads. "I have asked the imperial court that we confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I think we should have prompt news about that, and since Tabitha already possesses that title I have requested that she Elven Medallion be granted"

The three faces lit up when they heard the news.

"Really?" Kirche said in amazement.

"That's right, you have done more than enough to deserve that title, right?"

Louise watched Asura who was indifferent since they had entered the office "Director Osmond, Asura... he will not receive anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not. That is because he isn´t a noble"

Asura answered. "They don't have anything I want or care about."

Ignoring the answer, Director Osmond gently applauded and said "I almost forgot, this Friday is Frigg´s Dance will resume as planned, since we have obtained the Destruction Staff again."

Kirche's face lit up. "Great, let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night!"

"The main attraction of the Dance will be you three, so go get dressed and get ready!"

The three bowed and went out the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Asura.

"Go ahead" Asura said to Louise.

Although Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Professor Colbert said calmly "I also retire, I have something important to talk to Miss Valliere" a quick look into his eyes could confirm to Asura that the subject Colbert was going to talk to Louise was about what happened in the mansion of Count Mott. Internally Asura hoped that things turned out well.

After Colbert left the room, Osmond turned to Asura and said, "Do you have anything to ask me?" Asura nodded. "Go ahead, please, I'll try to answer your questions as best I can. Even though I can't confer a title on you, this is the least I have to do to show you my gratitude"

"The Staff of Destruction does not belong to this world"

The eyes Osmond was lited "Isn't belong to this world?"

"The staff is actually a single-use weapon, but both that weapon and I are not from this world."

"That's true?"

"Totally. I was teleported to this world because of Louise's invocation" Asura knew that it no longer made sense to hide it.

"I see, if that is the case..." Osmond narrowed his eyes.

"Who was the person who brought the weapon to this place?"

Osmond sighed and said "Who gave me the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is that person right now? It would be very useful for me to talk to him"

"He already died, that happened more than thirty years ago"

"Explain"

"Thirty years ago, when I was walking in the middle of the forest, I was attacked by a two-headed dragon. The person who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two-headed dragon to later collapse, he was already injured at that moment. I brought him to the Academy and treated his wounds, but it was all in vain..."

"What did you do with he body?"

"I buried him along with the Staff of Destruction he had used to save me, and the other I named him Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault to commemorate my savior..." Osmond looked toward the distance and he said "While he was lying on the bed until the day of his death, he always said repeatedly —Where are we? I want to go back to my world— I guess it must be the same world you are talking about"

"Who was the person who brought him to this world?"

"I do not know. The truth is that even in the end, I had no idea of his name or how it ended up in this place"

"Damn!" Asura lamented, that clue had led him to a dead end. The person who saved Osmond most likely was a soldier or warrior, and although he was sure they were not from the same world, that little clue was the closest he was in these moments of returning to Gaia. But still, how that person end up in this world? Although Asura wanted to know, there was no way he could know more.

Osmond held Asura's left hand "The runes of your hand..." that got the warrior's attention.

"Now that you mention it old man, when I touched the weapon I began to know how to use it in addition to its scientific and mechanical data and characteristics, while these runes suddenly shone"

Osmond thought for a moment and said "Then it's true. Colbert had investigated these runes because they seemed extremely strange, and when he found a book that revealed their meaning he came running to tell me. However, I couldn't believe it completely because you didn't show the power of the runes in all these days. But now with what you have told me I have no doubt: these are the runes of the legendary Familiar —Gandálfr—"

"Legendary Familiar?"

"Yes, Gandálfr was a legendary Familiar of Brimir. That Familiar could use any weapon he wanted, that is perhaps the reason why you could know all about the Staff of Destruction".

Asura processed it for a few seconds and then asked "Why I´m the legendary Familiar?" there was a slight hostile tone in his question, he was hoping he didn't have some unpleasant answer.

"I don't know" Osmond replied quickly at the tone "I'm sorry, but there is a possibility that the runes of the Gandálfr are related because you were teleported to this world."

"Haa" Asura sighed. It wasn't the answer that he expected but it was also the answer that he expected. He did not want to have to deal with another moron who told him that he had chosen his destiny.

Asura thought he could get the answer he needed from the director, but apparently he didn't know much either...

"I'm sorry, I can't really help, Gandálfr, I'll always be on your side!" Osmond gave Asura a hug, which made his eye twitch and move the old man away quickly "I have to thank you again for returning my savior's possession".

"It's no use at all. It was a single-use weapon"

"It remains a very precious object for me. And if I'm honest I prefer it even more this way, now it can't hurt someone anymore. That said, I also tried to figure out how you came to this world, but..."

"But?"

"But I couldn't find anything, so please don't be discouraged. You'll get used to this world over time, maybe you can even find a wife in this place too"

 _Not in a million eternities. I am determined to return with Durga_. Asura began to walk towards the door but suddenly thought something.

"Hey old man"

"Yes, there is some other doubt you have" Osmond didn't bother him at all for the insult, in fact he didn't take it as such.

"If Brimir was the only bearer of the Void element, and I possess the runes of his Familiar, does it mean that Louise is a Void magician?"

Osmond sighed before answering. "I wanted to address that issue later because at the moment it is only a theory, but I do believe that Louise is a Void mage. However, I ask you not to tell Louise about this for now"

"I don't like keeping secrets"

"Didn't you just keep the secret about your origin?"

"I correct: I don't like keeping secrets that can harm others. Louise has been suffering from the insults of her classmates and problems in her self-esteem because she does not know what her magical affinity is, although you as teachers have also they haven't done shit to stop them. Say her what is possible affinity exchange finally the situation... and avoid that risk the life stupidly" During his report, Asura had said unscrupulous actions that had made the 3 students during his fight against Fouquet.

"I understand that young" _and there he goes back to calling me young_ "But you understand that if the news that the legendary power of Void has returned to our lands, many will try desperately to seek Louise's power to use it for their own benefit and she already has enough problems because of the words you said and the actions you took during the duel in Vestri's yard"

Asura frowned at that thought. He had no idea how powerful this Void element was, but 2 things were safe: it was an element superior to the other 4 and only one person could do it in the whole history of Halkeginia, so revealing it to the public would repeat the actions that they did the bastards of the other demigods with his daughter Mithra.

"Okay, I won't reveal it to her. But I will decide when is the best time to reveal it to her"

"All right, I trusted Gandálfr's word. Have fun at the dance" and ending the conversation, Asura retired.

ACADEMY CORRIDORS

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were waiting for Asura to leave the director's office. Well technically only Louise and Kirche were waiting, Tabitha read her book no matter what.

"You don't have some boy to seduce, Zerbst?"

"You don't have some objects to exploit, Valliere?"

Tabitha just turned the page. Traumatic events, thieves, dances... with or without that, those 2 were not going to change.

Suddenly they saw how the figure of the muscular Asura approached them and began to walk towards him.

"Tell me exactly everything you and the director talked about" was the order of an angry Louise.

"Come on Louise, my darling has had a very tired day, he sure wants to relax a little before going to the dance" Kirche put her hands on Asura's bare chest stroking him.

"Release him immediately, Zerbst! This is a master and Familiar affair!"

"He is also a man and surely wants to be with a woman who consents after a long mission"

"I said let go him!"

"That is what he decide... do you want me baby?"

"Asura…"

Both turned at the same time towards the warrior...

and immediately both regretted it.

Asura saw them with an extremely angry expression and brutally clenched teeth. The 2 magicians could swear that their eyes were redder than usual.

" **You… are… idiots!** " He returned to use that legendary and bloody tone of voice that sent chills to her columns and made any comment to him die.

No matter how many times they heard him speak with that tone, they could never get used to it. In fact, both magicians could swear that it was colder, brutal and bloody the more he used it

"If I did this mission it was only to prevent them from risking their lives! I went to that mission just because your teachers were cowardly idiots who didn't mind sending you on a dangerous mission!"

"A noble never...!"

"Louise, if you finish that sentence, I'm going to take you by the arms and let Kirche do your makeup and dress to go to class for the rest of your stay at this academy"

Louise's face lost her peach color and she gained a new pale tone as she imagined the redhead putting him makeup and dressing her in the most indecent way possible.

Kirche was going to give her typical opinion about little Valliere but…

"Kirche, if you make fun of Louise, I'm going to throw all your belongings from the window of your room and then let Louise blow up what's left of them"

It was Kirche's turn to lose the color of her body, something difficult to see having her brown skin. Just imagining all her clothes that made her look even sexier being blown up in a thousand pieces by Louise was enough to shut her up.

Asura was extremely furious and had a lot to say. His father instincts were at their highest level. He had not felt this way since he scolded Mithra for having gotten from stowaway into one of the Nirvana fighter ships of the Shinkoku Trastrium fleet, knowing how easy those things were to be destroy.

Don't blame Mithra. She just wanted —go to work with dad—, although that ended with the pilots of the Nirvana, a pair of Kagebosh Machining Operator Units with the jaws break for being —so efficient to command a ship but so stupid and careless that even a child can enter it— according to Asura's words.

"Let's go in parts" he said, turning to see Louise who seeing her Familiar's eyes felt she was getting smaller than she already was "I left you tied up because I knew clearly what you were going to do and it didn't help because in the end you did it. What the hell is wrong with you, Louise?"

"I told you, a master never abandons his Familiar."

"I defeat every mage who challenged me without receiving an injured wave. If I'm not mistaken, you managed to see me fight against the first golem of yesterday and defeat him with ONE PUNCH. If my actions are your actions and my victories are your victories... you had nothing to do to help me against Fouquet! I was going to defeat her even without trying! You only complicated things by appearing!"

"But my noble pride…"

"TO NARAKA WITH YOUR NOBLE PRIDE, LOUISE! And in passing with that of each noble in these lands! Don't you realize that this way of thinking is going to kill you someday? You almost got it 2 times and worse, you risked the lives of other people in the process. Is it really so important that you would die to maintain or increase it?"

"Of course yes! Honor and pride are all even noble, even more than our lives"

"What benefits does it give you to have such an honor and pride?"

"Recognition of others"

"What else?"

"Admiration"

"What else?"

"Respect"

"What else?"

"A good status in royalty"

"What else?"

"...what else do you want me to answer? For a noble these are things of extreme importance!"

"You have education, hot food, clean clothes, a bed to sleep on and a roof with 4 walls to protect you. Do you want to know what all that has in common? They haven't given them to you for your honor and pride, they give them to you because you can do magic! You study, eat, dress and sleep just like your classmates! They don't have any damn favoritism with you!"

Louise backed away scared by Asura's words. She ducked her head as she felt the tears in her eyes begin to form.

His paternal instincts and the increase of melancholy in Louise, indicated to Asura that the part of —to scolding— is over and now the part of —advise— was followed.

"Louise" Asura put his huge hand on the little mage's right shoulder "I don't say that having honor and pride is bad. It is normal to want to be recognized, admired and respected for our achievements, in addition to obtaining some benefits from them. But that you risk your life and that your actions are only motivated by them are not right. Remember: the only person you truly owe honor and pride is yourself. Everyone else, no matter who, they go after"

Louise's melancholy began to reduce and she raised her eyes looking for those of her Familiar, who, although severe and even angry, showed genuine concern for her.

She did not know why, but suddenly she began to feel much more clearly the beating of her own heart, and at the rhythm of them, she could feel her whole body entering a harmonious state of peace.

"And now the next one" Asura removed her hand from Louise's shoulder and focused his glare on Kirche again.

"D-d-d-darling… I just wanted to help you... but..."

"Don't tell lies, Kirche. They don't work with me. You was who released Louise from the mooring where I left her"

"Than?! That is not true! You have no proof!"

"But doubts either: that tie up was bronze and your fire is hot enough to melt it. I know you did it because none of the teachers would have the courage to contradict my words and I knowing you would take advantage of every opportunity presented you to make fun of Louise and prove you be better than she; freeing her was the perfect opportunity. I am sure that if I search correctly I will find somewhere in the academy the pieces with the molten tips" a rather severe look complements Asura's harsh words towards the redhead.

"I... I just..." for the first time in her life, Kirche felt helpless. Asura was right, that's exactly what she did.

"I don't care how much their families hate each other, that's no reason for you to risk Louise's life"

"I don't risk her life! It was Louise who acted recklessly and attacked Fouquet, when I saw that she was about to use the staff of destruction I scream him to take shelter and not intervene!"

"Don't try to free you from the guilt, Zerbst!"

"I only say the facts as they are, Valliere!"

 _Damn, they look like sisters_ "Enough you two! Kirche, from the moment you released Louise from the mooring, you put her in danger. You know her better than me and you know what she would be capable of. She was going to go to me and you allowed her to do it"

"But it was she who..."

"Without buts, Kirche. You put your partner's life at risk just for fun and that won't change for many excuses you tell me"

It was Kirche's turn to look down and feel her tears begin to come out. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she felt that way or the last time she cried.

Given the increase in Kirche's melancholy, Asura knew it was time to —advise—.

"Deep down, I know you care about Louise, Kirche."

"What?"

"I heard you call to Louise in the distance when she came running towards me during my first confrontation against Fouquet. And now you tell me that you tried to prevent her from exposing herself when the thief was going to attack me. No matter how much their families hate each other, you don't wish the evil to Louise"

"Of course not! I would never do something that was put she in danger! Don't compare me with my family!" The way so passionate and firm that Kirche made that statement caused Louise to forget for a few seconds of her hatred of Germany and look surprised.

"That speaks very well of you, Kirche, your family problems should not influence your actions and feelings. You should also feel very proud of yourself"

At that moment, Kirche felt her beats become much clearer and softer, while a beautiful peace was spreading through her body. She didn't know how or why, but she began to see Asura in a very different way and the more she saw him, a small and very pleasant heat began to grow in her chest. Something totally different from what she came to feel with other men in the past.

"And finally" Asura looked away from Kirche and his severe gaze focus on the little blue magician. Tabitha had done nothing except continue reading during the scolding of her 2 companions, but it was obvious that she would also have her part.

Kirche quickly moved right in front of Asura, as if the man's gaze was the fire breath from a gigantic and furious dragon and she bravely used her body as a shield to protect her friend from ruthless flames.

"Wait! Tabitha has nothing to do with this. If I hadn't gone to look for Fouquet then she would never have gotten into the fight"

"Then she has much more to explain" one of his arms, Asura pushed Kirche away firmly but gently and saw the little magician who continued reading her book "Tabitha… look directly into the eyes when an adult speaks to you" although his the tone was not bloody, it was quite severe, which caused the blue-haired to leave her book to look Asura in eyes. That surprised Kirche, Tabitha kept reading her book when talking to others, since they were extremely few timesthat she really —talked— with other people.

Honestly, Asura was curious about the magician with glasses, mostly because of her emotions. On his home, planet Gaia, the energy of Mantra was classified by its level of purity, contrary to the Gohma which was classified by its level of impurity.

Thus, the general guardians, the elite of the elite and main protective warriors of Gaia, were those who had greater Mantra affinity with one of the 8 emotions, could produce it in much larger quantities than any other demigod and the level of purity of their Mantra was the tallest of all.

Incredibly, little Tabitha had a level of purity in her melancholy that exceeded that of Yasha.

Of course, the quantities in which she produced it were infinitely smaller, but the quantity was compensated with the quality. And when Asura saw the blue-haired noble's eyes, he knew why: Yasha had an affinity to the melancholy Mantra for physiological reasons... Tabitha had it for emotional reasons.

The above would seem incredible and illogical, but the Mantra is a very different energy from all the others known, which has the incredible factor of being generated through the prayers and emotions of thinking beings... and as the user's body is only a container of it made the will, feelings, attitude and mood of the individual grant more Mantra power than his own body itself.

 _Something terrible happened in her past that completely changed her life._ It was the deduction of Asura.

"Answer me honestly Tabitha: did you know how dangerous Fouquet was?" A nod was response. Asura didn't care if she responded that way, he just told her to be honest "Did you think I would have any problem capturing her?" Tabitha shook her head. "Then why did you take Kirche and Louise?"

"Worried"

"If you were so worried about them and knew that I would accomplish the mission, didn't you think that the best thing you could do for them was to keep them here?"

Assent.

"Why did not you do it?"

"They would have gone. With or without me"

"It would have taken much longer to arrive, I would have accomplished the mission by then and all this could have been avoided. Did you think that if something went wrong you could handle the situation?"

Assent.

"You mean that Chevalier title makes you invincible?"

Negation.

"Why?"

"No one is invincible"

"Correct, and less girls like you who shouldn't fix the problems of some idiotic and cowardly adults. Because you contributed to the development of this whole situation, you are as guilty as Louise and Kirche have"

Asura was not surprised that he felt absolutely no change in Tabitha's melancholy, so he trusted his paternal instincts to know that it was time to —advise—.

"However, although what you did was stupid your intentions were noble, you were worried about them and wanted to protect them even if you risked your life. But remember, sometimes you will help your friends more if you prevent them from risking unnecessarily. So you can also be proud of yourself, you're better than many other nobles I've seen".

At the same Louise and Kirche, it was the turn of Tabitha feel like beating heart changed at a much slower pace, calm and pleasant. A certain feeling that she has kept hidden for so many years, for less than a second today it re-emerged and Asura could feel a tiny decrease in her melancholy.

" **But I warn you..."**

Paternity had taught Asura that there was a third in addition —to scolding— and —advise— when scolding children.

It is called —to threat—.

The girls were trembling at the sight of Asura's dangerous gaze and his voice from beyond the grave.

" **If you return to make the same stupid actions today, I bury all your stuff and will take away your wands until your form a earth golem as large as that of Fouquet with your own hands, thus you wrecking it down to the bones. Have I been clear or do I put them in writing?"**

The 3 noble girls quickly nodded her heads at the same time, too afraid to try to talk.

"Good" Asura relaxed and the girls breathed again calmly. "I'm going to go meditate, Louise. Have fun at the dance" Without saying anything else, Asura left the place.

The 3 girls saw the warrior walk towards the exit until they lost sight of him.

They had a certain feeling in their chest that they could not describe, but at least they would try to express.

"That was ... strange" the comment came from Kirche, as she touched her chest.

"I've never seen him act like this" Louise also touched her chest, she could feel her heart beating faster. "It was like ..."

"Like a ..." Kirche didn't know what to answer.

"…father…"

"What?" The question came from both nobles, because they failed to hear what Tabitha had said. However, she did not say a single word again and instead also withdrew.

Kirche and Louise looked at each other without understanding what had happened.

WATER FOUNTAIN (AT NIGHT)

Asura was again sitting in lotus position and whit his eyes closed while listening to the sound of water sprouting from the lion-headed fountain. Thanks to his ear, he could hear the celebration taking place in the distance. He could even feel a combination of lust and pride, resulting in joy.

But Asura had no time to entertain the celebration. All the information that he have obtained so far is carefully processing:

 _There was a person from another world who was able to reach this world, and there is a great possibility that the method used was not a summoning spell._

 _However it is impossible that we are from the same world or even time, that weapon we have never manufactured in Gaia._

 _Louise said that the invocation spell brings the most suitable Familiar to the magician, bringing it from anywhere in the world. However, Osmond said that I am the legendary Familiar Gandálfr, does that mean that those rules do not apply to me? Will they apply but in a different way? Does this have to do with a space-time distortion event?_

 _Perhaps the previous Gandálfr also came from a different dimension._

 _In any case, an entry can also function as an exit and vice versa, either using the invocation spell but in an inverted way or using another method unknown to the magicians... maybe there is a possibility that I will return to my home._

These reasonings and many more traveled in Asura's mind ignoring anything else in the external world.

A few small steps began to approach where he was, but the emotions emanating from the person made it difficult to identify. It was a combination between Sloth and Pride, which resulted in tranquility, plus a small but very pure amount of Wrath.

"Hi"

The voice of Louise confirmed suspicions Asura. The little magician who was usually angry at anything right now was calm, as if she had no problem at all. Of course, she could not completely abandon that characteristic wrath that defines she.

"Hello Louise"

A few seconds passed before Louise continued speaking and asked strangely. "Is this what you do when you tell me that you meditate? You're just sitting with your eyes closed"

"Meditation is a process by which a person controls his mind and reaches a state of consciousness to achieve benefits or for the mind to simply recognize its content without identifying with the content or simply as an end in itself"

"Ammm... What?"

"Just think of this as an exercise whose objective is to clarify my ideas and achieve inner peace" _among other things such as attaining enlightenment and Nirvana, but it will be more difficult to explain to her and for her to understand._

"Oh. Ok. But you could open your eyes, it is very disrespectful that a Familiar does not look at his master when he speaks to him"

Asura was curious as to why she said that phrase without her wrath increasing, which usually happens when Louise begins to address the issue of masters and Familiar. He had lost his concentration anyway, so he decided to open his eyes.

Asura was surprised with the incredible change of the little magician. Louise dressed in a white gala dress, with her long, pink hair tied to a ponytail. She had her hands covered by pure white gloves that adorned her glamor, her little face along with her dress under the light of the moons at night, which filtered through a small space between so many gray clouds, made her shine like a gem.

"Don't stay without saying anything, how do I look?"

That question was dangerous and Asura knew it. He had a wife for hundreds of thousands of years, before was his girlfriend for tens of thousands of years, before his friend for thousands of years and all that without counting the thousands of years with his daughter. At this point he already knew that, before that question, a woman ALWAYS expects to be told that she looks beautiful but ALWAYS she will believe that the man is telling her this for not to make her feel bad, for obligation or that he is actually lying.

There was only one method to solve it.

"How do you feel?"

"I asked you first"

"I don't want my answer to change your feelings, that's the most important thing for you... How do you feel?"

Louise remained unanswered for a few seconds while looking towards her own dress. She remembered all the time and effort she spent fixing her clothes, fixing her hair and cleaning her face to make her skin shine. There was only one answer "I feel beautiful"

"So, that's how you look, Louise" Asura felt an increase in Lust and Pride in Louise, resulting in joy.

Asura smiled intently, calling that trick —Absolut true—: make the woman realize her beauty (or any other fact) before giving you the same answer, she will not be able to deny her own words.

A victory for all men: married, with a girlfriend or a girl interested in them.

"Professor Colbert told me what happened at Count Mott's mansion after we left"

Asura put all his atention on that "How it ended?"

"He sent a message to Her Majesty's guard and when they arrived he proceeded to explain everything that happened, but he did not mention that you were my Familiar. In fact he decided to leave us to Zerbst, Tabitha and I totally out of history. The guards only knows that an extremely strong man attacked Mott by seriously injuring him after rescuing the girls he had imprisoned"

"What happened to them?"

"They will be reassigned to the mansion of other trusted nobles for the palace, that after they declared about what Mott did to them, they all said practically the same thing: he bought them or transferred them from different parts for their personal sexual collection" Asura felt that Louise's vanity and violence increased, the result was abhorrence "and every time he got a new one, he put all the others into the dungeon to prevent them from attacking him off guard while… he was…"

 _Violating the new girl._ Asura term mentally Louise's phrase.

"It's okay Louise, I understand" said of Asura calmly, little mage breathed a sigh of relief "What happened to Mott anyway?" Asura did not expect to hear a frightening response.

"You don't kill him" Asura felt enormous tranquility, relieved by that information. "In fact, it can be said that Mott suffered the consequences of his own actions."

 _Karma?_ "Why?"

"The documents he delivered from Siesta's release are real, but the documents ordering her transfer to his mansion were forgeries that he made. Considering that these documents can only be officially issued by the palace, what he did is a serious crime towards the crown, even if it only involves the administration of commoners"

"I see"

"Not only that. Many other documents that he had in his office were reviewed and at least half of them were again counterfeits, some involving commoners while others were of even more important matters that had to do directly with the royal palace, which further increases the charges against him" Louise's wrath bloomed again, her facial expression and clenched fists also gave credence to that "Usually these actions deserve imprisonment and even execution, but your blow left him... mentally incapacitated: he can barely eat, talk and act normally"

 _How powerful was my hit?_

"Consequently, he will be relegated from his post as a messenger, will lose his right to carry a wand and will be admitted to an asylum for commoners even if he still retains his noble title. All his mansion and objects will be made available to the royal palace and he will be given the necessary treatment to try to make him recover over time. After this there are 2 results: if he recovers completely then he will be brought to trial where he will decide if he will receive his wand and his positions again, but if he does not do so then his belongings will be offered to any nobleman who wishes to buy them or acquires them on his merits, since Mott was the last member of his familiy and never had an heir, he didn't even get married".

"Even it, was a complete greedy" Asura said with wrath in his voice, although on the other hand, in his mind it was quite intriguing as director Osmond, in all his old and damn wisdom, had been deceived and allowed a nobleman corrupt could convince him to transfer him to a maid using forged documents. If the troops that were sent to Mott's palace were able to detect the forgery, why didn't he get it?

 _Well, I'd solve it later... maybe with a blow to his wrinkled and almost expired back._

Several seconds passed where all that was heard was the sound of water coming out of the fountain. Then Louise spoke:

"Aren't you going to the dance?"

"No, I would just ruin it. They fear me Louise" Asura said in a calm but firm tone.

"If you only apologize..."

"I will never do it"

"Why?!" Louise finally despaired "You defeated they! You have already shown that you are superior! What else are you looking for?!"

"I want to prevent each of these children from becoming ANOTHER Mott or even WORSE, just because they believe they are superior to being able to perform magic."

"What are you saying? Of course we are superior! Mages have always been superior to commoners... at least until you arrived" said the last with annoyance. Asura sighed.

"Louise, how work the magic that you nobles possess?" It was an issue that Asura had long wanted to know, so he decided to take advantage of the situation.

Little Valliere thought about it for a few seconds, considering if it would be a good idea to tell the magic system that the nobles used to her powerful Familiar, but finally she decided to do it since at this point nothing worse could happen:

"Thousands of years ago, first magicians only had the ability to cast point-level spells. To cast a more powerful spell, several magicians had to cast the same spell at the same time in perfect synchrony and harmony. It was not until the founder Brimir appeared and handed us the new magic system where the number of elements used by a magician can increase and therefore his class changes. A mage can use a sun element is a —Point— mage, the ability to have two —Linear—, able to use three —Triangular—, and using four —Square—. Spells are also applied to the class. Three element spells are called —triangular spells—. Each time the spell class increases, the consumption of willpower doubles"

"And what is willpower?"

"That's what we call the ability to cast a spell. Imagine that it is like a container full of water and the spells are the uses of it: the amount of water consumed from the container is proportional to the use that will be given, so the amount of water to be used to cleaning a window is much smaller than necessary to clean an entire floor. With spells, for example, a linear spell will cost the mage eight willpower, but when that mage decides to use a point spell, only four of his willpower will be consumed. When a linear mage advances to triangular mage, the mage consumption will force expended in spells point is halved and the same happens when a square mage again. The cost depends individually on each person, however the same rule applies in all cases"

Louise responded in an extremely professional manner, letting Asura understand how much the little magician had studied to understand that information perfectly well.

"And willpower is unlimited?" asked the white-haired.

"No. The amount of willpower that a magician can store depends largely on the magician's own talent and years of experience"

"How do they get it back?"

"Basically mind, we recovers with sleep"

 _Sounds like magicians are a rechargeable battery._ Asura thought before continuing "In summary: low class spells can be cast many times, while high class spells can only be cast a few times... and it all depends on each mage's willpower"

"Yes. Do you now understand the relation between spells and willpower?"

"Yes, and as I told you before it is a stupid and inefficient system"

"Why?!"

"Because they are only limited to the number of items they can use and not to the true power they can extract from them. In addition to presuming and threatening those who are inferior to you with a power that is not unlimited and once they run out of energy, they will end up completely unprotected against the anger and revenge of all those who have hurt" Asura said remembering how, unlike magic, the Mantra was an absolutely infinite energy, only limited to how much Mantra could support the user body and still they never stop generating it while alive because every thinking being possesses emotions.

"What nonsense do you say? The commoners need us nobles completely since we possess a power to do something they can only dream of. If we did not possess the magic they would be lost. And about what you said about not extracting the full power of the elements, I told you that when 2 or more equal elements combine their power increases"

"Does that mean there are no more powerful mages than those of square class? What about a pentagonal class?"

"Of course not. The fifth element of the pentagon is the Void and only Brimir was the only Void mage that existed"

"Then you're in luck, Louise."

"What?"

"You are a Void mage."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yes, I told the old director that I would decide when it would be better to tell Louise the theory that she is a Void mage..._

 _and I decided that the best moment was today._

 _To Naraka with keeping secrets that hurt other people._

Those were the thoughts of the ex-demigod.

"WHAT!?" The ears of Asura began to suffer, to the like Louise's wrath begins to rise "What the hell are you saying?! That's impossible! Only our god and founder Brimir was the only user of the Void!"

"Do you know who Gandálfr is, Louise?" That got her attention.

"He is one of the Brimir´s Familars that had at his service. It is said that he had the ability to wield any weapon and use it with unmatched mastery" Louise saw Asura raise his left fist. The low light that both moons were able to send to the earth was enough to see the Familiar runes.

"These are his runes, Louise. The old director told me about them while we were in his office after you left. I´m Gandálfr and therefore you are a user of Void"

All of Louise's emotions became an uproar.

"It is impossible! The Void is an element that was lost with the death of Brimir more than 6000 years ago! How could I own it?!"

"You have never done well a single spell of the other 4 elements… the only option you have left is that you possess the power of Void"

"That can´t be! This is heresy! This is blasphemy! Just thinking about it is wrong! You're lying!"

"Have ever I lie to you?"

Louise's emotions now showed a combination of wrath, melancholy and violence, the result was despair. A very high despair.

 _I think in the end I shouldn't have told she so soon, with all the events that have happened in the last few days she mind should be very upset._

 _But there is no going back. I better make an effort to fix it._

"By the way, Louise, the old man asked me not to tell you any of this because if it becomes public then there is the possibility of noble idiots coming to try to gain your power by force. But I told you because I don't want you to continue mortifying yourself for not knowing your element"

"I… I…"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Kirche to brag"

However, she does not give him an answer. Instead, Louise goes running back to the academy at the fastest speed that allowed her small body.

 _I feel that she will not go to the ball at the end of the day and I will not sleep in her room tonight._

 _Me and my mouth._

In the end, Asura decides to return to his meditation. His body was barely illuminated by the light of the moons.

ACADEMY OF MAGIC (3 DAYS LATER)

Asura was meditating near the water fountain to clarify his ideas.

After all it happened, all things seemed to improve.

Siesta was reintegrated into the academy service and she was received everyone's welcome. They even held a small party in her honor to which warrior was invited. Both avoided saying exactly what happened, but it was more than obvious to everyone that Asura had gone to save Siesta.

Kirche was trying to woo Asura again and he continued to ignore she again. After the Mott event, the warrior believed that she would be afraid of him, she even showed it, but in the end it seems that she came to forget it after learning that damned count eventually deserved it. Colbert had told them the same things he said to Louise to Kirche and Tabitha.

And as for Louise, she and Asura have not spoken in all these days. Louise hasn't even yelled at him, order that meets a task or any other related thing to be her Familiar. In fact, barely and both had seen each other and when they did, Louise began to perform the same action of her companions: escape from Asura.

However, the biggest change was in the school itself.

After dancing, the excitement of all students and teachers change for the better. Although they were still fearing Asura and therefore Louise, the former demigod no longer knew the massive amounts of violence and melancholy, resulting in fear, emanating from them at every moment, even without him being present. Most likely when having faced Fouquet's golem and protecting them from it made them think about the intentions of the muscular man and the fact that he really does not want to harm them. It was something that made Asura feel quite happy.

Until that day came:

On the second day after the dance, just yesterday, a new messenger from the royal palace arrived. Asura returned to use their tactical surveillance where only allowed to members of this school see it but not the guest, just in case students or even teachers try to use the messenger to ask for help from the palace. Asura could feel that this time the nobleman emanated only by pride, so he did not worry about another fraud such as the transfer of Siesta. He also learned that the new messenger did not really have any new message for the academy, he was just presenting himself as the new real messenger before it for future occasions when his services were necessary.

But the destiny is a bastard who likes to ruin Asura's life.

A professor innocently, came to ask the new messenger the reason for the change and he replied that it was due to an attack suffered by Count Mott in his mansion, caused by a man who deformed his skull leaving him unable to continue exercising his royal functions and suppressing part of their mental capacities.

Although the teachers were the only ones who learned of this fact, they were not discreet enough. Speaking as they walked through the halls, students got to know about the Mott event and soon deduced that this man was Asura.

Fear rose again to gigantic levels.

And Asura could see them from a distance.

Their faces were pale, their eyes were bleak. Some walked more by instinct than by true will. They no longer met in social circles and even avoided talking as much as possible. When they left for lunch, they did not even require commoners to comply with their demands and serve them as quickly and efficiently as possible; some even went to the extreme of starting to avoid the commoners, fearing them as they fear Asura or Louise, as if doing something to them, anything, was also a trigger for the warrior's wrath.

But the worst was the sky.

Gray clouds covered everything. There was not a single ray of sun that crossed between them. The nobles and staff members only knew that it was daytime by clocks. The lack of light and heat increased the sad and dreary atmosphere that the school already had, and the few students who came out to the courtyard were seen shivering with cold, turning their eyes towards the sky for a light that would not come. Complementing in a perfect and horrible way, every few seconds appeared strong icy winds that made them all tremble.

At this point, in some students and teachers, melancholy mixed with laziness and resulted in one of the most terrible emotional states: depression.

"Please... fix it"

Asura opens his eyes and sees Louise in front of he. Like many other nobles, she has a bleak look, something that completely ruins her little face with her peach skin. Her pink hair, before combed until it had a soft and straight texture that made competition to Mithra, was now barely picked up with many points sticking out everywhere. She was also shivering with cold and rubbing her arms to try to generate even a small heat.

And of course, she was also emanating large amounts of melancholy and laziness.

She is not sad, she was depressed and Asura knew that he was the cause.

"What do you say?"

"Please fix it. Don't apologize if you don't want to. I will give you food, I will give you your translation, I will give you what you want… but please fix this mess you caused. I can't bear to see everyone act this way" Louise's emotions increased much more. The tears began to come out of her eyes. She trembled again when an icy wind crossed the academy again.

But Asura had to confirm something "If I fix it, it will be my way and you will have to accept it, do you agree?"

Louise dither for a moment, taking her time imagining all possible and wild ways in which the white-haired man would fix this situation.

In the end she give Asura a look that practically said —What else you can be ruin?— And nodded his question.

Then Asura got up and walked in the direction of Vestri's Court yard, it was the perfect place.

 _This was where it all start and this would be where it would end._

In a jump, Asura rises to stand on the wall surrounding the academy. Louis had followed him and she was who was closest to him. Asura took a long breath as he cleared his thoughts and then released him...

"NOBLES!" Their powerful scream makes them jump and they turn to see it with fear in their eyes. Asura knew that he had to act fast before they ran away "I want everyone to get close! NOW!"

As soon as he said his words, noble students and even teachers began to walk slowly towards their position. The ex-demigod could feel the fear of all present increasing rapidly with every step they gave in their direction , it was obvious that many just wanted to run away but were completely frightened by what pod them would if they disobeyed his words. Only when there were a lot of people around him was Asura continued.

"I want to ask a question… "

And here came the decisive moment, the moment of truth...

...when history know and remember he as the greatest mental trauma that these nobles have ever experienced...

Or like the one who made them open their eyes...

"How does it feel to know that you are totally helpless against me... and that I can kill your when I please?"

He could almost hear as something broke inside all the nobles, as when Asura told that their god is a fraud.

But now it was much worse.

Fear increased to higher levels.

Depression increased in those who possessed it, while others began to win it, joining the ranks.

And finally many began to develop despair, not only because of Asura's harsh words, but because they didn't have the power to silence him and even if they tried they knew what man could do to them: something equal or worse than what he did to Mott.

But Asura should continue talking no matter what.

"How does it feel to know that no matter how much they want it, you can't get rid of me? How does it feel to know what will be above you for the rest of your lives? How does it feel to know that I am able to kill them simply if I feel like it? " again, a very cold gust crossed the academy and shook the body of all present, it was the most durable so far.

"Asura" those weak word came from Louise who began to cry.

Not only she, at this point almost all the nobles were crying and even several fell to their knees, unable to bear their own weight.

"I want you to feel that feeling! I want them to keep that feeling! And I want them to do it for the rest of their lives!" and before everyone ran away as their instincts yelled at them, Asura finally said what everyone wants to ignore but they should know "WHY THAT FEELING THAT'S WHAT YOU CAUSE TO COMMONERS!"

The gusts of wind died down.

The students and teachers turned to see him. Asura could still feel the fear, depression and despair emanating from everyone present, however these were being reduced at least a little.

Asura knew that it was time to let them know.

"You told me a long time ago that your founder gave you the magic system that you now possess! But they have ignored an important factor in it: the means to do it! That calls willpower, which allows magicians to perform their magic is a finite energy! It doesn't last forever, so they don't have unlimited power!"

Many nobles continued to lose fear, depression and despair. But there was still much to say.

"Not only that! There is another factor that limits their magic: their wand! So far I have not seen any magician face me without it! They need it to be able to perform magic! As much as they want to deny it, without their wands, they are exactly the same as commoners!"

And here a small amount of anger began to erupt among several present.

"DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! Noble and commoners are exactly the same: humans! They breathe the same air, they drink the same water! They get their food from the same earth and get hot with the same fire! The only advantage of the nobles, and hardly maintain it, is the ability to perform magic!"

Wrath began to reduce. Many nobles lowered their heads to realize a truth they had before them but still decided to ignore it unconsciously... or maybe not.

"And then why did the founder Brimir grant magic only to us, if we are exactly the same?"

Everyone's eyes turned to see the owner of that voice: Katie.

The magician to whom Asura revealed Guiche's stupid infidelity and she rewarded him with a sufflé.

Her question was good, really good. However the answer to her was...

"I do not know. I don't know why his founder granted magic to only one part of humans and another not"

Many were also with thoughtful looks. Surely they had never thought about it and sought an answer, only to enjoy the advantage.

Asura took a few seconds to ponder that question also applied to he: why only the demigod race was granted the possibility of using the Mantra and other humans do not? He knew from the ancient records, and confirmed in person by the stupid Chakravartin, that the latter granted him the possibility of using Mantra only to certain chosen humans who were the first to become demigods.

Their race could never reach an exact conclusion because they were too busy destroying the Gohma and now they will never be able to find that answer because he killed the bastard who granted them the power in the first place.

However, here and now, if there was anything I could answer:

"But whatever the reason, that does not entitle them to the nobles of abusing his power! If it is true that they are chosen to use magic, THEN MAKE IT VALUE!"

"But if it were not for our magic, commoners could not survive!"

This time, the eyes went to the curly blonde: Montmorency.

"Exactly how?" Asura asked.

"Earth magic is used to improve crops, build impossible structures and create tools; water magic serves to cure multiple ailments and the manufacture of extremely important potions; and the magic of wind and fire are the most destructive that allow fighting the magical beasts that commoners could never defeat. The commoners need us nobles!"

Her arguments were valid, but Asura had the perfect counterattack.

"Let those who know how to cook their own food raise their hands, those who know how to wash their own clothes, make clothes, make furniture, take care of crops or take care of livestock" there were very few who raised their hands, including Katie and Louise "And now raise your hand those who know how to do all of the above not as a hobby but to live" all hands went down "Have you seen it? Your work in a society where nobles and commoners need each other, none is indispensable without the other... but that road is hampered by his horrible way to be! Nobles consider the power to do magic makes them completely untouchable!"

"It's easy for you to say it: you can't be damaged, you can't die!"

Guiche, who was next to Montmorency, finally expressed his words.

Asura smiled.

"You are wrong about that, kid" his words caught everyone's attention, but no one but Louise "My people belong to a race that can´t do magic, but we have developed very resistant bodies to any attack they send us and I have trained for years to just need my fists to defeat my adversaries, but that does not mean that I cannot be harmed... and it does not mean that I cannot die".

There was an increase in wrath, lust and pride of all the nobles: they were totally amazed. Asura could not blame them, they had just discovered that the demon they fear so much can die and obtained the information from that demon's own voice. Obviously he had to twist the truth back to his origin, but it was all with a positive end.

"Remember the Fouquet event: she attacked the academy with her golem and both nobles and commoners ran to save their lives because they knew they could die. They decided not to face her even with his magic because they knew she was powerful and could kill them. I did the opposite: I faced her and defeated her golem because I knew that her power was totally inferior to me or... and because I didn't want any of you to lose your life"

His words increased the astonishment of the nobles.

"Your insulted me, your attacked me... I discovered some of the surely hundreds of atrocities that you noblemen have done to non-magicians, not counting the damage and insults they have dedicated to Louise. After all of the above, did you think I would stay out and enjoy watching how a giant monster murdered them horribly?"

Somewhat insecure, the nobles began to move their heads slightly from side to side giving a negative response.

But that was a rhetorical question.

"NO! Even an army of golems or any other monster, I would have jumped to destroy them to protect them because it is my decision to do so! I gained this force for which you fear me so much to defeat my opponents, but in order to protect those who deserve it and who matter to me! And believe it or not, you matter to me! You are still children who have a future to live and are the future of their world! But over the years, cruel actions of nobles have made commoners have a feeling of revenge towards you! So pray that you never lose your ability to use magic, because the day that happens not even me with all my strength can protect you!"

Many eyes began to shine through the crowd, the joy start to grow up knowing that the man on who them had attacked some time not only was not angry with all this and wanted to hurt them but quite the opposite: to willing to be his guardian. On the other hand, several nobles looked at the emptiness reflecting those words and their melancholy began to increase. They were thinking about all the damage and discrimination they had caused to the commoners throughout their lives and the possible revenge they would get if they had the minimal opportunity.

"Then I'll take care of them, Asura!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the owner of that voice. Asura and all the students were surprised to see that it was not a noble who had spoken: was Chef Marteau.

But not only was he present: all the plebeian staff of the academy came behind him.

It was also curious for Asura not to call him with the nickname —Our fist— but with his real name, but he quickly realized the reason: he was addressing him as a firm, proud and self-confident adult man same, not as a friend.

"Why that decision?" Asked the white-haired man.

"Everything you have said about the resentment that we commoners have for the nobles is true, and if I am sincere I would still like many of them to pay for what they have done to us" Marteau was expressed with a fully voice serious. Again the melancholy began to increase among the nobles. Marteau smiled. "But you said it yourself: these are children. They have a future to live and it would be hypocritical of me to blame all the damage we have suffered to those who do not deserve it... so if you cannot protect them from a threat, I will be the one to do it!"

And the joy of all the nobles began to increase.

"I'll do it too!" that was another staff member, an assistant to Chef Marteau "I have always been fascinated by magic and what can be done with it, I will keep the nobles safe to continue seeing their fantastic spells!"

And it kept increasing.

"I will protect these children as if they were my own Family, my own little brothers!" was Siesta's exclamation.

"I will show the little nobles the power of physical exertion!" Said a member flexing his muscles.

"The noble girls are very beautiful! I'll keep those beauties with my life!" another chef's assistant.

"The noble boys too! I want to marry one!" another maid.

The joy and the laughs completely overshadowed the feeling of fear and depression than before drowning the yard. Asura allowed herself to show a small and discreet smile. Not only had they remembered the nobles that the power they exercised was limited and this exposed to lose extremely easily, but also to understand finally that he was not a threat, he was more than willing to defend their from what threatens their lives and best of all, they were listening to the commoners who their so denigrated in the past declare that they would protect them not because of their social position but because they were the same as them: humans.

Asura knew there was only one thing left to say:

"Listen up! This world belongs to everyone, whether commoners or nobles. There is nothing noble in being superior to another person, the true nobility is in being superior to your former self. So you nobles have to choose what they want to be: feared or admired"

Just when his words ended, a sunbeam pierced the sky...

Followed by another and many more.

The large masses of black clouds began to disappear slowly but steadily. The light and heat that the young people yearned for so much studied before had finally arrived.

Asura looked up and smiled wryly "It was time for you to appear" a huge ray of sun fell directly on him, bathing him in his golden light and giving him the small and pleasant heat that days ago he also wanted to feel. After again turned his gaze to young students, teachers and staff commoner who saw totally amazed. _What happens to everyone?_

Unknown to Asura, everyone present now looked at him from a perspective that went beyond his own imagination and caused them an unknown feeling.

The imposing position of Asura, located at the top of that wall and being illuminated by the golden light of the sun, made him give off a wonderful aura that calmed his little hectic hearts. That light, that bright light that reflected in his muscles and hair gave him an appearance that they could swear was something totally out of this world.

It was something unheard of. It was like seeing a saint right in front of them or even something greater than that: a spirit of nature.

It was something divine.

But then they realized: in front of them was a guardian, a powerful and unbeatable guardian who would protect their lives from all dangers to those who wanted to harm them.

Until recently, —Blood-Eyed Demon— had become his —Red-Eyed Guardian—.

"That was an incredible speech"

VIEWPOINT: ASURA

 _We turn to see the owner of the voice._

 _The old perverted idiot who hires thieves as secretaries and accepts false documents: Principal Osmond._

"However, I must inform them that it is time for all students to return to their classes. So proceed in an orderly manner please"

 _The noble children nodded before reciting the spell —Levare corpus— that made them begin to levitate. Using their own wands to control the direction they began to move in the air towards their respective towers to resume classes. What do these children do not know about the importance of physical exercise? The plebeian staff members also returned to their own tasks._

 _The director turned to see me, sure with a smile hidden behind that huge beard/mustache "_ So this was your plan, I must say it was something I had never expected"

"Plan? What plan?" _asked Louise, who had not been levitating like everyone else. Partly because she could not perform the spell without exploding, partly because it was obvious she wanted to talk to me, but the authority of principal was more important. Her wrath began to increase slightly._

 _I knew that sooner or later this moment would come._

 _Get off the wall with a jump before answering:_

"Everything you saw was part of a plan that I devised to teach them 3 things that nobles never go through their minds in their ego of power and pride: humility with commoners, awareness about their own lives and without their wands and strength of will are completely unprotected. "

"And why did not you tell me that? As your master I must know everything you plan" _Louise's pride was beginning to rise._

 _Again she starts talking about Familiar obligations, but that means she is much better._

"You would have let me continue?"

"Of course not!"

"Here is the reason"

"But...!"

"Miss Valliere" _Osmond called Louise's attention._ "While I also do not fully agree with the method her Familiar uses, I must say that what he has just taught students is one of the greatest lessons in life that can receive and even thank him" _Louise's eyes widened in surprise_ "As he said, almost all the nobles rejoice and take pride in their magic and belittle the commoners, completely forgetting that we are limited in the use of it and also It is our duty to help them"

 _Louise looked at me angrily for a few seconds before sighing and responding to the old man_ "I understand, Director Osmond"

"Very well" _Osmond turned to see me_ "but for the next one, be kind enough to tell me what your plan is and I could contribute some advice to prevent my beloved students and teachers from seem possessed"

"I'll keep it in mind" _I replied simply._

"I guess I won't get a better offer. Well, I must also return to my obligations, I leave them" _and reciting the spell, levitate towards the main tower._

 _Louise and I stared. Her wrath was slowly increasing but she could not displace the feeling of joy in her. No matter how angry she was with me, she was also happy that everything had been resolved._

"You agreed to me use the method that I considered necessary, it worked and even the director thanked me, you have nothing to complain about"

 _A new increase in her wrath occurred again but in the end Louise relaxed, diminishing it._

"Silly stupid. What would have happened if nobody accepted your words?

 _My answer came immediately_ "I would continue to protect them in the same way, it is the right thing to do"

"Do you think you are a hero or something?"

"No. Heroes do good, they are a symbol of hope and keep everyone safe, even villains after defeating them. I only follow my own moral, I do what I consider right and if something does not seem right, then I face it and destroy it"

"As you to destroy the ego of all"

"Exact"

 _Louise sighed_ "Why did I receive dumbest Familiar, savage and wacky?"

"Ask fate. I did not choose to be your Familiar"

"Now I believe in you, Asura" _she said._

"What?"

"That you came from another world"

"It was time for you to do it"

"At first I only took what you said as a joke... but the Staff of Destruction... is a weapon of your world, right? When I saw that, all I could do was believe you"

"It's not a weapon of my world, but we have some similar ones, but both the weapon and I are not from this planet"

 _Louise lowered her head and asked_ "Want to come back? "

"Yes, but I still can't find a way to do it. So I'll have to get used to living in this place for now"

"Thank you very much" _she said softly._

"Why?"

"For save me for Fouquet… 2 times and to end this atmosphere of depression that drowned all students and teachers, although you caused it to start" _she had said it with an annoyed expression trying to scold me, but the joy that emanated she made it clear that he was very happy with how things were resolved._

"You will arrive late for class, Louise"

 _Louise remembered that she was about to enter and quickly started running towards the fire tower._

 _I smiled. I was also glad to know that everything was already resolved and above all that Louise, under her word of noble, was going to help me with the things I needed to find a way to return to Gaia. Walk back to the water fountain to continue meditating. I put myself in the Lotus position and was about to close my eyes when I saw my nemesis._

 _The Bugbear was back... and I knew what he wanted._

 _My smile spread even more._

"Ready to eat defeat?" _I_ _asked and laughed at the irony of my words. This thing is literally a giant eye, how Gohma is supposed to be eaten? Does it have a mouth somewhere or does it feed otherwise? In any case he moved affirming my question. I close my eyes preparing for our intense combat "_ Then: one... two... Three! _" I open them again and stare at him, he does the same._

 _THIS TIME IT WILL BE HE WHO LOSES!_

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again** **I decided to include elements and clarifications that I have never or rarely seen other writers make, and they can help new writers in the future.**

 **The Ardennes forest is a true forest located in Belgium, and since Tristain is basically a combination between Belgium and the Netherlands in the world of Zero no Tsukaima and that forest was important for the development of the Fouquet scene (and what it will remain for the future) I decided to give it a name.**

 **I did the previous thing following the same philosophy as with the names of the nobles that I already explained in the previous chapter and I will continue to apply in the future: if "something" does not have a canon name then I will grant it for a better development in history.**

 **Apart from the above I made certain modifications that will have repercussions in the future:**

 **Fouquet is a triangular earth mage in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima but I decided to do it square level as needed, it will be explained in the future.**

 **It is not until later in history when Louise learns that she is a Void magician, but knowing how Asura is (and for reasons of history) it is necessary that she knows it from now on.**

 **Something very important that I think you could notice in these last 2 chapters was that I mostly used the third person to narrate, especially what were the Asura fights, where it was previously he who narrated his own combat. I did the above taking into account the review of a reader who, in a nutshell: "I didn't think it was completely right for Asura to narrate his fight, but neither was it annoying."**

 **Following my philosophy of taking into account your opinions to improve the fanfic, I want to ask a general question:** **Do you think that it is not right for Asura or any other character to narrate his own fighting?**

 **I wait patiently for your response to apply it in the following chapters.**

 **All kinds of criticism are accepted and see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was finished and published approximately on January 6, 2020"


	7. All started by a weapon

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "S"**

 **Characters: "S"**

 **Details: "S"**

 **Originality: "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Remember that you can qualify me from "S" to "E" this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to LucianNaruto for be my beta reader.**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "The Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and were encouraged by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my own.

Story made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"Dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in square brackets and in italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** Indicate video game mechanics like quick time event, where you have to press a button in sync to do something.

 **CRACK! PUNCH! BOOM!** They indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

—Part 2: A duty that does not end—

—Episode 1: All started by a weapon—

* * *

"I don´t need it"

"You need it"

"I don´t need it"

"You need it"

"I definitely don't need it"

"You need it"

"I don´t need it"

"You need it"

"I swear Louise, I don't need it"

 _Louise stopped the horse she was riding on, turned to me as she looked at me with her typical annoying expression. I already knew what was coming. She took a lot of air and..._

"YOU NEED IT!" _After that shout the poor animal shook his head several times, trying or recovering from it, just like me._ "And shut up! I don't want to be listening to your complaints all day! You are my Familiar and you will have to use whatever I tell you!" _she made trotted the horse of academy again. I was walking, knowing that this animal could not bear all my weight._

 _Why do I have the strange feeling that we just parodied something?_

 _Anyway. To get into context, today was the so-called day of Void, which was the equivalent of Sunday in Gaia: a day dedicated only to the stupid founder Brimir, where classes were not held at the magic academy and at Look like no other activity of extreme importance. In short, the perfect day to relax, read or my favorite: meditate._

 _Until Louise yelled at me to go with her to the capital city of the country of Tristain, Tristania, for a very important matter. She hadn't told me it was until about 3/4 of the way._

"A WEAPON Louise" _I said pronouncing the word heavily. I could not believe what this girl wanted us to do_ "Do you really want me to use a sword to fight from now on? My fists have always been my only weapon and there was no enemy I could not win" _her wrath began to increase._

"After all the events you caused…"

"And I solved"

"Hardly, and yet, many teachers and students still do not trust everything in you _" she gritted her teeth saying those words._ "We can't afford to let the few people who stopped fearing you change their mind about you again. That's why we're going to buy a sword, it will make you look more decent, as opposed to hitting anywhere"

"What you call —hitting anywhere— are martial arts, Louise"

"Arts that?" _she asks raising an eyebrow._

"Martial Arts, are techniques and methods created to defend and fight in combat"

"How is to fight how a savage can be considered an art?"

"Martial arts is an art because it represents a defined aesthetic style. Maybe for you they are only blows and kicks with brute force, but for whom the practice is a true art: apply the right technique with right force in right place of the opponent in order to submit him or defend from him. In fact, it would be the equivalent to the art of using a sword for a swordsmen, but in this case every part of your body is your weapon"

"Well, from now on you will fight only with the art of the sword and not those Marsual arts"

"Martial" _I corrected her._

"Whatever! Besides, we're not here just for a sword"

"What else then?"

"I won't tell you until we're in town"

"Why not?"

"I have a plan" _she looked at me sideways with a smug smile. She is using not only my phrases but my own techniques against me._

"Very funny" _I returned a confident smile._ "But seriously Louise, I do not need a sword, in fact I think it is you who is better to have one" _here her pride shot up._

"Impossible! A noble only needs his magic to defend himself and fight against his enemies"

"Did you forget what I told everyone about the strength of will that runs out and the loss of the wand that makes them impossible to perform magic leaving them completely unprotected?"

"A noble who exhausts his willpower or who loses his wand in combat without defeating his opponent does not deserve to bear his last name. Something like that should never happen"

"But happens Louise, and not a few times I'm sure"

"Just shut up and walk! We're arrive" _and she has reason. The city was just over than 200 meters away._

 _When we finally arrived, Louise got off the horse and left it parked in the doorways of the city. Despite the annoyance, I looked around looking around. White and cobbled streets…? This feels like a park. On the sides of the street were the sellers of fruit and meat._

 _There were people walking briskly and people running frantically. Men and women of all ages walked the streets. This made no difference to Gaia for a normal human society, although the streets were narrower._

"The street is quite narrow, they can cause accidents"

"Narrow? This is one of the widest streets"

"What!?" _It doesn't even reach 5 meters wide, the hallways of my house in Gaia were even bigger. With this amount of people walking around, every step is narrower._

"The street Bourdonné, is the widest avenue of Tristania. The palace is in front" _Louise pointed out._

"Let's go to the palace then"

"What business do you have with Her Majesty the Queen?"

"I want to ask she to change my job"

 _Louise laughed._

 _However, one of the things that I also noticed in addition to the narrow streets and shops is the people who looked at me. Men, women, boys and girls, old people… they all looked at me from head to toe._

 _I can't blame them, I'm a big and muscular man, and I don't use anything to cover my chest and arms._

 _Another thing I noticed, obviously, were the emotions they gave off. From the envy and anger of all the men present to the lust of all the young and mature women, with blushes on their faces and predatory looks. This time I allowed myself to smile and enjoy my masculine ego._

 _And then I could feel that Louise's wrath was increasing._

"You get a lot of attention"

"It's not my fault"

"Of course it is! And erase that smile from your face"

"You did exactly the same when we met" _and there goes her wrath reaching the sky._

"Just walk and don't stay behind! There are a lot of thieves. You are taking care of my money, right?"

 _Louise said that commoners have to take care of money, and mercilessly gave that duty to me. Louise's wallet was full of gold coins._

"Neglect Louise, whoever tries to steal my money will break his arm, and how could they take it from me?"

"With magic, it can be done in a second"

 _But there was no one around who looked like a mage. I learned to discern between commoners and magicians of the Academy. Mages always had capes and looked very arrogant when they walked. According to Louise, being upright is typical of a noble._

"Not all are ordinary people?"

"Of course. The nobles only occupy 10% of the population, and there is no way for them to walk in slums like these"

"Then why would a nobleman rob us?"

"All nobles are magicians, but not all magicians are noble. If for any reason a noble is repudiated by his family, he leaves the name of the family, and falls from status, becoming a mercenary or a criminal"

"I see. Some of this Fouquet told me when we were going to her stupid trap" _suddenly I noticed something_ "Hey Louise, what does it mean and is a bottle-shaped sign?"

"Brewery"

 _I started to frown._

"And what does that sign say with that big cross?"

"It's a recruitment center for the guards."

 _I sighed heavily_ "You society really have to use drawings? Almost all non-magicians can´t read and write?"

"Of course. Teaching commoners to read and write is just a waste of time, what would it do anyway? They must only obey and work for the nobles and they already have life assured"

"Good, but I remind you that you still have to teach me to read your language. Don't go back to retracting"

"I never retract!" The words of a noble are absolute! I said that I would teach you and I will. But now let's just look for the Armory. It's over here, and we're almost there"

 _Louise walked into an even narrower road, and disgusting stench from piles of garbage and other dirty things on the ground was hit us._

"They should clean this place" _I said annoyingly._

"That's why nobles come here"

"Not only the nobles, the commoners are also in danger. You have no idea how many pathogenic microorganisms are proliferating just by leaving all this crap here"

"Micro... what? Heavens, you just say one weird word after another"

"Pathogenic microorganism: they are microscopic life forms mainly responsible for causing diseases in other living organisms. They are divided into as bacteria, viruses, parasites and fungi" _Louise completely stopped and looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. I think it's better to ask_ "Louise, do you know what causes a person to get sick from the flu, stomach pain, rash, diarrhea and similar things?"

 _Her wrath rising_ "Don't treat me like a naive! For your information, every time someone gets sick it is a punishment from God because the person committed a sin or as a result of the imbalance of humor in his body!" _and Louise walked again._

 _I almost patted my forehead_ "I have a lot to explain once we're done with this nonsense" _I said heavily. Although I don't care if I explain that her medical beliefs and knowledge are wrong, I doubt she believe me._

 _At the fourth intersection, Louise stopped and looked around._

"I was on one side of the Peyman´s potion shop... I remember that is around here somewhere..." _She saw a sign bronze and gleefully shout_ "Ah! I found it!"

 _A sword-shaped sign hung beneath her. It was the shop of the arms dealer. Louise and I walked there, opened the door and entered the store._

 _Despite the bright daylight outside, the store was a little dark inside. A gas lamp was blinking. The walls and shelves were full of unorganized weapons. A detailed suit of armor decorated the room. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe attended the business. And until he saw the five-pointed star on gold button of Louise, he left his pipe and said:_

"My lady! My noble lady! All my products here are real and reasonably priced! There is nothing criminal here! "

"I come to buy"

"Oh... that's quite strange... a nobleman buying a sword! Very strange!"

"Why?"

"Well... the priests carry sacred staff, the sword soldiers and the nobles wands. Isn't it always like this?"

"Oh, I won't use it. My familiar will be the one to use it"

"Ahh... a familiar who can use a sword, hmm" _The shopkeeper spoke with a cheerful voice and looked at me_ "If I don't wrong, is that man over there?"

 _Louise nodded._ "I don't know much about swords, so please show me everything that's reasonable."

 _The merchant talk as if he think of something_ "Speaking of which, it seems that the nobles let their servants carry swords lately"

"What's fashionable or what?" _Louise asked._

 _The shopkeeper naturally nodded._

"Something like that. It seems that robberies have increased in the streets of Tristain lately...

"Robberies?"

"Yes. In particular there is a thief who calls himself —Fouquet, The Crumbling dirt—. I heard he stole a lot of noble treasures. The nobles are really nervous, so they're arming their servants with swords as well. There are other minor thefts but she is the main one"

 _I felt like all emotions Louise decreased, clear sign that I was surprised. I smile inside._

 _Obviously Fouquet will no longer be a problem._

 _The shopkeeper jubilantly entered his warehouse, but I could already feel a great greed that had only intensified. I already know what his intentions are: he will use Louise's inexperience and believe that I am ignorant in the area of weapons to sell us anything at a high price. Well, I guess I should also protect Louise from scams and I won't let that happen. Shortly after, he returned with a sword about a meter long. It seemed anybody could wield with one hand, especially for me. He even had a small hilt guard._

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader" _Louise said._

"My lady, please forgive my frankness: swords and people have compatibilities, as do men and women. As I see it, this sword conforms to the familiar of a noble like you"

"Do not say you that I want something bigger and broader!?" _Louise said impatiently. The merchant entered again, silently murmuring between his teeth. After a while, he came back rubbing a sword with an oily rag._

"How about this?"

 _It was a sword about a meter and a half long. The handle was made to carry two hands and was decorated profusely with jewelry. The blade looked like a mirror that reflected the light, made it look exquisite. Anyone who looked at it could say it was a very sharp and wide blade_

"This is the best I have. Instead of saying that it is for nobles, it is more like saying that it is something that the nobles want to wear, but that is something reserved for very strong men".

 _But I am not anyone._

"Woah! That sword looks very powerful!" _Louise instantly wanted the sword_ "How much?"

"Well... it's made by the famous German alchemist, Lord Shupei. You can cut the metal like butter by the magic infused! Do you see the inscription here?" _The shopkeeper proudly pointed to the inscription on the hilt_ "You cannot get cheaper elsewhere"

"It's fine, but tell me the price."

 _At that moment, the shopkeeper abruptly told him the price_ "This one is going for only 300 ecus"

"What!? One can buy a holiday home with a garden with that!" _Louise said surprised._

"A famous sword is worth as much as a castle, my lady. A holiday home is cheap before compared to this"

"...I don't say I can't afford it but…"

"And you won't, Louise" _I said firmly._

"What?"

"This sword is just a filthy ornament"

The shopkeeper began to talk "Mr. Familiar, I assure you ..."

"You can fool many nobles and non-magicians, rat, but not me"

 _I said annoyed and the shopkeeper brought his hand to his huge nose, I laughed inside and continued with my explanation_.

"To begin, gold is too much malleable. Its hardness in the Ros-Iwal scale is not good unless combine with other metals. Steel is a much better option or even bronze if it doesn't matter to sacrifice hardness but make it more resistant to corrosion. Now, gold has a melting point of 1064 Agnis degrees and a thermal conductivity coefficient of 317 Indras on meters per Kelv, means that a fire mage with decent power would be able to melt it in a few seconds. To top it off, it is too flashy, this stupidity cries out to be stolen because the thief passes through the street"

 _I saw the expressionless faces of Louise and the shopkeeper rat and I almost missed a tired sigh. Of course they were not going to understand scientific terminology. But they understand me or not, I will not use this useless sword._

"Ja! Finally someone who tells you in the face! Whenever noble people come and buy the most decorative but useless sword they offer, it makes me want to hit my forehead, although I don't have arms"

"Who said that?" _Louise asked, looking at where the voice was coming from. The shopkeeper held his head._

 _However, I approached the origin of the sound: a barrel full of swords and I noticed something I had not noticed before: a huge emotion of pride that indicated there was another person in this room._

 _But —person— is not the right word to describe it._

 _I see carefully to the barrel. Is it really a sword he is talking about? To my dismay, it was: the voice and pride came from a rusty and damaged sword._

"A talking sword?" _I ask still surprised._

 _The shopkeeper suddenly shouted angrily_ "Derf! Don't be rude to my clients!"

"Derf?" _I give myself the freedom to take the sword out of the barrel and inspire it carefully. It was the same length as the huge sword, although its blade was slightly less wide. It was a long thin sword and saber, like the sword of Augus: Wailing Dark, the difference was that this was a sword more straight, although it was pretty rusty._

"Be rude? I just congratulate him for telling you the truth!" _effectively the sword was speaking, although to do so he had to move the guard simulating a mouth._

"Could it be... that this is a sensitive weapon?" _Louise asked._

"That's right, ma'am. It is a sensitive being, an intelligent magic sword. I wonder what kind of magician a talking sword can create... but it has a rotten tongue, it always says offensive things. Hey Derf! Keep up the insolence or I will ask this noblewoman here to melt you!"

"It seems very good! I would like to see you try! I am a little tired of this world. I would love to be cast!"

"Very good! Then I will melt you!" _The merchant approached. But I prevented it._

"Oh no... a talking sword is very rare, right?"

 _I watch the sword stoically but inside I'm excited. Since physics and chemistry were among my favorite subjects when I was studying in Gaia, I cannot stop theorizing the elements and the process of how this sword could have been created. Will it be the same as the armed troops of Shinkoku Trastrium? They were essentially what humans here would call golems, but the difference was that they had a soul, will this sword also have one or only a —personality spell— so to speak?_

"You said that you named Derf, right?"

"It's Mr. Derflinger! Remember that!" _Great. Another tongue-twister name._

"My name is Asura Shakti-Haath. Nice to meet you"

 _The sword was silent, and seemed to watch me. After a while, he whisper._ "So you've come... are you a user?"

"A user?"

"Mmm ... You don't even know your true powers, huh? What...? Oh well! Buy me, my friend!"

 _It seems he has important information, now I am even more determined to take it with me._ "I'm going to buy you" _The sword fell silent again._ "Louise, I'll keep this one".

 _Louise reluctantly said_ "Oh... do you want this thing? Can't you choose something more beautiful and not talk?"

"Louise, I have to do this stupidity of using a sword to fight when I have told you several times that I DO NOT NEED IT and that my fists will be enough, just to shut you up. If we are going to continue then I will use a sword that really works, not useless nonsense that shines and stands out. In addition..." _I made some quick cuts and rapings in the air_ "the balance and weight is perfect. This could be used by both a small person and someone as big as me"

 _Then take one of the other swords and using his tip try to scratch Derflinger, but apart from removing the rust a little there was no trace of having damaged it, following the rule that a harder material would always scratch a softer one and not the other._

"It has an excellent hardness, who forged it put its effort into make it extremely durable and resistant" _leave the other sword in its place._

"But it's still rusty" _Louise said in a tone that highlights the obvious._

"That only proves its antiquity. Where did you get it, rat _?" I asked the shopkeeper and I sense how felt his sadness increased but I didn't care at all, he wanted to cheat us._

"I don't know. It was sold to me by a mercenary who needed money to eat. That was more than 5 years ago. Since then he has only been criticizing and insulting every client who has wanted to take her away after he discovers that it is an intelligent weapon"

 _At that moment, I began to feel how Derf's pride was displaced by enormous violence. I ignore in order to convince Louise to buy it._

"Then Louise, is this weapon or none, you choise"

Louise huffed and looked at the storekeeper "How much for that? "

"100 ecus are fine"

"It´s very cheap, aren't they?" _Louise said sarcastically._

"I will leave it cheap to you, but take it"

 _He waved his hand with contempt. I took out Louise's wallet that was tied around my waist and let drop the coins on the counter. One by one, gold coins fell on the wooden surface. After counting carefully, the merchant finally nodded._

"Thank you for your purchase!" _He sheathed the sword and gave it to me_ "If she doesn't shut up, just put it back in the sheath"

 _We left the store and I started walking in the same direction as Louise._

"Will you tell me what our next stop is?"

"No. I will not allow you to refuse this"

"Do you think I'm going to escape once knowing what place is?"

"Yes" _Louise didn't take half a second to answer. I wonder what the place will take me to consider that I would do such a thing._

 _We walked a few meters and turned around at an intersection. Louise started walking towards the door of a store that, due to the obvious lack of sign at the entrance, I had to interpret according to the drawing, which was the design of a shirt and pants next to a dress and ..._

 _Mother Gaia… what not be than what I'm thinking._

"Louise"

"Come in"

"Louise I don't need…"

"I said come in, stupid ape" _wrath increase._

"I'm going to jump out of here if..."

"I'm going to make you look like a decent being, I don't care what you say! You have been naked since you came here and that ends now!"

"It's only from the waist up"

"I don't care! Come in now or I'll make you regret it!"

"And exactly how?" _I asked mockingly. She already knows that I am absolutely immune to all the attacks that throw me, she cannot threaten me by taking my food and she cannot retract her promise to teach me to read. I want to see what he will do to convince me._

"I will screamed VERY STRONG"

 _Oh mother Gaia. I think she already realized that I have an overdeveloped ear or at least she knows that her high-pitched screams bother me._

"Good" _I said heavily. Everything to avoid discomfort._

 _We entered the tailor's shop and with the sound of a bell at the door immediately arrived the person in charge. She was a woman in her 30s with a rather cheerful expression, which shared her emotions, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, a creamy skin. Her clothes were as simple as that of many commoners, consisting of a pale green dress with white apron but because of her work she was obviously better designed and had small details that made her look more elegant_

"Oh. Good morning Louisite" _I found it curious that she used Louise's first name. I thought that non-magicians were only allowed to call the nobles by their last name._

"Good morning... Wait! I told you to stop calling me that! When you are in my presence you will refer to me as Miss Valliere!" _Louise responded with an annoyed expression, but her emotions indicated joy._

"You like when I call you so and you know it Louisite. You cannot deny it" _then her eyes fixed in my presence_ "Heaven. Who is that handsome man who accompanies you? A bodyguard perhaps?" _and I could feel her lust increasing._

"This is not a man, this ape is my familiar"

"Familiar? I thought that what the magicians invoked as companions were animals or magical creatures, not human beings"

"That's why I said he's an ape, he only knows how to make a fuss and he never behaves as he should"

"In that case you are a mouse Louise, you always squeal" _I replied annoyed._

"Shut up!" I have not given you permission to speak!"

"I don't need it, mouse."

"Shut up!"

"Wow! I thought I was the only one who compared Louise with a little mouse" the tailor responded with a smile.

"You shut up too!" Now if Louise's emotions showed wrath.

"My name is Asura" _I decided to ignore Louise and introduce myself._

"My name is Sucy, the best tailor in the city. I want to believe that I am one of Louisite´s few friends"

"The ones she get or the ones that endure she?"

"Shut up Asura!"

"Both really""

"Shut up Sucy! Shut up both!"

We let Louise calm down for a moment and when she finally did, Sucy continues talking.

"The usual then, Louisite. I already have the new textiles"

"Actually this time..."

"What's the usual?" _I asked, hoping a little fun. Obviously this annoys Louise, who stares menacingly at Sucy._

"Don't you dare to..."

"I am aware of the massive explosions that Louisite causes when performing her spells. She always comes to me looking for my professionalism to repair his uniforms and other garments after he ends up being the innocent victims of his enchantments. I hold the unofficial title of -Sucy Chevalier Healer of the Sacred Garments of the Valliere- whether from school uniforms, ball gowns to underwear, I have a divine duty to restore Louisite's garments after they suffer an explosion"

 _It was hard to hide my laughter after the explanation that Sucy gave me with a tone so natural and professional that I would swear that this title really exists. I turned to look sideways at Louise whose face was completely flushed with shame._

"I hate you so much" _was the only answer of Louise. After a few seconds and after a few breaths, she continued talking_ "Now if you're done, then listen to what I have to say: I need clothes for my Familiar. I'm tired of going around like a savage semi-naked with these horrible pants"

"But Louisite, he looks perfect with what he has" _I think the same Miss Sucy, but reserve your lust._

"No! He will stop looking like a savage and is definitive!"

"Okay, okay. What kind of clothes do you want?" _Sucy asked._

"I would like something..." _I tried to express my wish but Louise interrupted me._

"The most elegant you have. A sac would be fine, preferably made of wool. That is short and thin neck and long sleeves also thin. Red or deep blue color, with white buttons on the sleeves and neck. Trousers made of wool and one of the same colors as I said before, also thin and that perfectly covers up to the feet"

 _I stayed static._

 _That WILL NOT WORK for me._

"Louise, I'm not going to wear that" _I try to reason with her._

"You are my Familiar and you will wear what I tell you"

"Don't understand Louise. If you make me wear a clothes like the one you are asking for, I will end up destroying it soon when fighting"

"Well, obviously you will be careful"

"It's not about being careful or not, it's about effectiveness. If I do not do my fighting movements then I will not be able to effectively defeat all those who threaten you. And if I do them I will end up breaking the clothes"

"Fighting movements? I told you that you would no longer use that and instead you should start using the sword!"

"The sword will be just a complement Louise, I never agreed to abandon my style and pleasure of using my fists to fight"

"Look. I already let you decide to buy the ugliest, rusty and weird sword you could find."

 _Derf came out of his case._ "Hey! I was hear you girl"

"Shut up!"

"A talking sword?" _Sucy asked skeptically._

"Long story" _I answered as if nothing._

"But now you're going to shut up and use the clothes I ordered you to wear. We must make you seem wild to me after all the disaster you caused"

"Disaster?" _Sucy asked._

"Very long story" _I replied again_ "Louise, you are not going to make me wear those clothes you mentioned. Even if I use the sword if you want me to protect you I must wear more comfortable clothes and allow freedom of movement"

"No! You´re not going to use anything other than what I ordered" _Louise remained firm in her decision._

"Actually, Louise, your Familiar is right" _Louise turns to see Sucy surprised, not only for not having called her by the diminutive nickname but because she adopted a rather more serious tone._ "I've had to make garments to noble and commoners alike. To soldiers and even mercenaries. But for these last 2, comfortable and slightly baggy garments are always necessary that allow freedom of movement of the arms and legs in order to allow them to fight. What you are asking for is completely ineffective"

 _I smiled to myself and turn to see Louise. His annoying expression matched his emotions, a slight mixture of violence and laziness._

"Okay, what do you suggest?" _she asked me again annoyed. I turned to Sucy._

"Do you have anything you can draw with?" _I asked and she immediately went inside her shop._

 _In a few seconds he brought me a piece of parchment the size of a book sheet and a pencil made entirely of coal. I had to be careful not to break it while I was drawing on the paper a design very similar to the training suit I used when training with Yasha, as well as Hakama pants that were not torn. Then I turn to her showing her drawing and proceeded to give my specifications_

"The garment for the torso should be loose and leave me a complete freedom of movement from the shoulder down in order to strike and use the sword. A shirt with very short sleeves or better yet without them would be perfect. The pants should be similar to what I have at this moment, slightly wide so that I can run and change the position of my legs quickly in order to jump, evade and kick. For textile, use wool that can assure me greater strength and elasticity. The color and details I leave to your choice"

"Don't say more! Although I have never done a design like this before... I always like challenges! I will do it as you tell me. Now..." _she takes out a measuring tape and her lust increases_ "stand still while I take the measurements" _and increase more._

 _I sigh internally and let him take the measurements, ignoring how he rarely takes advantage of extending the measuring tape to caress my body with her hands. Definitely her lust does not match that of Kirche, but it is still a nuisance._

"Will your Greaves go under or over your clothes? Or do you like how they are?" _Sucy asks to see my leg protectors, being that the protector on the left is below my hakama pants while the protector on the right covers the pants._

"Your what?" _asks Louise, who was looking around some textiles._

"The Greaves. The armor of his legs" _Sucy points to the metal parts mentioned and to the surprise of both Louise opens her eyes in surprise._

"Where do you steal it?!"

 _Mother Gaia_

 _I sighed heavily before answering this girl_ "Louise, you have the damn habit of drawing hasty conclusions for everything but... do you really think I'm the type of person who would steal something? And besides, if I thief it, I wouldn't be using them right now, I would keep them all hidden, especially from you"

 _It seems that she is realizing her mistake_ "And where did you get then?"

"They came with me just the day you summoning me, they are my equipment for fighting... wait a moment" _I pause a few seconds s and pulled a conclusion, surprised_ "Are you saying that after just over 2 weeks of being your Familiar, until now you noticed them?"

 _Louise started to blush a lot._ "It's not true, I've already noticed... just that they didn't matter to me"

"That was not what your words indicated a moment ago" _I stressed._

"Shut up!" Don't contradict your mistress!"

"Louisite, it's more than obvious that you didn't realize them, although the one that has spent so much time for you to notice is surprising" _Sucy intervened for my benefit._

"Don't get on his side, Sucy!"

"I mean… now you will say that you have not realized that he has no nipples, hahaha"

 _Oh shit._

"He haven´t what?" _Louise turns to see me, specifically to the chest... her jaw opens so much that I almost think she has dislocated_ "YOU DON´T HAVE NIPPLES!"

 _Mother Gaia_ "Shout most louder, Louise. They did not reach listen you in the academy" _I answer annoying and sarcastic._

"You didn't realize that either?" _Sucy looked at Louise in surprise._

 _Derf chose this moment to get out of its case_ "Heavens, Noble girl! Even I realized it as soon as I got out of the barrel!"

 _I was already getting tired of this conversation. "_ Not is something extremely important... men not even use them for something important, are the most useless part of our body"

"And for that reason you cut them, Mr. Familiar?" _Sucy asks me._

"I Don't cut them!... I was just born without them" _like all the demigod men._

"Rare"

"Very rare"

"Are you sure you're human?"

 _I let out an annoying sigh_ "The greaves are below the clothes" _I said ending this conversation definitely._

"Very well" _and with those words, Sucy began to walk inside the store, to the part where she apparently made the cuts and designs._

"Are they made of gold? You complained about a sword made of gold and now it turns out that you wear gold protectors?" _Louise asked, raising an eyebrow._

"It is not common gold. It is an alloy of 10% gold and 90% platinum which gives it a huge resistance"

"Platinum? I had never heard of that metal"

"You would be surprised what can be done with it"

 _Louise walks towards me and bends down to see my greaves more closely._

"They are much worn out… but these details. I had never seen them"

"They're where I come from"

"Your city, I say... your homeworld?" _She asks awkwardly, her emotions change to a slight melancholy._

"Yes"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now that I think about it, why are you bothering to buy me these things if I told you that in the end I will return to my world?" _I asked Louise, after thinking better about her actions._

"Even if you're going back to your world, you're still my familiar right now. So in the meantime I'm going to make sure you're as normal and decent as possible"

"Whatever you say"

 _A few minutes later, we see Sucy return with a smile._

"Okay. All set! However, I have to ask them to wait a couple of days to make the garments you asked for , because due to your complexion I must use a little more than twice the meters of fabrics that I normally use"

 _That information made me laugh internally. If for me they need more than double, surely for Augus they occupy the quadruple and if they do it for Wyzen... the store runs out of textiles. Although they could use the curtains._

"No problem Sucy, thank you very much _" I politely thanked him, knowing that Louise would not, because despite the friendly attitude of the tailor still being a commoner and Louise a noble, however..._ "Although I would like to ask for one thing more"

"Another thing?" _Sucy asked. Louise also raised an eyebrow in my direction._

"I would like some gloves, made by toughest leather that you have if possible."

"Why do you want some gloves" _Louise asked._

 _As a simple answer, I raised my left hand where the runes of Gandálfr, a familiar of the legendary Brimir, the ONLY known bearer of Void..._

 _Luckily, she understood and nodded immediately._

"Very well, just let me take the measurements" _and Sucy began using her tape measure to measure the dimensions of my hands. Her lust increased again. I imagine why._

"Well, now we retire. Goodbye" _that was the response of Louise, who turned around and left the store. I followed her later._

 _To my annoyance, Louise made me go to another store in order to buy shoes._

 _To my delight, there was none that fit my size (and even if there were, I wouldn't wear them, I like to feel the earth under my feet). Louise let out an annoying growl but in the end I accept it._

"Well, let's go back to the academy" _Louise said sighing._

"Finally" _I_ _replied. Luckily it was barely noon. I can go to the water fountain and meditate quietly._

 _We pass through the main street towards the stables._

"COF! COF!... COF COF! COF!"

 _Walking towards us, we saw a ragged and dirty man whose cough indicated a severe throat disease, as if his red eyes and runny nose were no longer a good indication. His emotions indicated greed to me, which does not surprise me considering his marginal status._

"See, Louise. That's why they should not leave the garbage in the open, someone already got sick and could spread the infection"

"What are you talking about? That guy surely committed a sin and is now suffering Brimir's punishment for it"

"There is no such that thing, Louise. When a virus or bacteria enters the mucous membranes of the body and they get to proliferate within it then..."

 _Suddenly the man began coughing harder to stagger and almost fall r over Louise, but she was nimble enough to avoid it._

"Dirty commoner! How dare you approach me!"

"I´m so... COF! rry miss… COF! COF! I didn't want ... COF!"

"I don't want excuses! I order you to get out of my presence and...!"

Louise yelled to the indigent very hard when my ear caught some words.

" **Attrahunt** "

 _Suddenly I felt like Louise's wallet, which was resting tied to my waist, vanished. Turning to see the origin of the words I could identify between the alley and the shadows that formed the houses, a person completely dressed in black clothes and holding a wand in his right hand. As soon as Louise's wallet reached him, he took it and quickly ran away deep into the alley._

"Damned!" _I screamed watching as a thief took advantage of this situation._

"Kya!" _Louise's scream catches my attention and I quickly raise my arms to receive her between them, also noticing a clear mark of dirt in the shape of a sandal just at the level of her stomach. I look up and see how the supposed sick man gives us a bizarrely happy smile._

"Goodbye stupid!" _The subject begins to run quite quickly through the crowd, who quickly move away from his road and protect their money bags with both hands after realizing that there was a thief crossing between them._

 _Suddenly I realized what had happened: while the sick man served as a distraction there was a magician who took advantage of Louise's loud screams, I use them as camouflage to recite his own spell and thus steal the money, just as Louise told me that the dishonored magicians did. Finally the same sick man got rid of Louise kicking her..._

 _Hurting her..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I WAS FURIOUS!_

"What are you waiting for?! Catch him!" _Louise yelled at me, as she let go of my grip._

"Gladly" _finally an order from Louise that was more than willing to comply._

 _Not only had these bastards fooled me, not only had they taken away the money I was sure I could protect from anything, but also one of them had hurt Louise IN MY PRESENCE._

 _Change my mind: I will break them both arms._

 **[A]**

 _Taking a powerful leap, I rise above all people and even houses. Obviously it surprised several bystanders._

 _But my goal is that stupid accomplice._

 **[Y]**

 **PUM!**

 _In the air, I launched a blow directly to ground, creating a slight earthquake that makes the accomplice fall and wobbles many other civilians who were a few meters away. It was thanks to this that I was able to carry out my attack without worrying about harming any innocent._

"Agh! What the hell...?" _the accomplice turns and looks at me scared. He clearly knows what is coming._

 _But he has no idea how painful it is going to be._

 _I lift it easily with one of my hands and bring it close to me. By the way, I detect a slight pungent smell coming from his throat._

 _That only meant one thing: the old capsaicin trick, an irritating substance, natural from spicy foods._

 _But it doesn't matter, let's end this_

"Are you going to tell me where your damn partner left or..."

 _In a very agile way, indicating a damn long experience, he draws a perfectly hidden dagger from his clothes and performs the most stupid action of all._

"Die!"

 **TINK!**

 _I don't even bother to look at the pieces of iron that fall from the weapon that has just been destroyed by contact with my neck or the other people who are surprised again by such an event._

 _This idiot now knows how painful it will be._

 **[B]**

 **Crack!**

 **[B]**

 **Crack!**

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!" Shouted the moron after with a quick movement of my fingers, I broke both arms

"I'll say it only once: tell me where your damn partner is and leave you free" _no matter what world it was, thieves have no code of honor. If one is in danger and has the opportunity to save oneself, it consists of the security or even the life of his companions, then he would take the opportunity without hesitation; they only worked together to make stealing easier, but they are rarely loyal to each other._

"Yes! Ahh! It's ok, I'll do it!"

ALLEY BETWEEN THE BUILDINGS

"Hehehe, those stupid noble students, believing that with a giant bodyguard they can intimidate us. But for Brimir, this is a good loot..."

"It will be the last thing you stole, damned"

"What?!" _The thief turns to see me, his eyes widen in surprise and he frowns as he looks at me with contempt "_ That idiot failed to escape from you, right?" _he_ _says while wielding his wand._

"Yes. Now give me back the money and I promise you that you will leave here only with minor injuries" _well that part was a vile lie, since it was also going to break both arms; but considering that I fought to the death against the damn Gohma beasts for millions of years, for me that counts as a minor injury._

"Do you think so? Although I am no longer a noble I am still a magician and..."

"Yes, yes... I know that stupid phrase: you are superior to me because I´m a commoner and I have no magic and now you are going to try to kill me with your fucking spells" _I said with a mocking and frustrated tone, is it that these noble idiots they have patented phrases or something so?_

"Miserable! I'll kill you!" _He pointed his wand at me_ " **Ignis Sphaera**!"

 _I will summarize what happened in the following 4 sentences:_

 _The spell hit me and didn't hurt me._

 _The idiot was surprised and tried to run away._

 _I caught the idiot around his neck and made him look me in the eye._

 **[B]**

 **Crack!**

 **[B]**

 **Crack!**

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHH! "

 _I broke both arms quickly and now he screams like a pig in the slaughterhouse._

"I'll take this" _I said taking Louise's money before it fell from her left hand; on the other hand, the right hand dropped his wand and I simply proceeded to step on it. This idiot is no longer a danger._

 _Time to return._

BOURDONNÉ STREET

"Problem solved" _I said to Louise showing her wallet with the recovered money and also bringing the stupid thief magician over my shoulder. He continued to groan in pain._

"It was time" _was her cold response. She was pointing her wand at the thief who served as a distractor, who also continued to sob for her broken arms._

"Should we call the guards or something?" _I asked Louise while she threw without consideration the thief that I carried, on the other's body. They both screamed in pain but I ignored them completely, and although Louise sent me a disapproving look she did the same._

"With the scandal you made and the commoners seeing everything, it is more than certain that the royal guards are already aware and will arrive at any time"

"Good for me" _I said unimportant. However, I noted that even though both were hurt thieves could run. I don't feel it is worth buying a rope to tie them up, so use my common intimidation tactic. I stared both with a face that expressed my complete wrath_ " **If you 2 try to escape, the next bones that I will destroy you will be those of your skulls. Understood?** " _and my voice was not far behind._

"YES! YES!" _They responded, in tears and very scared._

"Well" _I started walking towards the stables to retrieve Louise's horse, and hoping that all this is left behind._

"I told you" _Mother Gaia, not now_ "I told you to be careful! That with magic any dishonorable noble could steal money! But no: you had to behave like a stupid ape and believe that your strength and intimidating appearance would solve everything"

"And it didn't?" _I asked sarcastically._

"If you had been careful, as I told you, you would never have had to resort to that!" _Louise replied very annoyed._

 _I sighed. My high sense of morals tells me that this time I have everything to lose and I must acknowledge my mistake._ "Look, I'm really sorry Louise. But I am not the type of person who detects the plans and traps of others"

"No. You are the kind of person who rushes by hitting everything that sees"

"And believe it or not, it has worked a lot. I'm simply not a strategist"

 _And this is a complete truth. While I am not a stupid person who solves all the problems that arise with blows, I am not a person who performs complex strategies to achieve victory or achieve a goal. I always prefer to be direct._

 _In Gaia, the planning part is always up to Kalrow. I will hate him completely, as well as all the other general guardians who participated in the murder of my wife and the kidnapping of my daughter, with the exception of Yasha, beyond the time it would take all the stars of the universe to die out... but not even with all my hate I can deny that he was an absolutely competent strategist and planner. A true genius who on many occasions, before they carried out their damn betrayal, turned around a battle against the Gohma that we thought was completely lost, and its instructions led us to victory._

 _Not only him. Deus and Yasha were also good strategists. Olga, more or less: she was doing well until things got out of control and she had to retire; the same rule applied to Sergei_ _. Only Augus, Wyzen and I were the only ones who preferred direct combat with nothing planned but to destroy the damn monster Gohma._

 _And although it is said that the brain always wins to force, I proved that this is not always true._

 _That Kalrow's last and agonizing moments, after trying to expel me from the planet's orbit with a super-charged Mantra cannon shot, failed miserably and I crushed him in his stupid escape pod, killing him slowly and painfully, be proof of that._

"Let's just go back to the academy and forget about all this" _she ended the conversation and I couldn't agree more._

"Excuse me"

 _But the destiny, as mysterious as it is, had other plans._

"What's up?" _I asked the man who caught our attention._

"Are you a warrior in service of a noble? Is your owner her?" _he ask pointing to Louise._

— _Warrior at the service of a nobleman—... I suppose that it was the most appropriate way to define myself now that Louise understood that we could not disclose that I was a Familiar and much less Gandálfr. If Colbert and Osmond knew about the runes it is because of his own knowledge, curiosity and access to a library. But if someone who is not trusted finds out it, the consequences could be fatal._

"Yes and yes. What happens with that?" _I replied._

"Please help me!" _The man spoke desperately, his emotions reflected the same thing and then he did something that bothered me a lot: he bowed to Louise... and to me_ "I 'm from the other side of the city and there are also thief gangs. They steal our homes whenever they can! We've already warned the royal guards but they haven't done anything! And they are extremely good at fighting, those who have tried to stop them ended up dead!"

"And why should help you?" _That was the answer that came out of Louise's mouth, as selfless and cold as can expect._ "You are not my servant, you are not affiliated with my family. I have no reason to resolve your pro..."

"I will" _I replied dryly._

"What did you say?!" _It was the scream/Louise question who looked at me with wide eyes_ "Stupid ape, I do not give you permission to do whatever you're thinking"

"And since when do I need your permission to do what I think is right?" _I reply slightly upset with her attitude. I turn to see the man still inclined_ "I will free you from those bandit if you lead me to where they are... And you stop inclined!" _I replied by letting a part of my frustration come to the surface. It was the first time since I arrived in this world that a human again bows before me and reminded me of Gaia's horrible experiences and human massacres._

"Yes sir!" _The man gets up and starts walking._ "Here please!" _I simply begin to follow him._

 _Obviously Louise wasn't going to stay calm_

"Do you have an idea of what you're doing?!"

"Help someone who needs it"

 _Louise snorted loudly_ "Listen, you might think you're doing the right thing but it's not like that: these bandits have no honor, even if the defeats that will only make them angry and they will become better organized than before to attack and kill all the people they find. Even if they have nothing to do with conflict, just to hurt you and see you humiliated"

"Then I will cause them so much pain and trauma that they would rather get into prisons on their own than think of fighting against me again."

"Even if you succeed, you are the least subtle person on world: your actions will spread like a rumor, but even then you will get the attention of the guards, the nobles, the royalty and sooner or later, they will look for us and they will discover –that—" _Louise put enough emphasis on that last word, referring to Familiar runes._

 _It was a good logic, practically perfect: of course I am not subtle in the fighting. Of course the guards would not let a commoner humiliate them doing much better what their work is supposed to be. Of course the nobles would not allow a commoner who does not bow before them is on a loose basis doing what he wants. And of course the royal family will not allow a man with great abilities to be used for the service of the kingdom._

 _There was only one equally perfect answer that I give to that argument:_

"I'll deal with that when the time comes" _I tried my best not to laugh when I saw how Louise's face was contorted by my horrible response._ "And I will not give up my decision" _I said in my firm voice, not giving rise to more replicas._

 _A huge sigh came from her mouth as she continued walking beside me_ "Stupid ape"

"Ape? You just called me a person until a few seconds ago" _and to complement my words, I voluntarily put a smile on my face._

"Just shut up and get it over with!"

 _I will summarize all my actions in the following 10 sentences:_

 _1\. - The man took me to the area where he lived and after I walked a few minutes through the most dangerous areas the stupid bandits soon appeared._

 _2\. - They tried to attack me and failed miserably. Bored, I punch them and some bones of they bodies be break (specially the arms)._

 _3\. - The few who escaped led me to the main hiding place where I also hit all the remaining bandits._

 _4\. - I received the compliments of the people for ridding them of that threat, who proceeded to recover anything that the thieves had taken from them and still kept in their hiding place._

 _5\. - We proceeded to retire when a man asked me if I could help him in another part of the city to move huge cut trees ._

 _6\. - I agreed and Louise growled._

 _7\. - When I finished with the trees, a woman asked me to help her with a group of huge rocks that were buried in the earth and prevented spreading crops._

 _8\. - I agreed and Louise growled even more._

 _9\. - When I finished with the rocks, a man asked me to help him and his employees tear down some houses whose wood was already rotten and was a danger to anyone living there._

 _10\. - I agreed and, of course, Louise growled much more._

 _Naturally I did these things in my own way: I lifted and threw the cut trees and their roots in a boring way where they asked me to. I Pierce with my fingers the huge rocks that were buried in the earth and lift them without problem. And I tear down the houses to base of blows on their supports without caring that multiple debris would fall on me._

 _If before the peasants were grateful, now they were stunned, but luckily none of them began to bow down before me. When they asked how I gained my strength, I gave exactly the same answer/lie as in the academy: my race was strong by nature and training because it came from a place that had no magicians and we had to fix these problems ourselves._

 _They were quite excited, especially to hear that there was a place where with pure physical training you could become as powerful as a magician or even more, without using magic._

 _Curiously these favors were rewarded. Although I told them several times that they should not give me anything in return because I was not doing this for money or objects, the people insisted on giving us various things as thanks._

 _They explained to me that a mercenary or even a royal guard would not bother to do absolutely anything I did except if he did ask for something really important, expensive or valuable in return._

 _I guess it's the same as when I received the Soufflé and the perfume, if you don't ask for something from the beginning, the people themselves will grant you something for their own moral values and will not accept a No for an answer._

 _By the time we finally left the capital, what it was a simple travel to buy a sword and some clothes, we also finished with 2 medium-sized travel bags, a vase painted with nature's designs, a small wooden chest beautifully carved with the illustration of the royal crown, various types of fruits and vegetables, 3 bottles of milk, various breads and cookies, a bag with sugar candies and a piece of pickled beef._

 **Chomp Chomp** "I can't believe you really did all those favors to commoners" _said Louise riding the horse, chewing and looking at me disapprovingly._

"And even if you complain, you are eating the result of one of those favors" _I replied, seeing how she was eating the sugar candies, which at the rate she was going they would not survive when we arrived at the academy. I brought all the other stuff in the vase and bags._

"Shut up! What is yours is also mine"

"Does it apply in reverse?"

"No!" **Chomp Chomp**

"Incredible" _I growled that word, although in fact I was more upset by her attitude than by the fact that she ate the food, since I only eat for pleasure and not for necessity, I really prefer that she consume them and not waste them_ "I will give it to the academy´s kitchen and say that are yours, for take advantage correctly"

"Good"

 _It was the last thing Louise said before we both plunged into a deep and reassuring silence. Now all I had to do was get to the academy, leave food in the kitchen, spend some time cleaning and polishing to Derf of rust, go to Louise's room to learn the language of this world and allow that this day I finished finally and without further problems._

MAGIC ACADEMY, LOUISE´S ROOM

 _Of course it wasn't going to be so damn easy. Louise and Kirche stared at each other in wrath, while I was leaning against the wall. Tabitha read quietly on Louise's bed._

 _Louise had her arms on her waist._

"What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" _she stared at her rival._

 _Kirche looked at her condescendingly as she held the giant golden sword with his own hands._

"I said, I have what Asura wanted and deserved so I came here to give it to him" _she turned to me with passionate eyes._

"I never asked you that thing" _I said without softening my tone, trying to make it clear that I didn't want that stupid giant piece of useless metal. But come to think_ "How you knew we go to buy a sword, to start?"

 _Kirche began to get nervous._ "Well, it's obvious that a warrior of your caliber was going to need a weapon worthy of..."

"They were following us, right?" _I asked that question in an extremely annoyed tone, looking at Tabitha, who barely nodded._

"Traitor" _was the quick whisper of the fire mage, whose wind mage friend barely respond with a quick double blink. I have the slight impression that that meant —Whatever you say—._

 _Kirche turned her attention to me._

"Come on darling. Have you seen it? That sword was created by the alchemist Lord Shupei of Germania!" _Kirche threw me a seductive look again._ "Listen well... everything that looks great in the sun, whether swords or women, can only come from Germania! Tristain's women, as Louise is, are all extremely jealous, impatient, greedy and nothing will change them!"

 _Louise looked fiercely at Kirche, her anger was increasing for seconds._

"What!? I only tell truth"

 _Louise angry even, awarded him a wise look before answering._

"Oh, do you want the truth? Then listen: that sword is completely useless, gold is a very malleable metal so it bends easily because its hardness is not good unless you have mixed it with other metals, its melting point is low and resistance too, so any fire mage could destroy it in a few seconds... and also attracts too much attention, as if scream out to be robbed by any thief that passes through the street... but that you will know your Zerbst! Women like you are complete idiots with mentality romantic! Did you know that many of Germany's men return, because there is no one they trust, which they end up abandoning everything and running all the way to Tristain?"

 _I don't know what surprises me the most: the fact that Louise remembered my scientific explanations and said them all almost adequately well although paraphrased or that the very hypocritical said it as if she had known it in the first place, when she also wanted to buy that useless sword until I stopped her._

"You have a lot of courage, Vallière..." _Kirche's face darkened._

"What!? I only say what is true" _Louise added victoriously._

 _Both simultaneously brandished their wands._

 _Tabitha shook her staff even faster than them, blowing her wands in the distance with a single gust of wind._

"Inside" _was what she just said._

 _It would be better if I also help to end this discussion._

"Kirche"

"Yes darling?!"

"As Louise said, that sword is a disguised garbage. If you want to use it to decorate your room ahead but in combat it doesn't work"

"It is impossible! It is made by a famous German alchemist. Surely a blacksmith commoner could be wrong and fail when he melts the metals, but no alchemist in my country could create a weapon that would not work for battle"

"Then let's put them to the test"

"Eh?" _Said Louise and Kirche at the same time._

 _I out my place, walked towards Kirche and proceeded to take the striking sword with my left hand. Naturally, when I held I had any weapon, the inscriptions on that hand were shining, while my body felt as light as a feather and felt my strength increase again, as if it entered into unlimited mode._

 _However, there was something very strange about this: I am completely sure that this sword was only an ornament and it would break once someone fought with it, so why did the runes shine again and Gandálfr's abilities were activated? Is it that what Kirche had said was true and is it very different that this sword was created by an alchemist? Or was there something else?_

 _Whatever, I just have to prove one point._

"Kirche, If you are so confident in this sword" _I said, wielding it with my left arm as I extended the right one._ "This will be the only thing that can really harm me" _I tilt sword back, letting her fully understand what it was that was point to do._

"You are crazy! You will cut your own arm!" _she said the brunette while hyperventilating, Louise was also surprised and even the little blue-haired magician had stopped reading and discreetly pointed her gaze at me._

"We'll see"

 **CLANK!**

 **TONK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It was really quite pathetic to see how a golden leaf of such length and thickness, with beautiful jewels embedded in the handguard, was easily split in half. With one end falling without grace on the ground while I held the rest._

 _By all Mantra, even the weapons of Guiche´s constructions and other earth magicians were better than this._

"My point is clear, Kirche" _I said without emotions, watching as she was completely stunned._

"Impossible... impossible..." _is what the redhead said._

"Stupid familiar... for a moment I thought you were really going to hurt yourself seriously" _Louise put a hand to her forehead after saying those words._

 _Tabitha for her part, again focused his eyes directly on her book. Curiously, her emotion of melancholy did not change at all, although she probably knew that this sword was a useless thing._

"Wait!" _Kirche suddenly shouted, drawing our attention._ "That doesn't count!"

"What?" _Asked unison Louise and me._

" _You are extremely resistant to all kinds of attacks. It was obvious that the sword was going to break once contact with_ your body. So it doesn't count"

"You say that now, Zerbst! But a few seconds ago you were presuming an alchemist from your disastrous land saying that this sword was wonderful!"

"You don't stay behind either, Valliere. I saw your expression clearly and you were as distressed as I was! You also know that I am right when I say that everything that attacks my darling is completely useless"

"Stop calling him darling! This ape is my familiar and I forbid you to name it any other way!"

"Good, but you admit that my Germanic sword is better than yours."

"I will not give credit to anything that comes from your country! Much less something that broke the first attack! "

"Better a sword that breaks the first attack on a warrior's super- resistant skin than an all rusty sword that can't even cut."

"I wouldn't be so sure" _I said gravely, interrupting both magicians as I left the broken sword that I still held in Louise's dressing table, then went to the place where I had put Derf and took it from it´s sheath._

 _After having brought Derf and asked members of the kitchen a rag and some oil, and I started to wipe all traces of rust that he to above, which he quite enjoy..._

 _...in fact even was purring._

 _However, during the process I asked Derf several questions regarding what he told me in the weapon shop, referring to me as a –user—. It may not have much relation, but I will accept any clue that tells me the reason why I am in this world and how I can do to return to Gaia._

 _Unfortunately, the sword did not answer me. Not because he did not want to but because it was many years ago that he did not talk about these issues that his memories were quite diffuse and needed time to put them in order._

 _Usually that kind of response would have made me angry and demanded that he respond immediately or else it would hurt him. But now that I can feel the feelings of others, I could feel that Derf was not lying to me at all, so I decided to wait for his ideas and memories to return._

 _I would have gladly helped him but I have no idea how the hippocampus, sacred area of the brain that stores memories, work on a sword._

 _On the other hand, when I finished removing most of the oxide, notice how the metal had lost it´s shine over time but the edge was still intact and lethal. When I asked Derf how long ago it was created, he proudly replied that he was over 6000 years old._

 _I would have gladly told him that I exceed that amount WITH INFINITE GROWS, but I realized something important: that are same years that Guiche mentioned that the magic system used by current magicians was created and that is the same time in the one that Brimir saved the humans from elves._

 _One more question for the many I was going to ask._

 _But now, we needed to put that edge into practice..._

"Hey partner! I'm flattered that you show my superiority against this trinket… But if you hit me against your skin the same way and I'm going to break!" _Derf said with obvious fear._

"A talking sword?" _Was Kirche's question looking at Louise with a puzzled expression, as if telling him she couldn't believe she bought such a weird thing. Louise just sighed._

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing the same to you" _I replied to Derf and held him in such a way that his tip was easily in my left hand_ "Now see how a true sword works."

 _I held the sharp point of Derf with some force and slid the blade in such a way that it made a small cut in my palm. If I had been in my Vajra mode, with my arms covered in ultra-resistant gold, Derf would not have even scratched me and surely I would have lost his edge. But a quick glance confirmed that his blade was still fully integrated and perfectly sharp._

 _While on the other hand I could feel a little liquid sliding down my clear hand indicating that I was bleeding._

 _The faces of Louise and Kirche were the perfect in real life representation of the dumbfounded word, even the small and silent Tabitha was facing my direction and her melancholy had reduced by at least one ten thousandth, which considering how pure it´s, then was quite._

 _I guess I can't blame them: as far as they know I am the most powerful and virtually indestructible man they have ever known in their lives and that a sword has managed to make me bleed, even if it was because I wanted it that way, it is very difficult to digest._

"Orange"

"What?" _I asked puzzled. Why the little wind mage suddenly mentions that color?_

"Your blood is orange!"

"WHAT?!"

 _At the exclamatory mention of the color of my blood by Louise and Kirche, I quickly looked at the palm of my left hand. The wound had already healed, the result of my accelerated healing, but the small river of blood was still clearly visible._

 _Orange blood_

 _The blood of the demigods warrior-type._

 _Much less bright than I remember, but still with it´s unmistakable color._

 _I could feel the drops of sweat forming on my forehead and I didn't need to look up to know that the girls had their eyes fully fixed on me._

 _Damn it! Now how am I going to explain this?!_

 _Better change of subject._

"Bedtime is approaching" _I said with a firm but not threatening tone, as I put Derf back in his sheath_ "Go to your rooms, girls"

"You can't be serious!" _Louise answered, her face was the perfect mix of wrath and worry._ "Your blood is orange, that's not normal!"

"Darling, please let one of the school healers check you out! I'll pay whatever it takes!" _Kirche contributed her share._

"It's my blood. I know it well" _I said not giving importance._

"Your blood is orange... by natural" _Louise said last word almost dragging it._

"Yes. Remember that I said that my race is strong by nature and we are even more training, that also includes the color of the blood" _I said as if nothing. Their faces relaxed understanding my explanation._

 _What a good luck._

"Illogical"

"Eh?" _The magicians with red and pink hair turned to look at the one with blue hair._

"Surprised... recently... illogical"

 _Neither Louise and Kirche take long to decipher the words._

"It's true" _said the brunette_ "If you say it is natural for your blood to be orange... why were you surprised about it a few moments ago?"

 _I correct myself: damn shit luck I have._

"It's nothing important"

"Yes it´s! As your master I demand that you tell me why your blood is orange!"

"Because of my race, it's that simple."

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, I won't give you another answer."

"How dare you talk like that to your master?!"

"As if that mattered to me something" _I was already beginning to bother_ " **Now go to sleep** " I said the last in a tone now threatening voice.

"I 'm not going to sleep until you answer me!"

"And I'm not leaving here until you do the same!"

 **[X]**

 **CRANKS!**

.

.

 **PLOT!**

 _It was quite funny and effective how the combination of my stomp by shattering the useless piece of sword that was still on the ground and my extremely furious face managed to make the girls courage disappear in an instant, causing the 2 non-guests will run out of the room (closing the door) while the latter began to dress for sleep, all in record time._

 _I breathed a sigh of relaxation and proceeded to pick up the almost dusty fragments of the sword, not wishing it would make the room dirty and much less Louise getting to hurt her feet with them._

 _How funny: if before this sword was useless, now because of me it´s much more useless._

 _Maybe in the future I sell the pieces to buy books that help me get back home and are not in the library of the academy._

 _When I finished picking them up I decided to give them a place inside the small wooden chest, right next to the thousand times more worthy and useful bottle of perfume lavender smell that Montmorency gave me. Although my stomp did almost all the work I still had to break some more pieces so that everything fit perfectly._

 _When I finished, I turned around and saw Louise already lying in bed. I did the same thing on the floor, days ago I decided to gather all the straw in a single mound so that at least it would serve as a pillow._

 _However, his emotions, a combination of laziness and violence, resulting in discomfort, indicated that this was not yet over._

"You are hiding things from me. A Familiar should not hide things from his master"

"A normal Familiar could not even speak, think and decide for himself" _I replied stoically. I still think this unique family system is a damn twisted version of slavery._

"But even if you were not my Familiar, it is also not right for a servant to hide important information from his master"

"First of all, Louise, it makes me very angry that you call me a servant" _I immediately felt her fear increase, she must think that I will hurt her by her words_ "I honestly prefer that you call me an ally or continue calling me Familiar if you like... but NEVER a servant".

 _It is not that I am lowering myself to the level of any creature, but if a Familiar is compared to a servant, the first is an extension of the magician while the other serves him out of necessity and above all fear... and I do not I'm afraid of any damn noble._

"Secondly, the information I don't give you about me is because it simply doesn't matter: when I agreed to be your Familiar, I did it only because at your side I will have a better chance of returning to my world. And remember that you yourself said that you will be fine when I get out of here because that way you can invoke a familiar who is really fantastic, worthy of you and blindly obeys all your orders"

 _Fear was slightly placated by wrath, but luckily she did not decide to respond to my comment. It was Louise's turn to sigh before covering herself with the sheets, knowing her would not take long to fall asleep._

"You have a force capable of destroying giant golems with your fists. You have such a strong body that square-level mages or even legendary weapons cannot cause you even a small wound. You have knowledges that anynobody has. You can reach the hearts of other people using the words despite your actions were crazy and now your blood is orange by nature... is there any other extravagant or shocking information that you are hiding from me?"

 _I belong to a race of beings called Demigods who have the ability to handle a mystical energy called Mantra that surpasses your magic by far in every way. I am the warrior elite of that same race who has lived for more years and fought in more battles than you can imagine._

 _In those battles, I fought a race of evil beings called Gohma who only sought to kill us, destroying the main and most powerful of them all, Vlitra, within the core of my planet._

 _I also fought an entire army of demigods led by my former fellow demigods who were also the warrior elite and I killed most of them even though they outnumbered me in number or even in power._

 _Finally, I killed to blows the creator and ruler god of my universe for having made my daughter cry, not to mention that he was a being miserable and fucked crazy manipulator who was the creator of the Gohma by which both suffered my planet, and he did everything with the purpose find a successor to rule the universe to be able to go to another dimension and find a new species of beings with whom he would repeat the same shit._

 _And all of the above, not to mention that most of time I have suffered when hearing you speak, since you have exactly the same voice as my precious daughter Mithra._

"None of that matters Louise. Just going to sleep"

 _Somehow she listened to me, she didn't answer me anymore and it was only a minute before her breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep._

 _I still can't. I have a lot to think about._

 _The warrior-type Demigods have greater strength, speed, endurance, agility, senses, response time and combat effectiveness, in addition to advanced regeneration and we can continue fighting tirelessly for months before suffering mental and physical fatigue._

 _Orange blood was a shared feature of the demigod warriors. Each and every one of us was created not only with cybernetic and mechanical engineering but also biological and genetic._

 _Orange blood resulted from these last 2: a blood that is extremely superior to that of an average human or even that of normal demigods, but even that of these is not far, in terms of physiological processes and characteristics, to those of a human._

 _Human blood has mainly 6 functions: transport and exchange of oxygen for carbon dioxide in cells, transport nutrients also to cells, transport of immune-like cells that protect the body from disease, transport of secretions and hormones to a specific destination inside or outside the body, it´s able to collect waste materials to eliminate them and finally serves to regulate the body's water balance, body temperature, among other things._

 _Orange blood on the other hand, suppresses some of these functions because we do not need them and those that we do need increase them exponentially._

 _The demigods, both normal and warriors, do not need oxygen to survive, so we can live peacefully in space outside Gaia. Only normal demigods need to feed and get nutrients for cell transport, warriors do not. In the same way the warrior-type demigods do not get sick, our secretions and hormones are transported much faster and act more efficiently once they reach the organ and target cells, although we produce waste materials they are immediately eliminated even if they do not reach the organ that must eliminate them and our body regulation is much more precise and quick._

 _However, there is a much bigger difference between red and orange blood: the latter is created based on Mantra._

 _In a normal human being, blood is born in the red bone marrow, located in the largest bones in the body such as the femur, ribs and sternum. To allow greater effectiveness in combat, the blood of the Demigods is born from a bone marrow that, thanks to the improvements, is now located in ALL the metallic bones of our bodies regardless of size and uses Mantra to be generated and enhanced during hematopoietic processes. Thus the blood regenerates practically instantly if we lose it to fight against the Gohma, which in turn allows an incredibly rapid tissue regeneration._

 _But if there is no Mantra in this world, how can I still possess the orange blood? Does this also have to do with the fact that I am alive even without the Mantra?_

 _Or maybe…_

 _Was the Mantra has returned to me?_

 _I decide to check it immediately. Louise is asleep so I don't worry that she sees me activating my Mantra. Even if she sees it I care more about this than any damn scolding, complaint or scream she can give me._

 _I raise my right fist and make an enormous physical, mental and spiritual effort to allow the Mantra energy to emanate from it, visualizing how everything I am and all the energy and emotions that make me up comes together only in my fist. I had not done such a thing since he was young and began training to be the new demigod of wrath._

 _The seconds pass._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nothing._

 _I still can't generate Mantra._

 _I give up my attempt. It feels horrible to lose hope but I accept it with dignity._

 _I would have liked to recover all my power, even if I rarely had to use it, because it´s obvious that being able to launch my Mantra shots in every fight I have in the future would cause me more problems than I already have. Not to mention that my even the weakest of my shots is totally capable of killing a human, contrary to my blows._

 _Deciding that there were enough disastrous events for this day, I also get ready to sleep._

 _And all started by a weapon._

VIEWPOINT: FEMALE NARRATOR

Asura was forced to go on an interesting day of shopping and obtained a new companion in the form of a talking sword that seems to know more than it counts.

In an unexpected turn, the intervention of certain friends made him discover that the divine power he possessed in his universe may still be present within himself.

However, these events are just precursors to a much larger one where the ex-demigod of wrath will be tested on something he had never done before.

The question is, how will he be able to face it?

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see in this chapter I had Asura get the good Derflinger, because I wasn't going to forget him. He is one of my favorite characters and is extremely important in Zero no Tsukaima not only in terms of use and skill but also plot. However, as explained, Asura will use it more as a complement, because he is extremely stubborn and proud to use only his fists to fight his enemies.**

 **Apart from the foregoing, I want to make certain clarifications that will affect the future:**

 **The "Ros-Iwal" hardness scale that Asura mentions is basically the hardness scale created by the Austrian geologist August Karl Rosiwal.**

 **The "Agnis" refers to "Agni" the Hindu god of fire, and the Agnis temperature is basically the Celsius temperature scale attributed to the Astronomer, physicist and mathematician Anders Celsius. It is the temperature scale used in Mexico and most other countries in the world (except the United States, Myanmar and Liberia where they use Fahrenheit the most).**

 **"Indra" is the god of the heavens, the lightning, the thunder, the storms, the rains, the rivers and the war. Basically his name replaces the Watts, which is the coherent derived unit of the International System of Units for power.**

 **"Kelv" is for the temperature unit of the scale created by William Thomson, Kelvin's first baron.**

 **As you can see, those scales created by humans and that do not have (or have very little) relation with any mythological figure Hindi and Buddhist modify the name but it is still easily understood what they mean and to whom it belongs. This is because in the future I will use these measures and concepts (along with many others) that will be important for the development of the scientific part of the story.**

 **Zero no Tsukaima is not far behind, because for them our Meter is said as "Mail" and a Kilometer is a "Kilomail", just as the height instead of Centimeters is measured in "Saints".**

 **The alloy that Asura mentions in the Greaves is based on a story that I found online where it is said that they mixed gold and platinum to make the world's toughest alloy.**

 **Louise's answer about "Body humor" refers to "The theory of the four humors": it was a theory about the human body adopted by philosophers and doctors of ancient Greek and Roman civilizations. It was the most common view of the functioning of the human body among Europeans until the arrival of modern medicine in the mid-nineteenth century. This theory maintains that the human body is composed of four basic substances, called humors (liquids), whose equilibrium indicates the state of health of the person. Thus, all diseases and disabilities would result from an excess or deficit of any of these four moods, which by the way are completely related to the elements fire, water, earth and air. More explanations in future chapters.**

 **With regard to the blood of Asura, I wanted to develop a few texts where the reason and function of it was explained because in the game only the Warrior-type demigods possess orange blood, while the few other demigods we saw bleed (The Emperor Strada and Durga) had red blood.**

 **I wait patiently for your response to apply it in the following chapters.**

 **All kinds of criticism are accepted and see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was finished and published approximately on January 24, 2020"


	8. Our mission

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "S"**

 **Characters: "S"**

 **Details: "S"**

 **Originality "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Remember that you can qualify me from "S" to "E" this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to LucianNaruto for be my beta reader**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "The Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and were encouraged by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my own.

Story made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"Dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines quotes—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the character_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in square brackets and in italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** Indicate video game mechanics like quick time event, where you have to press a button in sync to do something.

 **CRACK! PUNCH! BOOM!** They indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

—Part 2: A duty that does not end—

—Episode 2: Our mission—

* * *

Louise was lying in her bed. She was dreaming that she was back in her homeland, about three days away from the Academy of Magic, where she was born.

Little Louise in her dream was running near her house, hiding from her pursuers in some bushes.

"Louise, where are you...? Get out!" shouted her mother. In her dream, Louise was being reprimanded for her poor results in magical studies. She was constantly compared to her sisters, who had much better results than her.

Louise saw a pair of shoes that appeared beneath the bushes.

"Miss Louise is really a disaster for magic!"

"I completely agree! Why can't she be like her two older sisters who are very good at magic!

Louise, hearing these words, felt sad and dejected as she bit her lips. Suddenly, the servants began looking for her in the bushes. Louise tried her best to escape. She escaped to the place she calls the —secret garden— in the central lake.

The secret garden was the only place where Louise felt at ease. It was quiet, with no one else around. Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds snuggled on the benches near the lake. And in the middle of the lake there was a small island on which a small house made of white marble rested.

Next to the island was a small boat originally used for walks, but now it was abandoned and forgotten. Her older sisters had grown up and were busy studying magic. Her father, who had retired from his military duties, now spent his time mingling with the nearby nobles. His father's only hobby was hunting wild animals. Her mother's only interest was to teach her daughters and she didn't care about anything else.

Therefore, in addition to Louise, nobody went to the lake already forgotten, let alone remember that little boat. That's why every time Louise was scolded, she came to this place.

In Louise's dream, the younger version of her jumped into the boat and curled up in a blanket that was already before. When she hid inside her blanket, a nobleman dressed in a mantle appeared from in the island covered in fog.

The noble was about sixteen. In Louise's dream, she was only six years old, a difference of ten years between them.

"Have you been crying, Louise!?" His face could not be seen as it was covered by a large hat.

But Louise knew exactly who he was: the viscount, a nobleman who had just inherited land near the estate. Louise felt a warm and diffuse feeling inside, the viscount was the man of her dreams. They went to the banquets and, in addition, their parents had already made a commitment.

"Are you, Viscount!?" Louise covered her face, she didn't want the man of her dreams to see her crying. It would be embarrassing.

"Today I was invited by your father to see about the engagement"

Upon hearing this, Louise became even more ashamed, to the point that she didn't even dare to raise her head.

"Seriously!? But that would not be possible, sir viscount"

"Louise, my delicate little Louise. Don't you like me!?" The viscount said jokingly.

Louise gently shook her head and said embarrassed. "No, that's not it. I am still young and unprepared..." The hidden face under the hat revealed a smile to and held out Louise's hand "Viscount"

"Louise, please take my hand fast! The banquet is about to begin"

"But..."

"Did they scold you again!? Do not worry. I'm going to talk to your father!" said the viscount.

Louise nodded, got up and took the viscount's hand. What big hands. Aren't those hands she had always dreamed of?

Just as she was about to grab the viscount's hand, a sudden gust of wind made the viscount's hat fly.

"Hey!?" Louise looked at his face, perplexed. Because it was a dream, Louise had been the same as sixteen again "What... what are you doing!"

The person under the hat was not the viscount, it was her Familiar, Asura.

"Louise, come quickly!"

"No, first tell me, why are you here!?"

"Don't be so closed! Don't you die for me?" Asura replied, who was dressed shamelessly in the viscount's clothes although in a much larger size. His voice, which she remembered perfectly as rough, firm and constantly loaded with wrath now sounded very friendly.

"Don't be stupid, I was confused at that moment. You better stop dreaming!"

"Stop making excuses, my Louise!"

Even in dreams, Louise knew that this was not right, that something did not add up.

"Who do you say is your Louise!?" Asura pretended not to hear anything, and instead approached Louise "What are you trying to do, idiot!"

I ignore her complaints, Asura proceeded and lifted Louise, who was in the boat, in his arms.

"Why you…!?" Louise frustrated asked as she hit Asura, action really useless. Asura didn't get angry at all, instead, his smile widened. This made Louise slowly turn red with shame. She didn't know the exact reason, but it felt good in Asura's arms.

This made Louise feel more anxious.

Something really wasn't right in this whole situation!

LOUISE´S ROOM, REAL WORLD

Asura, lying on the floor, slowly opened his eyes. Full and twin moons shone in the dark sky, completely illuminating the room. Louise, sleeping in her bed, groaned as if she was having a nightmare.

Asura prayed for her to continue sleeping. Silently, he got up and slowly approached the sleeping Louise. He focused his gaze on the closed eyes of the little mage, noticing how the eyeballs made rapid movements under the eyelids.

"What's up partner!? You cannot sleep?" Derflinger asked Asura almost screaming.

"Shhhh..." Asura turned around and put his index finger on his lips.

"You don't want me to talk? Why!?"

"Shhh..." Asura shook his head once more, put his finger on his lips and looked at his partner Derflinger, annoyed.

"I'm not going to forgive you for turning your back on me. My partner wakes up in the middle of the night without telling me anything! This makes me bad!" After saying this, Derflinger shook his body, as if he were really angry. What a special sword.

Thanks to the noise of the sword, Louise lifted half the body of the bed and opened her eyes.

Asura was already preparing mentally to withstand Louise's screams.

Sitting down, Louise started scolding Asura.

"Don't believe much! You better clean! Don't you see the dust accumulated in all parts, Idiot? You are an idiot!"

But after her scolding, Louise lay down and slept again. Apparently, she was talking in dreams. Even in her dream Louise scolded Asura. The warrior felt relieved and dismayed at the same time.

Derflinger, who was watching him all this time, gave an unfortunate sigh.

"She's talking in dreams, isn't she? But it does not seem to be music for your ears I have companion!"

Asura look annoying Derflinger, quickly and directed toward him and said "What the hell is wrong with you Derf" even with his tone more low, so as not to wake Louise, it was clear that Asura was very angry.

"I won't forgive you for insulting me! And if my partner wants me to be silent, then I'll shut up! But maybe that girl will wake up again thanks to someone and start scolding you. And maybe that even if you told me the reason"

Derflinger was curious why his partner was awake at that time. He seems to want to know the reason no matter what it costs.

Asura sighed, and then pointed to the sleeping Louise.

"I wanted to check eyes to see if she was in REM sleep phase"

"What does that mean!?"

"REM means —Rapid Eye Movements—. It is one of the two stages of sleep and it is the phase characterized by the person being able to dream, whether they are sweet dreams or ugly nightmares. It is detected with the naked eye by random and rapid eye movements"

"Wow, how do you know!?"

The distant but still clear and nostalgic memory of Asura seeing her beautiful daughter asleep in her small crib while passing through a nightmare came to his memory.

Even with the few times that it was he who comforted his daughter when she had nightmares instead of his wife Durga, he was a fully competent father in doing so. Not woke his daughter abruptly but allowed, through small petting with his hands, that Mithra feel his presence.

After that 2 things could happen: that Mithra would hug her father's hand immediately recovering from her bad dream and he would spend the whole night awake so as not to wake her up, being received in the morning with her daughter's radiant and wonderful smile when she woke up and realize what he did for her. Or on the other hand, that Mithra would wake up naturally and Asura would be there to listen to her, hug her and tell her how he would hit all her nightmares as many times as necessary until they gave up attacking her dreams.

Distant and beautiful memories that he could never forget and preferably never wish to tell anyone in this world.

That included the sword.

"My parents explained it to me" he had to lie.

"I have lived for a long time and this is the first time I have seen talk of such a strange master-familiar relation. You are amazing partner!"

"Thank you, now let's go back to sleep."

Asura laid her head back on her

"If this girl worries you so much and she knows it herself, why does she scold you even in her dreams!?" Derflinger wanted to continue expressing his opinions, but was stopped by Asura.

"Louise is very stubborn. She still thinks she can send me anything she wants. Of course, I care about her and protect her as her Familiar/Ally... but she is too proud to understand that I will not accept all her orders just because her society taught her that" it was the last thing the ex-demigod said before returning to sleep.

WIND CLASSROOM (NEXT MORNING)

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency together with all the other students were in class with Professor Kaita —The gust—, expert mage in wind magic.

At first, after having addressed Louise the most sour look he could offer, he had come ask to Germany girl the question about what was the most powerful element to which she replied void was.

But Professor Kaita not only mocked the answer but even challenged the fire mage to try to attack him with her best spell to prove she was wrong.

However, Kirche displayed her intelligence and replied that instead of attacking him with her magic because they did not seek Asura to demonstrate the reality of his words.

Louise saw clearly how the color left Professor Kaita's neat and youthful skin. It was to be expected, since the man was among those who least recovered from the trauma that her Familiar had caused after his actions and words, despite having made it clear they shouldn't be afraid of him.

And although Louise was annoyed at the fact that Kirche decided to use Asura to ruin the fun of Kaita, internally she was also happy because the present wind mage was, as had been said before, one of the less beloved teachers by the students for his hostile attitude and cold gaze, his angry behavior and, for her part, Louise had also received severe reprimands from the teacher directed at her magical talent that were nothing more than —elegantly disguised insults—.

Deciding to give up a sure defeat, Kaita ordered the students write an essay all possible uses of wind magic in combat.

However, a few seconds of starting the task, the door to the classroom and a nervous Colbert entered.

"Professor Colbert!?" Kaita raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh! Sorry, I apologize for the intrusion, Professor Kaita"

"We're still in class!" Kaita responded dryly, looking at Colbert.

"Classes are canceled today" Colbert announced severely. The cries of joy were not lacking. To stop them, Colbert make signals with both arms, and continued "I have to tell everyone: today is the most important day for Tristain's Academy of Magic. Today is the birthday of our Founder Brimir, a great day of celebration"

Colbert's face became serious, with his arms behind his back

"It is highly likely that Her Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower of Tristain can take pride in the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, stop in the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania"

Whispers filled the room.

"Therefore, we must be prepared. As this is sudden news, we have begun preparations to receive it to the best of our abilities. Because of this, today's classes are canceled. All students, please dress formally and meet at the main entrance" Students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert nodded in return, and announced out loud "This is an excellent opportunity for Her Majesty the Princess to know that everyone has matured as a noble model. Everyone must prepare to do their best, and may Her Majesty witness this fact!"

ACADEMY ENTRY (ONE HOUR LATER)

Four white horses with helmets quietly drove a carriage all the way to the Academy of Magic. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, platinum and sculptures. The sculptures were real stamps. One of them, a unicorn with a crossed glass staff, pointed out that the carriage belonged to Her Majesty, the Princess.

If you look closely, these were not normal horses: they were unicorns. Unicorn that, by legend, only the purest girls are allowed to ride them. And four of them pulled the Princess's carriage. The carriage windows had curtains, not to see inside. Behind the princess's carriage was Cardinal Mazarin carriage, who has commanded all the political authority of Tristain with an iron hand since His Majesty died. His splendid carriage does not lose to that of Her Majesty, the Queen. In fact, his was prettier. The difference between these two cars clearly shows that he currently has the highest authority in Tristain.

Around these cars was the Royal Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Royal Magic Guard was the pride of all the nobles in the country. Every noble man dreams of wearing the cloak of the Royal Magic Guard and every noble woman dreams of being one's wife. This Royal Guard is a symbol of Tristain's prosperity.

When the princess carriage passed through the doors of the Academy, the ranks of the students raised their wands respectfully. Then it headed straight for the main tower where old Osmond was waiting. Once the car was stopped, the servants hurried to put a red carpet and guards announced their arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Tristain Kingdom, Princess Henrietta, has arrived!"

However, the first to leave by the door was Cardinal Mazarin. The man was well dressed, or wearing a hat like a priest's and a formal gray suit, he was a thin and fragile man, forty-something years old. His hair and white beard were quite long, and even his fingers looked skin on bones, creating an appearance too old for his age. Since His Majesty died, tight control over both foreign relations and internal politics have aged him considerably.

The students growled, but Mazarin paid no attention to them and stood beside the car, taking the princess's hand. The students finally cheered. A youthful, floral smile was on the princess's face as she elegantly greeted.

"Is that the Princess of Tristain!? Ha!... I think I'm better than she" Kirche muttered "Oh darling, who do you think is prettier!?" She ask Asura, who was forced by Louise to be present with her to see the arrival of The Princess, against his desire go to the library to start reading some of the books in this, now that he could at least understand titles.

In response to the Kirche´s question, Asura just raise his shoulders.

However, even he had to admit the incredible beauty of Princess Henrietta. As Louise had told him, the girl was 17 years old in that year. With a slim figure, blue eyes, a high nose, a beautiful and shiny hair she was a striking beauty. Her thin fingers held a crystal staff. Being she of royal blood, she was of course a mage.

Asura noticed 2 very important things about the girl at that time.

First of all it was the color of her hair: purple.

The princess's hair was a bright and radiant purple color that moved with incredible grace in the slightest wind. She wore a violet cape and a fine, beautiful white dress, complementing her outfit with silver ornaments embedded with blue jewels.

Asura sensed a huge wave of sadness invade him, for that color was also the hair of his wife Durga.

The second thing he notice was something of what he was sure his wife would kill him if he were to say in high voice, so decided to keep it only in his thoughts and in one cage with a diamond hardness, but it was also something that anyone who had no vision problems and possessed enough functional brain matter would be able to realize:

 _Aren't her breast too big even for her age?_

Well, being honest, he wasn't the only one who had noticed that fact, but the enormous amount of lust that began to emanate from noble men present indicated that reasons between them and him were completely different.

Asura looked at Louise, who was watching the princess. _If she could stay that quiet, the stay here would be perfect._

No matter how bad temper was the little mage, cold behavior or even if he treats him like a Familiar, if only she were less insistent with trying to change what he is.

Louise suddenly blushed and, to Asura's incredible surprise, her emotions had a sudden mixture of Lust and Vanity, which resulted in one of the most beautiful emotions and that he knew perfectly: Love.

Noticing that, Asura looked at where she was seeing. A strong young man of noble appearance and fresh appearance, wearing a feather hat and long silver hair and beard, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise looked at him foolishly.

A sudden bitterness began to sting his conscience. It´s not that he felt jealous or anything like that, however it was necessary to take into account that Louise had the same voice as Mithra and therefore in a tenth of a second his mind played a bad joke on imagining that it was his daughter who staring at the man with silver hair.

Ha! As if he allowed that.

He could remember how in his hometown there were dozens of demigod men who began approaching Mithra to court her once she reached puberty, but they did not last 10 seconds to do so when they saw how he approached with a colossally furious expression with his fists shining in Wrath Mantra energy.

There was not a single young man who did not start running desperate to save his life when they fixed their eyes on his terrifying figure and even those who dared to try again threatened them saying that he would never give his daughter to any man who was not able to overcome him in strength and power, and that they should fight DEATH against him if they wished they could have the minimum privilege of taking Mithra's hand.

None tried again. They knew very well because the general guardian of wrath was famous: GIVE DEATH TO EVERYONE WITH HIS FISTS.

If someone asked Asura if he was an overprotective father, he would proudly answer yes.

Better stop thinking about it or start hating that man without even knowing him.

LOUISE´S ROOM (AT NIGHT)

Asura lay down on his straw pillow looking at Louise. She seems as if she could not calm down. She stood a moment, and sat down to another, worried about something while hugging her pillow, since she saw that noble. After that, she said nothing, returned to her room like a ghost, and since then she sat on her bed as if nothing.

"You're acting weird" Asura said to Louise, but the mage didn't answer. "Too weird, I would say" he said, noticing how Louise's emotions, Lust and wrath mixed together resulting in anxiety.

Just when he was wondering how to fix this situation and not suffer an attack of wrath and screams by the pink-haired in the process, someone knocked on the door.

"Who can it be?" Asura wondered. The door and any other solid structure did not prevent him from feeling the emotions of the people who were on the other side, but he only felt that, emotions, and unless he knew from before the specific amount and purity that a known person produced, Asura could not identify them.

Whoever was behind the door, his emotions were mostly of vanity but there was also great anxiety.

The blows were soft and rhythm. Two long strokes, and then three shorter ones...

Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl, completely covered by a black veil.

She looked around, and then entered, closing the door behind her.

"...Are you...!? Louise could only express a shock"

The girl made a gesture with the finger of —Shh—, and took her staff out of the black cloak that covered she " **Auscultatores evacuans** " singing a small spell, a dust that shone in tense filled the room.

"A revelation spell?!" Asked Louise.

The girl nodded. "The walls have ears..."

After making sure that the room had no magic ears and no holes, he slowly removed the veil.

Before them was Princess Henrietta.

Louise frantically fell to her knees, offering the respect that she deserves. Instead, Asura was still lying on the floor, that girl was not his ruler so he should not kneel.

Henrietta spoke softly "It's been a long time, Vallière" The princess, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like it had been overtaken by emotion, and hugged the girl kneeling "Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!"

"Your shouldn´t do this, Your Highness! Come to a place like this..." Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh, Louise! Louise Francoise! Please stop acting so formally, you and I are friends! We are friends, right?"

"I only had the pleasure of serving as a playmate when we were girls. I´m not worthy of these kind words, Your Highness" Louise responded with a tense voice. Asura stood watching as the two girls hugged and took the place their emotions into joy, the result of lust and pride mix.

"Stop doing that, please! Neither the cardinal, nor my mother, or the greedy nobles of the court with their false faces are here! Oh! Is it that I don't have any friends? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend, acts so distant!"

"Your Highness..." Louise raised her face.

"When we were girls, weren't we playing to catch butterflies, and in the end we were very dirty!"

With a shy spirit, Louise replied "...Yes, and the head of the maids, Mrs. Porte always scolded us for that"

"Yes! That's right, Louise! Also as we discussed these great cream cakes and ended up having a real fight. Whenever we fought, it was I who lost. You pull my hair and I began to cry"

"Not always won, also you won occasionally" Louise said, looking sentimental.

"You remembered! And we call that battle: The battle of the siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting for a dress in her bedroom, wasn't it?"

"Yes, in the middle of our imaginary Royal Court, we end up arguing about who would play the princess! And I hit you in the stomach, Louise Francoise, since I wanted to be!"

"I had fainted in the presence of the princess."

After that, the two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Asura, amazed, kept watching them. The muscles of his face barely moved a few millimeters that indicated his perplexity.

 _So this girl hit her best friend in the stomach with such force that made her faint just to get a place in an imaginary game... when she already occupies that same position in real life._ The laughter of both nobles continued to fill the room. _If I wasn't in another dimension and this Henrietta tells me that she is Augus's daughter, easily I think it._

"I like it that way! Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic to, the tears are coming out!"

Louise looked at Henrietta with joy "I´m deeply touched that the princess remember those things... I thought you had already forgotten me"

The princess took a deep breath and sat on the bed. "How could I forget it!? In those moments, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about" There was a deep sadness in her voice.

"Princess?" Louise looked worried Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, Louise Françoise"

"What are you saying? You are the royal princess, aren't you?"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird raised in a cage. You go from here to there on the whim of your master..." Henrietta said, looking at the moons through the window. Then she took Louise's hand and gave him a sweet smile before speaking. "I... I'm getting married!"

"You have my congratulations!" Louise, who somehow felt sadness in that tone, spoke softly.

It was at that moment that Henrietta noticed Asura, who had been lying on the floor with his straw pillow

"Oh, forgive me. I was bothering you!?"

"Bothering? Why?!" Louise asked

"Well, isn't he your lover? Oh no! It seems I was so lost remembering that I didn't realize my mistake!"

"Eh!? Lover? This creature!?"

" **GAHG!** " Asura gave a powerful scream choking and his body suffered a surprising contraction, even his eyes seemed be out of his orbit and despair was marked in his gaze.

Such an event caught the attention of Louise and Henrietta, the first because she had never seen Asura do something like that and the second because she believed it was because of her comment.

"Oh, forgive me. I hope I didn't say something bad"

"It's nothing..." Asura said, speaking with difficulty as he got up from his place and headed for the window, opening it and pulling his head out "...I only occupy a little air..." _And a place to SURELY throw up_. He said to himself.

Once again, mind played a bad joke on Asura, because this time at the comment of the princess saying that he was Louise's lover made him think, for a few thousandths of a second, that HE was the LOVER of HIS DAUGHTER.

It was a terrible blow to Asura. Worse than being attacked by Yasha´s Mantra Blades, worse than being crushed by the enormous finger of Wyzen, worse than being pierced by Augus´s sword, being struck by all the lightnings of Deus or receive a direct attack of evil Mantra of Gohma Vlitra .

"Princess! That thing is my familiar! Don't joke about being my lover!" Louise shook her head violently, denying Henrietta's words.

"Familiar?" Henrietta looked at Asura with a blank expression on her face "But look or it looks like a human..."

"...I'm a human, Princess" Asura forcedly answered Henrietta

"Oh, Louise Françoise, you could have changed since our youth days, but it's still exactly the same!"

"He's not my Familiar because I want" Louise looked disappointedly at Asura. Henrietta gave another sigh. "Princess, what happened!?"

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I have to tell you... but I'm so..."

"Tell me please. What are the problems that cause the Princess, so cheerful, sigh so much!?"

"...No, I can't tell you. By Please forget I said, Louise"

"I will not do it! Didn't we used to talk about everything? It was you who called me friend. Don't you want to share your concerns with your friend!?" After these words of Louise, Henrietta gave a cheerful smile.

"You called me friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me very happy!" Henrietta nodded in determination, and started talking "You shouldn't talk to anyone about what I'm going to say now"

After that, she took a quick look in the direction of Asura. "Should I go out?" the warrior ask, begging inside that the answer be affirmative.

Henrietta shook her head "A mage and his Familiar are like one. I see no reason for you to leave" And with a sad tone, she began to speak "I'm about to marry with Germania´s Emperor..."

"Germania!?" Louise, who hated Germania, spoke in amazement "That country of barbarian upstarts!"

"Yes. But it can't be helped. This must be done to consolidate our alliance" Henrietta explained the political climate of Halkeginia to Louise.

A few months ago, there was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion and it seemed that The Royal Family would soon be overthrown.

It is said that Albionian nobles, who joined under the name —Reconquest—, have the nerve to declare how they will unify all Halkeginia, claiming the gifts granted by the founder Brimir and plunging everyone into a new and perfect government where they and not the royalty would be the regents.

If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. If it really turns out that way, it would be too late if the country does not take the necessary measures before such an event. To defend himself, Tristain is looking to form an alliance with Germania.

And for the sake of the alliance, it was decided that Princess Henrietta would marry in the Imperial German Family...

Only then, once consummated the marriage, not before, Tristain create a covenant to fight the new Albion government.

"So that's why..." Louise said in a depressed voice. It was clear from Henrietta's tone that she didn't want that wedding.

"It's okay, Louise. I have long since abandoned the idea of marrying the one I love"

"Princess..."

"Those noble two faces of Albion do not want Tristain and Germania to be allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not joined together!" Henrietta muttered "...Therefore, they have been desperately looking for something that can interfere with marriage"

"And they found something...!?"

Asura, who had been listening to the conversation while slowly recovering, could not help but growl in wrath. What was happening in that country called Albion and the rebel nobles was practically the same as their former demigod companions did when they performed —The Great Rebirth—: a coup d'etat, where they killing Emperor Strada and blaming him for the murder. Events that would have an impact on the formation of the 7 deities and 7 billion humans who subsequently killed to become more powerful and feed the Brahmastra cannon.

Asura tried to get distracted by anything to leave behind those bad memories. Out there in the courtyard he had seen Guiche and Montmorency walk together as if they had a little date, although his ear caught that instead of a pleasant conversation, the earth mage only said ridiculous and exaggerated compliments to the water mage.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save this unfortunate princess..." Henrietta covered her face with her hands, and collapsed on the floor.

Asura not was not a little surprised by the dramatic gest. Even if the Mantra originated from prayers and emotions, the real changes occurred when oneself took appropriate actions to change things for better, not praying to any damn deity, specially a fraud.

"Tell me please! Princess! What could interfere with the wedding?" Louise, as if she was also affected, she ask with an agitated look.

With both hands still on her face, Henrietta looked like she was about to mourn when he begins to murmur "...is a letter that I wrote makes time"

"A letter!?"

"Yes. If those Albionian nobles put their hands on it... they would probably send it to the German Imperial Family as soon as they get it"

"What did you write!?"

"...I can't tell you. But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. There would be no marriage, and without it, no alliance with Tristain. And consequently, Tristain would face his alone against Albion's strength"

Louise sighed and took Henrietta's hands. "And where is that letter? The letter that would bring crisis to Tristain!"

Henrietta shook her head. "It isn't here. The truth is what... it's already in Albion!"

"Albion! But then...! Is it already in the hands of the enemy?"

"No. The one with the letter is not with Albion's rebels. As the conflict grows with rebels, the Prince Wales of the Royal Family could..."

"Prince Wales!? The Brave Prince!?"

Henrietta bent back and lay on the bed "It's a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall prisoner of the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything would be ruined! Ruined! Everything! Without an alliance, Tristan would have to face Albion alone!"

Louise held her breath. "Then, princess, the favor you're asking me is ..."

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How can I be so terrible!? Everything is confusing! When I think about that, I couldn't ask you to do something as dangerous as going to Albion while there is that conflict between the nobles and the Royalty!"

"What are you saying? Whether it's the boilers of hell or in the jaws of a dragon, if it's for your sake, I'm going anywhere! There is no way for the third daughter of the House de la Vallière, Louise Françoise, to overlook such a crisis of Tristain and the princess!" Louise knelt down and bowed her head reverently. "Please leave this matter to me, the one that has captured Fouquet the Crumbling Earth"

Asura, who turned slightly away from the window at what Louise said, looked over her shoulder when she heard that hypocritical statement. Although he already knew all the shit about the matter that the achievement of a Familiar is the achievement of his master, Louise was not telling the princess how her devotion almost caused her own death.

"So you're going to help me!? There is no doubt Louise Françoise, you are a great friend!"

"Of course I will help you Princess!" Louise took Henrietta's hands, and spoke hotly, gave in and began to cry "Princess, I will always be your friend, your confidant! Have you forgotten the oath of eternal loyalty!"

"Oh, loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship, I am deeply moved. I will never forget through life, your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!"

"So, we go to Albion, find Crown Prince Wales, and get the letter back, princess!"

"Yes, that is correct. I am sure that you, those who have trapped Fouquet the Crumbling Earth, must be able to carry out this difficult mission"

"As you wish. How urgent is this task!"

"I heard that Albion's nobles have managed to reach the Royal Family. It will only be a matter of time before being defeated"

Louise's face turned serious as she bowed to Henrietta. "Then, tomorrow we will leave for Albi...!"

" **Of that nothing** "

Both noble friends turned to look in the direction of the only man present, whose voice sounded remarkably annoying. The princess seemed dismayed by his words while Louise began to get angry. Even though she already knew what was about to happen at the time his Familiar used that precise tone of voice, she was firm and planted her face only because of Henrietta's presence.

"What happened with you?! You weren't dying a few moments ago?!"

 _I would like it._ Asura thought with annoyance.

"Louise, don't you realize what's going on here?"

"I am offering myself for an important mission that will decide the fate of all in Tristain and avoid the princess's misfortune!"

No. You are offering to go to a country that is under a coup d'etat, with little or no knowledge in combat, against nobles who will not hesitate to kill you to get the victory. That is not being a good friend or having loyalty to your country: that is being stupid"

Louise's knuckles began to turn white at the pressure force they exerted, force equivalent to that her jaw grinding her teeth in wrath.

Henrietta, on the other hand, put her hand to her mouth to cover a gesture of surprise, just as she had been taught so carefully in the royal palace when she was a child.

She did not know exactly what the relationship between her best friend Louise and his strange human Familiar was like, but no Familiar she had known before had done anything that remotely approached an offense towards his master and here in front of her there was one who had just exercised an insult directly.

The princess also didn't have much time to think about that crazy action, because Asura's gaze quickly left Louise as his goal and focused on her.

Henrietta knew immediately that whoever owned that furious expression and those incredible red eyes did not care in the least about the rigid and established difference between a simple Familiar and the heiress to the royal throne. He had something to say and he was going to say it no matter what or who she was.

For the first time in a long time, Henrietta felt helpless and tiny.

"And you... what the hell goes through your head?! As a royal princess, surely you must have multiple guards or nobles well trained for this type of missions and instead prefer to send the one you declare your best friend to a possible certain death. Ha! I don't even want to imagine what the hell you doing if Louise was you enemy!"

Louise had had enough. It was one thing to endure with pride that her Familiar disobeyed, criticized and even insulted her, but it was unforgivable make these towards a member of royalty.

"Familiar! Apologize to the princess right now!"

"No Louise! I don't care if it's the princess, queen or whatever. She is sending you on a suicide mission!"

"Don't underestimate me! Addition, I don´t care if I lose my life in order to serve the princess!"

"Then, the 2 times you almost had Fouquet assassinate you it was in the name of her majesty, isn't it?" Asura responded with a solid sarcasm like steel.

Louise immediately turned pale.

Henrietta focused her gaze, with fear marked in her eyes, towards her best friend.

"What does that mean Louise?!"

"N-n-nothing. It's nothing princess! They are only fallacies of this savage and disobedient Familiar!"

"Tell her the truth, Louise"

"You shut up! You're just a beast and..."

"Louise Vallière!"

The tone of voice Henrietta used caused a chill in Louise's back and the alarms inside her brain began to sound; specifically those were implanted, almost as a kind of natural instinct, respect, admiration and absolute loyalty to Tristain's royalty.

Louise focused her gaze until she made contact with her friend...

No, this was not her friend.

She knew it from the moment she used that tone of voice and the view towards the blue eyes only confirmed her suspicions: Henrietta was now addressing her not as her childhood friend and playmate, but as the total and absolute Princess of Tristain, heiress to the throne of her majesty.

"I'm assuming that you are hiding important information from me, Valliere" was a voice so firm and authoritative but equally beautiful, born not only of the practice but also of the girl's conscience knowing the enormous position she would have to occupy at some point in her life. A voice that could make even the toughest and bravest men bow in respect and submission.

Louise knew she was lost. Maybe she could lie to Henrietta, but I couldn't lie to royalty.

"I... don't catch Fouquet Princess... it was my Familiar who did it all, I didn't do anything"

A slight nod from the purple-haired woman indicated that she was fully heard her words, not for that reason Louise had to stop.

"There were 2 times when we faced the thief: the first one here in the academy and the second one in the Ardennes forest… and in both cases I was very reckless when faced against she, allowing Fouquet to attack me to kill" Louise's eyes darkened before continuing to speak "Here in the academy I almost be crushed with a giant rock and in the forest she almost killed me using the legendary Staff of Destruction. It was thanks to my Familiar, who got in between the attacks, that we can still talk to each other again, princess"

Louise was quite disappointed with herself. Not because she gave Asura the reason but because she had to explain Henrietta such events.

Whether as a friend or as a princess, she had been educated to put Henrietta and royalty above all else, be it her studies, her feelings or even her life.

While Asura was the one who caught Fouquet and that recognition still belonged to Louise, the fact of putting her life in danger to achieve it was another song.

Louise was already waiting for some reprimand or even some punishment from the princess, one she would have to accept with pride and honor.

When her best friend's soft arms hugged her tightly, Louise couldn't help shedding tears.

"Princess…"

"Louise... never do something so stupid again" were the words that came out of Henrietta, who was also crying and whose tone of voice was a sublime balance between sadness and authority. That clearly indicated to Louise that this was not a request, it was an order.

An order that should be carried out.

Where Asura's voice was the maximum representation of wrath and rebellion, the princess's voice was the maximum representation of kindness and authority.

Louise also returned the hug. "Not this sad princess... I did it for you and the country..."

"More reason to feel sad then!" Was Henrietta's answer resting her head on Louise's shoulder "I can lose my freedom but I can't bear to lose my friend, Louise. Not when you are one of the few people who anchor me so as not to sink into despair... and of everyone you are the most important"

Both were crying, letting their true feelings express themselves freely, just as they had done recently, only now it was because of sadness instead of joy.

Asura didn't feel guilty at all. Even if it was his words that led to these sore cries, it was necessary to finally make Louise stop doing something as stupid as risking her life for the recognition of the royalty.

He also knew that the princess's feelings were honest, her mixture of laziness and lust that resulted in Affection.

When finally the two women parted, Henrietta dry her tears with her hands before speaking with a calm tone "I want you know that never came here with the intention to take advantage of your loyalty to the ask you to do this mission for me, Louise. I wanted it to be you because right now you are the person I trust most"

"Your words move me, Princess"

"Please Louise, call me Henrietta"

"Thank you, Henrietta" said Louise recovered, also wiping her tears "But... that so means you really do not have a nobles capable of carrying out such an important mission?"

"It's not that I don't have men at my service. But recent events have revealed to me that even among my acquaintances there could be traitors"

"Traitors?!" exclaimed Louise angrily.

A betrayal to royalty is more than unforgivable: it´s an eternal stain on honor and dignity not only for those who perform the act but also for the name of their entire family, be they ancestors, parents, brothers or children; and although they are not punished for the despicable act committed by their relative, they must live bearing the burden that he left them.

In addition, traitors are deprived of their title of nobility and thrown into a dungeon for the rest of their lives... but for those who directly attacked the royal family, they are publicly executed in an event in which traitor's family is also present.

And let's say that many times executions take time to conclude. Time equivalent to torture.

"That's right, Louise. Do you know who Mott Emillus Wondnid is?"

Efforts made Louise not to be surprised by that name "I know Henrietta. He is the messenger of the royal court. Sometimes I have seen it when I was going to deliver a message to my parents at de la Valliere estate"

"It was he who I had planned to entrust the mission of recovering the letter that I had previously sent. But it was discovered, thanks to a stranger who attacked him in his mansion and was able to defeat him, that he had made use of falsified royal seals to write documents using the name of the royal family"

Henrietta squeezed the skirt of her dress with her hands, a clear indication of her wrath at knowing how the name of her lineage was used.

"And what is worse! Some documents also requested a diversion of finances that the palace so much needs to cover the expenses of the possible future war. But thanks to a careful review of them, I discovered that there were 6 other nobles who were also conspired with him and Reconquest. Everyone has already been put in jail"

Louise was surprised at Henrietta's statement and although she didn't show it, inside she was bursting with wrath. Not only one... 7 nobles had decided to take advantage of her majesty's good name!

Now she could understand much better why she wanted to give her the task of recovering the letter, although with Asura protecting her that mission is now impossible.

"I would really like to thank that man"

"Who?" Louise asked.

"The man who attacked Mott's mansion. With his help, whether he knew it or not, I avoided condemning Tristain to defeat"

While the princess plunged into her thoughts, Louise looked slightly to her Familiar who in turn slightly shook his head in a gesture of denial.

There was no need to think much to realize that Asura wanted to prevent Louise from saying anything about his attack on the nobleman's mansion.

"Princess, you have he in front you" said Louise quickly.

"How did you say?" asked purple-haired girl.

"Louise! You shouldn't have said that!" exclaimed the white-haired man with wrath. He was sure that was clear enough with the little mage.

"You asked me to tell the truth, now it's your turn to do it"

 _Oh Karma. Damn Karma_. Asura thought annoying seeing how even in this world the concept was still working.

It was like that time in which Mithra, of a younger age (for demigods standards), had won a lot of cereal boxes Pow (her favorite) in a competition of knowledge and he had ordered her not ate everything in one day, which she was more than capable of, because it would be bad for her health.

Mithra of course that comply with the order. But when it was his turn and he got many Barfi candies, his and Durga's favorites, to share on a romantic night, Mithra had told him exactly the same. Asura endured the defeat spiced with his wife's beautiful laughs while they both ate their candy to 10 pieces each... and he had to give the remaining 180 to the servants.

"Is that true, Mr. Familiar?" Henrietta asked.

Asura knew there was no point in denying it.

"Yes, I what I did. It was to save a friend who works in this school as a maid, her name is Siesta. I heard that bastard Mott he got young girls to serve him and he make them his lovers so I went to his mansion to rescue her. At first I only demanded it and although my only intention was to save Siesta, after she gave me some clues I could discover the other young people she had taken"

"Do not mind attacking, back then, a noble? Doesn't he care that his actions could have brought serious consequences to Louise?" Henrietta's voice was a perfect balance between dismay and worry. There was not a single trace of wrath in it, but her emotions indicated the opposite: it was high. That was a great point for the princess, letting Asura know that she was authentically worried about her friend, she is angry with the actions that he performed.

And regarding the question posed...

"Not even a little" Asura's voice was as sharp as a sword and burned with the heat of a draconic flame "I have never tolerated that some suffer or even die on the whims of others, I have never allowed those who hurt to the people I appreciate and they are not punished... and above all things, NONE tells me what is right or wrong, that includes Louise, so I don't mind disobeying her. There is only one moral path that I follow: mine"

"Even if your actions bring consequences?"

"If these arrive, I face them. I will fix the problem any way and I won't let those who matter to me get hurt. Even if that means making me an enemy of an entire nation"

Henrietta was surprised by the naturalness that Asura said those last words. Any noble or soldier would claim exactly the same and say a voice full of honor, pride and courage totally dedicated to fulfilling his words. But the man before her said it as if he were talking about the weather or anything of little importance, yet she felt that his words were true.

Suddenly she began to pay more attention to Asura, specifically his physical appearance.

"Mr. Familiar, could be you... Giant of Tristania?"

"What?" Louise and Asura asked quite confused by that name.

"Before coming here, rumors came from a man who arrested a group of thieves attacking the city of Tristania. And it was said that whoever had done it was a very tall man with snow-white hair and brown skin like bronze. He could jump higher than any building in the city and his strength was greater than that of a platoon of the best soldiers. Who arrested the thieves with spectacular bravery and his kindness also helped the needy by removing trees, lifting rocks and tearing down uninhabitable houses"

A little more and Louise's jaw disengaged, open completely to the disbelief of the princess's words.

Asura on the other hand had much deeper thoughts...

 _Why in this country they have the habit of exaggerating everything using words? Couldn't they just say that a tall, dark man went and stopped some thieves and then helped those in need? And why do they have the habit of putting nicknames for everyone? —Giant of Tristania—, the worst part is that I like it. It is much better than —Blood eyes demon—._

Again there was a question to answer "Yes princess, I was also the one who stopped those thieves and helped the villagers. The reason was simple: because I wanted to do it and because I could do it. I didn't need anything else"

Henrietta took a moment before speaking again "Mr. Familiar by chance... you served in any army?"

Reluctantly, Asura replied "Yes, I did it a long time ago, but I already retired". _Or rather, the bastards were expelled me._

"You never told me about that"

"There was never a need to tell you Louise"

Before an argument began between the two, the princess continued "And what rank did you exercise in your army?"

The warrior took a sigh before answering "General"

"General!?" It was Louise's exclamation, incredulous at what was said by her Familiar "You commanded a legion of men?" Asura nodded.

 _Technically I commanded a fleet of ships made up of countless legions of men made of metal, but yes._

"Mr. Familiar..." Henrietta began to say the words slowly, as if fearing that a single syllable that she pronounced badly would result in a denial "if I can't ask Louise make this mission... can I ask you make this?"

"What?!" Louise asked totally surprised "Princess he is just a Familiar"

"A Familiar who defeated a nobleman, a Familiar who helped those in need, and a Familiar who would not allow me to send his master to die. And he already has military experience which means he won't run blindly to face his opponents"

 _Technically, if we talk about the Gohma, I do. But it was because it was always an effective way to kill them._

"Wait princess! He has no knowledge about how to move in the lands of Albion and how to relate to the nobility. Please let me go with him! Master and Familiar are one. We are a great team!"

Internally, Asura world wondered how could be considered one great team a girl whose devotion almost caused her killed, treat his companion like an animal and most of the time both were in total disagreement with each other. Then he answered himself remembering where he had set feet: _In this._

"Can't you attach me to a nobleman of your absolute confidence?" Asura asked heavily.

Henrietta put a gloved hand to her chin. "It could be. My personal bodyguard Agnès Chevalier de Milan is captain of The Royal Musketeers, one of the people who have my greatest confidence and one of the few nobles by Law that exist"

"Nobles by Law?" Asura intrigued asked.

"In Tristain the nobles are divided into 4 categories" Henrietta began to explain "—Pure blood nobles—, who are those who inherited the nobility and can use magic simply by being born from the union of two members of noble families, they are also called —Aristocrats—. Then there are the —Dishonored Nobles— who were noblemen of pure blood who committed a terrible crime that stripped them of their title but can still use magic. Below are the so-called —Nobles of Impure blood nobles—, —Impure mages— or simply —The impure— who are nobles who exert magic but were born from the union of a nobleman and any commoner often the result of a lover or prostitution"

Suddenly, Henrietta's emotions began an internal struggle between sadness and joy.

"Finally there are the —Nobles by Law—, a category that I created myself: commoners that by their loyalty to the kingdom and courageous actions by the same they acquired the title of nobility even if not perform magic" the sadness of Henrietta began to win the battle "But this is the category most hated even more than the dishonored. This is because all the senior leaders believe that they should only have that noble title because they were born from a noble family and that the commoners should never obtain it, regardless of their actions" at this time, the joy set out to fight back "but I don't care what they say. I am a faithful believer that the nobility can be obtained even with actions and that more commoners can obtain it in the future and their lives can improve"

Asura nodded at the information obtained and internally he was beginning to appreciate Henrietta a little more. Not everyone faces the system established for so many years, even if is one of the main pillars of them, and makes an extremely radical change.

"But she stayed in the palace and calling her would take a long time. Besides, I think she has never been to Albion" Henrietta looked at Asura with pleading eyes "Are you sure that can't let Louise go with you?"

Asura thought carefully and found a dead end.

Durga's beautiful words resonated in his mind like the natural chorus of a landscape: _You make the best of yourself when you fight for what you think is right._

The right thing was to prevent people from dying.

The 7 deities betrayed him for the simple fact that he did not share his way of seeing things. During eternities they could hardly fight against the Gohma and their victories were not scarce of losses: demigods and humans, all suffered and died equally against those terrible beasts.

But those damn ones knew that when he knew how they would proceed with —The Great Rebirth— plan, killing so many innocent humans to gather the Mantra of their souls and using their daughter to power him exponentially, he was going to do the impossible to stop them or even destroy them to prevent them from trying again.

He NEVER considered that the sacrifice of innocents is the answer to obtain victory in the war against the Gohma, he did not care if it worked or not, he would NEVER would lower to do an act as despicable as a genocide under the fucking excuse that the end justify the means.

It was because of this that they killed his wife: the only known weakness they knew about him was his authentic love he had for Durga and later for Mithra. Even the most powerful of warriors was not immune to the pain of losing a loved one, because if it were, then that person would not love him to begin with.

He had to give credit to those bastards: they recognized him as a real threat and had to use the dirtiest, dishonest and atrocious strategy to have A MINIMUM opportunity to defeat him.

Based on the above, Asura could easily have said yes to the princess's request...

But there was another problem:

He was extremely stubborn, something that all demigods knew. He never needed or asked help anyone else to meet his objectives, although the 99% of the time these consisted only in killing the Gohma. He was very proud of his strength and his power as a result of an incredible combination of his genetics, his Mantra affinity, his rigorous and terrible training, his long years of experience in death struggles and the desire to keep his family safe.

And all that paled at the mission that he was facing.

There was no evil monster to destroy, there was no traitor to kill and hopefully he wouldn't even have to fight against someone. It was just going to a foreign country to retrieve a damn piece of paper with ink and that politicians do the rest.

He always hated politics, many times it was more talk than taking real actions. He only began to tolerate it more when he learned that Mithra was next to take throne of Emperor Strada, because her daughter was going to need all his support.

He also had to give Louise a point: compared to her, any other soldier or noble would not tolerate him. Even with all their fights, they already had an established relationship. Chaotic but established.

He turn to look at the pink-haired mage, with the more serious look than granted him extensive years of death fights and fatherhood.

Louise knew immediately that she was doomed.

" **You will not disobey me and you will accept all my orders. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to run away, you run away. If I get to fight you don't support me in the fight and you stay out of it. And if you behave foolishly or put your life at risk again I will leave you unconscious and carry out the mission by myself so I must steal every damn letter or paper in all Albion. I been clear or I put you it in writing?"**

"…yes…" Louise said in a low tone, knowing that her Familiar was totally capable of that.

" **Swear it for the princess"**

"I swear it by the name of the princess, by the name of my family and in the name of our friendship"

Relaxing his tone, the warrior made his decision "Then I accept that you come"

Louise's face lit up "Well, tomorrow morning, we will leave for Albion!" She exclaim excitedly that the end she could do the mission. Under strict conditions, but still could.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Familiar!" She looked at him thoughtfully "Now that I think about it, I never knew his name "

"Asura"

"Asura. It's a curious name"

"It's from my land, far from here"

"Then Mr. Asura, look after my most valuable friend" And then she gently held out her hand. _A handshake?_ The warrior thought, but she only showed him the back of the hand. _What kind of gesture is this?_

Louise spoke in an astonished voice "That can't be Princess! Why do you offer your hand to a Familiar!?"

"It's okay. This person will act for me, and without a reward, I will not have their loyalty"

 _Does this count as a reward?_ "I am loyal to your cause Princess, but I don't know how to act" Asura said in a baffled tone.

"Moron! When she offers you her hand, this means that you can kiss her!"

"Oh, so is that... WHAT!?" Asura was left open mouthed. He had never thought of being allowed to kiss a princess from another world. Henrietta smiled sweetly at Asura who couldn't help swallowing thickly. Those beautiful eyes, that radiant purple hair, that smile and that pure goodness. If there were interdimensional parallels then Henrietta would be Durga. But he couldn't do this, she wasn't his wife. "I'm sorry but I won't"

"How dare you refuse the Princess's offer?"

 _How contradictory you are_ "Look Louise, I endured kissing you the day you summoned me and I didn't like it. I'm not going to kiss her even if she offers it to me. I have my reasons"

"What are you talking about? When did you kiss me?"

"Are you serious? When you gave me that kiss on the lips after you attacked me with your shoes and your explosive magic"

.

.

.

.

.

"Louise?"

"WHAT YOU SAY IDIOT?!" Asura could see how the veins on Louise's forehead accentuated, while the princess began to redden and her lust increase "It was in the hand where she gave you permission, the back of the hand! A kiss on the back of the hand! Why did you think you should kiss him in the lips?" Louise was in such high wrath that it seemed she was going to catch fire at any moment.

"What?! How am I going to know!? I don't know anything about the rules here!"

"It's okay. Everyone makes some mistakes, after all!" Henrietta inclined her head, giving a real effort to appear calm. After all, he could not deny that this man in front of her with a savage and very muscular appearance, seemed very handsome.

Asura wishing to end all this madness, proceeded to give her a simple and quick kiss on the back of her hand, without the slightest romantic intention. Again, even with 2 worlds apart, he was still faithful to Durga and to his wife had never kissed her like that.

If she found out, she sure make a pouted him that he would find extremely adorable but then she would hold a grudge for a long time and of which he would hardly know how to respond.

The princess proceeded to explain the situation "We have heard that Prince Wales has established a camp in Newcastle in Albion"

"I understand. I've traveled to Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with geography"

"It's going to be a dangerous trip. If the Albion nobles discover your mission, they will do everything possible to get in their way" Henrietta sat at the table and, with Louise's pen and scroll, wrote a letter.

Henrietta looked silently at the letter she had written, before she began to deny sadly.

"Princess? What happens?" Louise, thinking that something bad was happening, she call her.

"I, it's what... it's nothing!" Henrietta blushed, made a gesture as if determined on something, and then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured in a low voice, but perfectly audible to Asura "Founder Brimir... please forgive this selfish princess. Even though my country is in danger, I couldn't help writing this sentence... I can't lie about my feelings..."

Henrietta's expression made it seem as if she had written a love letter instead of a secret message. Louise couldn't say anything else, and just let Henrietta speak alone.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing appeared on the rolled letter and close it. Then he handed the letter to Louise.

"When you meet Prince Wales, please give him this letter. Then you must bring the letter in question immediately" After that, Henrietta removed a ring from her finger on her right hand and gave it to Louise. "This is the Water Ruby that I received from my mother. It should work like a good luck charm, at least. If you have money problems, please sell this to get some funds for the trip"

Louise lowered her head silently.

"This mission is for the future of Tristain. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the strong winds that blow in Albion" Henrietta put on her hood again and opened the door of the room "I will pray to Brimir to protect them and succeed" she finally said before leaving.

The silence settled for half a minute before Louise's soft voice decided to break it.

"My first mission… my first mission on behalf of the princess…"

Asura looked at her contemplatively but had to get her out of her fantasy "We're going to sleep, you'll need all your energy tomorrow."

Louise incredibly paid attention to him and went straight to bed before falling asleep within a few seconds. Asura also went to bed.

"Our mission..." Say those words caused a strange taste in the warrior's mouth. All missions he had done in Gaia consisted simply kill the Gohma and almost the majority had done alone, except for those where involved other of the General Guardians or his subordinate troops. He couldn't help smiling bitterly "I just hope it doesn't end in a disaster" _Although something tells me it will happen anyway._

Since that Louise started screaming, Asura could feel how someone stay to the other side of the door.

Someone with a huge lust.

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. An apology if nothing important happened here but I had to develop it in such a way that it matched the personalities of the protagonists. I will explain below:**

 **As already said, Asura is so stubborn and proud that he will hardly accept receiving help to carry out a mission, not to mention that is his personal priority to take care of Louise.**

 **I want to clarify that I not dislike Princess Henrietta or I hate her, but I found quite hypocritical of her that she will act so dramatic to the extent she did (indirectly) that Louise offered herself for the mission. Knowing how Asura is, he was not going to allow this to happen that easy and I seeing how in the other fanfics that I have read the summoned on duty does not question that decision... well, this time I wanted to do it.**

 **Precisely that´s why I had difficulty writing the dialogues so that there is a credible excuse for Henrietta, the kind and understanding girl we all know could not send NOBLES AND SOLDIERS PERFECTLY TRAINED a country under A COUP.**

 **As a separate note, in the light novels she shows an intelligence and cunning even greater than in the anime. And this feature rose to the ninth power in, again, the fanfic "Unfamiliar" of the author "Cpl_Facehugger". Here Henrietta does something morally terrible but logically acceptable for the sake of Tristain, because she, on her own initiative and knowing in advance that Louise was going to accept, makes her offer herself to the mission of recovering the letter, concluding that if Louise were to die it would not be a great loss compared to Nobles and well-trained soldiers and therefore valuable for the war against Reconquista.**

 **Barfi is a candy in Indian cuisine. Simple Barfi is made with condensed milk, cooked with sugar until it solidifies, taking the form of small cakes. I wait patiently for your response to apply it in the following chapters.**

 **All kinds of criticism are accepted and see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was finished and published approximately on 28 February, 2020"


	9. A trip full of unforeseen

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

 **Narration: "S"**

 **Characters: "S"**

 **Details: "S"**

 **Originality "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Remember that you can qualify me from "S" to "E" this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to user colinot for the name for Wardes´s Griffin**

 **Credits to their respective authors:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" or "The Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and were encouraged by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.

OC characters are my own.

Story made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"Dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines quotes—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

 _Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the character_

Underlined words indicate locations

 _{Words in square brackets and in italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]** Indicate video game mechanics like quick time event, where you have to press a button in sync to do something.

 **CRACK! PUNCH! BOOM!** They indicate sound effects

 **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

—Part 2: A duty that does not end—

—Episode 3: A trip full of unforeseen—

* * *

ACADEMY STABLES (NEXT MORNING)

Although dawn had just broken, Louise and Asura had already started preparing the saddles for the horse that magician would ride.

This time, the Karma acted in Asura's favor, taking advantage of the food he had stored with the academy staff so that Louise had something quick to eat for breakfast. He made sure the academy clerk who delivered the food didn't say anything to others, giving him the excuse that his sudden departure was due to an emergency from Louise's family. The man accepted the excuse, promised not to say anything and handed over the food. Mainly they were fruits, bread and a glass of milk.

Louise ate them without any objection except for an apple because the little magician commented that she hated them, contrary to him who loved them.

 _Well she will have her reasons._

Hanging around the ex-demigod's waist was Derflinger.

Louise was dressed in her academy uniform, the only difference was that she now wore riding boots instead of shoes. She only changed her shoes, but they have been preparing for quite some time.

"We have everything ready. Let's leave as soon as possible!"

"Good. Let me help you get on the horse" said Asura, who was preparing to take little Valliere by her waist with his arms and then mount her on the horse.

But just when he was about to do it...

"NO!" Louise jumped back to avoid such action. Her heart began to beat faster.

"What's wrong Louise? I just want to help you up" asked the dismayed white-haired man. Louise looked away as her emotions showed a small amount of fear. Sighing, Asura spoke again "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'll be careful when I touch you" he said believing that this was the reason for her actions and her emotion, just like when she stopped forcing him to dress her.

And there, Louise's wrath increased again and a part of it mixed with vanity, resulting in shame.

"It's not that, I can do it myself. I don't need anyone to help me! And the next time you want to touch your master's body ask permission first!" Her wrath and shame increased again.

Confused by Louise's emotions and wishing didn't deal with stupid Master-Familiar customs, Asura just rolled her eyes before answering.

"As you wish" said the warrior in a simple way although thanking inside that Louise was not afraid that he would harm her.

Actually, Asura was completely wrong. Louise had not the slightest fear that her Familiar would harm her. Having protected her from various dangers and attacks so far it would be ridiculous even think it.

The reason was a much more personal one.

The moment Asura was about to touch Louise, little Valliere quickly recalled her dream in the lake of her mansion and how the viscount suddenly became her Familiar. The latter began to act charmingly and held her in his huge, muscular, warm arms.

She had felt very good.

But that was a dream. An experience alien to reality although openly based on it.

And for Louise, the fear she felt did not stem from believing that Asura could harm her, but from not knowing what she would do if she really felt her Familiar's arms around her body.

Just as Louise was preparing to get on her horse, they both heard soft footsteps approaching them very quietly. Asura abruptly turned around and went into combat position.

"Who's there?!" he scream, waiting for any unwanted meddling or even any enemy.

A stout nobleman in a feather hat appeared from the dim light behind him. His emotions radiated wrath and greed, resulting in a protective personality.

"You can calm down. I am not your enemy. I am under Her Majesty's command. The princess told me of the situation they were in and I begged her to allow me to accompany them on this journey" said the nobleman, taking off his feather hat and bowing "After all I, Viscount Wardes, commander of Griffin Knights, I couldn't leave my fiancee neglected"

"What!?" Asura was surprised "Fiancee!?"

"Mister Wardes...!" Louise said in a shaky voice.

"It has been so long. My dear Louise"

 _My dear Louise!?_ It was then that Asura realized something: this is the same nobleman for why Louise began to increase her lust and vanity when seeing him when he arrived together with the princess. Now everything makes sense.

Wardes approached Louise and with a big smile on his face, he carried her in his arms.

"Yes, it's been quite a while" Louise said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You are still as light as ever. Like a feather"

"Viscount... please don't say that... he is watching us..."

Wardes lowered Louise and putting his hat back on, he said, "Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"He... Mmm. Well, he is my Familiar, Asura" Louise said as she pointed at him.

Wardes said with a surprised look on his face "Are you Louise's Familiar!? This is the first time I have seen a human Familiar. Thank you for taking such good care of my fiancee"

"You're welcome" answered the red-eyed man unimportant, though internally dismayed. _Doesn't this guy look too big to marry to Louise?_

Asura carefully inspected Wardes. Actually, the man was handsome. Although Guiche could also be considered one, he always did his ridiculous idiocies. He even rubbed his cheek with that of his giant mole.

However, for Wardes, didn't just have the looks. His eyes were like an eagle's, sharp and calculator. He also had a well-built muscular body. He was obviously inferior to the ex-demigod, but Asura had always thought that all male magicians had a body like Guiche.

While he was thinking about all that, Wardes approached to the warrior and patted his shoulders.

This made him angry.

"What happens? Do you have doubt about this trip? There is nothing to fear! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet The crumbling earth? Also, Henrietta told me that before you were a General of the Army of your country. With our skills together, nothing will be impossible" Wardes finished saying that with a wide smile.

"I have full confidence that we will be able to accomplish this mission" Asura replied as he quickly removed Wardes's hands from his shoulders. The knight did not bother about it, his emotions were still the same "as long EVERYONE does what is their duty" he said giving a serious look to Louise, who, unable to calm down due to the appearance of Wardes and what was said by her Familiar, was restless.

Making the most serious look so far, Wales spoke "Since you mention that each one does his due…. we must establish who will be in command of this mission"

Louise swallowed thickly as soon as she heard those words.

"Although your rank of General exceeds mine as Captain, we are not in your country, nor do you continue to exercise it. Not to mention that you are Louise's Familiar. Also, I have knowledge of the terrain and I am one of the best square class magicians in the kingdom. Forgive me for being so direct but I consider that I am the one who should guide us in this mission"

Internally, the little pink-haired magician was praying with all her might that a battle will not be unleashed ahead of time between her Familiar and her fiancé for taking over the mission.

Luckily, Asura took care of solving that problem.

"I don't know the way to Albion or who I must interact with to get there. You can take the leadership if you want… but Louise's safety corresponds to me and that IS NOT up for discussion" he finish staring fiercely at griffin knight.

Asura was a proud and stubborn warrior, but he wasn't stupid enough to think (or pretend) that he could better leadership a group to a place he didn't know compared to someone who already had experience on the journey. And on the other hand, giving the mission leadership to this guy was not a problem for him and he avoided getting into a stupid discussion. As long as he kept Louise safe, things like that didn't matter to him.

With a combination of Pride and Wrath resulting in Triumph, Wales smiled after hearing those words.

"I understand"

Glad that one disaster didn't happen, Louise released the air she didn't know she was holding.

Then Wardes whistled, and an eagle-headed beast with a lion's body and beautiful white feathered wings appeared among the morning clouds. A Griffin, that's how that creature was known.

Wardes boldly climbed onto the Griffin, then held out his hand to Louise. "Come on, my Louise"

Louise lowered her head shyly and hesitantly, just like a girl who is in love. Her emotions fully supported her, again there was a mixture of Lust and Vanity that resulted in Love. Though still hesitating, she climbed onto the Wardes griffin.

Since it seemed that they were not going to need the horse, Asura went silently towards the animal and proceeded to remove the saddle and put it back in the stables. It didn't take long, but he was curious why non-Familiar animals didn't bow to him.

And though he was bothered by the fact that Louise decided to use the Griffin as a transport and therefore travel with Wardes, Asura accepted it because it was the best option to get to Albion faster.

With a coup in progress every second counts... and he more than anyone knew it very well.

Nevertheless…

"Louise!" Asura suddenly shouted, startling and drawing the attention of the little magician and the knight "If your are going to fly in that animal, I don't want you two to get away from me. 30 meters to any direction is the maximum that I allow you" he finished his words with a very serious look that did not lead to replies.

Louise answered immediately "Alright" However, there was a question that she needed to resolve "But, how much is a meter?" She did not know that word, but from what Asura had said it was a measurement scale.

Asura almost fully extended his arms horizontally.

"More or less this distance"

"Oh! It seems to be the same as a Mail" Louise said after noticing the similarity in the distance with Halkeginia's unit of measure.

"Then don't stray more than 30 Mails away" Asura said using local terminology.

"Aren't you going to use a horse?" Wardes was the one who spoke, curious about the ex-General lack of transportation.

"I do not need it. I'm pretty fast"

A genuine look of bewilderment appeared on the face of the Griffin knight. He turned his gaze to his fiancée and she nodded slightly. There was no trace of doubt in her pink eyes.

Smiling, Wales replied to Asura "Okay. I will not get more than 30 Mails away from you but I will not slow down either"

"Perfect"

With one hand on the reins and the other with his wand, Wardes yelled "Well, let's go!" The Griffin took flight and was ahead.

Asura quickly followed them using only his speed. Internally wondered how far Albion will be.

LA ROCHELLE PORT

It takes two days to get to town of La Rochelle Port on horseback from Tristain, although thanks to the speeds at which they could reach the Wardes´ griffin and Asura, the journey was completed in less than a day.

The port city is located in a deep and narrow passage between two mountains. Due to this, it has a small population of 300 people. La Rochelle is the gateway to Albion and the number of travelers is ten times more than the local population.

To the left and right, only the walls of the mountain could be seen. People had dug holes in the rocks, turning them into taverns and shops, something that seemed quite original to Asura. In Gaia they were usually only wooden houses because they were easy to build in case any population had to move after the attack of a horde of Gohmas. Although the buildings look ordinary, they were made of rock and reinforced with magic, a feat performed only by square-class earth mages.

Ever since they left the Academy of Magic, Wardes's griffin had been unstoppable advancing to its destination and Asura was not far behind. Yasha was not the only who could run extremely fast.

"You summoned an amazing Familiar, my dear Louise. Not even the other griffins of the Griffin Knights can compete against Tempête" Wardes said, referring to his Familiar.

"Of course. Aren't we in this together? On the other hand, a magician must not abandon his Familiar..."

"You seem to like him very much. Is your boyfriend?"

Louise quickly replied "No... He's not!"

"That reassures me. If my fiancée told me that she already has a boyfriend, I would die of sadness" Wardes replied.

"But that was just something our parents agreed on"

"Then you don't like me, my delicate little Louise!?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore"

"But in my eyes, you're always so little and delicate, Louise!"

Louise again recalled the dream she had yesterday ago, where she was back in the courtyard of her house de la Vallière.

The secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Every time she had a tantrum, Wardes was always there to calm her down.

The marriage that was decided by her parents.

The engagement was decided a long time ago. Where she would marry with Wardes, her fiancé.

At that time, she still didn't understand what was going on. She only knew that as long as she was with the man that she admired, she would be happy.

But now, she finally understood everything. She would marry with Wardes.

"It's not that I don't like you!" Louise said sheepishly.

"That is wonderful! In other words, do you like me?" Wardes gently hugged Louise's shoulders "I've never forgotten you, even after all this time. Do you still remember after my father's death during the career campaign?" Louise nodded "My mother had died before, and then inherited my father's title. Wanting to make a last name for me, I went to the capital. Fortunately, His Highness had a deep impression of my father, who had died on the battlefield and put me on Griffin's guard. I had entered the Griffin cavalry as an apprentice. That was difficult for me"

"From then on, you rarely went to the estate" Louise said.

"My house and property were cared for by butler Galgann as I put all my effort at the service of the nation. After so long, I finally made a title and decided something"

"What have you decided?"

"Ask for your hand for marriage!"

"Are you kidding Viscount!? You are very popular with the girls... you don't have to fulfill your promise with someone as insignificant as me!"

"This trip is a good opportunity to regain those feelings we had when we were young" Wardes said in a soft and calm tone.

Louise thought to herself: _Do I really like Wardes!?_

Yes, she liked and admired him when she was young, but that is already part of the past.

Suddenly, faced with an arranged marriage, she did not know what to do. Also, they had been apart for so many years, she didn't quite know if she still had feelings for him.

Louise turned her head and looked back.

She saw Asura running without showing any sign of tiredness, which at this point no longer surprised her remembering everything he was able to do. Louise pouted her lips. _He's a beast that only knows hit everything!_ As soon as she thought about that, she became anxious and her heart was pounding.

They had been traveling at full speed, arriving at the outskirts of La Rochelle almost at dusk.

Asura looked around in amazement. _Aren't we going to a port!? Why do I keep seeing mountains everywhere!? Maybe once we cross a mountain we should be able to see the sea._

Traveling under the increasing light of the moons, Asura and the group finally saw a narrow path through the mountain. The houses made of stones could be seen on either side of the road.

"Why did they build a port on a mountain?"

Hearing Asura's question, Wardes asked him "Have you ever seen a port in Halkeginia?"

"Never"

Wardes's smile could only be described as mildly mocking "Then I won't tell you so you can see for yourself"

Suddenly, from the top of the cliff, torches were lit. Torches lit the ravine they were about to cross.

Asura watched as a shower of arrows headed towards them.

"It's an ambush. Stay behind!" he said annoyed, it would take no effort to stop those who attacked.

Just as the arrows were about to hit him, a strong gust of wind blew, transforming into a small hurricane.

That same hurricane stopped all the arrows and dissipated them.

Wardes raised his wand.

"Are you ok!?" Wardes shouted.

"Yes" Asura replied without giving importance or thanking the magician. The fate of those arrows was just to break once they will hit his body, so Wardes did not deserve a thank for —saving his life—.

Asura looked at the top of the cliff and clearly saw the archers. There were at least about 30 in tattered clothes and angry looks.

"It´s very likely that they are thieves or bandits!"

Louise, realizing something, suddenly exclaimed "Could it be Albion's noble rebels!?"

Her fiancé answered that question "Impossible Louise! Nobles don't use arrows!"

At that moment, the sound of hundreds of arrows was heard again. It was a sound that had already been recorded in his minds...

But in that, screams could be heard from the cliffs.

The arrows were perfectly visible in the night sky. However, all arrows were paralyzed as if by magic.

After that, a small hurricane attacked all the archers.

"Hmm... aren't those wind spells?" Wardes muttered to himself.

The archers who tried to ambush them fell off the cliffs after being swept away by the magical twister. They fell hard on the ground without grace.

With the moon in the background, a familiar image appeared "Ah, Sylphid!" Louise yelled.

Asura's wrath increased again: along with that dragon also came a Lust and Melancholy quite well known to him.

After the dragon landed, a red-haired girl jumped out of it and arranged her hair.

"Sorry, I'm late"

Louise also jumped off the Wardes tap and replied "What do you mean by that!? Why are you here!?"

"It is not to help you, if you think! When I saw you leave the academy in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you here"

Kirche pointed at Tabitha, she was still wearing her pajamas, she doesn't seem to be lying. But she didn't seem to mind at all and was still reading a book.

"Zerbst! Listen to me, we are on a secret mission that His Highness has given us!" At the end of that sentence, Louise bit her tongue when she realized that she was causing the secret mission to stop being so.

"Secret mission? You should have said it before! How can I know if you don't tell me!? You should thank us anyway, for stopping the people who wanted to ambush you!" Kirche said as he pointed at the people on the ground.

 _Liar._ Asura thought.

The attackers desperately tried to move to flee, but their feet were immobilized thanks to an ice spell of the blue-haired magician without ever looking away from her book.

Louise folded her arms and looked down on Kirche.

"I already told you! I did not come to help you!" Kirche said, and then leaned on Wardes and said "Your beard makes you very manly. Do you want to taste the passion?" Wardes looked at Kirche and proceeded to push her with his left hand.

"Thanks for helping us, but please don't come near me"

"But why? Did you dislike me!?"

That was the first time that Kirche received a cold treatment from a man, even Asura was much more understanding and kind. Usually any man was hypnotized by her. But Wardes had no interest. Kirche looked at Wardes with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let my fiancée misunderstand it!" Wardes said looking at Louise. Her face turned red with embarrassment in an instant.

"What? Is she your fiancée!?" Kirche cried out in amazement and Asura immediately noticed that the already natural lust of the fire magician was joined by vanity and pride. It was a curious result: jealousy.

Wardes nodded in response. Kirche looked closer at Wardes, he hadn't realized before. Wardes's eyes showed no emotion at all. Just like ice.

Almost immediately, Kirche's lust came back to dominate her "Actually, I'm here because I'm worried about my beloved!" Then she looked at Asura...

And she immediately regretted it.

 **"I hope you like the mud Kirche… because there is a 30-Mails golem that you are going to have to do"** If it wasn't for the fact that she knew that was in trouble, the Germany girl would be glad to be received by a gaze much more ardent than her own fire.

"Wait honey! It's not what you think!" Kirche said as she started to sweat, not only because of the death look that Asura sent her but she really didn't want to destroy her hands to build the golem "Please forgive me! I may have looked at other men, but in the end, the only person that I love is you!"

"FUCK WITH IT KIRCHE! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" His scream scared several of those present "I told you that I didn't want you to do something stupid like this again and here you are again!"

"Wait! I can explain it to you!" said the redhead recovering a little of her bravery "This time I am not coming to meddle… we are here to becoming part of "Team Asura!"

"Team what?" Asked the master and Familiar Valliere.

"Team Asura with you as the leader, of course" the flirtatious look Kirche sent the ex-demigod just annoyed him even more "It means we will do whatever you say. We will be under your complete guidance and mandate no matter what happens. From this moment on your words are our orders and we will comply with whatever you say"

"Go back to the academy right now"

"Except for that one" Kirche scratched the back of her neck nervously "Please, we've already come this far and now we know of Her Majesty Henrietta's mission. At least let us help you. Please!" She emphasize the last word raising her lush bust with her arms.

"Why is she here?" Asura pointed at Tabitha, ignoring the provocative action.

"Transport" was the subtle answer from the wind magician as she read her book. It was logical that Sylphid would not allow herself to be ridden by anyone other than her master and remembering that wind dragons are among the fastest creatures that exist, she had no problem keeping up with the Wardes griffin and Asura.

Louise bit her lip to avoid saying some rudeness to Kirche. She could not tolerate that Kirche seducing her Familiar.

Just then, Wardes gently placed his hands on Louise's shoulders. Wardes looked at Louise with love and gave her a smile.

"Viscount..."

Wardes gave Louise one last smile before going to address his attackers "What is the reason behind your actions?! Are they related to the Albion nobles?!" to emphasize his words, he raised his sword-wand and allowed a small part of his wind magic to flow into it, generating a small twister in all the blade.

"No! We just wanted to rob you!"

"We have nothing to do with war!"

"We caught them off guard! Please don't kill us!"

The viscount pondered the words and expressions of the men in front of him, finding no lies "Hmm... If they are only thieves, let them go" Tabitha carried out that order with a simple movement of her staff, thawing the thieves' feet who quickly fled. Wardes easily mounted his Griffin again, taking Louise with him. Then he announced to everyone "We are going to spend the night in La Rochelle, we will take the first ship for Albion that is available"

Kirche send Asura a little kiss before jumping back towards Tabitha's dragon.

Ahead of them, situated between two cliffs, was the port city of La Rochelle

LA ROCHELLE

Tired of traveling all day, they decided to rest in the most luxurious hotel in the city of La Rochelle, —Temple of the Goddess—. It was a very elegant place, even for a noble. The tables and floor were made of marble and the floor was so clean that you could see your own face on it.

Wardes and Louise returned from the dock.

When Wardes sat down, he said hesitantly "The ship leaves in three days."

"This mission is very urgent...!" Louise pointed out.

Kirche decided to make a comment "I've never been to Albion, so I don't know why there aren't any boats available"

Wardes looked at Kirche and replied "In 2 days the moons will be closer, then Albion will be closer to La Rochelle"

It seemed strange to Asura how the distance from the moons to the planet could be related to one continent being closer to the other.

A Moon is a natural satellite: a celestial body that orbits a planet and exerts gravitational pull on it. The intensity of this —Attraction— was in turn due to the —Translation—, which is the movement that changes the position of the moon with respect to the planet it orbits, being the Apogee when it is farthest from the planet and the Perigee when it is closer. Thanks to the latter, there is a high tide.

 _Perhaps it is a continent small enough for the attraction of both moons to displace it from its place? Smaller even than the Shiva continent and being blown away by natural sea currents when the moons are not full. That would be fascinating._ Asura thought genuinely delighted.

Wardes put the keys on the table "Let's rest for now, take your keys" Tabitha and Kirche took a room, Asura took another one, thanking inside for having a room only for him "Louise, you and I will be sharing a room" Asura squinted and look at Wardes fiercely "Obviously, since we are engaged" he replied quickly.

Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

But Wardes shook his head and said to Louise "There is something important that I have to tell you"

Asura looked at them one last time before going to his room. He didn't like Wardes, least of all the fact that they were engaged, but he figured if Louise's parents chose him then it must be for good reason.

Even so, he was still concerned that there was a certain emotion that until now he not detected in the viscount.

Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was a huge bed with a delicate lace canopy hanging from the top.

Wardes sat down in one of the chairs, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. He drank it down and said "Why don't you sit down and have one too, Louise?" Louise sat down. Wardes poured one for Louise and refilled hers. Then he raised his glass and said "Cheers!" Louise, however, did not seem to feel like toasting. Wardes asked "Is the princess's letter safe?"

Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there _. I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter prepared? I think I know a small part. I have known Henrietta since childhood, so I imagine what she wrote._

Wardes looked at Louise in amazement. Then Louise nodded and said "The letter is safe. Are you worried that you won't be able to get the letter from the Prince of Albion!?"

"Yes, I am very concerned" Wardes replied.

Louise raised her beautiful eyebrows and said "Don't worry, everything will be fine, because I will always be with you""

"That's right, if you're here, there will definitely be no problem"

Wardes sounded very far away when he said that.

"Do you still remember the promise, when we were at the lake?" Louise asked.

He nodded "In the little boat that floated in the middle of the lake? You always went there when your parents scolded you. You were like an abandoned kitty!"

"Really!? You remember the strangest things!"

Wardes replied cheerfully "Of course I have to remember those things. They always compared you to your sisters" Louise lowered her head embarrassed "But I think that's wrong. I know you're a bit silly and a failure, but..."

"How bad you are!" Louise said angrily.

"You have incredible power that no one else has. I know this because you're a different kind of magician" Wardes ended, up ignoring what Louise said earlier.

At that moment, Louise began to worry. Although the man in front of her was her fiancé, the matter of her true magical affinity was an EXTREMELY delicate subject "That is impossible!"

Wardes replied "It is possible. For example when you use magic..."

Louise's face turned red and she said "You mean Asura?"

"Yes. When I was studying the history of founder Brimir an incredible fact was mentioned: his Familiar was said to be unique and different even among all other types of Familiars. And this Familiar was classified as legendary"

"Legendary?" Louise was beginning to fear where this conversation was headed.

"Yes, and I could even see at one point the runes inscribed on his left hand. I remembered my studies in the capital and when I saw those runes I knew immediately that they were the runes of Gandálfr, the legendary Familiar who could master any weapon he held with great skill. The Familiar that belonged to the founder Brimir" Wardes' eyes flashed with admiration, but in half a second that glow was replaced with a fierce look that slightly terrified Louise "Tell me, Louise... don't you know what your magical affinity is yet?"

A shiver ran down the little magician's spine. "I don't think so. All I do is cause explosions every time I try any spell"

"Well you just have to use logic" Oh no "Those runes are from the Familiar Gandálfr, which is a Familiar of the void, but Brimir was the only Void magician that existed... which means that... you are a Void magician Louise"

At this point, Louise knew she could no longer hide it anymore. Speaking slowly, he replied "That's right. I discovered it a short time ago: I am a Void magician"

"Incredible! Not just anyone can control Gandálfr! You have the magic to do it!"

 _Who said I control him?_ Louise scoffed in her head.

"After this mission, marry me, Louise!"

"What...!?"

The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be a captain of the Royal Guard... I want to become a noble recognized throughout Halkeginia someday!"

"B-but ...!"

"But what?!"

"I... I'm still...! Still…!"

"You are no longer a child, you are already 16 years old. You have reached the age where you can decide your own things. Also, your father agrees too. So..." Wardes suddenly stopped here. Then she looked up and said in front of Louise "But you're right, I never went to see you and I have to apologize for this marriage is not something that can be talked about in a simple way, I also know that. But Louise, to me, you are the most important!"

"Wardes ...!"

Louise thought of certain things. Why did Asura's face keep popping up in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to abandon Asura?

 _I don't understand why, but I always think it would be wrong to leave him. Sure, he's extremely powerful but he never looks for trouble on his own... most of the time. If it was a crow or owl it wouldn't be that troublesome. If no one keeps an eye on that otherworldly savage, what will happen to him!?_

 _Kirche or that maid Siesta... one of them will take care of him, guide him and not get into unnecessary fights, right?_

 _I don't understand why, but I am very upset._

Louise thought just like a little girl, she wanted to have Asura to herself.

She couldn't quite understand that feeling. That strange dream he had aroused many doubts inside her. At first Louise wished that Asura would blindly obey her orders as any other Familiar would.

Of course, HE WASN'T any other Familiar.

She knew it from the moment she saw him receive the most powerful attacks from each noble who decided to face him and not receive the slightest scratch for them. She confirm this when Fouquet used a legendary weapon to try to kill her and Asura, without hesitation, jumped in front of her to protect her and destroyed the attack with a single punch.

Asura was not only better, he WAS SUPERIOR to any other Familiar than any other noble he had summoned. From the dogs and cats of almost all nobles, Kirche´s salamander and Wardes´ griffon, even the Tabitha´s wind dragon or the Manticore of her own mother... Asura surpassed all of them without effort.

And not to mention his knowledge and his way of being.

It had been almost 3 weeks since they met and Asura had already changed her life in a certain way. It showed him how far the wickedness of nobles can go when he free those maidens. With his firm values he made all the students understand that they depended on a mutual work with the commoners to live, the great weakness of magic and that their actions would have consequences. He showed her that helping others when they need it makes people appreciate and reward you for your actions and not for your status, and prevented her from continuing to risk her life carelessly for seeking the approval of others.

Would any other Familiar have done at least half of the things that man did?

No.

No other Familiar could do even a tenth of everything he did, and in the end would not even attempt it unless it were at the command of his master.

She also remembered that warm and pleasant feeling that came from inside her when Asura, after scolding her for her actions, also congratulate her on her willingness to improve and achieve her goals. It was very strange and she didn't know why, but she wanted to feel it again.

Louise did not want to abandon Asura.

 _Although Asura is a savage and often drives me crazy, I don't want him to become someone else's property. He is mine._

She raised her head and saw her fiancé in the eyes.

"Is...! Is...!"

"Is, what?"

"It's just... I am not a magician at your height, I still have to study and improve...!" Lowering her head Louise murmured "Wardes, when I was young, that's what I always thought, that someday, I would make everyone recognize me, becoming a great magician, and that my mother and father are proud" Louise raised her head and looked at the older man "I still can't get married!"

"Is it because someone already stole your heart!?"

"No! How do you think that?! I don't think that will happen, hehehe!" Louise panicked and denied, looking away.

"I'm so glad to hear that" Wardes put his right hand inside his clothes and took out a curious object "It means that it will be me who will have the honor to deliver this to you"

Louise returned her gaze to the griffin knight. Her eyes centered on what her fiancé was holding.

She lost his breath immediately and bring both hands to her mouth.

"That is... that is... that is..."

"It is, my little Louise" A soft, elegant smile spread across Wardes' face "An engagement necklace"

Engagement necklace. It was the name given to a special type of accessory for those couples determined to get married.

As its name said, the element was basically a necklace, usually made of some metal not too valuable but very elegant, like Mithril or silver in some cases.

Even more important was that piece that the necklace itself held: a small hoop-shaped object, made entirely of gold and whose exuberant brilliance announced its position as the most valuable of all his brothers.

It was a ring.

It was an engagement ring.

Anyone would think that the necklace was too much and the only important thing of all was that ring.

But no.

For Halkeginia society the necklace and ring were extremely important that they were together, at least before the wedding.

When a man seriously proposed to a woman, he offered her an engagement necklace. The woman would then wear that necklace with everything and the ring and would wear it fully there resting on her chest, preceding her heart. In this way, to all who saw her, she would say, without the need for words, that her love already belongs to someone.

It will not be until the same wedding and in the middle of the altar that the necklace and the ring will finally separate. The necklace will be kept and rested until a male descendant of the woman makes the decision to wear it.

But the ring would be kept among the fiancées. They would use magic to engrave the initials of their names on it in conjunction with the runes —ᛚᛟᚹᛖ— that meaning —Love—. It would be manipulated by the man's hand and would eventually end up on the woman's left ring finger, completing the contract and uniting them in holy matrimony.

It is worth mentioning 3 quite interesting things about this piece of jewelry

The ring was blessed by the Pope himself, which increased its sentimental and religious value.

The ring could only be obtained in Romalia, the main country on the continent of Halkeginia and its religious seat. The process to obtain one was long and full of paperwork, as the noble had to demonstrate his worth as a noble and his absolute Faith as a follower of the Brimiric church.

The ring was completely UNAFFORDABLE on the market. The fact that even Fouquet had not dared to steal one was the great proof of this. This was because, despite being made up of the maximum of precious metals, its origin was entirely under ceremonial reasons and it was not considered a jewel with a monetary equivalence.

Like cherry on the cake, it turns out that the ring couldn't be manipulated with Shape-shifting Magic either, as it was protected under the same reinforcing spells that were used to seal the Magic academy's vault. This means that only a blacksmith would be able to alter its form by hitting it in a forge, but the result would not even be worth the effort as it would not be monetarily equivalent to that of a Halkeginia gold coin, not to mention that a single bad blow given it could destroy the piece forever.

This ring is not for whoever wants it... it is for whoever deserved it.

"Are you... are you..." Louise choked on her own words. I never hope that during that important mission her fiancé would give her such a valuable object "Are you completely sure, Viscount?"

He, in response, showed her a dreamy smile again.

"I've never been safer in my entire life" and then Wardes hung the engagement necklace around Louise's neck.

The length of the chain was perfect, allowing the ring to rest on the heart of its bearer. The precious metal gleamed in any light that made contact with it.

Definitely the most precious and important object for a woman.

"I don't know what to say" were Louise's words.

"There is no need to say anything, my Louise I just want you to see how important you are to me and how much I want our commitment to be carried out"

Louise nodded in response.

"Well then, let's go to sleep. You're tired already, aren't you?" Wardes suddenly approached Louise, wanting to kiss her. Instantly, Louise's body stiffened, and she shoved Wardes away "Louise!?"

"Sorry... but, that is also prohibited... until..."

Louise looked proudly at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I'm not in a hurry" replied the viscount gently.

Louise lowered her head again.

 _Why, even though Wardes is so soft, handsome, and strong, even though I longed to be with him for so long...? However, I'm not even happy about the proposition._

Before long, they both finally fell asleep in the same bed.

Outside the room and about 3 windows away, Asura was leaning against the frame. He sighed after listening to all the conversation that was taking place between the two fiancé.

"So what are you listening!?" Derflinger said suddenly.

"I was just worried"

"Of what?"

"That Wardes was going to do something indecent to Louise. I thought it was a girl of 13 years old or maximum 14, but from what I heard she is already 16 years old"

"That is the legal age to marry in these lands"

Asura pondered those words. In Gaia, for humans, the age of majority (and with it sexual consent) was 17 years old. But men and women could be in arranged marriages even from birth and could marry from the age of 14. Despite the fact that child marriage is frowned upon, it was sometimes necessary because there were families that would benefit from the marriage union.

Furthermore, with the large number of human deaths that occurred from the attacks of the Gohma, it was better that humans already had an established partner with whom they began to procreate and restore the losses. But the latter once the women were at least 19 years old, which was an optimal and fertile age since they were in their perfect biological and psychological capacities to have children.

Of course, there were men and women who protested and wanted the legal age to have sex to be even less than 14, arguing that —If they can get married, then they can have relationships and children— or —It is necessary to repopulate the city after of the Gohma attack—, but Asura was not deceived, the intentions were very clear.

 _Damn pedophiles._

Switching to an equally important topic, Louise had revealed to Wardes what her magical affinity was and he had discovered on his own that he was Gandálfr, all because of a stupid mistake on his part.

 _I should have put at least a bandage on my hands._ He thought growling, remembering that the gloves he asked Sucy to make were intended precisely to hide the runes and that in the meantime he had to take due precautions.

This may not severely influenced in future events or maybe yes. The butterfly effect was Karma's bastard brother and they both knew very well how to screw up his life or help him as they pleased.

While he plunged into his thoughts, something or rather someone floated up to Asura.

"Kirche"

"What are you doing here!? Do you like looking at the night sky!? Wow! You're more romantic than I imagined!"

Was Kirche who using the Levare Corpus spell, had reached the ex-demigod's window. Then she proceeded to enter it.

"You could have knocked on the door" Asura replied as he gave space to Kirche.

"I tried for a long time! But you did not answer!"

 _Really?_ Asura thought, and then he realized that having his hearing and concentration focused entirely on Louise and Wardes' talk, he unconsciously ignored the knocking on the door.

"But that is already past" Kirche's behavior indicated an indecent next situation, but his emotions were barely containing lust. That was strange to Asura who saw how the brunette girl approached him, walking provocatively "We will not let those be the only ones to have fun... right?" Just like her voice.

Asura took a second before answering "You were listening to the conversation we had with Henrietta. That you are here with Tabitha is no coincidence" said the warrior frankly and directly. Typical of him.

Kirche's lust almost evaporated. She stopped her walk. "You really know how to break the moment"

"I know how break many things" he said indifferently, although it wasn't a lie "I need to talk to you"

"I already told you that I refuse to leave the mission. I do not care what you say"

"I wanted to talk about Louise"

"What about her?"

"Do you agree that she should marry whit Wardes?" Asura saw Kirche's face change to a very sad one.

"To be honest, no" the Germany girl decided to go to the bed in the room and sit down. Asura didn't care, he still wasn't going to use it. "I've always hated arranged marriages. It is an imposed union that contradicts what I believe in love. This must start as a small flame that with the passage of time will become an indomitable fire!"

Asura was able to agree with those words, including the analogy to the fire. His marriage to Durga was born naturally and although it started little by little and had it stumbling blocks (from both of them), it ended up working and from it his wonderful daughter was born for whom he would give anything to see she happy and he would hit anyone for making her cry.

"Besides, Louise has no romantic experience with men yet. Since I know her, her relationships with boys fall into 2 categories: horrible and disappointing. The first because they know her flaws in casting spells and insult her for it. The second occurs when they still have not discovered it and they treat her well, they praise her and even invite her out... but all that grace is extinguished when she causes an explosion and the boys begin to reject and insult her" Kirche's emotions betrayed melancholy.

"You care about her a lot, although you have insulted her too" inside Kirche, wrath began to gain ground.

"Don't compare me to those imbeciles" she replied with eyes burning in fire "Our families are rivals, so it is natural for us to hate each other... but from there to play with their feelings is an ocean of difference"

"Does that mean you're not going to do anything about their marriage?" A snort anticipated the Germany girl response.

"For what? When a man and a woman settle down in an arranged marriage it´s very difficult to break it" she turned to see the warrior with amusement "Besides… do you really think that Louise is going to hear A SINGLE WORD of what I would say to prevent her from getting married? Even with everything you've done to her, it's easier for her to listen to you"

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, reflecting on the words they said.

"You were right"

"What do you say?" Asura looked at the magician.

"When you told me that what I'm looking for is someone who loves me, because I really don't know what it is to be in love, you were right. And I know why" her sad gaze was the forerunner of an intimate secret "I was being forced to marry an old noble in Germania and was only able to postpone it when I convinced my parents to send me to study at the Academy of Magic in Tristain. If the old man still doesn't die by the time I graduate then I still have to marry him"

"Can't you refuse it once you being of legal age?"

"In Germania, when the marriage is arranged by the parents before the legal age, then the son or daughter cannot reject it. My only options are to stay forever in Tristain or that my own parents cancel the engagement for some reason of force majeure"

"Which?"

"That the old man betrays the German crown, that he finds another girl who wants more than me... which I doubt because of the horrifyingly and lascivious looks and comments he makes to me when I was in my country" her hands clenched tightly on the sheets "My parents can also find another noble that our house get more from benefits, which I also doubt because he is one of the richest and most influential nobles that Germania has"

"Are you sure you know him well? He can't be worse than that Mott bastard"

As a previous response, Kirche's wrath increased to levels he had only felt in Louise. The redhead's hands almost and ripped through the sheets, all the muscles in her body tensed hiding a savage fury.

"Mott is a spoiled child compared to that old man, even saying his name disgusts me. He is a perverted and degenerate old man... but also very intelligent. Mott had to use false documents to obtain all those young women... HE does not occupy them. He has a great fortune, his mansion is almost a castle with dozens of servants, and he has all the luxuries that nobles could wish and commoners could dream. He has many important contacts both inside and outside of Germany, he has a great gift of the word and is an excellent negotiator. Many good deals and great progress in my country were because of this man... it could be said that he is so important that he is only surpassed by the emperor"

And then melancholy began to take its place.

"But as I said he is also a degenerate: he turns the misfortunes of others to his advantage, he makes people go into debt with him to have them practically as slaves. He takes advantage of the legal holes in the country's laws and uses the morals of the people in his favor because where others would throw a few coins at a beggar, he hires him to work for the lowest salary. When he makes contracts, he makes sure that he is the one who benefits the most, and he does everything under the legal framework so that not even other nobles can stop him. Much of Germania's economy depends on him"

And that melancholy kept increasing.

"Many women would surely accept such a man, someone from whom they could live a life of luxury and pleasure… but I know the truth: he doesn't want me as a wife because he loves me, he want me as a wife to have me but not as a lover or even as a harlot. For him I am shorter than a prostitute: for him I am only an object, a prize that he wants to obtain. I am known for always having my cleavage open when I am with other boys but with him I always go as covered as I can. He looks at my breasts lewdly without hiding his intentions, he tells me all the lascivious and grotesque things he wants to do to me when we are married without shame... I hate him..." she bring her hands to her face, hiding small tears "...I hate him so much..."

Asura waited patiently for Kirche's emotions to calm down and then weighed whether the following words would not make the girl angry "Can they at least allow you a divorce?"

"In Germania, married people must spend a year as a formal marriage before the possibility of a divorce is accepted under the law. If I try to escape before that or I am unfaithful he with another man then the marriage is annulled as well as the alliance with the Zerbst family and I would be put in prison on the charge of marital fraud. That means that in the meantime I must fully serve as a wife… with all that that means" unconsciously, Kirche protected her abdomen with her hands.

No... Not her abdomen...

She protected her belly.

Asura tensed his muscles and sharpened his gaze until he looked savage. A wrath was pouring out of him full of pure destructive intent, intended only for those who became his enemies. He had the furious intention of go to Germania and looking for that old man to beat all his bones, especially his pelvis.

So far, Kirche's actions haven't put her on the top of his appreciation list but she wasn't on his hate list either (and that's a list where once someone enters she never leaves) but he was able to see the wonderful person who was the red-haired girl once she stopped being guided by lust and began to reveal her true feelings and intentions.

9 months, ¾ parts of a year. That was what was needed for a normal human pregnancy. If Kirche became a wife she was going to be forced to make love with that man and in that same year she would get pregnant and give birth to the baby. With what little he knows of Kirche, Asura was certain that she would have preferred to endure living as the wife of a damn and perverted old man rather than aborting him.

No one had to go through that.

"You know... I haven't said this to anyone, never" Kirche took her hands away from her face, already more recomposed "I don't even know why I told you, I have known you less than a month ago"

"Sometimes it´s necessary to talk about our problems to others to feel better"

"It is true. Well, I already took enough time from you. I'll go to sleep" Kirche got out of bed and looked at Asura one last time "Please don't tell anyone about this"

"I won't say" and, for the first time in a long time, the powerful ex-demigod of wrath allowed a genuine, friendly smile to show on his face "Still, thanks for sharing it"

"Wow! You really are more handsome when you smile. I think I'm regretting leaving"

"Go to sleep Kirche" he replied seriously.

The fire magician walked to the door. Opening it, she left the room and Asura lost sight of her, but before she closed it completely...

"I haven't given up yet..." her voice was armored with a determination that the warrior had never heard come from her "I'm going to find true love... I'm going to make that person really love me and I can really love him... and, you like it or not, my main target is you" without giving him time to respond, she finally closed the door.

Asura stared at the finely carved piece of wood for a long time. Almost as if he thought that now it would be the one to tell him an undeniable truth.

"Heavens! That girl is more than just a pretty face and body. Right partner!?"

Of course, Asura recalled that he already had a —not alive— object that was actually —alive— and that it did the job of —saying something when you don't expect it— perfectly.

"Yes, she is" Asura closed the door of his room and close the lock.

Not to keep himself safe but to keep others safe from him, remembering how on one occasion while sleeping in his personal room in The Karma Fortress, a Kagebosh unit decided to wake him up abruptly for an important meeting and as it was not a voice from someone who he appreciated (Durga, Mithra and, barely, Yasha) ended up hitting him out of pure instinct and embedding him against the wall.

Asura never knew how he found out, but that Yasha gave him an alarm clock with a thick rubberized cover and titanium circuits out of the blue was proof that the demigods are gossips (and that his brother-in-law has elegant ways to remind him of their savage behavior).

Asura went towards the bed and just grabbed a pillow before sitting on the floor in the Lotus position. He decide to meditate a little before sleeping.

"Won't you sleep in bed? Now that that noble girl is no longer present, I thought you were going to enjoy it"

"It could not bear my weight, just like with the academy bed, this Louise present or not" feeling the emotions of the sword, which still could not understand how a non-living being could possess them, suddenly there was a mixture between Greed and the Melancholy that resulted in Longing, which increased by seconds.

"Do you think you can… allow me to take it?"

The tone bordering on the plea kept Asura from making a puzzled face or even questioning him. He got up from his position, took Derflinger out of his cover and left him in bed whose reason for existence was to be used by a client in the form of a human.

And to top it off, he also covered it with the blanket

"This is life!"

 _Does he have a sense of touch?_ It was Asura's last thought before meditating for a couple of hours before going to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…don´t…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…trust…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…in…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…Ward…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEMPLE OF THE GODDESS (THE NEXT DAY)

On the second day, Asura woke up because someone knocked on his door. Derflinger was still sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. With no other choice, Asura went out to open the door.

 _There is no ship today, I wanted to spend the day meditating_. Asura thought angrily as he opened the door.

Behind it was Wardes in his usual hat. He looked at Asura, who was a little over 2 heads taller than the knight, and said "Good morning, Familiar"

Asura made an angry face "Good morning nothing... in 2 days the ship leaves, right!? Why did you come to wake me up!?" We had to understand. Not even a former warrior-type demigod like him, who lived forever and slept alone when required, liked to be awakened by others.

Wardes only smiled "Are you Gandálfr of the legend?"

"What?" Asura looked at Wardes with a confused expression. The viscount did not know of the superhearing that he had, so it was better to play ignorant so that the man in front of him did not suspect that he had overheard his conversation with Louise the night before.

Wardes was trying to clarify something, he bowed his head and said "Well, since happened about Fouquet, I've had a great interest in you. I asked Louise before, I have heard that you are from another world and I also know that you are the legendary Gandálfr"

"So what?" _so Louise told him about it, too_. Asura thought she must have told him in the morning, when he was still asleep.

"I think history and war are extremely interesting. When I found out that Fouquet was captured thanks to you, you really caught my attention. Then I learned that you are the legendary Familiar, Gandálfr, and my interest in you grew even more"

"And what about that?"

"I want to know how strong the person who captured Fouquet is. Can you prove it to me?"

"I'm very strong but I don't want to prove it to you… for now only the princess's mission matters… so until the ship leaves let me sleep" Asura proceeded to close the door.

 **Claaac**

It was almost effectively blocked by foot in boots of Wardes.

The —almost— of the sentence comes from the fact that Asura could easily close the door by applying a little more force and smashing Wardes' foot in the process.

There were several reasons why he did not meet that goal, but the first one is called —Louise's annoying screams—.

Wardes drew his wand from his belt "Let me put it this way"

"A duel?" Asura replied with an icy smile.

"Exactly"

Wardes and Asura smiled together. With a glance at the still sleeping Derflinger, the muscular man thought the following: _I don't know what the hell this asshole is looking for but I never rejects a duel. He already knows about Louise's magical affinity, the runes and that I come from another world, so apart from my origins as demigod of wrath he can no longer discover anything else of importance besides knowing a tiny part of my power level._

"My only condition is that if I defeat you, you let me sleep peacefully" Asura made efforts so that his own pride would not betray him and make fun of his own words. Of course he was going to win.

"I promise" Wardes replied.

"Where do you want your duel?"

"This hotel used to be a castle designed to repel invasions from Albion. There is a parade ground in the center"

"Fine" Turning around, Asura walked to his bed and tapped Derf with his finger "Hey Derf, wake up."

"Hey! What?! What happens?! Why are you waking me up that way partner?!"

"Wardes just challenged me to a duel and I thought you would like to be my weapon"

"...I keep dreaming... there is no way this is possible..."

 **[A]**

 **CLANK!**

"AUCH!" Derflinger complained of the pain after the small blow of Asura on his blade, a necessary modification of the typical —pinch me because I think I'm dreaming— "It's true! I am not dreaming! I finally will be used to fight! Thank heaven, I almost believed that living with you wasn't going to be any different than being in that shop"

"Believe me... I need you more than you think" Asura knew that if he only used his fists in the duel, Wardes would not endure even the first blow.

He stuffed Derflinger into his scabbard (just for aesthetic reasons, it wasn't a good idea for a gigantic man with an unsheathed sword to be walking by) and walked to the door of the room where the viscount was looking at him in bewilderment.

"Do you let your sentient sword sleep on your bed... and you sleep on the floor?" He shot a quick glance at the pillow that was still on the floor and Asura didn't bother to pick it up.

"I weigh more than 300 kilos" was the response of the red-eyed man.

A slight laugh escaped the lips of the Griffin knight "You really are unique"

 _You have no idea._ Asura thought smiling inside, although he also thought about something very important. _What was that strange voice and what was he saying?_

COURTYARD OF THE TEMPLE OF THE GODDESS

The two left the room and went to the yard. It may have been used before, but now the yard was desolate and littered with debris, including empty wine barrels.

"You may not know it, but under the reign of Felipe III, this yard was used as a place for duels among the nobility"

"Whatever" Asura pulled Derflinger from the sheath at his waist and the runes on his left hand began to glow.

"At one time, the king could still duel. The nobles of the king's time... those were indeed noble. Who risked their lives for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic. But sometimes, they fought over nonsense, like a lover"

Suddenly Asura's face turned serious. He was about to go on the attack but Wardes stopped him with his left hand.

"Now what!?"

"There are certain rules that a duel must have, a witness for example"

"Witness!" Asura was upset, he preferred that no one see the duel and continue to spread more rumors and news about him.

 _Only Gaia will know what nickname they give me now._

His reasons were… somewhat questionable.

"Quiet, she´s here" Wardes replied and Louise appeared. She was stunned to see them.

"Wardes, you called me and I came, but what the hell are you doing!?"

"I want to test his skills" there was elegance bathing Wardes' words.

"Don't continue this nonsense!" Louise yelled louder.

"He wants a duel to know if I am strong or weak" Asura replied with an INCREDIBLE INNOCENCE.

Louise turned to see her Familiar annoyed "And you didn't stop him?!" Those words caught the full attention of the knight, who received the worried look of his fiancée "Don't continue with this duel Wardes! Don't take chances like this!"

"Louise... do you really trust your Familiar's power to beat me?" the Louise´s snorted indicate him that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Wardes I'm going to be VERY sincere: you have a better chance of winning fighting against a supercharged ogre, being blind and with both arms broken, that to beat Asura with all your sword and magic skills powered by all the enchantments and magic items that exist"

A subtle chill ran through Wardes' body at Louise's words. He was not yet close to being the best and most powerful magician in all Halkeginia (that throne is still occupied by that woman who was his teacher), but Louise's Familiar was not a dragon, a manticore, a giant or some magical creature of the one that needs to take extreme precautions.

Of course, he was a very tall and very strong man, things that by themselves were dangerous. And the fact that he had the Gandálfr runes and fought with a sword only multiplied the danger several times over.

But he was a commoner at the end of the day and Wardes was a square-level magician and a decorated Griffin knight. Victory was not a possibility...

It was an established fact.

Wardes got rid of those useless thoughts "Since the witness is here, let's begin" He drew his sword-wand from his belt once more and entered a combat position, aiming at Asura.

Asura replied "I'm going to go with everything!" It was a vile lie: he was going to contain himself enormously, but at least the duel would be somewhat entertaining if Wardes fought to his best abilities.

Wardes replied with a slight laugh "No problem, give me everything you have"

 **[Y]**

Asura leaped forward at incredible speed. Wardes out of instinct made the right decision to evade the attack instead of repelling it with his own sword-wand as he would have liked.

Facing his opponent again, Wardes launched himself in a quick thrust towards Asura's shoulder.

 **[X]**

But he was faster deflected the attack in a diagonal arc, both blades releasing sparks from the impact.

Griffin knight had to take several steps back to regain posture and take valuable seconds off for his arm, which was affected by the previous attack due to the transmission of kinetic energy. Almost and lets his sword fly out if he hadn't held it tight enough.

Incredible. If a single hit with the intention of defending could do that... he didn't want to imagine what it would feel like when he had to block a direct attack.

Better he listened to Louise and took Asura more seriously.

He charge against the red-eyed man again this time trying to take him apart. Many of the duels he had in the past had this as a goal and it was perfect so as not to harm the opponent and get a fair victory.

Some would think that this can be solved simply by grasping the equipped weapon tighter to prevent disarmament.

Not at all.

The sublime combination of the technique used by the swordsman, a harmonious and perfect mix of the movements of the legs, arms, forearm, wrist and hand grip were the key to achieving proper disarmament. One that was both quick and effective, one that was both unexpected and graceful. Something that only a soldier with years of training and experience like Wardes could achieve.

After all, mind and technique always wins...

 **[B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

Until they met Asura.

Both swords collided dizzily and no matter what moves the silver-haired knight used, he always received a blocking from Asura that broke his sequence.

He try everything: ascending and descending cuts. Side cuts and lunges directed at the abdomen, chest and face. Twists of the sword worthy of a master fencer... all of these attacks were blocked and deflected faster than he could avoid or even see them.

However, as the duel progressed, Wardes managed to identify a characteristic of Asura's movements, as only knights of his caliber can do.

Asura's movements were extremely precise.

Not that this was a bad thing: a true swordsman must move his weapon with the skill necessary to harm the enemy. Not so little that it doesn't really hurt him or too much to prevent a rapid recovery and continue attacks or protect himself from those launched by the opponent.

But Asura was another thing.

He was not only accurate... he was MICROMETRICALLY accurate.

In less than the duration of a blink, Asura could move Derflinger with the necessary force to make the block and stop immediately, just waiting for the next attack to block it like the previous one without bothering to regain the posture.

The latter was also something that puzzled Wardes. One of the main advantages that can be had in the fight was intimidation. If the mind was weak then the movements are weak.

When the viscount attacked Asura he was not afraid to make it to vital organs or sensitive areas, in addition to continuing to try to disarm him. It was not a dishonorable tactic but a strategy in which to scare the enemy into believing that he would be mortally wounded and thereby giving him a valuable chance to win.

Asura was not intimidated. He didn't show a scared expression. He did not back down at any moment as much as Wardes approached him. It was like a steel wall that could take any attack.

Even his movements were never clumsy or exaggerated. He wielded his sword with proper skill and technique. Surely he could have defeated many bandits, mercenaries or other knights using it, but years of fighting made Wardes realize something else: many of his opponent's movements were almost forced… but not forced to act but forced to stop.

To top it off, there was also another inconsistent thing: Why wasn't he counterattacking?

It´s now time to head towards Asura's mind, where unbeknownst to the Griffin Knight, the ex-demigod was also fighting an intense battle.

One where the goal was to avoid accidentally killing Wardes.

 _Damn! It is more difficult than I thought!_

Back in Gaia, very few warrior-type demigods could access Unlimited Mode or Trikaya. Asura could only count him and somehow Yasha, plus a handful of other demigods who were already dead.

On the other hand was the Vajra form, which was even more common having him, Yasha, Wyzen, and Deus as users, plus many other demigods (who were actually also dead).

Both were as similar as they were different.

Vajra mode was a semi-permanent transformation, which could be activated whenever one wanted through the activation of the Mantra within the body and also deactivated when desired. Thanks to this transformation, the limbs can be metallized and thus increase strength, resistance, durability and make them more suitable for combat since that metal was suitable for the transmission and empowerment of attacks based on Mantra.

Unlimited mode was a temporary transformation, the duration of which depended on the control of the demigod's mantra, his experience, his will and the unique qualities of his own body. It was for the latter that Asura gained invulnerability by activating him contrary to Yasha who only enhanced his powers.

Some considered Trikaya a variant of Vajra, others said it was an evolution, but they both had one thing in common: they multiplied the demigod's power multiple times, allowing him to face multiple Gohma of all sizes with much greater ease.

The Gandálfr runes were essentially the combination of both transformations: they enhanced the user's strength WHILE holding a weapon.

But here was the biggest problem: There was no way to —control— or —tell— the runes how much power they had to give the user when he fighting. There was no regulator that would decrease the amount of force and speed in case they were excessive. Weapons techniques and styles were always welcome but the —pure power— behind them there was no way to contain it.

When Asura first took the Rocket Launcher it felt like the Trikaya was activated again but with the duration of the Vajra.

Until now he did not know if the runes only multiplied the power that the user already had (Example: 100 x 3 = 300) or only gave a specific increase in quantity (Example: 100 + 300 = 400). This means that he had to carefully control that increase in power on his own.

As if that were not enough, Asura's instincts and reflexes were also affected.

Doing a review of human physiology (also applicable almost completely to demigods) to be able to move a limb of their own accord, the —Peripheral Nervous System— is used in its —Efferent— or —Motor— division, which transports information FROM the nervous system to the periphery. This efferent information leads to the contraction of the skeletal, smooth and cardiac muscle or to the secretion of the glands.

The direct brother of this division is the —Afferent— or —Sensory— that does exactly the opposite: it provides information TOWARD the nervous system, generally about phenomena that have occurred in the peripheral sensory receptors.

Receptors are the prodigal children of the sensory system:

Mechanoreceptors are activated by pressure or pressure changes. Photoreceptors are activated by light and are responsible for vision. Chemoreceptors are activated by chemical substances and are necessary for the proper functioning of smell, taste and for the detection of oxygen and carbon dioxide to control breathing. Thermoreceptors are activated by temperature or the temperature changes and Nociceptors that respond to extremes of pressure, temperature or harmful chemicals causing pain.

Physiologically speaking, this is the closest thing that the human being knows as —instinct— or —sixth sense—.

For Asura, that his entire body was semi-mechanical and almost completely made of metal, which was already hundreds of times superior to an average human being, when adding the power of the runes it was now thousands of times superior and almost uncontrollable.

To sum up: Asura was fighting a simple human, using an adequate amount of power and ability to kill a giant Gohma.

This was not difficult. It was almost impossible.

His non-lethal options for winning this combat (and any in the future) were for Derf to destroy the opponent's weapon or this last will get tire of fighting.

Luckily this last option seemed to be working.

Wardes leaped back to catch his breath and rest again. It was already 15 minutes since the fight began.

Asura detected an increase in his pride.

"A Magic Knight not only recites enchantments" Wardes replied, with a hat tilt "How we recite a spell. How we hold the wand, the movement we make when charging, everything is something specialized for battle... the way we use our wands as swords, full of magic. This is the most basic thing for soldiers" he said with a mocking smile

 _Oh thanks. I'll put it on the list of things I don't give a shit about._ Asura thought with displeasure. What kind of knight starts to talk around showing off in the middle of a duel?

"You are very fast and strong. Nobody would think that a commoner is the legendary Gandálfr. But your movements are too rigid, you cannot beat a real magician just with that"

 **[Y]**

As if he was looking for it, Asura launched a direct cut to the head of Wardes who again dodged the attack.

But the ex-demigod, who had much better control of his boosted power as opposed to when the duel began, this time managed to make a precise cut in the feather that decorated Wardes' ridiculous hat. The knight watched the white feather spin irregularly before finally falling to the ground.

"What were you saying?" Asura's mocking smile complemented her comment.

"That doesn't change anything. In a real fight against a magician, we make use of physical and magical abilities. I admit it, you completely beat me on the first, but you totally fail on the second. In other words, you can't protect Louise" Wardes returned to his combat position. With speed impossible for a normal person to follow, he launched an attack on Asura **"Dell yill soll la windy"** Wardes made his spell while brandishing the sparkling wand.

"Partner! Bad news! Magic is coming!" Derflinger shouted, when he realized the magic chant whisper...

 _It was already the damn time._

 **BAAAM!**

Suddenly an invisible and enormous force wind hit against Asura, shaking her hair and clothes dizzyingly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Impossible!" Wardes exclaimed, seeing that his attack did not affect his opponent at all.

"Not for me" Asura scoffed, wanting to see what the knight was up to now.

" **Solidum aeris malleo!"** The air around Asura solidified into invisible blocks, striking him with great force throughout the body, mainly the face.

 **TON! TON! TON! TON! TON! TON! TON! TON! TON!**

But not only did Asura not seem damaged by the attack that would have shattered a normal man's bones, but he couldn't even get something as simple as moving him.

"Is that really all? I begin to believe that they only gave your position out of pity. What you can't do it better!?"

 **"DELELL YILL SOLL LA WINDY!"**

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Said and done, Wardes used his first spell again, but this time he used even more willpower when performing it and used it in a variant in which he continued to cast the gale constantly. For a moment it seemed to work, and Asura was beginning to be displaced from its place a few centimeters, but it was only enough to rearrange the position of his feet to become still again.

Almost a minute after that attack began, Wardes finally gave up. He still had a lot of willpower left to fight but a new strategy had to be tried.

Asura planted Derflinger on the ground and released the handle. The runes stopped glowing.

"My turn"

Taking those words as a signal to evade, the viscount with his wand generated multiple currents of air around his body. To any ignorant, they would be nothing more than just any wind, but for a magician it is a valuable resource by dramatically increasing their speed and using it in new strategies aimed at obtaining victory.

 **[X]**

"ARG!"

And such an appeal failed miserably.

Wardes could swear that he never felt a pain in his abdomen as strong as that of Asura's fist hitting him. He could also swear that that blow was not making a straight path but a curve upwards and...

 **[FURY!]**

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

 **TRAAACK!**

Miraculously the only thing broken in that area were the wood and the viscount's pride, not his bones. After being thrown upwards to a height of 6 meters and falling backwards onto the empty wine barrels.

"Let this teach you a lesson, noble idiot" Asura's voice showed a considerable amount of wrath "Do not underestimate your opponent and do not believe that your magic will win all your fights" For a second, he remind his former master Augus and his criticism of other demigods for trusting the Mantra too much to win the battles against the Gohma "any other fool may have confronted you without ever considering the deadly combination of sword and magic… but I not! Are you saying I can't protect Louise? Do not make me laugh! How can you protect your fiancée if you attack me with such useless spells more than once?"

"A good magician... never uses more power... than is necessary... to win..." Wardes replied between labored breaths.

"It´s true. You nobles have your so-called —willpower— that is only recharged by sleeping. It´s true that using spells during a sword fight also allows you to win without risking physical injury, but you have to be very idiot to not use better strategies or other more useful spells after seeing that the ones you used do not work" a little nostalgia seeped into Asura, remembering how he combined his incredible strength and physical abilities with his powerful Mantra shots when fighting "Either way. I won the duel"

"No!" Wardes got to his knees with difficulty "That was not a victory! You beat me treacherously!"

"Do not be a moron. Treason would have been hitting you on the back, you did not evade or protect yourself quickly enough. There is also another thing you should know about me: I am a melee fighter, I have never used swords. If I fought Derf it was to make him happy for at least once... "

"Hey partner, I'm still waiting for you to get me out of this place! And what does it mean to be content at least once?! At least you would have used me to win!"

"...and because if I had only used my fists, you would not have lasted 2 seconds against me" Asura clicked her tongue contemptuously "Although if you are so crying I allow you declared that it was a draw"

Wardes didn't utter a word in response. He was too busy trying to stand up, but Asura felt his wrath build rapidly after that last sentence.

 _Goal accomplished_. Asura picked up Derf and cleaned the blade a bit before putting it back in it's sheath. On the way to his room he saw Louise looking at him disapprovingly.

He also saw hanging from her neck was the engagement necklace Wardes had given her the night before. He decided not to mention it.

"Usually this is the moment you complain, Louise," not that the red-eyed man really wanted it, but it was already becoming a habit.

Shaking her head, Louise replied in a resigned tone.

"I stopped worrying about it a long time ago. I know that no matter what you did you weren't going to kill him and he would end up learning a lesson from you. Furthermore I clearly warned him that he was not going to be able to defeat you and he still continued with the fight" Wardes' moan of pain couldn't have come at a better time. Louise hardened her gaze "Still, I ASK you not to do it again"

 _A petition and not an order. I think now we really are progressing_ "I will try"

Louise also knew that her Familiar would give that answer and that trying to change it was a waste of time, so she went in the direction of the Griffin knight to see his condition. Asura meanwhile returned to his way to his room.

"Don't worry Lord Wardes, I know you fought with the bravery and honor of a knight"

"Louise! That's a monster!" Wardes said finally standing up with the help of his saber-wand and with an expression full of fear.

"Not precisely"

"WHAT?!"

"He claims to be from a race of people who do not use magic and therefore developed great strength to fight and great resistance to the attacks. It´s because this that I didn't want you to fight him"

"Louise, has your Familiar received other attack spells in the past? Of any of the other elements?"

"Yes... and they all ended the same. They didn't affect him at all"

"It is a greater danger than I thought! It doesn't matter where he come from or what race he are! A commoner who is practically immune to the attacks of a magician is a threat to the nobles!"

"He will not be. He just wants to protect me and so far he has done that job perfectly well. All the nobles who attacked him did the same as you: they challenged him to a duel and he was the one who took the victory"

"But…!"

"You was setting the conditions, viscount, and I am witness of the duel. Therefore I grant victory to Asura and my decision is final"

For the first time in a long time Wardes had to swallow his words. He raised his forehead with pride and said in a solemn voice "I admit my defeat"

Louise smiled softly. "Let's go to the inn. Maybe they have some potion to ease the pain"

ASURA´S ROOM

That night Asura stared at the moon from her balcony window, he had recently finished meditating. Kirche and company were drinking at the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they would travel to Albion, so everyone was partying before leaving. She invited him, but he refused.

Asura looked up at the starlit night sky. In the infinite sea of the heavenly vault, the pink moon hid behind the white moon, and thus became a peach-colored moon. That moon reminded him of his homeland, the moon of Gaia.

He recalled the last battle he had against Augus on the surface of the satellite. He wish with all his strength to face his former teacher again if that meant being able to be at least in the world in which he belongs and with the moon to which he belongs.

He recalled his teacher's teachings. Many were good, many were bad, but they partly made the man he is today. He definitely did not share his philosophy of fighting for the fight itself, regardless of whether it was on the side of good or evil.

That was bullshit. If someone had power then they could use it to hurt others or protect them, and Asura decided to protect them. No matter how much someone likes to fight, the feeling of victory, wine, sex or any other damn thing that was rewarded... nothing could justify hurting or killing an innocent.

Without realizing it, Asura's fists were tearing apart the window frame. The chips sprang slowly from the wooden frame and some fell to the ground. Asura just kept looking at the moons, then he heard someone behind him.

"Asura" Turning around, he saw Louise standing behind him, arms folded "...Just because you've defeated Wardes doesn't mean you should stay away. I already talked to him and he is not going to retaliate or will be violent with you as long as we continue together"

The muscular man in response shrugged "As if I cared about that. That's not the reason I'm here" He noticed the splinters between his fingers and quickly but discreetly brushed them away before speaking to Louise again.

"So?"

"I am remembering my world"

Louise lowered her head "...Sorry, it's my fault"

"No, it isn't" Louise raised her head and looked confused at Asura "When I was in my world I could hear your voice before you summoned me. At no time did you mention my name, so you couldn't specifically choose me. It's not your fault"

Something of joy began to flow from Louise upon hearing those words "How is your world like?" She asked suddenly. Asura widened his eyes slightly, surprised "So far I only know it has just a moon, I would like to know more"

Asura carefully thought what he was going to say. Shinkoku Trastrium was the equivalent (multiplied by thousands of times) of the noble society here in Halkeginia, therefore it would be a gigantic blow of information and revelation if he told Louise his true origin, in addition to the fact that he was technically a noble and even more so an ex-demigod

On the other hand, it was preferable that he not tell her about the ancient Gohma threat. He didn't need to give the girl nightmares about giant monsters made of lava and evil energy capable of destroying a planet.

But above all: he could never tell her that she had distanced him from his family, from Durga and Mithra, when she invoked him and breaking the cycle of reincarnation.

Well... for the moment it seems that talking to Louise about geography will be more than enough.

"There are 3 continents" Asura began to say in a calm voice "the largest is called Brahmā, which is where I was born. It has a territory of more than 55 million square kilometers or… square kilomails"

"55 million! That's like 6 or 7 times more than Halkeginia!" Louise scream absolutely amazed that a continent of such size existed.

"Depending on the region where you be, the climate was varied: most of the continent was cold but if you went north it increased even more because the continent was very close to the pole. Towards the center and much of the west the climate became more temperate, however there were also cold desert regions and a series of mountains so high that they caused an icy area. The south was definitely warmer and with more vegetation. I lived here"

"Amazing… although I had never heard the term —cold desert—. Deserts are supposed to be hot"

"Depending on many factors, it can be a desert with high temperatures or one with low temperatures, both characterized by the almost zero presence of vegetation. And to tell you the truth, I'm summarizing it for you: we can classify the climate in up to 30 categories according to the Köpp scale"

Louise's eyes sparkled with excitement. Asura became a victim of melancholy again because Louise's gaze, so eager and hungry for new knowledge, was exactly the same as that of her daughter.

As if the voice was not enough.

"Then there is the Vishnú continent with almost 22 million square kilometers. Their climates were more precise, being hot desert in almost all the north, tropical in the center and temperate a few territories in the south" Louise's eyes never lost their shine, only increased "Finally there was the Shiva continent, it was the continent more small with only 9 million square kilometers. The north was a hot little desert, at its center it was mostly tropical and more temperate to the south"

Asura wisely decided not to mention the —Fourth Continent—.

If he was say it, Louise would end up learning even more about his true origin.

"They sound spectacular, but who gave them those names?"

"The same people who lived there, in honor of their respective founders"

"So you also had a founder?" Louise's gaze now shot reproach.

 _Time to lie again_ "Brahmā, Vishnú and Shiva, also called the —Trimurti— only established the political and social foundations of our culture, including some foundations of science and militia, but at no time did people classify them as gods, unlike your founder"

"He was... Brimir was the incarnation of God on earth"

"How do you say, I still don't believe it"

"But even if he isn't, we still owe him a lot of important things"

"Yeah. The war against the elves, the magic and the summons of Familiars" Asura replied in a tone that little importance "By the way, what kind of creature do you say it summons?"

"In 90% of the times the summoned Familiar coincides and determines the magician's magical affinity, in addition to his power level. The other 10% is a Familiar that does not match affinity, much less the level of power... but..."

"But?"

Louise gave a long snort before continuing. "All the Familiars are supposed to match on being the most suitable for the magician who summoned him. They say it in all the books about the theme"

"Then, am I the most suitable for you?"

"Ha! There's no way a Familiar like you is right for me! What have you done to deserve that title?!"

"I made you aware of the limited magical power that nobles have"

"That doesn´t count. We already knew but we were ignoring it"

"I made you aware of what your true magical affinity is"

"Well... that does count..."

"I prevent you from continuing to risk your life blindly for royalty"

"Only by order of Princess Henrietta"

"But…?"

"…also count..."

"And I saved your life twice, even though you were the one who got into those problems and still I do not claim you because despite that you continue treating me like an animal"

"It´s your job as my Familiar and I appreciate it, but there is nothing I can do about it. I´m a member of the nobility and if I don't, there would be rumors"

"Just my luck" he said growling.

Louise spoke in a friendly tone "...when this mission is over, I will do my best to find you a way to home"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me"

Louise put her arms around her waist, nodding with a cute expression "But... in the hypothetical case I can't find a way to return you" Her face flushed a little "...If that happens, I will ask you to continue serving me...-

 _Again, a petition_ "I'm sorry Louise, but even if you can't send me back to my world I've already decided to go back and it's definitive. And if I can't find the solution in you then I'll find it on my own"

"Would you abandon me?" Her melancholy was increasing.

"I´m not your slave Louise... I´m not slave to anyone. I do not care what your society says or what the runes show, I made my own decisions and decided to be your Familiar for 2 reasons: you are the best opportunity I have to return to my world and I will never let my actions hurt you. Also, do you really want I to remain your Familiar even if you get married?"

"This has nothing to do with marriage. During your time in Halkeginia, you are my Familiar. So regardless of whether or not I get married, it´s your duty to protect me and do the laundry, as well as other duties" Louise replied with her typical proud tone and air of superiority, things that do not completely match her current expression.

Asura looked at Louise.

Her hair a perfect and charming pink color with undulating volume. Her eyes that sparkled with beautiful fury. Her normally peach-colored face now tinted cherry-colored and her pursed lips were very pretty.

Everything in Louise was really cute. If this universe had had the idea to create the most beautiful girl that ever existed to honor him with her presence then this would be Louise. Despite her constant outbursts of wrath and annoying demeanor, Louise's glow existed not only on the outside but also on the inside. She was just like Kirche, when they were both honest with their true feelings they became much better people. Those 2 were more similar than they thought, if only they were friends.

And speaking of Kirche, recalling his conversation with the Germany girl, Asura decided that it was time to speak on a very delicate subject with Louise.

A subject he waited for (and almost prayed for) just by having to discuss with his daughter Mithra many millions of years from now and a good deal of eternities.

"Changing the subject, Louise... are you sure you want to marry Wardes?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Louise stepped back.

"What? Of course yes! It was an arranged marriage with my family since I was little"

"Leaving aside what your family says... are you sure is Wardes who you love as a husband? Are you sure you know him well?"

Louise spluttered several times before answering "Of course I did! Wardes has been one of the few who has understood me and has comforted me whenever I am sad. He has never hit me, he has never insulted me. He is the perfect man"

"Do you know the true feelings that he has for you?"

"He has brought me roses, he has written me poetry. He has always been gentle and kind to me. What feeling can it be but love?!"

 _Time to drop the bomb_ "He has been sexually hinted at you?"

.

.

.

 **[X]**

"RETURN MY WAND STUPID FAMILIAR SO I CAN KILL YOU!" scream the little magician Valliere, her face boiling with wrath as she futilely tried to retrieve her wand after Asura disarmed her.

"Calm down Louise! I swear I ask you for the correct reasons!"

"What correct reasons?! Perverted Familiar! Damn degenerate! You are a danger to all women!"

"Louise, he doesn't feel lust for you"

If possible, Louise's face reddened even more "Of course he doesn't feel lust for me! Those kinds of things are not demonstrated in public! Don't compare me to Kirche!"

"No Louise, I mean it literally. I can't feel the emotion of lust coming from him"

"What are you talking about?" She asked slightly calmer.

"I have a special ability called —Emotion Detection— I can feel the emotions of others around me"

"I do not believe you"

"You can ask Kirche. Thanks to this ability, I have not fallen into her insinuations" _Well, that and my fidelity to Durga_ "Because I have detected that she only feels lust and not true love"

"Kirche knows that you can feel other people's emotions?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did you dare tell an enemy of the Valliere about your ability before your master?!"

 _What contradictory girl_ "That is irrelevant. What I'm trying to tell you is that Wardes doesn't really feel lust for you and therefore doesn't feel love"

"How stupid! Don't compare the despicable lust with the beautiful love!"

"I don't compare them, the first is the complement of the second"

"That makes no sense"

"The combination of lust and vanity is love"

"That makes even less sense. These are deadly sins"

"For that I to detect emotions these must be based on some sins: Wrath, Melancholy, Pride, Lust, Violence, Laziness, Vanity and Greed"

"That does not explain how love can be born from lust and vanity"

"Vanity consists of excessive belief in one's own abilities or the attraction caused towards others, therefore attracts the couple. Lust is the desire to have sex or, in the non-sexual sense, it´s the passionate desire for something. If we use the first concept it refers to the fact that the peak of love is the desire of couples to have sex because it is the maximum union between 2 people who love each other, otherwise they are only 2 idiots who say beautiful things to each other...-

"So I'm an idiot now?!"

"It's not what I meant Louise!"

"I'm sick of hearing you speak! I'm going to marry Wardes and it's definitive!" Louise repeated it again. At first she expected Asura to say something to stop her, but he didn't even say a single word. In an oversight from Asura, Louise retrieved her wand "Someone like you must spend the rest of his life looking at the moons!" Louise yelled when she prepare to off running.

And suddenly...

"What the hell!?" Asura shouted. Louise turned her head and, to her surprise, something appeared that covered the moons...

Under the shadow of the moon, it seemed to be a giant. But when looking up close, that was the shadow of a huge stone golem. The person controlling the golem turned out to be...

"Fouquet!" Asura and Louise screamed at the same time.

The figure sat on the golem's shoulder and cheerfully replied "Oh, it's a great honor to be remembered!"

Asura growled angrily "You fucking bastard! Shouldn't you be rotting in jail!?"

Fouquet yelled at him "A beauty like me must be free for the welfare of the world, so they let me escape!"

It was dark but Asura saw there was a figure in the black cloak of the nobility standing next to Fouquet. Maybe was the person who helped her escape. The entire time it was silent. Because the figure was wearing a mask, nobody could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man.

"I don't know what makes you more stupid Fouquet. The fact that you want to face me again instead of escaping or that you attack me again with a damn useless golem"

"Don´t worry, now my golem is made of stone! I'm here to thank you for the vacation you gave me. Take my thanks!"

Fouquet burst out laughing and the huge golem pulverized the balcony with a single blow.

 **TROOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **[Y]**

And being immediately stopped by Asura's powerful arms. The balcony was solid stone, so it seemed that the power of the golem had increased considerably, but was still inferior to him.

"Run Louise!" The little magician obeyed immediately, barely remembering Henrietta's order and Asura's threat about what was going to happen to her if she didn't comply. She escape the room and go down the stairs.

 **[X]**

With Louise out of danger, Asura pushed the golem's arm back, pushing back all the stone monster nearly a dozen meters. Its occupants had to hold on to the rock to avoid falling.

The masked man signaled to Fouquet and casually jumped off the golem's shoulder, disappearing into the darkness like the midnight wind, soft and chilling. To his bewilderment, Asura was unable to sense that person's emotions.

"Gee... what a relaxed guy! He can't tell me anything he were thinking about"

"I am your opponent, Fouquet!" The ex-demigod shouted, jumping from the hole in his room. Already on the ground he look angrily at the gigantic living mass of stone and the rider who mounted it. But a shouts caught his attention and he turned to a group of men in armor and shooting arrows toward the lower floor of the inn "More thieves?!" he wondered.

"Asura!"

"Louise?!" exclaimed the ex-demigod upon hearing that scream come from the area where the thieves were attacking.

"You will not go for them" turning back to Fouquet, she made her golem create not one but 2 giant rocks in its fists and got ready in launch position "I am your opponent, do you forget?" Her intentions were clear.

 _Damn bitch. It was all a trap to keep me away and prevent me from protecting them. Good plan, I admit, although Kalrow would have done a hell of a lot better using at least 10 different ways to lure me, immobilize me and attack me. I just hope that stupid Wardes can handle the situation._

"If you want!" Asura leaped in the direction of the golem as the same time that this backed away and threw one of the rocks.

 **[Y]**

Asura caught that rock like a simple ball and put it aside, as he watched the golem throw the second one.

 **[X]**

Catching it again, this time he quickly made a 360° turn.

 **[A]**

The rock returned directly to its launcher, severely damaging the left leg.

 **[X]**

He embedded his fingers in the first rock he caught, and like its twin, it was thrown into the golem's other leg, causing the gigantic mass of stone to begin to wobble.

Fouquet moved her wand and shoved it into her own rock construction. Asura couldn't see her at all, just feel her.

 _Like the filthy parasite that she is._

Asura finally found himself underneath the golem just as this attempt to crush him with a hammer-turned fist.

 **[Y]**

With a single blow that hammer was smashed into hundreds of pieces...

 **[X]**

The same thing happened with the twin hand.

 **[A]**

Fed up with everything, Asura jumped straight into the golem

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B]**

As if he were a wild animal, Asura brutally broke and ripped the entire body of the golem with his hands, sending dozens of rocks everywhere that, had it been some red mineral, would make it look like the bloodiest murder ever imaginable.

He continued digging into the bowels of the giant until he finally found...

Nothing.

"Where are you, miserable?!" He exclaimed when saw that there was no one inside the Golem.

 **"Fluxus petram!"** Fouquet's scream caught his attention as he felt the stone that made up the golem become softer and more fluid. The woman had stepped out of the golem without his noticing **"Lapis sarcophagus... sepeli et monstrum!"**

In a blink of an eye the entire stone gathered around Asura and buried him like a sarcophagus. Exerting a pressure of hundreds of kilos per cubic centimeter, it was a very useful spell to stop and even kill creatures that had enormous strength.

But Fouquet knew that was not going to stop him. _Nothing can stop him!_ She screamed in her mind and started running. Her part was already done, so there was no point staying to receive the fury of...

 **[X]**

 **TRRRAAAAK!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Talking about the devil.

"Ugh!" Fouquet shouted as she fell to the ground. Maybe if she hadn't run in rect line when she was running from Asura, those rocks that scattered when he escaped from the sarcophagus wouldn't have hit her all over her back.

Fouquet was still conscious, but that was a few seconds to fix. With effort she could turn around and saw the monster that she uselessly tried to stop.

Painful intentions showed in his gaze and she no longer had the willpower for any other spell.

"Wait! I can explain it!" Fear was the predominant emotion on the thief, but not the only one...

"Explain it to my fist!"

 **[FURY!]**

With Fouquet passed out (and a black eye forming on her face) Asura turned in the direction of the inn just in time to see a huge gust of wind drive out all the bandits, followed by a curtain of fire that prevented them from advancing again.

"My turn!" He shout, drawing the attention of all the armed men before running towards them with his fists raised.

The bandits saw in the distance the remains of the huge 30-meter golem completely destroyed and its summoner, one of the most dangerous magicians in all of Halkeginia, passed out without grace.

They exclaimed their surrender but Asura completely ignored them.

They had tried to hurt those whom he decided to protect. Piety was the last thing he would offer them

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]** **[X] [B]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]** **[X] [B]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

With the arrows bouncing off his skin and the swords destroying on contact with it, it took Asura less than 10 seconds to knock out all the bandits present. Those men barely had time to feel extreme pain before unconsciousness enveloped them.

With the last of them out of combat, he headed in the direction of —Team Asura— "Everyone are alright?"

Kirche was the first to respond "Of course, darling! Thank you very much for helping us!"

"I'm sorry to be late"

"Not at all. Without your timely help we could not have gotten rid of the bandits"

"How?"

"Scream" was the subtle reply from Tabitha, who was still reading her book.

It was Louise's turn to speak "Your scream distracted them long enough for Wardes and Tabitha to attack them with a wind spell"

"However, that same scream is also going to attract all the curious and guards of the city. This site is no longer secure. I suggest moving" Wardes said in a voice full of reasoning.

"I'm going for my sword. Louise, go for your stuff" the ex-demigod ordered.

Taking only a couple of minutes to collect everything they needed. The whole group finally left The Temple of the Goddess and started walking towards the port.

But just down the road.

"What do we do with her?" The pink-haired magician asked no one specifically, looking at the unconscious green-haired woman right where Asura left her.

Asura was about to say to just ignore her and to have the guards take arrest her... but another very angry voice was anticipate to him.

"I say there we must be put an end to this here and now" said the Germany girl with her wand pointed at the unconscious thief.

"Zerbst! Won't you say you intend to kill her?!" was Valliere's frightened exclamation.

"But Louise! She almost killed you that time at the academy and she almost killed us in the Ardennes Forest. Also, if I'm not mistaken, you were with Asura when she attacked in his room... It means that she has already tried to kill you 3 times! Don't you think it's time to end this once and for all? Don't you think about your safety?"

Louise's beautiful eyes widened even further at this revelation. Kirche had told the truth: Fouquet was a danger to them and someone had released her. That means he could get out of prison again after a while.

"Let her live, Kirche"

They all turned their heads towards the owner of the voice.

"Under what argument, darling? And being a team leader doesn't count. A good leader knows when to eliminate those who are a threat to the life of the group"

"2 reasons: the first is that I was the one who defeated Fouquet, therefore I am the one who decides what to do with her and I decide not to kill her"

"Are you going to risk everyone to a new attack on her part? And by the way, just because you decide not to kill those who attack you doesn't mean that we should do the same"

"There is nothing honorable about killing an unconscious enemy, Miss Kirche. Even if it is Fouquet, the crumbling dirt" Wardes interrupted the conversation.

"With all due respect, Griffin knight, I'm not talking to you" Wardes' hand on Louise's shoulder prevented her from releasing endless insults at Kirche in response to that comment "So... what's the second reason?" she say to Asura, fiercely.

The sound of multiple voices and galloping horses, plus the characteristic screech of armor let them know they would soon not be alone.

"I'll tell you later... for the moment let's get out of here"

Members of the Team Asura were running toward the harbor along the bright path illuminated by the moons. Then Wardes ran up the long stairs of a building and everyone started up them too.

"Aren't we going to a port!? Why are we climbing a hill!?" Asura asked. Wardes did not reply.

After climbing a long staircase, they reached the top of a small hill. Seeing everything in front of him, Asura gasped.

It was a huge tree, branching out in all directions. It was the size of a mountain. _How high will it be?_ The night covered its upper part, but it was a considerable height. Asura looked at the tree as if it were one of the Multipurpose Towers that existed in Gaia, although those completely surpassed it as they even surpassed the clouds. But those were metal structures built by demigods and this a tree, a real life form of enormous size.

And then... with a closer look between the branches, the tree seemed to contain something even bigger.

 _A fruit?_

He was wrong. It was a ship.

"This is the —port—!? And... that's the —ship—!?" Asura asked in shock.

Louise replied in surprise "Yes... Isn't it the same in your country!?"

"The ports and ships I come from are on the water" That was true if Nirvana battleships were not counted, but there was no need to tell Louise that.

"If there are ships that sail in the water, there must also be ships that sail through the air!" Said the little magician with complete ease.

Wardes ran towards the roots of the tree, which was as large and spacious as the temples of Gaia.

It was night, so he couldn't see anyone. Between each flight of stairs were metal panels, with something written on them. _They are the signs of the station, although I do not understand the names well_. Asura thought. He still couldn't read the language at all.

Wardes started up the stairs in front of him.

One flight of wooden stairs connected to another. There were scaffolding and reinforcements on them, but it still looked dangerous. One could see the lights of La Rochelle in the spaces between each flight of stairs.

At a halfway rest stop, Asura heard footsteps behind them. He turned around and there, hidden deep in the darkness, was the figure of a man. He made a movement with his wand and the air above him began to cool.

"What are he doing!?"

"Electric Cloud!" Derflinger exclaimed, recognizing the spell.

"Everyone hide!" Asura shouted to the group, who followed his orders. He had hardly any idea what that spell could do and he didn't like it in the least.

The unknown continued to make his spell. The air shuddered, creating a cloud. Then from that cloud, a lightning hit Asura directly.

 **SPAAAAAARK!**

Acting like a non-human shield, Asura completely received the electric attack from the unknown. Although unknown was not the right word: it was the masked white man in Fouquet's golem.

"Asura! What's going on?!" Louise shouted away from the fight area with her wand in hand.

"That guy was with Fouquet during the attack!" He said as his body expelled smoke. That lightning bolt was colossally weaker than Deus's attacks, but for a normal human it would have been enough to seriously harm him or even kill him.

In a blink, the masked man cast a new spell. Multiple lightning bolts began to come out of the cloud forming powerful electric arcs that struck in all directions and nearly injured several members of Team Asura.

"Bastard!" Was the leader's exclamation. He was about to jump in the direction of the masked man to break his bones.

 **"Solidum aeris malleo!"** But it was Wardes who finally ended the problem. Using the air hammer spell again, he hit the masked man to the ground.

They slowly approached the subject, who almost and even seemed to have died. With only a meter to go to reach him, he vanished into thin air.

"But what?!" Asura exclaimed.

"Ubiquitous wind"

"What do you say Tabitha?" Kirche asked her friend, who was an expert in wind magic.

"She is referring to a spell that creates anything using the wind element. Basically what it does is create a realistic illusion using air to shape and flesh out the illusion so you can interact with the surroundings and even cast spells. Only the most powerful square mages can do it" the Viscount explained.

"Is that thing alive or does it think of itself?" Asura asked.

"No. At all times it actions are the orders of the magician who created it"

That explained why Asura couldn't feel that guy's emotions. He literally did not exist and because he did not exist he could not generate emotions.

 _Perfect. Now I have to deal with some fucking illusions that escape my detection. Only Gaia will know what more damn tricks these magicians have. And to top it off, he had to be a masked man. Yasha wasn't enough?_

"Let's go at once before something else happens!" Shouted the ex-demigod already tired of everything.

Behind the last flight of stairs was a branch. On that branch, a ship... just docked there. It was shaped more like a yacht, maybe to let it fly. It had wings on the sides. Many ropes hung from the boat, all tied to branches. It was so that the ship would not leave.

They got on board and a sailor lying on the floor asked them "Hey, you! What are they doing!?"

"Where's the captain!?"

"Is sleeping! Come back in the morning!" The man replied coldly, apparently he was drunk because he took a sip from his bottle of rum.

Wardes didn't answer and pulled out his wand "You want a noble to repeat what he just said!? I asked where the captain is!"

"An n-noble!" The sailor stood up immediately and ran to the captain's cabin.

After a while, he brought in a sleepy fifty-something man in a hat. He seemed to be the captain "Who are you and what do you want!?" He looked at Wardes suspiciously.

"I am the leader of Her Majesty's Guard, Captain Wardes!"

The captain's eyes widened, and he went on to speak formally after learning of his identity as a high-caliber nobleman "Oh, uh... so what services can this ship perform for you...?!"

"Take us to Albion. Now!"

"What madness!"

"This is by order of Her Majesty. Are you planning to go against the Royal Court!?"

"I don't know why they want to go to Albion, but we can't leave for another 2 days!"

"Why?"

"Albion will be closer to Tristain by then! We don't have enough windstones to get there from here right now!"

"Windstones?" Asura wondered.

The captain gave him a look that said —You really don't know what the windstones are?— and replied "They are stones with the power of the wind. This ship cannot fly without them" Then he turned to Wardes "Your Excellency, this ship only has enough windstones to travel the shortest distance to Albion. If we had more, we could have left earlier. But, for now, we can't go. We're going to fall out of the sky in the way"

"I can regain the power of the stones. I'm a quadrangular wind magician"

The captain and his sailors looked at each other. The captain turned to Wardes and nodded. "Mmm... fine then, but he will have to pay."

"What is the price!?"

"Sulfur. Right now, it's worth its weight in gold. The nobles have raised the price in their desperation for security. Gunpowder is already a necessity!"

"Sell me everything you have"

The captain nodded, perhaps with a sly smile. With the agreement, the captain gave order after order: "Lift the Anchor! Release the ropes! Hoist the sails!"

The sailors followed orders, all the while complaining quietly, removing the ropes from the branches.

Without the ties, the ship suddenly sank, then floated again with the power of the windstones.

"When will we get to Albion?" Wardes asked.

"We will arrive at Scarborough Harbor the day after tomorrow at noon!" Replied the captain.

Asura looked at the ground from port side. The —port— could be seen among the branches of the huge tree. The lights of La Rochelle soon faded into darkness. They seemed to be traveling quite fast for a wooden boat, which was powered by —magic pebbles— and not thrusters.

"Hey, are you okay?" Louise asked Asura.

"Of course yes. You know none of magicians' spells can hurt me" he replied slightly amused.

"But that was a lightning spell. Lightning magic is an evolution of wind magic and is almost always fatal even if the affected person has no wounds or feels normal. I also saw you expel smoke after the illusion attacked you"

"They would need the power of a storm to harm me at least" Asura said smiling.

Before answering, Louise sighed in defeat "At this point I believe every word you say"

Wardes approached them "From what I have heard from the captain, Albion's Royal Army is near Newcastle and completely surrounded and is fighting an uphill battle"

Louise, clearly frightened, asked him "What about Prince Wales!?"

Wardes shook his head "He seems to be alive..."

"Wait...! The port won't be completely taken over by the rebels!?"

"Yes"

"Then how can we contact the Royal Family!?"

"We are going to have to fight to get there It takes only a day on horseback from Scarborough to Newcastle"

"Fight against the rebels!?"

"It's okay for me. You just stay behind Louise" Asura commented receiving a scolding look from the aforementioned girl.

"So is. That is the only option we have. We are going to have to find an opportunity to get out of his circle and run straight to Newcastle. All we have to think about then is how to get"

Louise nodded anxiously, and asked "Speaking of which Wardes, where's your Griffin!?"

Wardes smiled. He leaned out port, and whistled. Then, came the sound of the Griffin's wings flapping, and landed on deck, scaring some of the sailors.

POINT OF VIEW: ASURA

 _I sat down near the mast and closed my eyes. It looks like we are going to get into new trouble very soon. I better go to sleep to relax._

"Excuse me, Familiar. I would like to discuss a very important topic with you"

 _With a grunt, I open my eyes to see the owner of the voice. The last person among all those present in that strange —ship from heaven— with whom I would like to have to speak: Wardes._

 _I reply annoyed_ "Now what do you want? If it's because of the duel I told you that leave it in a tie, I don't care"

"It's not about that... but now that you mention it I inform you that I accept my defeat. You´re right that I was the one who underestimated you and I wasn't at your level"

"Fine"

"But that doesn't change in that you don't have what it takes to protect Louise. My biggest proof is the masked entity that attacked us recently"

 _I clench my fists in annoyance_ "Just because you beat him doesn't mean I couldn't" _I say to Wardes in undisguised wrath._

"I don't doubt it, but its latest attack could have killed the entire group if I hadn't stopped him"

 _Well, I'm upset already_ "If you only came to brag, you can go to hell!"

 _Ignoring the insult, Wardes continued_ "General Asura, your physical abilities and endurance are something that even a consecrated knight like me can only dream and I envy you. But whoever created that wind entity is a very powerful magician and all magicians are adept in ranged attack"

"And what about Fouquet? From what I saw she can only create giant golems that can throw giant rocks, will your magic be enough to stop them and defeat her?"

"While Fouquet is a magician known for focusing more on physical damage, it is not his only trick. If the enemies were always bandits, mercenaries or even monsters then no one better than you to protect Louise... but against magicians who attack from to distance or worse still, who are not even present, then I am the most indicated"

 _Almost and a new fit of laughter escapes me._

 _My light Mantra shots are much faster and much more powerful than any stupid spell magicians have cast on me thus far._

 _Does this dunce think his advantage lies in ranged attacks? Of course not! Even if I can only throw rocks I am superior to anyone. Even a lemon-sized rock turns into a dangerous projectile launched with a force like mine, based on the physics of —Impact Energy—._

 _In fact, I could literally throw something as small as a grain of rice with all my strength and it would pierce through the strongest and densest alloys that can exist, drill mountains and drill the planet as if it were a wet sheet of paper..._

 _Sure, if the kinetic energy and air friction forces hadn't disintegrated the rice just a second after I launched it._

"Therefore, I ask that you also trust me for Louise's protection. You are Gandálfr, the sword and shield of the Void. Let me be the bow and arrow"

 _Trust in this fool whose feelings for Louise are even iffy?_

 _He may keep dreaming. Right now his emotions are pure greed._

"I'm going to think about it… now leave me alone"

 _With a nod of his head with everything and hat, Wardes finally left._

 _I close my eyes thinking about sleeping. It´s not that I really occupy it, but I must relax in some way before I end up hitting someone just for being angry and with the multiple noises that the crew produces I cannot meditate at ease._

 _Whatever appears in Albion I will be prepared._

 _Ironic, considering that this has only been a trip full of unforeseen._

.

.

.

 _ **ZERO´S WRATH**_

 **SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see I had to reorganize the times so that they fit correctly, since in the novels it takes 2 days to get to La Rochelle due to Saito and Guiche traveling on horses.**

 **Today I wanted to give some information about the continental division of the Asura´s Wrath canon. Basically i organize it this way:**

 **The Trimurti (in Sanskrit: 'Three forms') is a Sanskrit term that refers to the 3 most important gods in Hindu mythology: Brahmā the creator of the universe; Vishnú the preserver of the universe and finally Shiva the destroyer of the universe.**

 **The Brahma continent is essentially Eurasia, a supercontinent formed by the territories of Europe and Asia. I chose it this way because it was the Asian continent where Hinduism and Buddhism originated and the division of the European continent from Asia is merely political-cultural and not physiographic. The Vishnu and Shiva continents are Africa and Oceania respectively. There is no specific reason why I assigned them like this, they just fit the concept of the Trimurti.**

 **Something very important to clarify: during some cinematics of the Asura´s Wrath video game we are shown that the continents of Gaia have modifications in terms of the extent and shape of the territory: in the final episode (when Asura transforms into his Destroyer form and turns to look at Gaia) we can appreciated that Africa only has half of its surface: that which corresponds to the countries where the Sahara desert is found, plus the lower tropical areas retain their normal shape, but the rest of the "body" so to speak (spanning from the Republic of the Congo, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Ethiopia, Uganda and Kenya downwards) it has been severely reduced in size or practically eliminate (that is why Asura mentions it as 22 million square kilometers according to calculations that I have made in instead of the 30 million it really has). Oceania for its part suffers a severe change in the shape of its territory despite being geographically in the same place.**

 **The fourth continent is obviously America, but its name and history will be revealed later.**

 **Also take the opportunity to try to give some extra information in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima because:**

 **I have never read in any fanfic where they explain how the powers of the Gandálfr runes work on a physiological level, since everything is always attributed to magic, and although in the end it´s true, I wanted to be the first to do. Naturally, I have used my knowledge of medicine and a reliable source (Linda S. Costanzo, Physiology, 5th edition, 2014).**

 **Kirche's situation regarding how her family was forcing her to marry an old nobleman in Germania is never fully explained and I wanted to delve a little deeper into the subject.**

 **Lastly, to say that the Köpp classification mentioned by Asura is the Köppen Climatic Classification Scale created in 1900 by the German-born Russian scientist and meteorologist Wladimir Peter Köppen.**

 **All kinds of criticism are accepted and see you in the next chapter.**

 **END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published on July 1, 2020"


End file.
